Sapphire Flame
by Trunksgurl
Summary: Life has treated Bulma badly and she has been forced to live on the streets for many years. Until a handsome and debonair man accidentaly hits her with his car, and she enters his life only to turn it upside down. BulmaVegeta.
1. Pickpocket

Hey my peeps, this is the brand new addition to my work. I hope that you find this story interesting. Please let me know what you thought about this, and don't worry about being blunt if you don't like it. The point is for me to be a better writer and helpful feedback is appreciated.

If you have noticed, I removed some of my stories because I was not going to continue them. I.E. Once a Thief Always A Thief. And Broken Promises. Broken Promises and The Bet I will try to upload onto so you can read it there if you'd like. Like I said in my other story, I will be uploading the unedited chapters because they don't have qualms about lemons and stuff like that, but here they do, so I gotta edit.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic

…………………………………….

**Sapphire Flame**

…………………………………….

**Pick-Pocket**

…………………………………….

"Tell me again why it is that we are walking?"

"Vegeta, we are going down to a restaurant that is four blocks away from the office. Walking won't kill us."

Vegeta glared at his friend. "Kakarot, I don't care how close it is, it is far too cold to be walking around the street," he said as they passed people who decided to stare at him. Some people were oh so obvious when they looked at him. Up ahead it seemed like there was a commotion. "What the hell is going on?"

Kakarot shrugged. "Why don't we go see?"

"And postpone our lunch? I think not," Vegeta snapped, running a hand through his long flame like hair in desperation.

"Come on, maybe it's some sort of accident where we can help," Kakarot said as he began to walk faster, and Vegeta had no choice but to follow. When they arrived, it was at a fruit stand, the vendor was yelling at the top of his lungs and he was holding a thin wrist that belonged to a small girl.

"What's going on?" Kakarot asked.

"This little street rat is trying to steal my fruit to feed her little vermin infested family," the man growled as he rattled the girl for emphasis.

"We're starving, I just needed some food to feed the children!" the girl yelled. Vegeta looked her over in disgust, and that was when he noticed that she was a girl about to blossom into a woman. Sixteen, maybe seventeen years old.

Her hair, which seemed to be blue, was dark because of the grime and dirt, her face was dirty and smudged almost everywhere, and the clothes she was wearing were in rags. But her eyes were the only things that seemed to be bright and clean. A blue so blue that it should have made the sky jealous. She was also very thin and small.

She was glaring at him too. "What the hell are you looking at?" she hissed.

Vegeta merely smirked and looked at the vendor. "I will purchase this whole batch of fruit for this girl and whoever she needs to feed," he said as he took out his wallet and handed the vendor five crispy bills. "Give her food whenever they want, I think that should pay for it all."

The vendor looked at the bills with wide eyes and nodded at Vegeta. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

Vegeta turned to the girl. "Take the food and feed those who are hungry."

The young woman looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this? What do you want in return?"

"Nothing," Vegeta said. "Would you rather keep starving to death?"

She shook her head and then turned towards the alley where several more people were standing. She waved them over and hesitantly some came. She told them about the food he had paid for and they gladly took it.

She turned back to Vegeta and managed a small smile. "Thank you. Though I still don't understand why you did this," she said. Then she grabbed some food and nearly bumped into him before she ran off with those that were with her.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "Turning into a softy, are we?"

He scoffed and dusted his sleeve off. "Shut the hell up and let's go, I'm hungry and we have to get to the office quickly because you decided it was a nice day for a walk," Vegeta's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I feel sorry for all these homeless people," Kakarot said. "Isn't there anything we can do for them? I mean, you can't go around buying them a few hundred dollars worth of food all the time."

"Aren't there any shelters around here?" Vegeta asked as they walked into the restaurant that they had been going to from the start.

"I don't think there are. The nearest shelter that I have heard of is almost across town. I don't think these people would want to go all the way over there." They sat down and a waitress came over to hand them their menu.

They ordered their food and kept talking. Well, at least Kakarot kept going on and on about it. "Vegeta, why don't we start a project to open a shelter in this part of town?"

Vegeta took a sip of his Chivas on the rocks and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I have been looking for something that will put Vegeta Corp. on the press for the next few months. It would greatly help my name."

"I don't want to do this so that we can become more famous. I want to do this because I want to help those who need it," Kakarot stated.

"That too," Vegeta somewhat agreed. They had lunch and were about to pay. "This is my treat," Vegeta said as he reached for his wallet. But he encountered nothing. He frowned and checked all his pockets. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot asked.

"My wallet is gone," Vegeta growled. Then he remembered something. When that dirty little girl had passed him, she had bumped into him. "She's a pick pocket too. That girl stole my wallet!" he said incredulously.

"If you live on the street then you have to learn how to make ends meet. She must be a pro to have gotten past you," Kakarot laughed. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay today. You just worry about canceling your cards and getting new ID's." Kakarot took out his card and paid.

When they arrived at the office, Vegeta was angry. "Aside from the fact that I buy her and those who were with her food, she goes and pick-pockets me," he snapped as he sat down on his desk to work.

Kakarot smothered a laugh. "If you need anything I'll be in my office," he said as he walked out and to his office.

Vegeta was still shaking his head when he got back to work. There was no use in thinking about the foul looking girl.

…………………………………….

A Week Later...

Vegeta was in his office working through the night and early into the morning. He packed up his things and was about to head home when he heard the sound of thunder and water started to pour from the dark clouds.

He hadn't brought his umbrella but he did have a raincoat at hand. He grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the office of his tall building and got into the elevator. It was a good thing that the parking was under the building, the last thing he wanted was to get wet and catch a cold.

Vegeta got into his car and rubbed his face tiredly, then he revved the engine and pulled out his remote for the bared doors to open. He drove out slowly, wary of the strong rain. It was really coming down and it was hard to see through the front shield, even with the wipers.

He was driving at a moderate speed, but the wet pavement didn't help any when someone crossed his path. He hit the breaks and the wheels skidded and slipped. There was a loud thud and Vegeta realized that he had hit someone.

He groaned and threw off the seat-belt as he ran out the door. He vaguely noticed that the rain had dimmed down to a soft drizzle as he ran towards the form that was writhing on the ground. He carefully turned the person onto his back and his eyes widened as they met with those blue that had haunted his thoughts the past week.

"Owww!" she yelled as she gripped one arm with the other.

"What hurts?" he asked after he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing the little pick-pocket that had stolen his wallet a week ago.

"_Everything_, you ass-hole!" She screamed.

"Be specific!" he yelled back at her.

"My left shoulder-down to my wrist."

Vegeta was already dialing for an ambulance. "Don't move. An ambulance is coming," he said after a moment. "I need to know your name, that way I can tell them something about you," he said.

"My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs," she gasped out.

He nodded and stayed with her until the ambulance arrived and then drove to the hospital that they were taking her to. He waited outside of the emergency room until they were done with her. He had to stand by and hear her scream when they set the bone of her dislocated shoulder.

She also had a broken wrist and some minor scrapes and bruises on her knees and arms. He felt incredibly guilty and it was a feeling that didn't sit well with him. He had never felt guilty before.

The nurse came out of her section and motioned him in. Vegeta nodded and walked in. They had changed her into a thin gown and she was sitting on the bed looking pale and small with a cast on her left wrist and a bandage on the left side of her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Vegeta asked as he looked into those blue blue eyes of hers.

"Like I've been **hit** by a car," she snapped. Her tone was all sarcasm and it made him smirk. "Don't laugh! You have no idea in what kind of pain I was in a few minutes ago. They just pumped me with painkillers and then I'll have to go back to the street like that, all drugged up... And probably get runover again."

"I'll make you a deal," Vegeta said seriously.

Bulma looked at him through narrowed eyes. "There's a catch right?"

"No, no catch," he said. "Why is it that every time I offer you something you think there is a catch?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"On the street you learn that nothing is free," she said with a shrug, then winced at the pain in her shoulder. "Why would you do anything for a filthy street girl? You're obviously rich, what the hell are you doin wasting your time on me?" she asked.

"I want to help you because of the fact that I just ran you over and broke your wrist and dislocated your shoulder," Vegeta said smartly. "Besides, you're all drugged up and I don't want you to go out and get ran over again, being that it was all my fault," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

Bulma scoffed. "And what is it that you want to do for me?" she asked slowly.

"While you recover, you can spend your time in my home. You can have shelter for as long as you like," Vegeta said.

"You're house?" Bulma asked with a raised brow. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to your house!" she screeched. "I knew there was a catch and-and you're a man, it's so obvious!" she said as she stood and wobbled sideways.

"Don't be silly, and quiet down, loud mouth. I don't live alone. My mother lives there too, as well as my younger sister and brother. I don't want to try anything with you, please," he snorted as he helped her back onto the bed.

"What? Am I too bellow your station now? Too poor? Too dirty?" she asked as she pointed to herself.

Vegeta gaped at her. Was this woman crazy or what? She had just been yelling at him for "trying" something funny, now she was asking if she was too under his station for him to look at her as a woman?

"Are you crazy or what?" Vegeta snapped. Then he shook his head and rubbed his face in annoyance. "Will you accept my offer or not? I'm going to be leaving soon with or without you. Just think about it for a moment. A warm bed, clean clothes, fresh food, and a shower." He smirked at her and turned to walk out.

"Wait," she called softly.

Vegeta stopped at the part in the curtain and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Okay, I'll go with you. But no funny business, you hear?" she asked darkly.

He nodded and stopped himself from bursting out laughing. She looked like a child sitting there, looking innocent and so naive. "Fine. Then we will wait for the doctor to let you go and we will leave."

"I have a problem," she said meekly. He raised his eyebrows. She blushed a little. "I don't have any clothes. They threw them away because they were dirty and old."

He thought about it for a moment. "I have a coat that you can wear, in my car. I will go get it and maybe by then we can leave," Vegeta said as he walked out.

…………………………………….

Bulma's eyes widened like saucers as they came upon a huge home on the outskirts of the city. It was a mansion with stables at the back, or so Vegeta said. They had had a proper introduction and she knew she had seen his face somewhere, but she couldn't place where.

He helped her out of his fancy Lexus convertible and walked with her towards the home, being that she was still a bit lightheaded. The pain in her shoulder was now a dull ache, and her wrist wasn't bugging at all.

When they entered his home, she nearly felt as if she was getting the carpet and surroundings dirty by just standing there. She had never seen anything like it. "Wow," she whispered. "This looks incredible!"

Vegeta smirked and motioned for her to follow him. "I will have Nana help you out with your bath. She will find you clothes and then she will feed you. I need to get some sleep," he said. Bulma nodded and watched as he walked into the kitchen and called someone out.

A short tubby looking woman walked out. Her cheeks were pink, and her hair, almost completely white, was tied in a tight bun. She wore a sun dress and a cooking apron, as well as a bright smile on her face.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is a guest that will be staying here indefinitely. I accidentally hit her with the car and she has nowhere else to go. Please find her a room, help her bathe, dress, and get her something to eat. I will be in my room resting for a while."

"Oh dear, you ran her down with the car?" she asked.

Bulma held up her hurt wrist and nodded. "Yeah, he ran me into the pavement," she said matter-of-factly. "Can I call you by your real name? Nana seems kinda creepy to me," she said with a frown.

The woman nodded and smiled as Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away. "My name is Jena, and feel free to call me that. Now come along, you look filthy and we have yet to find you clothes. By the way, what is your name?"

"Bulma," she sniffed and followed her up the stairs and down the hall to a huge room. Jena ran her a bath and then helped her keep the cast dry. Then she left her alone and went to find her something to wear.

"Oh man," Bulma whispered as she soaked in the huge sunken tub. She had forgotten what it felt like to have a normal bath. It had been years, from the moment she ran away from home. There were stacks of scented soaps, shampoos and lotions. She tried them all until she was smelling like the potpourri basket over the toilet.

She was sitting on the huge bed wearing a robe when Jena walked in with clothes and some sandals in her hands. "Now, I found you this dress that belongs to my daughter. She lives here with me but is in school now. She's about your size too."

"Thanks," Bulma said as she looked at the clothing.

"You can use a brush too, your hair looks like it has many knots. I'll help you see if we can still brush it.. Go ahead and dress, and I will bring you a brush. When you're done we can go down to the kitchen and we'll get you some food," Jena said.

Bulma watched her leave halfheartedly and then dressed. When Jena brought the brush and then left, Bulma walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She had grown, but she was as thin as a reed. Her skin was pale and clean. Her hair was long, and in knots.

She sat down at the vanity and began the tedious task of brushing her hair. When she was done, she noticed that she had probably torn off half of her hair just by looking at the brush. She stood and managed a smile. Jena had gotten her a white sun dress with little yellow sunflowers on it. The sandals fit a bit big and her hair had dried out straight and silky.

The only thing that ruined the effect was the cast on her wrist. And then there was the bandage on her forehead and the cuts and scrapes on her legs and her other arm. Not much, Bulma mused.

Jena came back and walked her down to the kitchen where she had prepared a huge sandwich, a bowl of fruit salad, and a glass of fresh orange juice. Bulma's mouth watered and she went over to eat it without a word.

"Gosh that was great!" Bulma said loudly.

"I'm glad you like it, but I think that we have to work a little on your manners," Jena said as she placed the dishes in the dish-washer.

"Com'on Jena! I've lived on the street for years, manners aren't important!" Bulma said in annoyance.

"Manners are important in this home. Especially when you are around Vegeta's mother and father. His father spends most of his time traveling, but his mother is here and she wont like you if you are rude and loud."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"And don't _roll_ your eyes at me young lady!"

She laughed softly. "Hey Jena, you mind if I go have a look around outside?" Bulma asked.

"Just don't wander too far and get lost. Around the back there is an extension and Vegeta has stables where he keeps his horses. There is a small lake off towards the left side too, but don't get too close. I don't want you falling in and drowning if you don't know how to swim."

"Thanks for lunch Jena," Bulma said before she walked out the door.

For the next few hours she spent her time wandering around, her mind going back to what her life would have been had she stayed with her family. She scoffed. Her "family," what a crock. Family didn't treat their kids like trash... Her thoughts trailed off when she looked towards the mansion and spotted Vegeta.

He was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. She walked towards him slowly and smiled. "Hey."

Vegeta looked her over slowly and his lips curled into a smirk. "If it weren't for the color of your eyes and the sound of your voice, I wouldn't recognize you," he said.

"Whatever," Bulma stated dryly. "Do you think I can see your horses?"

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Come on," he said as he began to walk towards the stables. Vegeta mentally slapped himself. For a moment he had been looking at her like a woman. She had been standing there, staring at the lake, looking so different and pretty, her long hair ruffling in the wind.

He reminded himself that she was still a child, and that he shouldn't be looking at someone like her like that. He was being stupid and he knew it. They walked into the stables and he watched her cerulean eyes light on the horses like a small child's.

"They're incredible," she whispered in awe. He showed them to her name by name, and let her know that they were very expensive pure-breed's. There was a particular horse that caught her attention. She was a wild stallion the color of shinning ivory, and she was beautiful. Her name also happened to be Bronco, and she didn't let anyone touch him.

"Tell me about yourself," Vegeta said as they began to walk towards the house again.

"There's not much to say. I've lived on the streets for the last six years, trying to survive," Bulma said with a light shrug.

"How old are you? What of your family?"

"I'm eighteen, well I'll be turning eighteen in June... And I have no family. They died the day I walked out of their lives. Can we like get off that subject? It's not something I want to talk about now," she said as she began to walk ahead of him. "Jena said that your parents and brothers live here."

He nodded. "My mother is probably out shopping and my sister is still in school. They should be here in an hour or so. As for my brother, he's learning the trade of our business with our father on a business trip... Hmmm, now that I remember, I want my wallet back," Vegeta said as he looked at her face for a reaction.

"We just wanted to know who you were," Bulma laughed. "Don't trip, I'll get it back to ya."

"Can you not speak that way?" he asked in distaste.

"Which way?"

"Using slang. My mother would have a field day correcting you and teaching you how to speak properly."

"Listen rich boy, don't forget that I come from the street, this is the way that I talk, if you don't like it you can stuff it where the sun don't shine," Bulma said as she poked a finger into his chest.

He looked at her in amusement as they entered his home. And they bumped straight into his mother. "Vegeta-chan I was looking for you. Nana told me where you might be and with who," the woman said as she looked at Bulma up and down. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bulma," she said simply.

"The correct way to say that would be: Good afternoon, my name is Bulma. With whom do I have the pleasure?"

"With whom do I have the pleasure?" she asked, accentuating the words to be rude.

"I'm Lana, Vegeta's mother." She turned to Vegeta. "Now run along darling, hide your little friend before Tamara gets here and thinks that you are cheating on her. But if she makes that assumption," Lana said as she looked Bulma over and 'tsked' once, "Maybe she doesn't deserve to be your fiancée."

"Hide me?" Bulma asked rudely. Vegeta grabbed her arm and they walked away from his mother. "Hey, you really have a rude mom." She complained as they walked into the living room. "Who's Tam- whatever that name was."

"Tamara is a woman that I have been seeing, but my father wants me to marry," he growled softly.

"A forced marriage? Geez buddy, what year are you guys living in?"

"Stop asking stupid questions," he snapped as he sat down on a sofa and motioned for her to sit with him. She sat because she felt stupid just standing there. "You need to act more civilized around people. Don't talk so loud or use those words."

Before she could give him a smart-alecky reply there was the sound of the doorbell ringing. Someone answered and there was a commotion as a young and beautiful woman walked into the living room.

"Oh, Vegeta. I missed you!" she said as she strutted over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips without looking at Bulma.

Bulma forced herself to not make a face and sat there, tapping her foot and looking bored. "Yyyuucckkk, pipe down lady! You're gonna swallow him whole!" She couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me?" she asked darkly as she turned to glare at Bulma. She was very pretty. She had on a short wig the color of a bright burgundy, and her eyes were shaped like a cats and colored a vibrant navy blue against the paleness of her skin.

"You heard me," Bulma stated as she stood and narrowed her eyes.

"In case you don't know, Vegeta's my boyfriend, and I'm Tamara." She looked Bulma up and down and giggled. "Who are you? Dirty Harriet?"

"Who the hell is dirty Harriet? I'm Bulma," she snapped.

Tamara placed a hand on her chest and laughed, a soft and seductive laugh. "Where did you dig this one up, Vegeta?"

"That is non of your concern," Vegeta said as he grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. "You can speak with my mother if you want, I'm busy right now."

The woman huffed indignantly at having been left there alone and then walked towards the window to watch Vegeta walk away with that dirty looking girl. "Tamara! What a surprise to see you here!" Lana said as she walked towards her.

Tamara nodded. "Who is that little chit with Vegeta? He just left me standing here and left with her," she sniffed.

"That's his new charity case. He hit her with the car and brought her over because she has nowhere else to go. He was feeling guilty. Don't worry," Lana said with a smile, "she is not a danger to you. Believe me, I know my son."

"I hope you're right," Tamara said as she watched them interact. "But it doesn't matter. I'll have her gone from here in a few days. For some reason I don't trust her."

…………………………………….

"**That's** the woman your dad wants you to marry?" Bulma asked rudely.

"Now that I see her, she is pretty annoying," Vegeta said with a sigh. They walked over to a huge oak tree and he pointed upwards. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Bulma looked up and raised her brows. "A tree-house? How old are you, ten?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm twenty-three," Vegeta said as he began to climb the ladder.

Bulma shrugged to herself and followed him, a bit wary of the height and of the fact that she had only one hand to help her. She closed her eyes and tried to grip the ladder as she moved. Then she felt a hand on her arm and she opened her eyes to see that Vegeta was helping her up into the tree-house. For a moment she just stayed there and stared into his coal eyes as he looked down at her.

"A little help?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and pulled her up with little effort. Bulma looked around and laughed quietly. It was like his own room up there, though it wasn't as fancy. There was a make-shift bed made of purely stuffed blankets with many throw pillows, the floor was carpeted, and he even had a mini-bar.

"It's a tree house, but not for a child," Vegeta said as he motioned for her to sit down comfortably.

Bulma did and kept looking around. Then her eyes fell on Vegeta again. "Why are you doing all this for me? You don't know me. I should really be more of a weight on your shoulders, like I've always been for everyone," she whispered the last to herself.

"I don't know why I do this," he said honestly. "But I want to help you. From the moment that I met you, I have felt a need to help you, something I have never done before. I can help you. I want to help you, and those who have lived like you. Kakarot proposed an idea to me about opening a shelter near that area for those who need food and a place to sleep."

"That would be great!" Bulma said enthusiastically. "You have no idea how much help we all need!"

Vegeta looked at her for a moment. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. If you let me, I will help you. I can make you became an educated woman so that you can go out to find a job. That is, if you want to get off the streets."

"And There's no catch," she stated slowly. He shook his head. "You are gonna make me into someone that can go out to get a job?"

Vegeta nodded. "While you live here I can hire you a tutor that will help educate you, and when you are done, another to show you how to behave and talk properly. Then you can come and work with me at the office when you are ready. Once you work you can live off and away from the streets, make money to help those that need it, and become someone."

"Okay, but only on one condition," Bulma said with a smile. He nodded. "That you let me work with you on this shelter project when you start it."

He extended his hand. "Deal?"

Bulma grinned and took it. "Deal!"

Vegeta felt a twinge in his gut as he watched her smile. Away from the dirt and grime, and the tattered and dirty clothes, she was beautiful. He just hoped he wasn't getting into trouble by helping her and keeping her close to him. Especially with those captivating blue eyes.

…………………………………….

Did you guys like it? I have been thinking up this story for a long time. I have already erased a couple of chapters because personally I didn't like the way it was going. But after careful consideration, I have back on track and am currently working on this story and on Magnetized.

As you can see, Bulma is very rude and impolite in some cases because she has grown up on the streets. She has a past that haunts her, for more reasons than one, but that comes up in the next few chapters. Let me know what you thought, and I will try to update next week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	2. Lovely In His Eyes

Thanks for the positive feedback, and as for the asshole that left a "flame" just ignore it. I don't care much for what he thinks. I'm just happy that you guys liked it. This story is turning out to be what I wanted. Keep letting me know what you think and I hope that I can better my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic

-------------------------------------

Lovely In His Eyes

-------------------------------------

Bulma sat in the kitchen, sulking. Jena was serving dinner outside and she was at the table there, about to eat with Jena. Vegeta had asked her nicely to sit there because Tamara had stayed and she clearly didn't like Bulma. When they had returned from the tree house about two hours later, Tamara had called Bulma out and they had gotten into a shouting match. So the little witch had decided to stay, at Lana's insistence.

Bulma smirked, she'd find a way to get back at that wig wearing slut. Bulma sighed, she had just met Vegeta's sister Sacoda, but not his brother, Duke, because he was on the trip with their father. Sacoda had been really nice to her and Bulma had liked her very much because she was about the same age. She had also met Emma, Jena's daughter who was sixteen.

After having dinner with Jena and Emma, Bulma walked to her room and lay on the bed, flipping through the channels of the huge TV there. She felt a guilt that was knawing at her for leaving her friends and family on the street, but soon Vegeta would start his project to help them, and she would help too.

There was a knock at the door and then Vegeta stepped in. She sat up and looked at him darkly. "Did that dirty looking ho leave already?" she asked.

Vegeta shook his head at her. "I think we are also going to have to work on your temper. Now stop acting like a brat. I came to tell you that tomorrow I am going to find you that tutor that will help you with all you need. I will be at the office, and you will stay here."

"Is your mom gonna be here too?" Bulma asked, looking unconvinced.

"My mother spends her time talking with her friends, so she really shouldn't be a problem. If she makes any comments that you don't like, please don't get into a shouting fight with her. If Tamara comes here, ignore her and go spend your time in the tree-house if you'd like, that is if you're studies are done."

"Can I visit the stables?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Not tomorrow. Aside from the tutor coming over, you will go with Jena to some stores so that you can get some clothes of your own. I don't think Emma would want to keep sharing her clothes with you," Vegeta said.

"There's no catch?" she asked with a slow smile.

"I thought we had talked about this already," he said in annoyance.

She laughed loudly. "I know, but I mean...... it's strange for a man that I don't know to be doing these things for me. I'm confused," Bulma said as she ran a hand through the hair falling down her shoulder.

"Would you rather go back to living on the cold streets, starving to death, and exposing yourself to danger?"

"I guess not," Bulma said. "But, thank you for all this."

Vegeta just nodded and then walked out of her room. Bulma smiled to herself and thought about how good looking he was. Even Emma seemed to have a small crush on him. He was short for a man, but his looks more than made up for his stature.

It didn't matter what she thought about him because he would never see her differently. She would always be poor homeless girl that he had brought in from the streets because he was feeling generous. She had nothing to sleep in so she went to sleep in the same dress she was wearing.

------

Bulma sat in the dinning room at the large table, trying to concentrate on what the tutor Vegeta had hired for her was saying. She knew how to read and write, but when it came to math and history, she was a complete blank and it was all boring. "Can we take a break?" Bulma whined.

Mr. Miles, the mean tutor that Vegeta had gotten for her, wagged a finger at her and flipped the page of the book he was reading to her from. "You just had a break thirty minutes ago. Now, at this rate, we will end up finishing this book in a year and not in a month as it is supposed to be. Now pay attention and stop slouching," he said as he tapped her back with thin baton. She sat straighter and followed along as he read.

They spent the whole morning and an hour past mid-day on her studies, which totaled into about five hours of studying and listening to boring stuff. When she was done with her homework she skipped out for a few minutes while Jena was cooking dinner early. They would be leaving soon so that she could get her new clothes.

She walked into the stables and smiled at the beautiful horses. There were a total of twenty. From the first moment she had seen her, Bronco had caught her attention. And she was looking at her as she neared. Bulma tentatively reached out to touch the horse.

Her eyes widened when she didn't move away. She slowly flattened her hand over the nose and rubbed her face. Bronco nickered and pushed her face against her hand. Then without warning she neighed loudly and stood up on her hind legs, Bulma looked on in horror and was suddenly being pulled out of the way.

Bulma stumbled but found herself held in strong arms. She looked up with wide eyes and then frowned as she pushed against his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?" she nearly screamed.

The guy frowned and then pointed at the horse. "Apparently saving your life! If he had come down on you, Bronco would have probably killed you........ Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Bulma, Vegeta brought me to live here for a few days. I guess it's for a few weeks now," she said with a shrug. Then she looked the man in front of her up and down. He was very tall, muscular, and he wore no shirt with his blue jeans. From what she could tell he was bald, and oddly enough, he had a third eye on his forehead. She had seen people like him, but not many. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Vegeta was.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Tien, and I take care of the horses here. You shouldn't be going near Bronco here, she's a wild stallion and she doesn't like anyone."

"She let me touch her head just now. I think she was about to attack me cause you were sneakin' around behind me," Bulma said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Probably," Tien agreed. "So the boss has brought you to live here for no reason?"

"Yeah," Bulma said slowly. "Well, he hit me with his car and I guess he was feeling guilty. So he said that I could stay here as long as I like," she said. He was looking at her funny, and Bulma was starting to feel weird. "I have to go," she said before she turned and walked away, sending a small wave towards Bronco, who was watching her.

She walked off quickly, sure that Jena would scold her for running off. When she entered the kitchen, Jena had finished everything and was ready for them to go. "Where did you run off to child?"

"I was in the stables, Vegeta gave me permission to go once I was done with all my homework," Bulma said as she grabbed an apple and cleaned it on her dress.

Jena frowned. "At least wash it before you eat it."

Bulma shook her head and took a nice big chunk off of it. "It tastes great like this!" she said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that is a very rude thing to do. Now come along, we want to get to the stores before they close. Vegeta told me to buy you all the clothes that you wanted." Jena grabbed her bag and they walked out towards the driver.

The rest of the afternoon they went from store to store and they really bought everything that Bulma wanted. Jena chose out some proper dresses and shoes for her too. When they arrived at the Vegeta residence they had so many bags that she, Jena, and the driver had to make several trips back to the car to get all the things.

Bulma lay in bed relaxing, thinking about the things that had happened to her in two days. It was like a dream, walking through it all in slow motion. Three days ago she had been starving on the freezing cold of the streets, trying to find food for her the youngest of her friends. Now she was here, in a huge home, eating food, and sleeping on a warm bed, with a man that was buying things for her for no reason. At least non she could think of. Then there was Tien. He was cute, she giggled to herself.

She was still giggling when there was a knock and then Vegeta walked into her room. He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "I knew there was something odd about you, I just couldn't place it at first," he said as he walked over to her.

Bulma giggled and sat up. "Hey, that teacher that you got for me is a real stick in the ass. Why the hell do I need to be learning about George Washington? History is boring," she said as she pouted.

"It's your first day and you are already complaining?" Vegeta asked as he sat in front of her. "I told you that if you want to become someone that wants to help her friends in need, you need to get educated."

"Tell me, what am I going to use history on?" she continued to whine. Then she noticed the look on his face and smiled. "Sorry," she muttered. "I haven't been in school so long that I had forgotten how boring it was."

He looked at her for a few seconds. "Do you think you will ever talk to me about your past? About what made you run away from your home?" Vegeta asked her slowly, showing her with his expression that he was not going to force her to say anything.

"When I am ready, I will tell you everything. It surprises me that I have come to trust you like this in two days. Trust is something that I don't give anyone easily, ever since I left my family. It's crazy, but I do trust you," Bulma said seriously. "Well, at least a little," she laughed.

He smirked and nodded. "Did you buy all that you needed?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, I really needed something to sleep in," she said. "Oh, and Jena wanted me to buy 'proper' dresses. She chose some for me, too."

"That is good. It's almost time for dinner, are you coming?" he asked as he stood.

"I'm not hungry," she said as she lay down. Vegeta frowned. She explained. "When you live on the street, you get used to not eating too often. My stomach has gotten used to it. Believe it or not, I don't eat three meals a day," she shrugged.

"That's not very healthy," he stated. Bulma shrugged again. "Next week I will take you to see a nutritionist, it is not very good for you to be eating so little. You need vitamins and proteins and all that other crap that will make you right again."

"No matter what I will never be right again," she whispered before he turned to go.

"If you do get hungry, then feel free to get anything you want to eat," Vegeta said before he walked out of the room, shaking his head.

---------

A Few Days Later...........

It was her day off and she was spending the day outside. Bulma sighed, she hadn't seen Vegeta all that much in the last few days. Whenever she could, she would sneak a visit to Bronco, who seemed to be warming up to her, at least a little.

She sat in Vegeta's tree house, watching out of the window as Tien took out the horses for their daily exercise. The only one that took that exercise alone and in a pen of his own was Bronco. As she looked over Vegeta's home she realized that there were acres of land.

Tien was galloping around on Vegeta's favorite horse, Monarch. He was a large majestic horse with a gray mane and pelt. She looked at him, and when she said him, she didn't mean the horse, and once again noticed how cute he was. Tien came to stop right by the tree-house and looked up at her. "Do you wanna come ride the horses with me?" he called up to her.

"With a cast on my arm?" Bulma asked with a pout as she raised her arm to show it to him.

"I'll help you," Tien said with a smile.

She thought about it for a second. "Alright!" Bulma called as she walked over to the ladder and began to climb down slowly. Tien had gotten off the horse, and he told her to get on it when she reached him. Bulma did and grabbed on with her good hand. "Hey, you think you can show me how to ride when my hand gets straight?"

"If the boss gives us permission, then sure, I'll show you," he said as he grabbed the reigns on the left and began to walk the horse slowly. Bulma laughed in delight as the animal moved. It was incredible!

"Wow, this is such a cool horse!" Bulma said as she tried to pet it with her bad hand.

"The boss has had it since he turned eighteen, his father gave it to him for his birthday and that's why it's his favorite. I also know that this is the most expensive horse that he owns," Tien said as he took them for a walk around the pen.

"What about Bronco, what's her story?"

Tien laughed. "You have taken a liking to Bronco, haven't you?" Bulma nodded, and he continued. "Well, Bronco was brought over from England. She's wild and unruly, and she wont let anyone ride her. One of the boss's business partners died and left the horse to him in his will. The boss's biggest passions are horses, so the last owner of Bronco thought that maybe Vegeta would tame her. So far, Bronco is winning that bet and has remained wild."

Bulma sighed. "I like Bronco, she somewhat reminds me of me."

Tien stopped and looked up at her. "How so?"

"I don't like to talk about my childhood," she said shortly.

Tien noticed the gloomy look on her face and nodded. Then he grinned. "Do you want to gallop?" he asked her.

"With one hand? Are you crazy?!"

"I'll ride with you," he offered.

Bulma thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "As long as I don't fall off, okay?"

"All right, just come with me so that I can saddle up another horse. Monarch has had his run of the day, and he can go relax around the plains," Tien said as he pulled them into the stables.

He helped her down smiling at her as he did so and then unsaddled the horse for another. This time it was a she and her name was Shelly, who happened to be Sacoda's horse. Shelly was all white with a few black strands in her mane.

Tien saddled her and then helped Bulma up onto the horse's back, and then he expertly got on behind her. He grabbed the reigns and they slowly walked out into the afternoon sun. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bulma nodded and grabbed onto the saddle with her good hand. Then he hit the sides of the horse and they took off at an incredible speed with Bulma laughing along the way. "This is great!" she yelled.

"I know," Tien said as he fixed his grip on her and they sped up. From then until sundown they spent the afternoon riding together with the horses to the point that Bulma noticed that her white pants had turned brownish because of the dirt.

Finally, Tien walked her towards the mansion while they still rode the last horse. The sun had gone down and there was a light fog coming down. "You know, I had a great time with you," he whispered against her ear.

Had they been facing each other Tien would have seen the small blush that had crept onto her cheeks. Bulma nodded and wiped the moisture of the fog off of her cheeks. "I really had a great time too, thank you for letting me spend the afternoon with you," she said.

Tien jumped off the horse and then offered a hand. Bulma smiled and gave him her good hand. Then he slipped a hand up to her waist and helped her down, but in the process she slid down the length of his body.

Bulma stared up at him with wide eyes and watched as he reached up to place a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I have to go," she whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?" he asked as he tilted his straw hat upwards.

"No," she said shyly. For some unknown reason, she felt as if she were being watched. She turned to look towards the mansion and found that Vegeta was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. "I really have to go," she said as she pushed against Tien's chest and began to walk towards the house.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with wide eyes and he moved aside to let her pass. She walked into the kitchen and found that Jena was already setting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Vegeta has been looking for you," Jena said with her back turned.

"Is he pissed?" Bulma asked slowly.

Jena turned around. "It would do you good to stay away from that boy, man actually. Tien. He is too mature for you and you are still a child," she said softly.

"Yeah," Emma said as she walked into kitchen. "He's a real sweet-talker. He's tried it on me and Sacoda, but Vegeta warned him not to get too fresh with us. He isn't going to allow you to get involved with Tien."

"I'm not looking to get involved with anyone," Bulma said as she walked over to a plate that was wrapped in foil. "Is this for me?" Jena nodded. "Thanks Jena," she said as she took off the paper and grabbed a fork.

"What were you doing out there with him?" Emma asked as she pushed the long braid of her brown hair over her shoulder. "You're all dirty and look at your clothes," she said in a sotto tone of voice.

"We've been galloping for the past hours," Bulma whispered back.

"We can talk tomorrow about this," Emma said as she discretely pointed to her mother. Bulma nodded and began to eat her food. She wondered what Vegeta was doing. He had stayed behind when she had come in and her eyes widened. He was probably going to bitch at Tien!

She'd have to talk to him in case he felt like firing Tien because of her. When she was done with her food, she placed it into the dishwasher and pushed the on button before she turned off the light and walked towards her bedroom.

Bulma stifled a scream when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a bedroom. It was Vegeta. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You scared the fu-......."

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Vegeta growled as he pointed to her attire. "You are back to looking filthy."

"You're not mad because of the way I look," Bulma said testily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that farmer?" he snapped. "You don't know that man and yet you are spending your day with him, doing god-knows-what. You are here to become a better person, not to get involved with a peon."

Bulma glared at him. "This was my day off and I wanted to see your horses. Tien offered to show them to me, and I even helped him with their daily exercise, I don't know why you are having a bitch-fit about it," she said with a wave of her hand.

Vegeta was in her face in a moment and his hand was gripping her arm painfully. "You don't look as if you want to better yourself," he said darkly.

"If that means being treated like a child by you, then maybe I don't!" she hissed back.

"You are a child, can't you see that?" he asked as he let go of her arm and looked into those hurt eyes.

"I am far older than you want to admit. You don't know all the things that happen on the street to make a person grow up. YOU have no idea of what I have gone through my entire life, so don't you dare treat me like a child, because that is something I am not," she growled back, her voice cracking, and her eyes watering.

"I just want you to be safe," he said as he turned his back to her. He didn't want to continue to look at the hurt in her eyes.

"I know how to take care of myself, believe me I know. I have been doing it for the past six years, I can continue to do it now," she said softly.

"This is my home and I have rules. The only thing that I have asked of you is to follow them."

"What does that mean? That I'm supposed to completely ignore Tien when I go to the stables?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta turned to glare at her. "No, don't ignore him. But from now on, whenever you want to go to the stables I will take you. I don't want you going over there alone," he said seriously. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine," Bulma said with a sigh. "Just fine," she muttered before she walked out of his room and made her way to her own.

Vegeta walked over to close the door and then leaned his forehead against it. What the hell was wrong with him? He had just attacked her for no reason and all because he had seen her getting friendly with the horse keeper.

'She's a child,' his mind chided. No matter what she said, she was still a child, not even eighteen years old for another two months. But that day when he had brought her to his home, when he had seen her clean and well dressed, something had changed drastically inside him.

There was something about her that made him feel........ he couldn't even describe it. Now, when he had seen Bulma with the horse-keeper, something had snapped in his mind, and he had warned the other man to stay away from her.

Even with dirty smudges on her face, her hair over her eyes, and her clothes dirty, she looked lovely. Now that he had seen the real person under the dirty facade of a street girl, she would forever be a lovely thing in his eyes.

These past few days he had spent as far away from her as possible because of those conflicting feelings that he was experiencing. Seeing her now in the arms of another man hadn't helped at all. Vegeta grit his teeth and forced his mind to close down any thought about the child that he refused to see as a woman, who happened to be living in his home. And now in his mind.

---------------

"Hey Bulma."

Bulma looked up from her homework and smiled. "Hey Sacoda, what are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"We had a short day today. When you're done do you want to come and go for a swim?" Sacoda asked as she tied the long black spikes of her hair into a high pony-tail.

"I don't know how to swim, and besides, I don't have a bathing suit," Bulma said with a minor shrug.

"Well, we can hang out at the short end of the pool, and about not having a bathing suit, I have plenty so you can borrow one," Sacoda said. She walked over to look over Bulma's shoulder. "Are you almost done?"

Bulma nodded. "Just a few more questions and then I'll be done."

"All right, I'll go upstairs to change and to find you a bathing suit and when you're done you can come with me. The pool is indoors down that hall," Sacoda said as she pointed towards the hall that was behind her.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Bulma said with a smile. Sacoda nodded and then walked off.

When Bulma was done she changed into the bathing-suit that Sacoda had brought over for her and walked towards the indoor pool. The water was warm and they didn't have to worry about getting sunburned.

The pool was large and the shallow section was shaped like a square and ahead it zigzagged towards the deep end which was another large square. In an adjacent room, there was a sunken Jacuzzi, and dividing the two rooms was a huge fish tank. There was also a pool outside that was used for hot days, but the weather had been changing and that pool was currently covered. Bulma walked into the water and sat down on the very shallow end, relaxing as the water engulfed her.

"That bathing suit looks nice, I wonder what my big brother is going to say," Sacoda said as she floated peacefully.

"What?" Bulma asked as she sat straight and stared at the other girl.

"My brother likes you," Sacoda stated.

"No." Bulma laughed nervously. "There is nothing that he could like about me. I'm nothing but a street girl that he was generous enough to help. I'm doing nothing but sponging off of him."

"Your past doesn't matter," Sacoda said seriously. "I don't think my brother would care if he ever felt something different for you. Besides, he's making you into a different person."

"Making me different isn't gonna change who I was. Besides, your brother is too mature for me. He would never look at me the way you think," Bulma said softly.

"Why not?" Sacoda asked as she sat next to her.

"Because he looks at me as a child," Bulma said sadly. And to make her feel worse, she hadn't seen him in two days. "He said it himself. To him, I am still a child. It wouldn't matter because he's gonna marry that wig wearing bimbo," she said darkly.

"No he's not," Sacoda laughed at the look on her face. "My big-bro doesn't want to marry her. It's just daddy's way of rattling Vegeta's nerves. Daddy wants Vegeta to marry the woman that he has chosen for him, but my brother is having no part in it."

"It doesn't look like that Tamara chick is gonna give up on him. She's like a leech," Bulma said.

"That is precisely why I am not going to marry her," Vegeta said as he walked into the pool room.

Both girls looked over with wide eyes and laughed. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, especially during girl talk," Sacoda said with a sniff.

"So it's polite to talk about me when I'm not around," Vegeta said.

Bulma didn't look at him, she was still a bit peeved at the way he had talked to her the day before. But from the corner of her eye she could see that he was watching her, so she turned her back to him and faced his sister.

"Sacoda, go boil in the Jacuzzi for a while," he said as he nodded towards the adjacent room. The girl nodded and got out of the pool and then walked towards the Jacuzzi with a knowing smile on her face.

Vegeta kneeled behind Bulma and stared at her long blue hair as it lay flattened to her slim back and the tips floated in the water. Then he looked at the arm that was on the edge of the pool so that she wouldn't get the cast wet. "Are you angry with me?" he asked softly.

"No," Bulma said sharply. "What do I have to be angry about?"

Vegeta smirked and then sighed. "I...... apologize for how I spoke to you the other day," he said half grumbled.

Bulma bit her lip and shook her head. "This is your home, I broke your rules. You had every right to speak to me the way you did."

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "Are you going to stay sitting there until you wrinkle like a raisin?" he asked.

Bulma shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I look like. Besides, I'm done with my work so I can stay here as long as I like," she said stubbornly.

Vegeta knew that he was probably buying her with his next words. "Do you want to go to the stables with me?"

Bulma turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to buy me?"

"If you'd like," Vegeta said with a shrug.

She cracked a smile and then nodded. "A towel....... please?" He nodded and walked over to the closet that was there and pulled out a big fluffy robe. He held it out to her and Bulma hesitantly got out of the water.

Vegeta stared at her body as she did so, but not to ogle her. Her pale body was scarred. There was a nasty scar that crossed from her left ribs to her stomach and some on her arms and thighs. She rushed over and put the robe on, not wanting him to continue to see her. He was still staring at her face until she looked away.

Bulma sighed. "My back is worse than everything else," she said with a bitter laugh.

"Did it happen on the street, or was it with your family?" Vegeta asked slowly as he turned her chin so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I think I'm ready to tell you some details of my life," Bulma said as her voice hardened.

-----------------------------------

Gotta wonder what is that she's been hiding from Vegeta, right? Well she's ready to tell him and you guys will have to wait until the next chapter. I'll try to update next week but there are no guarantees. Thanks for hanging with me and I'll 'see' you guys later. Have a great weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	3. Midnight Ride

Thanks for the positive feedback, and as for the asshole that left a "flame" just ignore it. I don't care much for what he thinks. I'm just happy that you guys liked it. This story is turning out to be what I wanted. Keep letting me know what you think and I hope that I can better my writing or the plot of this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic

-----------------------------------

Midnight Ride

-----------------------------------

"You'll be happy to know that you are the first person to ever listen to my 'life story'," Bulma said the last two words derisively.

"If you do not want to talk about this, then I will not make you. You don't have to speak of this," Vegeta said as they walked to sit at the table that was there.

"Maybe it will help that someone else hears what I have kept bottled up inside these last ten years. It goes as far back before I ran away from what was supposed to be my home."

"First tell me about that scar on your stomach. It looks like the most vicious," Vegeta said darkly.

"That one was on the street," she started. "It had been two years from the time that I had run away and I still hadn't found a place that I could stay in. As you know, the streets are a very dangerous place for any kind of girl. I was walking through an alley when a man jumped from out of the shadows." Bulma stopped when she noticed his hands fist. She reached over and ran her fingers over his knuckles. "It happened years ago, there is no reason for you to be angry," she said softly.

Vegeta un-fisted his hands and gripped her hands gently. "No child should go through what you have gone through," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"But we do," Bulma said sadly. "As I was saying, he jumped out at me and I fought against him. He had a blade with him and he sliced me with it. He stopped when he noticed that I was bleeding quickly. He didn't rape me, but he almost succeeded in killing me. He left me there, and I thought that I was going to die, but someone found me and took me to the hospital."

"They didn't contact your family?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shook her head. "I was far away from home and no one knew who I was. I ran off from the hospital before I was fully healed."

He nodded. "Why did you run in the first place?"

"I don't know who my real parents were. All I know is that my last name was Briefs, and that I was given to a foster family when I was three. These people, they were never good parents. The man was abusive in every sense of the word, and she was a imposing woman who was jealous of a ten year old child," she said as her eyes watered.

Bulma took a breath and continued. "She knew that her husband looked at me differently, but how was I to know? I was an innocent child and I didn't know any better of his intentions. One day she got into a fight with him and she took it out on me." Bulma stopped and let out a slow breath as she remembered it. "She whipped me with an electric cord." She swiveled in the chair with her back to him. Then she lowered the robe and pulled her hair away so that he could see.

Vegeta's eyes widened. The bathing suit left her back almost bare except for the string that was tied at her back. The scars were cruelly crossing her back from her shoulder blades to the small of her back. He ran his fingers over them gently and shook his head lightly. "Did he ever-.........?" Vegeta asked softly.

"That was the reason that I ran away," Bulma whispered back. She fixed her robe and then turned back to him. "Do you understand why I didn't want to talk about my past?" she asked him softly.

"Forgive me," he said.

"You have done nothing to me. Don't start feeling all guilty because of what I told you. I have lived with this for ten years and I have tried to not let it all get to me. I've survived so far," she smiled.

"I admire you, little one. You have been through so much, and yet you are not a mess like most people would be after going through things like that." Vegeta sighed, now he would see her with a new found respect.

"You promised me a trip to the stables?" she grinned happily.

Vegeta nodded. "Go dress and meet me at the stables," he said as they stood. "I'll tell my sister that you are leaving with me," he said as he walked over to the Jacuzzi room.

Bulma nodded and walked off to her room to get dressed. She took a quick shower and then dressed into some form-fitting black jeans and a stretch red turtleneck. She tied her hair in a low pony-tail and pulled on her pair of boots. Then she ran down to the stables.

Vegeta was already there. He had changed into relaxed clothes and was already saddling his horse, and another one for her. "Took you long enough," he said with a smirk.

"I showered," Bulma said. "Now that I have a chance to do so, I like to take advantage of it." She smiled widely as she walked over to him. She waved at Tien and he waved back at her with a smile.

"Need a boost?" he asked as he pointed to her horse. Bulma nodded and then watched as he grabbed her around the waist and literally lifted her onto the horse. She fixed herself on the horse and grabbed the reigns with her good hand. Then with practiced ease he got onto his own horse.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked as he grabbed her reigns with one hand and his own with the other.

"I want to show you something," he said as he led them towards the large cluster of trees that was behind the stables. On the way, he showed Bulma how to control the reigns and she somewhat learned how to do it.

They entered the small forest and Bulma noticed a sound like running water. She looked around and then noticed that they were walking towards a small spring. The water fell down many rocks and fell into a small pool of crystal clear water, then it continued and turned into a small river. "Does this water end up at the lake?" Bulma asked.

"No, but I suspect that the lake and this spring have something on common. I think that they are the same, but they end up going different places," Vegeta said. He jumped off his horse and helped Bulma, then they led the big animals to the fresh water and tied their reigns to a tree.

"Wow, this is so pretty," Bulma said as she kneeled and ran her fingers into the cool fresh water. "How did you find it?"

"I did a lot of exploring when I bought this place."

Bulma nodded and walked over to sit on a large rock. "Why haven't you told me about you? I spoke about things I have kept bottled up inside for so long, now it's your turn."

Vegeta sighed. "There's really not much to say. I had a very boring childhood. I went to school like a good little boy and did everything my father wanted until I knew better. When I turned eighteen my father gave me the means to begin my own company and I have been since making an empire for myself. I bought this house a year ago."

"What about Tamara?" Bulma said the name in distaste.

He chuckled. "I've known her since high school. She comes from a good family, known throughout the country. My father wants me to marry her for publicity, but like I told you, I stopped listening to my father once I knew I didn't need to."

"What if he forces you?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"He can't force me, and I'm not afraid of my father," Vegeta said. "When he comes back from his trip, my mother and my siblings will move back to their own home."

"You live alone in this big house?"

"I don't spend much time here. I have an penthouse located in my building. But since my family is staying here, and now I have brought you, I come over to spend more time here. I don't think I can leave you here alone with my mother or Tamara," he said in amusement.

"She does it on purpose, and next time she starts to call me names I wont be held responsible for my actions," Bulma said with a small shrug.

"What are you going to do? Beat the crap out of her?"

"Possibly," she said slowly. "Would you get mad at me if I did?"

"You're learning to be a better person, remember? If you attack her like some wild beast, what will that say about you? That you are learning nothing. It is up to you to show if you really want to change, or if you want to continue to be an uncivilized girl that has enjoyed her time on the street."

At his last words, her anger flared and she stood and walked away from him. "I have NEVER enjoyed living on the street. But I had to do it because it was better than living with abusive foster parents. Don't ever insinuate that again, do you hear me?" she asked in a deathly soft voice.

Vegeta noticed the look on her face and the rigid posture of her back. He suddenly felt guilty for his words. "I didn't mean that," he said as he walked over to stand in front of her. "It was out of place for me to say it."

"After what I have told you, do you honestly think that living on the street is pleasant? Starving to death, sleeping in the cold, wearing rags, not showering, the danger?......... But anything is better than having to live every day with a man after you and with his woman backhanding you for every little thing." Bulma looked up at him and stared at his face.

Vegeta sighed and reached up to run his fingertips over the side of her face. "I would never treat a woman the way that you have been treated," he whispered as he stared back into her wide blue eyes.

"I thought you said I was a child," Bulma murmured back.

"You have made it painfully clear that you are not," Vegeta said as he continued to run his fingers over her skin. She blinked and reached up with her hands to place them over his. He smirked and before he could stop himself, he was leaning towards her.

Bulma watched him almost in slow motion as he leaned against her. She had never been kissed before, and that was the last thought that went through her mind before his lips pressed against hers. His lips were gentle against hers, and it felt so wonderfully........ nice.

Her hands were now traveling up his chest, and maybe that movement snapped him out of his daze for he pushed her away a second later. He looked at her with wide eyes and Bulma just stood there immobile.

"Gods, I'm sorry," he choked out.

Bulma touched her lips with her fingers and looked at him in confusion. "W-why?"

"Because to my eyes you are a child," Vegeta said seriously. "I ask that we not speak of this again," he said as he turned his back to her. He waited for her reply, but he received none. When he turned back, he noticed that she was galloping away on her horse. He cursed himself for being so stupid and then ran to his horse.

There was no way that she would outrun him. He had and had always been a pro when it came to horses. The trick now was to get her to listen to him. He jumped onto his horse and then sped off to catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Bulma was running as fast as she could without feeling as if she was going to fall off. Tien had showed her the basics of riding a horse, but she had allowed Vegeta to show her all over again. She didn't know why, but she loved it when he wanted to take care of her.

He saw her as a child. That thought echoed through her head and made her eyes leak, but they fell away with the air that raced past her as she came up to the stables. Tien was already there waiting for them to return.

When she got there, she jumped off with his help and then ran off without a word. She looked back and could see that Vegeta was coming up not so far behind. She ran with all her might, and was thankful for all the running she had been doing in the past years when she stole food. The years of practice were coming in handy.

She made it into the house with him on her heels and then ran all the way to her room without stopping or looking behind. Had she been paying attention, she would have seen that Tamara and Lana were approaching the stairs. She ran into her room and locked the door.

Vegeta was on his way up the stairs but his mother stopped him. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Not now mother," he said as he started up the stairs.

"Vegeta!" Tamara called in a high voice.

"Not now!" he growled as he finished the flight of steps and walked over to Bulma's door. He knew for a fact that she probably locked it, so he didn't even try to open it. "I know you are listening to me. Now, open the door."

"What is there to talk about? You thought of it as a mistake. Can't bear the thought of kissing a girl that has lived on the streets, right?"

"Gods, you are so fucking insecure! Have you stopped to notice the difference in our ages? I'm five years older than you. I could be put in jail if I tried anything with you before you turn eighteen. Stop being so damn childish!"

"Bite me." Came the muffled reply.

"Look, you are a little too old to be playing these games," he snapped.

"Apparently I'm not. So go away! I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Guess what little girl? I have a key to the lock on this door and I can get it right now so that we can talk," Vegeta threatened.

"If you try that, I swear that I will jump out the damn window even if I break my leg in the process, and you will never see me again. Leave me alone!"

"Fine!" he yelled as he pounded his fist on the door and then walked away.

Bulma waited for a moment and then let out a sad sigh, and with that sigh came tears. Why was it that his words had felt like a knife driven through her heart? He had just told her that she was too young for him, and it had made her feel like crap. Silly but true. Being on the streets could make anyone insecure. Well, she didn't need him. Did she? Yes, she did need him, but she felt so freakin' confused! Bulma changed into her pj's and then slipped into bed. She'd have to talk to him tomorrow. Unless........

If he saw her as a child, then she would start acting like one.

-----------

"Something's wrong," Kakarot said when he stepped into the office and looked at his long time friend.

"Nothing is wrong, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped, not looking up from the papers he was reviewing.

"Then why is it that every time you are upset you throw yourself into your work? Because everyday, for the past five years I come into this office and find you staring out into the city. EVERYDAY. But today you are doing your work, trying really hard to take your mind off of something."

Vegeta slammed the letter opener he was holding into his desk, point first. "I kissed her, Kakarot."

"The girl that you hit with the car? The pick-pocket?"

His short friend nodded. "I wasn't thinking, and then I told her that I couldn't do anything with her because she was a child to my eyes. She ran off and then told me that I was probably regretting it because I couldn't deal with having kissed a girl that had been on the streets," Vegeta growled softly.

"Why did you run away?" Kakarot asked as he went over to sit in front of him.

Vegeta glared at him. "Did you forget that I told you that she's not even eighteen yet? They could put me in prison for trying anything. And if the press got a hold of this, I don't even want to think about it."

"Do you like her?"

Vegeta didn't reply. Instead he leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. "You haven't seen her yet, have you? She is a far cry from what she was before, at least in the physical sense. She's still wild and disobedient."

"That really doesn't answer my question," Kakarot said with a knowing grin.

"There's nothing to smile about. I can't fall for someone like her. I don't care about who she was and where she has been living for the past six years, but my mother and father would never allow me to be with someone like her."

Kakarot grinned. "Since when have you listened to anything your parents say?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and nodded. "You have a point. But she has still so much to learn, and she hasn't fully grown up yet. She can be mature about some things, but in others, she's even more immature than Sacoda."

"What about Tamara? Are you going to dump her without a warning? I mean, this is a woman that goes after what she wants, but she's vengeful as hell."

"I know," Vegeta said. "But I have never wanted to be involved with her. We go out to dinner, and sometimes to the movies, but it hasn't gone beyond that, and I have no obligation pending with her."

"Then why don't you wait for this girl to turn eighteen?"

"I don't want to give her wings to anything. I have no place for a woman in my life right now. I wouldn't take her, even if I wanted to. I just can't," Vegeta said.

"Then I really don't understand what it is that you are going to do."

Vegeta sighed. "I don't either."

-------------------------------------

Bulma was walking around the mansion, giving herself her own tour and hoping that she wouldn't get lost. It was huge, she realized now. She had counted twelve bedrooms on the second floor, ten on the first, already counting where Jena and Emma slept, and she had no idea of how many bathrooms. Hmmm, she wondered where Tien slept.

Vegeta had a library, an office with an adjacent room that had computer screens everywhere, and they were connected to one main computer with a digital camera. There was a room with a big screen TV and literally hundreds of movies. The living room had a big fireplace, and the dinning room had that huge table, and the breakfast room was surrounded by glass sliding doors.

She was passing the front door when the bell rang. "I'll get it Jena!" she yelled. She was closer anyway, Jena didn't need to run from the second floor bedrooms to get the door.

Bulma walked over and opened it and stared up at the tall, dark, and handsome man that was standing there in a sharp suit that made him look even more good looking. "Can I help you?"

The man looked down at her and smiled, looking her over slowly. "Who are you?"

"She is a guest of Vegeta's," Jena interrupted before Bulma could reply. "Why don't you go finish your work?" she asked her.

Bulma nodded and looked at the guy once more before she walked away.

"Mr. Yamcha, it is a pleasure to have you here once again," Jena said. "To what do we owe your visit?"

"I came over to see Vegeta's horses. He told me that he was going to be here early from the office. Is he here?" Yamcha asked.

Jean shook her head. "I'm afraid he's not. He called about five minutes ago and said that he was on his way. I don't think he'll take too long. Can I offer you something to drink?" she asked as they walked towards the living room.

"Sure. Lemonade?" Yamcha said with a big smile. Jena nodded and excused herself before she walked to the kitchen. Yamcha was still intrigued by the girl that had opened the door. Vegeta's guest? Yeah right. He walked out of the living room and looked around for her. He had seen her go into the dinning room. He walked over and spotted her sitting at the table, reading from a book and writing on the notebook next to it.

"What are you studying?" Yamcha asked, and Bulma jumped, breaking the lead on her pencil. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm reading about the Dalton's Law," she said flatly.

"And I take it that you find it boring and unnecessary?" Yamcha asked as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bulma replied.

"No, but it's something everyone has to learn about in high school...... How old are you?"

"I'm going to be eighteen in two months," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Vegeta's. I'm here to see his horses."

"Why? Are you gonna sell him new horses?"

Yamcha half-nodded. "I'm here to see if we can make a trade. I have horses of my own. Jena told me that you are a guest here. Are you really?" Yamcha asked as he flashed her a rugged smile, changing the subject quickly. He looked her over again and noticed how pretty she was, but there was something wild about her and he didn't know what it was.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, Vegeta invited me to live here and he's paying for my home-school teacher. He's been really nice with me."

Yamcha thought about it for a moment and smirked. If Vegeta had nothing to do with her, then maybe he wouldn't mind passing her down. She had a delectable little body that he would greatly enjoy. "Where did you come from?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you are very beautiful," he said slowly.

Bulma blushed and looked away from him. This was the second man that said that to her. Not even Vegeta had called her beautiful. He probably didn't even think that of her. She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Yamcha grinned, but then he turned to look towards the door. Bulma followed his line of vision and found that Vegeta was standing there. Her eyes narrowed and she began to put her things together as she stood to go.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us to the stables?" Yamcha asked as he looked from one to the other.

"I'd love to, but I have to finish my work," Bulma said with a forced smile.

"If you'd like you can get a head start to the stables," Vegeta told Yamcha as Bulma passed him. He caught and gripped her arm. Yamcha nodded and understood, Vegeta wanted to speak to her in private.

"I have to get to my room," Bulma said through her teeth.

Vegeta waited for the other man to leave and then turned to glare at Bulma, who was chewing gum and deliberately rolling her eyes at him. "You're going to make this hard on me, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm just acting my age, you know?" Bulma asked him cynically.

"You're so childish," he snapped. He looked at her and noticed that she was staring into space, ignoring him. "Look, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, you have to believe me. But understand that you are too young for me. Even if you were twenty I'm not the type of man that you would want in your life."

"How would you know what kind of man I want? You don't know me," she whispered.

"I know that you have been hurt all your life. I don't want to be added to that list. It has nothing to do with you living on the street and having no money and position in this society. I just can't get involved with anyone right now," he said as he tried to reason with her.

"So I guess Tamara doesn't count, huh?" Bulma asked as she snatched her arm from his grip and began to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm not involved with her the way you think," Vegeta called.

"I don't care Vegeta," she said with a tired sigh. "I hope you're happy with her." Her voice sounded distant.

Vegeta rubbed his face and felt the immense need to yell out in frustration. He wished he could knock some sense into that stubborn girl. He would speak with her tonight. Meanwhile, he would put a stop to any kind of attention that Yamcha was thinking of bestowing upon the child about to be a woman that was living in his home.

---------------

Bulma was brushing her hair before getting into bed when there was a tap on the window that led to the balcony. She tried to ignore it, but then it sounded again, and then again until she walked over to open the window to see what it was.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Vegeta on his horse, throwing stones at her window. "What do you want?" she hissed, not wanting to wake up anyone.

"I need you to come with me. Hurry up and bring a sweater," he called back. "Don't argue with me," he warned when he saw her mouth open. Bulma closed her mouth and went back into her room.

Luckily she was wearing sweat-pants and a large shirt. She grabbed a sweater and put it on before creeping out of her room and down towards the backyard. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Take a ride with me," Vegeta said as he extended his hand. Bulma hesitated and then walked over. He helped her on in front of him and then he pulled the reigns and they galloped down towards the lake. Then he walked the horse at a steady pace around the lake.

"The moon looks beautiful," she murmured. He muttered a noise of agreement. "Look," she started, struggling for the right words. "I know I'm overreacting about all of this. You're being nice with me, letting me live here and eat your food for free, buying me things, too. And I'm acting like a total ungrateful bit-.........."

He cut her off. "There is no apology needed. I was the one that was out of hand, and the one that hurt your feelings. But from this moment I have to be brutally honest with you. I can't get involved with you in any way. It is for your own good."

Bulma nodded and was thankful that he couldn't see her face because her eyes had watered. Why was it that with so simple words he could make her heart break? This was the first guy in her life and she was confused as to what she was feeling. He was handsome, and he wasn't interested in her in the least.

Vegeta probably saw her as an ugly scrawny kid, because she was still skinny and still immature in so many things. Well, if he gave her the chance, then she would show him that she could grow into a woman good enough for a man like him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly as they continued their walk around the lake.

"Nothing in particular. But I miss my friends. I can't help but feel guilty that I'm here, enjoying myself while they are out there in the cold and without food," Bulma said.

"Do you have any particular friend that you miss?"

She nodded. "Yeah, there's this girl my age, she basically went through all that I have. But it was worse for her because her stepfather was the one that took advantage of her. She didn't run away for some time because her mother was dying, and when she died, my friend left. She took five years of his abuse."

"Tomorrow, take Jena with you. Buy your friends food and find that particular friend of yours. Ask her if she wants to come with you and bring her here. You need a friend and someone to spend time with once my parents and brothers leave."

"Are you for real?" Bulma asked as she turned to look at him. "You're gonna let me bring my friend here?"

He nodded. "But she will follow the same rules you do. She will study to become an educated person, and she will respect my home and everyone who comes to it. If she accepts, bring her, if not, then you know."

"Thank you so much for everything that you're doing for me. I promise that I will find some way to repay all that you are doing for me," she whispered as she leaned back against his chest and lay the back of her head on his shoulder.

"We will begin our project for the shelter in a month or two," Vegeta said as he tried to ignore to sweet scent of her hair so close to his nose. She nodded and grinned up to the dark sky.

"I'll never forget everything that you have done for me," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep. Maybe it was her imagination, or the delirious moments before sleep, but she heard him say that he would never forget her either. And then he kissed her cheek. Maybe she did imagine it.

-----------------------------------

Gotta wonder what is that she's been hiding from Vegeta, right? Well she's ready to tell him and you guys will have to wait until the next chapter. I'll try to update next week but there are no guarantees. Thanks for hanging with me and I'll 'see' you guys later. Have a great weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	4. Duke Of Hearts

Thanx for all the reviews, and it's so great to know that you guys like my fics. I won't keep you any longer so go ahead and read this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic. I don't own Prada or any of the other designer names and clothing used in this chapter.

-----------------------------------

**Duke** Of Hearts

-----------------------------------

"Yamcha." Tamara stepped into his office with a smile on her lips.

"Hey love," Yamcha said as he stood from his desk and walked over to her. "What brings you around here so early?" he asked before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm bored, and Vegeta is too busy taking care of his new charity case. He wont pay attention to me," she whined as she wrapped an arm around his waist and walked with him towards the couch that was there.

"Ooh, I saw her, she's quite intriguing," Yamcha said with a devilish grin.

Tamara turned to glare at him. "Intriguing? She's clearly not of our level. I don't know why Vegeta insists on keeping her in his home."

"She's pretty," Yamcha said. "I, as a man, can clearly see what Vegeta sees in her, if he does see anything in her. She's young and she's good looking."

"Did you just call me old?" Tamara snarled as she shoved him away.

"No sweetheart. I'm just saying that maybe he sees something unpolished in her that he will take advantage of. She's young and naive, and she's---what's the word--fresh."

"You seem to have taken a liking to her too," Tamara said darkly.

Yamcha grinned. "You know that I like most of my girls young. You aren't old babe, so don't sweat it. But as for my tastes, I like them untried and young."

"Your tastes for the young will get you put in prison," Tamara said as she pressed herself to him.

"I asked Vegeta if he had any interest in her and he said he didn't, but he warned me to stay away from her. He said that she was under his protection and that he wouldn't allow any man to get near her to hurt her," Yamcha said in annoyance.

"She's still underage you know," Tamara said.

"Until June." Yamcha grinned.

"Are you saying that you will go after her even after Vegeta told you not to?" Tamara asked excitedly.

"Should I not?"

"No no, that would be perfect! Get her away from Vegeta, maybe even take her to live with you!" Tamara said slyly.

Yamcha chuckled, running a hand through his short cropped spikes. "I'm not thinking that far ahead. But if she were willing then I would give her everything she wanted in return for a few favors."

"Then are you going to wait these next few weeks until she turns of legal age?"

"I may," he replied. Tamara squealed and nearly jumped on him as she pressed her lips to his.

-----------

"I got an **A**!" Bulma cheered happily as she ran through her house. She ran into the kitchen. "Hey, Jena, I got an **A** on my test. What do you think about that?"

"Congratulations," Jena said with a grin. "How about a sundae to celebrate?"

"That sounds great!" Bulma cheered as she sat down at the kitchen island on a stool. "I didn't think I would pass it because it was a mix of English, Math, Science, and History."

"But you did, and it's great to see that you are learning and taking advantage of all the things that Vegeta is offering you," Jena said as she handed her a huge ice cream in a fancy bowl shaped like a banana.

Bulma grinned happily and ate her sundae quietly. She wondered if Vegeta would be proud, but as soon as the thought of him entered her mind, she smacked herself mentally. He had let her know that he would never get involved with her, so she had to stop thinking of him.

"What time are we going to get my friend?" she asked Jena.

"I'm right about done so we can leave after I wash the dishes."

Bulma nodded and finished her dessert. Then she grabbed her coat because the weather looked bad and they made their way out. The driver took them down to the city and Bulma gave him directions as to where to go. She got off in a bad section of town where she knew her friends would be.

She and Jena walked in slowly and most of her old friends didn't recognize her. But Chichi did. Her best friend walked over to her and cracked a small smile, which was saying much. "Where have you been? We thought that you were probably six feet under by now! You never came back after you went to get food! Oh my gosh, look at you!"

Bulma grinned and twirled. "I found someone that is helping me, and he has this really great idea to help all of you!" she said excitedly.

"What's the catch?" Chichi asked suspiciously.

"No catch, he really wants to help us. And by the way, I've brought food for everyone, and I'll try to get some to you whenever you can," Bulma said as she ran over to the car and she, Jena, and the driver began to unload bags of food.

Everyone gathered around and they began to eat. Chichi pulled Bulma away from the people that were there. "Tell me, are you _polishing his jewels_? Is that why he is giving you all of this, the new clothes, a home, money? There's no need to lie. It's me Chichi."

Bulma snickered. "No, Chi, I'm not lying. The day that I didn't come back, he hit me with his car. He took me to the hospital and then asked me if I wanted to heal at his home." Bulma held up her cast and showed it to her. "While I was there he was really nice with me. He's even paid for a tutor so that I can educate myself."

"And there's no catch?" Chichi asked her again.

"No, but he has given me a gift," Bulma said with a grin. Chichi looked at her expectantly. "He told me that he will let me take you with me. Of course, there are rules that you have to follow if you live in his home."

"What?" Chichi asked in shock. "You want me to go with you?"

Bulma nodded. "Please say yes? Once his family leaves I'll be all alone in that huge mansion. I need you to be there with me. You're the only person that understands me," she pleaded.

Chichi laughed. "_No catch_?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm beginning to think that that's the only word in your vocabulary now," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Bulma, nobody gives all these things for free," Chichi said softly.

"I told him that I would find some way to repay him, but he told me that I don't need to give him anything. Now are you coming with me or not?"

"I'd love to, but what about all our friends?" she asked as she looked back to those that were eating the food enthusiastically.

"This guy is planning on helping them! He's going to open a shelter somewhere around here!" Bulma said. "I think that he'll let me help whenever I can. That's why we have to study. That way we can get jobs to help all of our friends."

"Then we should tell them where it is that we are going to be," Chichi said a bit sadly.

Bulma nodded and they walked over together to tell their friends, family actually, where they were going. They also made a promise to help out and to visit them whenever it was possible. Then with that, Bulma, Chichi, and Jena made their way back to Vegeta's home while Bulma explained the "rules" to Chichi.

------------

"Oh my gosh! I haven't had a shower in **forever**!" Chichi sighed as she walked out of Bulma's bathroom, dressed in a new dress and absolutely clean. Before, her fair skin had been dirty and mistreated, her clothes muddy and tattered, and the smell, well it wasn't pleasant. Her long black hair had been in a dirty knot-filled braid, now she was brushing it out, trying not to wince in pain.

"Isn't it great?" Bulma asked.

Chichi nodded, but before she could reply, there was a knock at the door and a girl their age stepped in. Sacoda looked from Bulma to the other girl. "Hi, I'm Sacoda, who are you?" she asked.

Bulma answered. "Sacoda, this is my best friend Chichi. Your brother told me that I could bring her here with me because you guys are going to leave soon. He didn't want me to be alone when you go."

"It's nice to meet you, and I want to thank you and your family for allowing me this chance," Chichi said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too. And don't worry about anything. My brother is usually stingy with his money, but I think he's doing great in helping you guys. Bulma, I came to tell you that tonight we're having this welcome celebration dinner for daddy. He opened a new company in a sixth country and there are people coming over. So my big brother called me and told me to take you to the beauty salon, well, you and Chichi, and to get you dresses appropriate for tonight."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just stayed in here? I don't want to embarrass your brother, and if Tamara is going to be here, then it'll be a sure thing," Bulma said.

"Vegeta wants you to meet daddy," Sacoda said seriously. "But don't worry, daddy isn't a bad man. Now come on, we need to find a dress and shoes, and we have to get our hair and nails done. By the way, I have a credit card that is brand new," she said evilly.

"Alright then," Bulma said. "Come on Chi," she said as she grabbed her best friends arm and dragged her out.

-------------------------

Sacoda took them through this very fancy mall where there was a renown beauty shop. They got their hair done first, then facials, and then their nails. After that, they went over to the main street of fashion.

"Wow," Chichi whispered as they walked down the street. Neither she or Bulma had ever dreamt of even walking through that street. There was a _Chanel, Prada, Versace, Gucci_, and a _Donna Karan_ store, and they were going to get the chance to go into all of them.

"I'm sure that we're all going to find the perfect dress, but we have to hurry because we have to be back home before 6 o'clock," Sacoda said as they walked into the first store.

"Aren't these dresses too expensive?" Bulma whispered.

Sacoda nodded. "It doesn't matter because Vegeta said that I could buy anything I wanted, and whatever you guys wanted too."

So they got to shopping and when it was about ten minutes to six, they each found the dress that was perfect for the occasion. Then they made their way back to the mansion before they all got into trouble for being late.

They got ready in a vanity room that was specific for women who were getting dressed. It was a huge room that was adjacent to Lana's room. It had every assortment of red. The drapes were red velvet and separated by a group of white sheer curtains, the carpet was also red, and even the chairs were made of red velvet.

The vanity furniture was made of golden wood and the mirror had lightbulbs all around to illuminate them when they were getting their make-up done. There were also two room dividers in which they could change behind, a bathroom and a closet to put their other clothes into. But what made the room completely were the two huge mirrors on either side of the vanity.

While they finished getting ready, with the help of Jena, Sacoda explained to them what they should and shouldn't do at the dinner. "Okay, try your very best to not talk slang around the people that are going to be here. They are rich and obnoxious and given the chance they will humiliate you in public, especially Tamara," she said pointedly.

Bulma nodded and sighed. "So we just say hi to them?"

Sacoda nodded. "Small talk is especially vicious these days. The proper way to greet is: Hello it is nice to meet you. Or: Good evening my name is......... Just be polite and don't raise your voice. Don't speak more than you have to, and try to evade anything else they tell you or ask you."

Chichi nodded. "What if they are the ones that want to know about us? If we're new people to them then they will want to make conversation."

Sacoda nodded. "Just say that you are friends of mine and that I have invited you to stay over for a few days."

Jena smiled at Bulma. "Okay child, I'm done with your make-up."

Bulma nodded and stood to walk towards the mirror. She gasped at her reflection. She was wearing a pink satin gown that looked as if it really should have been used as lingerie, but it was an elegant dress. The dip in the cleavage was rimmed with silky black lace, and the straps over her shoulders were pink lace. From her waist to her hips it was fringed and from her hips it cascaded to the floor. In the back it criss-crossed all the way to her lower back with a pink ribbon that allowed a glimpse of her skin, but hid the scars she had there.

She wore matching pink strapped shoes with a platform that gave her more support to walk properly without wobbling. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, and it was styled in layers and with baby-blue highlights in it. Her make-up was dramatic around the eyes and her lips were full and pink. "Gosh Jena, you make magic happen!"

Jena walked over to her and applied a bit of blush to her cheeks. "It's not magic, Bulma. You look absolutely beautiful and it's all you," Jena said with a soft smile. She looked at the other two girls and smiled. "You all do."

Chichi smiled and wobbled over to where Bulma was. "I think these heels are going to kill me by the end of the night, or make me fall flat on my face more than once," she said as she looked at them. She was wearing an aquamarine glittering dress that fell over her shoulders with small straps and left her back bare in a v-line. It molded to her body like a second skin and the hem was in jagged ends. Along with it she wore a pair of silver glittering stiletto's that tied all the way up to her knees with thin straps and a very thin heel which was the cause of her wobbling.

"I like your hair," Sacoda complimented.

"Thanks," she said with a grin. Her long, black, shinning hair was in large bouncing curls that cascaded down her back and framed the pretty features of her face.

Sacoda was the one wearing the most revealing. Her dress was black and it outlined her form tightly. It was a halter top with a very low neck line, the skirt hugged her hips and then flared out from her knees but it wasn't too long. She was also wearing black strapped platforms, and a black choker around her neck.

"Your mom and dad won't say anything about you wearing a dress like that?" Bulma asked.

"Daddy will probably have a heart attack when he sees it, but mother will think that it is great that I am showing my style," she replied as she looked at her relaxed hair. "Let's go downstairs and I'll show you guys the proper way to sit down and what to do at the dinner table."

Bulma and Chichi nodded and grabbed their coats and headed downstairs. Sacoda kept up her explanations as quickly as she could and they all went outside for a small walk through the gardens. From there they could see that Tien was galloping around on the horses.

"Did he really try hitting on you and Emma?" Bulma asked Sacoda.

She shook her head and smirked, looking more like her older brother. "He flirts, I guess that's something that men do even unconsciously. But Emma is too dramatic, and I think that she still doesn't really understand what flirting is. Tien is cute but my brother would fire him if he knew that he was getting friendly with either of us."

Tien spotted them and galloped towards them, when he was close he jumped off and grabbed the reigns of the horse as he walked towards them. His eyes widened when he looked at all three of them.

"Is this an angel party?" he asked as he looked from one to the other.

Bulma smiled. "Yeah, and sorry but you're not invited."

"How unfortunate for me," Tien said with a mock frown. "I love angel-cake."

"We're not pastries, Tien," Sacoda said with a wink.

He smiled and looked her from head to toe. "You look like one to me," he whispered.

Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and left them alone to flirt as they walked towards the front of the mansion with Chichi clinging to her arm so that she wouldn't fall. "Tell me something," Chichi said, Bulma nodded. "Is this Vegeta guy cute? Or does he happen to be an ugly old man that has a lot of money?"

"He's very good looking," Bulma said with a grin. "But he's five years older than us."

"Do you like him? And don't you change the subject."

Bulma nodded. "Yes, I like him. But he told me clearly that he and I would never be anything serious. He kissed me, Chi. He gave me my very first real kiss, but it didn't matter one bit to him."

"Harsh," Chichi whispered. Bulma agreed. "But he gave you something to cherish over all the crap that we have been through."

"I know." They stopped and turned back to see that Sacoda was walking towards them. "What happened?" Bulma asked.

"He's being a dick. I don't know but I think that he really has a crush on you Bulma," Sacoda said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please," Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's right, your eyes are on my brother," Sacoda said matter-of-factly.

Chichi snickered and Bulma glared at her. "There's nothing that I see in your brother," she said haughtily.

"But you haven't met Duke yet! He's going to be twenty in January, he's like more your age," Sacoda said.

"That's right, I haven't met him! Is he going to be here tonight with your dad?" Bulma asked.

Sacoda nodded. "Yes. Duke is more laid back than Vegeta. He's the type of guy that loves to go clubbing, sailing, and even sky diving. Wait until you meet him, I think you guys will get along really well."

"Hey, what's the deal with this Yamcha person?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"He's known both my brothers since high school, and is now associated with Vegeta, I think." Sacoda's eyes narrowed. "Why? Do you like him?" she looked at Bulma as if she were crazy.

Bulma shook her head. "No. He's good lookin' and all, but I don't know, there's something creepy about him. I think he was trying to hit on me the last time he was here," she said, clear annoyance in her voice.

"He doesn't know when to quit, so when he gets here show Chichi. It will be best if we all stay away from him," Sacoda said. The two other girls agreed and they continued to walk towards the front door. "How about we walk in as new guests?"

"That's a good idea. What time are the guests supposed to be here?" Bulma asked.

Sacoda looked at her expensive diamond and gold watch. "Right about now. I think that daddy and Duke are probably here already, too. They must be getting ready for the dinner."

"We can go watch the people that are arriving," Chichi said. "Or you can keep teaching us more about being proper so that we can get through this night."

"Yeah, that's a better idea," Bulma said. Sacoda nodded and they walked back towards the garden where there was a bench they could practice on. Then for the next ten minutes they stayed there and practiced on their way of talking and addressing people. When it was time for them to return to the mansion, they did so through the front door.

The butler at the door took their coats and placed them in a separate place, since they lived there, and the girls all walked toward the sitting room. A lot of people were already there, many of whom neither Bulma or Chichi had ever seen before.

"All right, daddy, Duke, and Vegeta are probably still upstairs getting ready because mother is here taking care of the guests. If any of the men approach you, just smile and greet them. And whatever you do, don't drink any liquor. Besides, we're all underage," Sacoda whispered.

Bulma and Chichi nodded and they stood there with a semi-forced smile on their face. Lana walked over to them and looked at Bulma with wide eyes. "Bulma, right?"

She nodded. "Yea--I mean--Yes," she answered.

"Very good, just try not to forget that when you are speaking with someone else. You look very stunning," Lana said, then she turned to look at Chichi. "And who is this?"

Sacoda interrupted. "She's a friend of Bulma's, Vegeta said that she could bring her over. He doesn't want Bulma to be here alone once we leave."

"Good evening, my name is Chichi."

Lana nodded. "Very proper introduction. With a little more practice, both of you can get through this night without anyone knowing who you are and where you come from. Just don't mess this up for my husband or for my son's," she said before she turned and walked away.

Bulma gripped Chichi's arm and shook her head. "Don't," she muttered. She already knew that if she hadn't stopped her friend she would have gone over to tear the hair out of the scalp of the other woman's head.

"I'm sorry about mother, but she can be quite rude sometimes. She's that way with us, my brothers and I, too," Sacoda said.

Bulma was about to reply to her words, but she looked towards the stairs and blinked. It was Vegeta, and he looked good enough to eat in that black tailored suit with a burgundy shirt and tie. She nearly smacked herself for that thought but continued to look him over. She then looked at her friend and elbowed her.

"_That's_ Vegeta," she murmured.

Chichi looked over and grunted. "He looks good, but a little short isn't he?" Bulma elbowed her again, but in the gut. Chichi cursed softly and gave Bulma's hair a small but painful pull. Bulma grimaced but left it at that. The last thing she wanted was to get into a wrestling match with her friend over something stupid.

Vegeta spotted his sister among the big crowd and began to walk towards her wanting to know where Bulma was. He got stopped twice by some guests but then he resumed his walk towards her. That was when he noticed the blue hair that was nearby.

He nearly stopped when he set eyes on her. She was smiling and she looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever looked upon. He forced his legs to stiffen and he masked his face into a neutral expression as he stopped before them.

She turned those shinning blue eyes to him and smiled. "Hey, Vegeta," she said softly.

"You look magnificent," he said with a smirk. He turned and looked at his sister with narrowed eyes. "And you...... the old man will probably pass out when he sees you, but you look wonderful."

"Thanks Veggie!" Sacoda said as she jumped into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Vegeta," Bulma started. "This is Chichi, she's my best friend, the one that I talked to you about," she said as she motioned to the young woman next to her. Vegeta looked at her and nodded.

"It is nice to meet you, I am sure that Bulma has told you about the rules and what you will have to do in exchange to stay here?" Vegeta asked as he shook hands with her.

Chichi nodded. "Yes. And I want to thank you for offering us both that chance. I am sure Bulma has said it once, but we will find a way to repay you," she said with a nod.

"Do not worry about that for now. Just enjoy your stay, and the dinner tonight. My father and brother will be down in a few minutes, and most of the guests are here. We're just waiting for a few more," he stated.

"Is Tamara coming?" Sacoda asked in distaste.

Vegeta shrugged and watched with interest as Bulma's eyes darkened at the mention of the woman's name. "Mother probably invited her, you know that they are good friends when it comes to plotting my personal life."

Sacoda nodded and then watched with a grin as her father and her other brother walked down the large staircase. She turned to Bulma and Chichi. "Look, that's my father and my brother Duke!"

Bulma and Chichi looked over and they looked at the younger man without masking their reactions. He was absolutely gorgeous! He was like a slightly taller version of Vegeta, but his hair wasn't in the flame upswept style, instead it was short cropped and styled to stand on end in small spikes. His eyes were a wonderful shade of black with a thick jade-green circle around the iris and his skin was smooth and tanned.

He was wearing an all black suit with a silk shirt and tie, and Bulma felt that she had all together stopped breathing. Vegeta watched her discretely and felt a stab of irritation at her reaction towards his younger brother. Then he watched as she shared a look with her friend, and the feeling of annoyance turned into a spark of jealousy. He knew he was being childish but Bulma's reaction bothered him greatly.

Sacoda met her father as he walked towards them and hugged him tightly. Vegeta looked back at Bulma and offered her his arm. "I want you to meet my father," he said.

She let out a slow breath through her mouth and nodded as she took his arm. "Have you told him who I am?" Bulma asked quietly.

"He knows, and he took it much better than my mother. Now don't be nervous," he said as he walked with her and Chichi towards his father, trying to relax her fingers that were gripping his arm tightly. She noted quietly that with her heels she was almost as tall as him, being that normally he was a few inches taller than her.

Vegeta's father looked at them and then at her arm entwined with his. Then he grabbed her hand and leaned down to press a soft kiss to it, doing the same to Chichi. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bulma. My son has told me about you and I must say that he didn't do you justice." He looked at Chichi. "And you are her friend?"

"Chichi," she said with a nice smile.

"It is nice to meet you. I am also Vegeta so to distinguish who you are talking to just call me Mr. Vegeta." He then motioned to his other son. "This is Vegeta's younger brother, Duke."

Duke smiled charming and flirtatiously and repeated his father's action as he kissed Bulma and Chichi's hand. "Father is right, Vegeta didn't do you justice. You both look lovely this evening." His voice was rich, deep, and seductive.

"Thank you," Chichi and Bulma replied in unison in a slightly dreamy tone.

Vegeta tried not to glare at his brother and squeezed Bulma's arm when he noticed the captivated look on her face. Then Duke continued on his charming streak. "I would be greatly honored if you both accompanied me to greet our guests."

Chichi sighed softly. "If you don't mind, I think I'll pass." Bulma glared at her. "I think I need some water. Sacoda, can we?" she asked. Sacoda nodded and they both walked away towards the kitchen.

Duke offered his arm to Bulma and she let go of Vegeta to take it, then they walked off towards the crowd of people. Mr. Vegeta looked at his eldest son and frowned at the scowl that was plastered on his face.

"You are attracted to her," he said gruffly.

Vegeta huffed. "Please father, don't insult me."

"Then why does it bother you so greatly that she is smitten with your brother? I can tell by the look on your face. She is not one of us brat. Your duty is to marry Tamara, take care of our companies, and have an heir."

"I am not yours to control, and I have no time for a woman or a brat," Vegeta snapped. "I will do what I want regardless what you think. Tamara is not the woman I want for the rest of my life," he spat.

"And that child of the street is? Never mind, I just hope that it does not go beyond a minor attraction, boy. Had she been of a good family, she would have made a fine addition to our family, but she is not. So I do suggest that you shroud the way you look at her before our guests notice it."

Vegeta nearly snarled out loud but couldn't continue to argue with his father because he walked away. He cursed himself for a fool in every language that he knew and masked his features completely. His father had proven to be more insightful than what Vegeta had given him credit for. Wise old man, he thought with a sour smirk.

But back to Bulma, why was it that after he had told her that nothing could ever come of them being together, he was angry at the way she was looking at Duke?

There was only one possible answer to that question, but he refused to even consider it.

-----------------------------------

Okay, so tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and don't be afraid to be blunt. Constructive criticism is always welcome so drop me a note and let me know what you thought. The next chapter continues Bulma's and Chichi's adventures in this dinner-party, so don't get impatient because I left off in the middle of some thoughts. I will have the next chapter out next Thursday, so I'll see you guys then!

Byebye

!Joey!


	5. Closer

It's been ages! First off, apologies for taking so long to update, and two, thank you for so much positive feedback. It is so great to see that everyone wants to read more of my story.

And as some of you may see, there are many errors when it comes to info about horses. I really don't have time to change all the errors I have made about a Mare and all the other bits of info on horses. I barely have enough time to update, so if there are errors, can you guys please ignore them? Someday I will have time to fix them, but for now I can't. Thank you though for correcting me in things about horses that I wrote wrong or may not know.

I won't keep you guys any longer..............

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama and all those other "names" that are too many to name

--------------------

Closer

--------------------

Chichi smiled inwardly as she watched Bulma move through the crowd arm in arm with that fine piece of man that they had just met. She had gotten her glass of water and then walked back to the party feeling uncomfortable and out of place.

The huge home and the fancy clothes were things she had never dreamed of having. Now she and Bulma were being given those things for free. It all seemed so weird. Too weird. That was why she was walking slowly at the margin of the crowd, trying not to be noticed, she didn't want to get sucked in.

There had been a few men that had approached her, but she had shot them down quickly. The conversations, the people, they were all so superficial. She and Bulma didn't belong in this kind of society.

Great. She needed to go to the bathroom now. She was leaning against a marble column, trying to sneak off to the bathroom, and as she turned the bloody heel went sideways and so did she. She braced herself for the impact with the floor, but she never hit it.

"Are you okay?" Chichi heard a soft, deep, male voice ask.

She opened her eyes and looked up as she found herself in the strong warm arms of a very tall man. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. He was absolutely handsome! So handsome that no words came out of her mouth but sputters.

He looked at her curiously and smiled. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"N-n-no," she whispered as she stood upright and pushed away from him. "Thank you," she said quickly, then as gracefully as she could, she stumbled towards the bathroom.

Kakarot smiled at her retreating form and walked over to Vegeta, who by the way had an aggravated look on his face. "What's wrong? You look angry," he commented. The other man didn't answer, so Kakarot turned to look towards the place Vegeta was trying not to glare at and noticed the beautiful young lady that was walking arm in arm with Duke.

"That's Bulma," Vegeta muttered.

The tall man looked back at him with wide eyes. "She's a beauty, and she seems to be taken with your brother." Then it dawned on him. "Does that bother you?" he asked slowly.

"No," Vegeta snapped.

Kakarot smiled to himself and looked around for that pretty little thing that had fallen into his arms. "I just saw a girl, she was very gorgeous. She has long dark hair in curls and she's wearing a blue-green dress," Kakarot said.

"That's Bulma's friend, the one that I told her that she could bring with her here. Her name is......." Vegeta tried to remember. "Ah, her name is Chichi."

"She literally fell into my arms," Kakarot chuckled. Then he watched as Duke and Bulma walked over to them. He smiled at the young girl who looked very comfortable with Vegeta's brother.

"Hello Kakarot, I haven't seen you in weeks. I believe that you have met Bulma already?" Duke asked as he smiled at her.

Kakarot shook his head. "No. Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to meet her." He turned to Bulma and took her hand in his and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kakarot. We saw each other that day of the fruit stand incident."

Bulma laughed softly and nodded. "It's nice to meet you," she said. Kakarot nodded and looked at Vegeta briefly, who now had an uninterested look on his face. "Have we seen each other before? I mean, besides the first time? You look familiar," she said softly.

Kakarot shook his head and frowned. "I don't think so. I have never seen you before."

"Vegeta?" she asked slowly. He looked at her down his nose. Bulma frowned. "Take a walk with me? I think I need some fresh air."

"Why don't you go with Duke?" His voice held a hint of contempt.

"Because I want you to go with me, now are you coming or not?" she snapped as her eyes narrowed. She had kept her temper in check after speaking with all those crappy people and it had reached a boiling point. She didn't want to explode on anyone right now.

Kakarot and Duke stared at Vegeta and watched as he scowled and grabbed her arm, nearly dragging her out through the kitchen. Once outside Bulma snatched her arm from his hand and turned to glare at him.

"What in the hell is your problem? From the moment your brother and father came down to the dinner you have been on a roll. Why are you so angry?" Bulma asked with an angry frown on her face.

"I'm not angry," he said tightly. "I just feel irritated because of this stupid party."

"Good. For a moment there I thought that you were angry with me," she said softly.

His anger lessened at the look on her face. "I am not angry with you. It's just that...... It's so damn annoying to see every single woman drool when they encounter my brother. You and your friend weren't the exceptions."

Bulma blushed at his words. "If I tried to explain to you the reasons for us doing that, you wouldn't understand. So I wont. But why does it bother you so much that Chichi and I look at him? I mean, I have seen men staring at women, and no one makes a big deal about it."

Vegeta just shrugged, not in the mood to continue the present conversation. "Are you enjoying the party?" She shook her head. "Why not?" he asked with a frown.

"Because I don't belong with all these people, or Chichi. Everyone is so fake and cynical, I think I have had my fill of everyone in there."

They looked up when Sacoda walked out towards them. "Tamara is here and she's bugging that she wants to see you," she told Vegeta with a scowl on her pretty face.

Bulma sighed. "Apparently I'm not done with cynical people. And she's the worse of them all. If it weren't for the fact that I'm actually hungry, I would go upstairs and lock myself in the room."

Vegeta looked at his watch. "We still have ten minutes before the dinner actually starts. Lets take a walk, and Sacoda, just ignore Tamara and don't tell her where I am. Got it?"

"Sure, but you know that mother is on her side and will probably tell her that you left with Bulma," Sacoda said.

"Let her do what she wants. I'm a grown man," Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and walked with her towards the stables.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked.

"To take a ride," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma glared at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a dress!" she nearly yelled.

"So you don't want to ride with me?" he asked as he stopped.

"If I ruin my dress then I'll embarrass you and your family. That is the last thing I want to do," she said softly.

He actually smiled. "Then we'll take care so that we wont ruin your dress, stop stalling, we have to be back quickly." They ran to the stables and he had Tien saddle up Monarch.

Vegeta helped her up and made her sit sideways, there was no way that she would sit properly with a dress on. Then he got on behind her and pulled the reigns of the horse and they took off.

Bulma clung to his waist and watched as they sped off towards the endless land that surrounded his property. The sun had almost completely set and the sky was that really lovely color that was between blue, purple, and black.

"I needed a break from all that, too," Vegeta commented as he slowed the pace of the horse to a slow trot. "I am a more solitary person. Sacoda and Duke like to be surrounded by friends, but I rather keep myself peaceful and without many people. That is why I have such a big home out here and with almost no one here with me."

"I'm the opposite of you. I guess that because I didn't have my real parents with me, and the foster parents I had didn't care much for me, I like to spend my time with many friends, surrounded by them and knowing that they care for me."

Vegeta sighed. "I know how you feel. My parents weren't there for me either. My mother was and still is too caught up in her friends and my father in his companies. They dumped me off in a private school to keep me out of their ways, well Duke and I. Sacoda is daddy's girl so she had more attention. Now I could really care less for my father's orders. I changed from boy to man without his guidance, so there is nothing that he can command me to do."

"It's horrible to feel unloved, isn't it?" Bulma asked as she pulled back and looked at him.

"I use to think the same way as you when I was your age. But when I turned eighteen and my father helped me with my business, I didn't care anymore. I didn't need them then, and I don't need them now," Vegeta said with a small shrug.

Bulma lay her head on his chest and sighed. "You're not angry because they weren't in your life?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I was. Now it doesn't matter." After a while he started to feel uncomfortable for letting her know so much about himself. He had never said those things to anyone, not even Kakarot or his own siblings. "It's time to return."

Bulma reluctantly nodded. She didn't want to go to that stupid dinner, but Chichi was there, and Vegeta had been so nice to her that she felt that she at least owed him a bit by staying at the dinner.

They walked into the stables and Tien grinned at her and tipped down his hat. When Vegeta jumped off his horse and wasn't looking at her, she smiled back at Tien and then stopped when Vegeta helped her down. She picked up her dress and took Vegeta's arm when he offered it and they walked to the mansion. When they were arriving, she felt Vegeta's arm tense in hers and that was when an angry voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Vegeta, how dare you leave in the middle of our party, leaving our guests and your girlfriend," she pointed at Tamara, "To deliberately go off with your charity case?" Lana asked as she stepped out, and right behind her, Tamara.

"Charity case?" Bulma nearly screeched. "Don't be disrespecting me lady!"

Tamara scoffed and looked her up and down. "No matter how they dress you, you will always be a filthy street urchin that has no manners and no class............ Even though that dress is admirable. Versace?" she asked as she motioned a hand to Bulma's attire.

"Prada," Bulma said saucily, giving Tamara a snooty smile.

"Trollop," Tamara sneered.

Bulma lunged herself at the other woman, but Vegeta kept a tight hold on her arm and didn't let her go. Instead he pushed her behind him and gave her a look that made her stand still. She knew what trollop was. In fact, she knew that word in different variations.

"Mother, I do what I want and I answer to no one. You should know that by now. Tamara is NOT my girlfriend. But you and my father persist on dumping her off on me, but listen both of you......."

"Vegeta!" Lana looked at him incredulously. "How dare you?"

"Listen both of you. I am not going to marry Tamara, I don't want to see you again, and we have never been anything other than mild acquaintances so I don't owe you a thing," Vegeta snapped. "Don't pester me anymore, and don't you dare take this out on her," he said as he motioned to Bulma and then grabbed her hand.

As they walked past the two women, Bulma stuck out her tongue childishly at Tamara and then turned back with a grin. When they stepped into the dinning room, almost everyone had sat down, even Chichi, who was next to Sacoda. The two seats on the other side of Sacoda were empty for Bulma and Vegeta. They were both going to give her a few pointers on how to use the silverware without anyone noticing. Thankfully for Chichi and Bulma, the rest of the night went on without a flaw. Then everyone moved out to the sitting room while the men had brandy and cigars.

Bulma pulled Vegeta aside. "Do you think I can go to my room now? I really don't want to stay her anymore. If Tamara keeps looking at me that way I am going to beat the crap out of her in front of everyone," she muttered into his ear.

Vegeta smirked at her words and watched awe as her eyes darkened again in anger. "We can't have that, can we?" he asked slowly. "Fine. I assume your friend is going with you?"

"Yes," Bulma replied. "I can't leave her here with all these leeches. And most of them are probably married."

"Tell her that Kakarot likes her. I've been watching him and he keeps sneaking off glances at her," Vegeta said with a light chuckle.

Bulma was staring. He was so handsome and sexy, and that laugh that he had, it made her weak in the knees to just hear it. Gosh, why couldn't she just ignore all the weird things she was feeling for him? She smiled at Vegeta and then walked off with Chichi. Not missing the way his eyes followed her the whole way.

"These heels are killing me," Chichi cried as she slumped onto Bulma's bed as soon as they entered her room. Then she began to untie the straps of her shoes. "At the beginning of the party I literally fell into this guy's arms because of these stupid heels."

"Was he cute?" Bulma asked as she took off her heels, too.

"Yeah, and he happens to be that guy that hangs around with Vegeta."

"Kakarot? The tall one with spiky hair and a nice smile?" Bulma asked as she walked into the closet to take off her dress.

"Yeah, I think that's him. He was very nice to me," Chichi said with a smile that Bulma didn't see.

Bulma walked back out dressed in a loose pair of pants and a tank-top. "I couldn't believe how good Vegeta's brother looks."

"But did you see the look on Vegeta's face? He was trying to hide it, but he was jealous. At least jealous of the way you were lookin' at his brother," Chichi said as she lay back on the bed and relaxed.

"Why would he be jealous? There's nothing going on between us because I'm 'too young.' So I might as well get on with my life. Once I become educated and I get a job, I'll get myself a man," Bulma said with a laugh.

"You know," Chichi started, "We aren't going to get ourselves rich guys."

"Why not?" Bulma asked as she began to brush her hair.

"Because we have lived on the street, and because we're poor and class-less," Chichi said it in an 'it's-so-obvious' tone.

"Duke and Vegeta already know that, so if I can get with one of them, then it'll be alright. Kakarot is Vegeta's right hand man, so he's another candidate. We'll never have money problems again," Bulma said with a shrug.

"And I bet you're rooting for Vegeta," Chichi said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind," Bulma said softly. 'Besides, he gave me my first kiss,' she thought with a small smile. "But he made it clear that nothing would happen between us."

"And why would you think that you had a fraction of a chance with Vegeta?" A new, sarcastic voice said from the door.

Both girls looked over and Bulma scowled. "What the hell are you doin' in my room?"

"Yeah, don't you know how to knock rich girl?" Chichi snapped as she sat up and glared at her.

Tamara sniffed at them both and pointed a finger at Bulma. "I want you to stay the hell away from Vegeta. He's mine and no one else's, especially not a poor street girl like you. Why don't you just leave?"

"Bitch please," Bulma said darkly, "Vegeta told you in your face that he wanted nothing to do with you. Why the hell are you after a man that don't want you? Do you like begging?"

"She must," Chichi commented.

"You stay the hell out of this." Tamara threatened Chichi with a fist.

"Don't threaten me lil' ho," Chichi growled as she stood and stalked towards the woman.

"Chi, don't," Bulma said.

"Why not? Are you afraid I might kick her ass?" Tamara asked evilly.

"Not unless you plan on using your fake-ass nails to stab her. I have seen Chichi beat the shit out of five people at the same time. She's the most vicious fighter I know, and personally I doubt that you will stand a chance against her," Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"Five people, that's absurd," Tamara laughed.

Bulma scoffed and looked Tamara in the eyes. "Believe me, it's not."

"Care to prove it?" Chichi asked as she grabbed a rubber-band from the vanity and tied her hair back.

"Get out of here," Bulma said tiredly. "I don't want blood spilled all over the nice carpet, and I don't think it will be Chichi's. Why don't you go back to Vegeta and keep begging him to see you differently?"

"Do you really think that you are the one that stands a chance with him?" Tamara asked softly, walking over to stand in front of Bulma. "Vegeta doesn't want a girl, he wants a woman, and I know for a fact that he desires me. Any man with eyes would," she said with a smirk.

"Why the hell are you telling me all this? I don't give a shit. Get the hell out of my room or I'll drag you out," Bulma snapped.

"I know that all you want is Duke and Vegeta's money, I overheard you and your friend talking about it just now. Let us see what Vegeta has to say about it."

"He wont believe you because I haven't asked anything of him. Vegeta is the one that has given me all this without anything in return. It's a one up on you because I'm living with him." Bulma smirked. "Besides, I really don't want his money, it was just girl talk with Chichi. But I bet that is what you're looking for."

Tamara ran a hand through the long and manageable curls of her real brunette hair. "I don't need money. I was born to a millionaire family," she said with a superior smile.

"No wonder you're such a fuckin' vain little shit," Bulma laughed.

Tamara reared her hand back and slapped her. Bulma gasped and felt Chichi grab her arm to hold her back from kicking the other woman's ass.

"You won't be living with Vegeta for very long, I am going to take care of that. When I get through with you, you dirty little bitch-......." Tamara couldn't go on because Bulma's fist connected with her jaw and Chichi let her, watching with a grin as Tamara fell flat on her butt with the impact.

"No one, but no one, calls me a bitch. Keep running your mouth rich girl, and I swear that I will knock out your teeth," Bulma growled softly. "Since you have so much money, I'm sure that you can afford a set of dentures with whiter teeth. Now get out of my room."

Tamara stumbled to her feet and went for the door. "I swear that you are going to pay for this. You just wait!" she cried as she held her chin and ran out.

"She's gonna snitch on you, you know," Chichi said dryly.

"I know," Bulma said with a shrug, rubbing the skin of her cheek. "The little ho left a sting. But it doesn't matter because Vegeta told her in her face that he didn't want to see her again. So I'll bet you your hair that he'll be on my side."

"I am so not betting my hair," Chichi laughed as she pulled on a curl of her dark hair.

Bulma grinned. "As soon as she returns, run down and get Vegeta for me, will you?"

"Sure, I'll even throw in a few of the details of when she was here."

Bulma looked at her face in the mirror. Tamara's hand was still imprinted there, so if she wanted trouble, then she would get it. And it came five minutes later.

"How dare you lay a hand on Tamara the way you did? Who do you think you are?" Lana yelled at her as soon as she stepped into her room. Chichi ran out and tried to make it fast, she didn't want to leave Bulma alone with the she-wolves for too long.

"First off, I punched her out because she was the one that laid hands on me first, see?" she asked as she pointed to her cheek.

"Don't believe her Lana, she probably used blush to do that," Tamara whined as she held her jaw.

"I'm not a make-up artist, moron," Bulma snapped. "Second of all, I know that I'm a nobody here, but that doesn't give her the right to come to this room uninvited to insult me and to hit me."

"You have so much to learn. In this home, and family, we don't solve things with violence," Lana said seriously.

"Oh, so what? You just forget about everything? About arguments, your children? You just ignore anything other than yourself?" Bulma asked scathingly.

Lana looked at her darkly. "What?" she spat.

They were interrupted by Chichi and Vegeta. He glared at everyone in the room, even Bulma. "What is going on here?"

"Your guest," Lana made sure to say it with scorn, "Attacked Tamara."

"Attacked?" Bulma asked incredulously. "Why would I attack her here in my room? She was the one that came here lookin' for trouble. She called me names and then slapped me when I called her one."

"One? You called me a medley of names!" Tamara yelled.

"I was a witness, so you can ask me whatever you want," Chichi said in a serious tone.

"No way, you will probably twist the story in order to help her," Tamara said as she nodded towards Bulma and clung to Lana's arm.

Vegeta settled that dark gaze on Tamara. "What were you doing up here in Bulma's room while the party was still going on?"

"I was using the rest room and....... I happened to pass by and hear that...... they were talking about...... ensnaring you for your money." Tamara had trouble thinking up her lie.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and snorted softly, he didn't look convinced. "She came in here and told me to stay away from you. That she would find a way to get you to throw me out. I called her a vain shit, she slapped me, she called me a dirty little bitch, I socked her. Then she left running to tattle-tale ," Bulma said as she nodded towards Lana.

"Tamara?" Vegeta asked in a soft threatening tone.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. "I-.... well........."

"That is enough. Stop badgering her Vegeta!" Lana yelled at him.

"If she doesn't want me to badger her, then stay the hell away from Bulma. That punch was well deserved." Then Vegeta turned to Bulma. "As well as that slap. You are both acting like children and I want it to stop!"

"I'll do anything to never see that person again," Bulma said as she sneered at Tamara.

"Why wont you believe that she was the one that attacked me?" Tamara screeched. Then she looked at Vegeta. "You like her don't you? That is the only explanation! But your parents will never accept her! No one in this society will ever look at her as a person with class! She will always be a filthy street rat!" Tamara yelled.

"Better a dirty street rat than a desperate rich girl," Bulma spat before Tamara ran from the room. Bulma didn't show it, but those words hit her to the core and she knew now more than ever that nothing would come of her attraction to Vegeta. She watched as Lana threatened Vegeta and then she too walked out of her room.

Chichi sighed and shook her head. "B, we'll talk tomorrow," she said as she grabbed her heels and then walked out of the room towards her own.

"Don't worry about me, you can go back to the party," Bulma said as she walked towards her bed.

"I know that you're angry about what just happened. I don't blame you and I apologize on behalf of my mother. Don't take it personal. My mother has always liked Tamara for me, but I haven't. But she wont give up."

"I pity you," Bulma said with a shrug.

He ignored her comment. "My mother and my siblings will be leaving this weekend," Vegeta said as he walked after her.

"I'm going to miss your sister, she has been a real friend to me," Bulma said sadly.

"Whenever I have time I will take you over to my parents home in the city so that you and your friend can spend time with her." He said, his heart skipping a beat as he watched her smile. "You did good tonight. You were fitting in perfectly with everyone."

Bulma smiled, but shook her head. "I don't belong here, no matter how I fit in when I behave good. It would be like living in a golden cage," she said as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

He looked at her curiously. "It is true then, that money doesn't matter to you. You would live your whole life poor before you'd give up being yourself and being free."

Bulma nodded. "It feels as if you crawled into my mind and pulled out those thoughts with you," she grinned.

"We have many things in common," he whispered. Then he shook his head, he didn't like the way his thoughts were going when it came to Bulma and the way she smiled. "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he walked out of the room.

She quietly watched him leave. Something was happening to him that made him feel uncomfortable every time they were together alone. Things had changed between them after that kiss they had shared, and the way he had looked at her tonight gave her something to think about. There was something definitely going on, and she couldn't wait to find out exactly what it was.

-----------------------

Two Months Later...........

In that space of time, Bulma had become a pro when it came to horse-riding. Her birthday was coming up, and Vegeta was being sneaky about something. From the moment that his family had left the estate, he had made it a habit to have dinner with her and Chichi. He only missed dinner whenever he was excessively busy with work.

They had become closer in the way of friends, but he was always careful to not let her know too much about himself. Her thoughts were off in wonderland but she hadn't shut off the fact that she was on a horse that was guiding her around the large pen.

Bulma blinked and looked around, feeling as if she were being watched. She then noticed that Vegeta was leaning against the pen's door watching her. She smiled to herself and hit the horse once, taking off at a fast speed towards Vegeta. She came to stop in front of him and jumped off.

"What are you doing here so early?" Bulma asked as she pushed the long tail of her hair back. "You're usually at work right now."

Vegeta smirked. "I remembered that you told me that your birthday was next week, and I have something for you." She gave him a questioning look. "A present."

"What?" Bulma asked with wide eyes. "I have never gotten a present in my life!"

"Come with me," he said as he grabbed her hand and helped her climb over the wooden fence. She jumped down and he pulled her along to that stables. They entered and walked over to the very last shed. He stopped and motioned a hand at the room.

Bulma turned and gasped, her eyes growing even wider. "Oh my gosh! This is my present?" she whispered. He nodded. It was a big beautiful horse the color of the darkest ebony. The long mane was such a deep black, it almost had blue highlights in it.

"I bought him for you because I have seen the way you are attracted to horses. From the moment you arrived to this estate I know how much you have come to appreciate these animals. So for your birthday I bought you one of your own."

"I can't believe it. This is so wonderful!" Bulma cried as she reached up and touched the horse's head. Then she turned to Vegeta and did the first thing that crossed her mind. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Vegeta just froze and stood there, then his body reacted without permission and he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He savored her with so much relish that it scared him, and he was the type that didn't scare easy.

Bulma was jumping up and down inwardly when she felt him react to her, taking control of the kiss. She had wanted to taste his lips again for such a long time now, but she didn't want to take advantage, so she pushed gently away and took a step back.

She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers and smiled shyly. She looked so beautiful and nothing like the child he had seen when she had arrived almost three months ago. God help him, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again.

-----------------------------

Did you guys like? I'm very sorry that I took this long to update my work but college is hard. I have so much homework but it's not like spending-hours-in-a-text-book type of homework. I have to draw and paint and come up with all these creative ideas. Sometimes I feel that my brain gets fried.

I will really try to have the next chapter out next week, possibly Friday, but I may have time to update sooner. I can't promise you guys anything, but I will try. So have a good weekend and I'll hear from you guys later.


	6. Eavesdropper

I'm baaaaacckkkk! Thanks for all the great reviews, it's good to see that everyone still enjoys my writing. I won't keep you guys with my incessant jabbering.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama and all those other "names" that are too many to name

-

Eavesdropper

-

"Ve-..." Bulma tried to get out as he kissed her. "Ve-... ge-... ta" she finally got through to him and he stopped, his face pressed to her neck. "Oh God. That was the best present I could have ever received" she whispered, her arms looped around his neck.

Vegeta blinked and took a few breaths to calm himself. He couldn't believe he had just let himself go that way, so carelessly. He cursed himself over and over and watched as she pulled away from him and regarded him quietly.

Through her eyes he could see her unguarded emotions, but the look on her face was neutral, flushed, but she was waiting for him to reprimand her for what they had done. "Please don't yell or argue that I am a child. This is a special moment and I don't want it ruined."

"My apologies" he whispered.

"Don't apologize. I meant what I said. Those kisses were the best presents I could have ever gotten... Now tell me about the horse" she said with a happy smile.

Vegeta drew in a breath and composed himself. He would do what she had asked and not cause a fight between them over those kisses they had just shared. He straightened himself and looked at the large horse that was eating hay.

"Like I said, I bought him for you. He comes from a family of purebreds. Even when you decide to leave my home he will be yours. You can name him what you want, and care for him whenever you have the time. I knew that you would like him" he said quietly.

"He's beautiful" Bulma said as she petted the large horse. "How old is he"

"He's about seven years old. What are you going to name him"

Bulma thought about it for a few seconds, looking from Vegeta's distraught face to the horse's dark eyes. "Ace of Spades."

He chuckled. "A black Ace of Spades. That is a good name. Now aren't you going to try him out"

She nodded and watched as Vegeta brought out a brand new black saddle that was specific for Ace. He helped her saddle the horse and then they walked him outside to the biggest pen.

"Why don't you grab Prancer and come with me" she asked.

Vegeta nodded and watched with a smirk as she got onto the horse without his help. She was a natural. He went to the pen and called Prancer over. He opened the pen door and then followed Bulma out onto the plains of his land.

The rest of the afternoon they spent together galloping through the plains. When they returned to the mansion, it was dark and Chichi was back from spending the day at the office with Kakarot.

"One of these days I'm going to challenge you to a race" Bulma said as they sat down in the TV room. She had taken a shower and then changed into clean clothes before she had gone back to keep Vegeta company. "Can we watch 'Grease'"

Vegeta rolled his eyes but put the DVD in and powered the sound system. "Even if you challenge me, you'll never beat me. I have trophy's that prove that I am one of the best riders in the world."

"Why haven't I seen them then" Bulma asked in annoyance.

"Because you've never asked" he said with a smirk.

She scoffed. "Whatever. So what are we having for dinner"

"I don't know. Anything you want" Vegeta said as he sat down next to her.

"I want to eat some waffles with whipped-cream and strawberry's" Bulma said.

"For dinner" Vegeta asked in mild surprise. She nodded and he sighed as he grabbed the phone and called the chef to tell him what they wanted for dinner, being that Jena had left with his family.

"I love this movie" Bulma commented as she got comfortable on the big and soft couch. "I don't remember my real parents, but I am sure that I must have watched this movie with them. Otherwise I wouldn't feel so fond of it."

Vegeta looked at her quietly and then scowled to himself as he remembered the incident outside when he had given her Ace. He had never felt so tempted by any woman before. It was irritating that he had lost control of the situation being that he loved to be a perfectionist when it came to anything about him.

"Vegeta"

"What"

Bulma cleared her throat uncomfortably and waited for him to look at her. "Duke and I have talked on the phone a few times, and he asked me to go to the movies with him this Friday. I told him that I had to ask you first. Is it okay with you if I go"

Son of a-... Had he turned into her father? Why the hell was she asking him permission to do anything? Vegeta scowled again, then he looked at her and she was looking at him expectantly. He had basically become like a foster parent for her, calling her a child and all.

"So my brother wants to date you" he whispered.

"Is that a problem" she asked slowly.

He shook his head and gave her a weak smile. "If you want to date my brother then go out with him if you'd like."

"Thank you" Bulma cried as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Vegeta pried her arms off of him an glared at the TV. He didn't have a right to deny her the possibility of dating. But losing her to his brother? He grumbled at that thought. She wasn't his to lose. He had been painfully clear with her that they would never be anything.

They watched the movie and ate their dinner in silence, though Vegeta really wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was busy trying to ignore the fact that Bulma's head was laying on his shoulder.

By the time the movie was over, it was past midnight, and when he reached over to wake Bulma, he couldn't do it. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep, he didn't want to wake her. So he stood and took her in his arms and walked with her to her room.

He pulled back the sheets and lay her down gently, not wanting to wake her up. Then he tucked her in and sat beside her. He ran a hand through the silky strands of her hair before he realized what he was doing, but he quickly stopped himself.

"You're a child" he whispered. But he felt that every time he said it, he was saying it more to convince himself than anything else. Vegeta stared at her for a long while and then leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead.

He smirked as an innocent smile crept onto her face. 'Not a child,' he thought as he stood and walked out of her room.

-

"Okay Chi, how do I look" Bulma asked as she walked out of her bathroom and showed Chichi how she had fixed herself up for the date with Duke.

"I like it" Chichi said as she stood and looked at her friend up close.

Bulma was wearing black dress pants that flared from her knees down and covered the pointed-toe boots she was wearing. Her top was made of black satin and lace that tied on her sides and in a criss-cross over her back. Above it she was going to wear a long black overcoat.

Her long hair was in bouncy and small curls, courtesy of Sacoda, who had come over to help her out with her hair and make-up. Her eyes were outlined darkly to make the blue almost jump out, and her pouty lips were a soft pink.

"What time is Duke coming over" Chichi asked.

"Seven... Hey, Chi, have you seen Vegeta" Bulma asked.

Chichi nodded. "I saw him in the stables, he was taking care of the daily exercise that the horses need. I've seen him do that a couple of times. He takes care of the animals whenever he is able to."

Bulma agreed. "He loves his horses" she said thoughtfully. "Hey, come with me to wait for Duke" she said as she grabbed her coat and went for the door. Chichi nodded and followed her.

Chichi cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to tell Vegeta that you're ready to go"

"I don't know; I feel weird. I mean, I have this mean-ass crush on Vegeta, but I'm going on a date with his brother. I'm nervous as it is, and if I see Vegeta before I go, it'll just rattle my nerves" Bulma replied in worry.

"Do you want me to tell him that you left once you have left" Chichi asked.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, you do that. I just hope that Duke gets here before Vegeta comes back in" she said with a small frown.

"You're falling in deep with Vegeta, Bulma. He's been clear to you from day one and you have still built castles in the sky. Don't hurt yourself any further" Chichi said with a small frown.

Bulma nodded and they walked towards the door. "That's what I'm trying to do. I'm not fooling myself but there is some dumb part of my heart that still has hope. I don't want it, but it's there."

The doorbell rang. Chichi looked at Bulma and patted her arm. "You're gonna give Vegeta's bro a chance"

Bulma took a deep breath. "Let me go on this date with him and I'll answer that question after I come back" she replied as she went for the door and opened it.

There stood Duke, looking finer than any words she could think of. Maybe it was just that she saw Vegeta in him, and that was why she liked Duke. "How are you two beautiful ladies" Duke asked with a charming smile.

"I'm fine" Bulma said with a shy smile.

"Me too. You guys have fun, and B I'll see you later" Chichi said before she walked off to the kitchen.

"Shall we go" Duke asked.

"Sure" Bulma said as she walked out the door. God, she just hoped that everything went right for the rest of the night.

-

Bulma walked into Vegeta's mansion with a smile on her face. She had had such a great time with Duke. It had been better than she had expected. He was so laid back and such an honest person.

He was everything that Vegeta was, but much younger and brighter. Vegeta was dark and mysterious, while Duke was bright and outgoing. There were so many contrasts between them, but at the same time they were very alike.

Instead of heading to her room, she walked out the back door towards the stables. She was careful in the grass and dirt because of her dangerously heeled boots.

"Hey Ace" Bulma whispered as she petted his head. She stayed there for a while and then moved on. She stopped in front of Bronco's shed and smiled. "Hi" she whispered. Whenever she could, she came over to talk to the stallion, trying to befriend her. "How are you feeling" she asked as the horse stepped closer to her.

Bulma reached out slowly, to not scare the horse, and ran her hand down the big nose. "We can be friends if you'd like. I bet you're really fun to hang around with" she said quietly. "I could sure use another friend in this big lonely house. Someone to tell my secrets to when Chichi isn't here."

"You mean to tell me that you have been keeping secrets from me" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Bulma jumped and turned to look at Vegeta. She smiled. "A girl always has her secrets. Were you waiting up for me" she asked slyly.

Vegeta shook his head. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to take a look at my animals." He walked over to stand next to her and stared at Bronco. He looked at her from head to toe and noticed that she looked incredibly beautiful.

He pursed his lips at the thought that she had gotten prettied up for his brother and not for him. Once that entered his mind he bashed it and burried it deep inside him. The last thing he wanted was for her to know what he was thinking.

"Why are you so quiet" she asked as she looked at him.

"You should go to bed" he whispered, avoiding her question.

"I wanted to ride Ace for a while. Why don't you get to sleep and leave me for a while"

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't want you out here alone and this late. Ride him tomorrow" he said as he took her hand and pulled her back towards the house.

She made a childish face and made him almost drag her into the house. "You're so boring" she sniffed.

"I can be anything you want but I will not be held accountable if you fall off the horse and break your neck and die while I'm sleeping. Just ride the blasted horse tomorrow and stop whining" he snapped.

Bulma snatched her hand from his and stomped towards the stairs ahead of him. "Geez, pipe down and take the stick out of your ass" she snapped, forgetting all about manners and speaking politely to Vegeta. "You let me go out with Duke so it shouldn't bother you that I like him. That's right, I like him" she said evilly.

Then before he could respond to her words, she was gone, running up the steps to her room. Vegeta cursed to himself and walked towards his office; he was in dire need of a drink. He needed to stop thinking of Bulma and his brother, and the fact that she had admitted that she liked his brother made his gut wrench no matter what he claimed.

-

The next morning Bulma got up early and made her way down towards the stable, clad in jeans, boots, and a tank top, her long hair in a braid. Tien was already up and feeding the horses as she aproached.

"Hey, Angel" he said with a smile, tipping down his hat.

"Hi, Tien" she said with a smile. "Can you saddle up Ace for me, please"

"Sure thing. You look kind of glum, are you alright? Do you want company" he asked with a sly grin.

Bulma stared at him and then at the horses. "Give me an hour to be alone, and then I'll come back and you can come riding with me. I need to sort out my thoughts for a while" she said with a sad sigh.

"All right, Angel, just don't be sad. Sadness doesn't suit your beauty. Let me get your Ace of Spades ready and then you can go" he said as he walked into the pen where her horse was and then walked him out to settle the saddle on the animal's great back. "You look glum, did you have an arguement with the boss"

Bulma tried to ignore his compliment and nodded. "Yeah, he's been acting weird lately, and he snaps at me for no reason. At least I think it's for no reason. I went out with Duke yesterday and when I came back Vegeta was-..."

"You went out with his brother" Tien asked with wide eyes. Bulma nodded. "It's weird, the big boss, their father, is really selective on who he wants his spawn to date" he said in irritation.

"You sound like you know" Bulma laughed.

"There was a time when I saw Sacoda as something else than the boss's sister. She's a beautiful woman, but now I just think that she is a great human being. A great, beautiful human being" he said with a laugh as he walked Ace out.

Bulma smiled and mounted the horse with ease. "I'll see you later" she said as she pulled the reigns and hit the sides of the horse before she took off. Tien watched her with a smile and sighed. That girl had some serious issues with the boss.

-

Vegeta opened his eyes and felt a sledgehammer hit him between his eyes. Hangovers were a bitch. He sat up slowly and scratched his head. First, he'd take a shower. Second, he would go make himself something to stop the nauseous rolling his stomach was doing.

Then he had to find Bulma and see what trouble she was getting into at the moment.

An hour later he was making his way to the stables. He had cancelled his day of work because he felt like crap and he would spend the day with his horses. When he made it to the stables, he saw that Tien was gone and that Ace and another horse weren't in their pens.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he walked over to saddle Monarch. Then he walked the great animal into the vast space of his land and jumped on. He had a conversation pending with Bulma. Lately he had noticed that things with her were getting out of hand, he had to put a stop to it soon.

He rode quickly, keeping an eye out for Bulma's blue head, and he found her almost an hour later. She and Tien were sitting on a hill in the tall grass as they overlooked the lake from the far end.

They were talking very comfortably, sitting closely together. His eyes narrowed unconsciously and he jumped off the horse to walk the short distance up the hill. They were laughing together and the sound of Bulma's soft sweet voice sent a shiver up his spine.

"...No it'd be nice to get out and see the world, but I don't see that happening anytime soon" she said to Tien. "Seeing the ocean would be good too. Maybe someday I will get to go."

"You will someday, just have faith" Tien said softly, patting her arm gently.

"Faith. There's no such word in my vocabulary. I've been through so much it's really ironic. I don't believe in faith, and look at where I am now. If it hadn't been for Vegeta, I would still be in the streets or maybe even in the slammer for stealing."

Tien grinned and pushed her lightly with his arm and shoulder. "Care for the boss, do you"

Bulma sighed. "I do, but I doubt it matters to him."

Vegeta frowned. He had stopped a few feet behind them, and he had yet to let them know that he was there. But what she had just said made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. Then his cover was blown when Bulma's sensitive ears heard his boots crunching the grass.

She turned her head and then quickly jumped up, Tien following her closely. Vegeta looked at them both in annoyance and then gave Tien a nod so that he would leave. "I need you to clean out four pens, I'm having four new horses brought in two days."

"Yes boss" Tien said as he winked at Bulma and left her alone with Vegeta.

Bulma sat back down on the grass and turned her back to him. "Good morning Mr. Sunshine" she said evilly.

Vegeta glared at the back of her head and sat down besides her. "Have you been here with him for long"

Bulma nodded. "I got up early to ride Ace for a while. I needed some alone time, but then Tien joined me and we have been talking since" she replied. "Did you get over that bug you had last night? You were pretty cranky" she said as she ran her fingers through the growing grass.

"And I apologize. I never meant to be that aggressive with you. I just wasn't feeling like myself" he said as he looked at her. He noticed with annoyance, that she was wearing one of the cowboy hats that Tien wore. He waited for her reply and watched as she let out a long sigh.

"Apology accepted, but there is only so much that I am willing to take, and having you yell at me is something that sooner or later will blow my fuse" she said seriously. "The next time you explode on me that way, I'm gone. I will find some way to repay all you have done for me, but I will leave and you will never see me again."

Vegeta's hands tightened into fists. His stomach had constricted painfully at the thought of never seeing her again. He nodded and reached over to grasp her chin. Then he slowly turned her face to look at him. "You're still angry with me."

"Wouldn't you be" she asked quietly, removing his hand from her face.

He reluctantly nodded. "All I can do is say that it will never happen again. I give you my word. And when I give my word, it's as good as done."

Bulma looked at him and felt a small smile crawling onto her face. "Alright, don't pester me for the rest of the day and I'll get over it by tomorrow" she said.

"Is that your 'polite' way of making me leave" he asked with a raised brow.

Bulma laughed and shook her head. "No. I just meant to not go down my throat about small things. Alright"

Vegeta stayed quiet and zoned off for a few seconds. He was thinking about going down her throat but with his tongue. It sounded lewd, but that was exactly what was running through his head.

Instead he merely nodded and stood to get back to his horse. He really needed to get away from her. "I'm going to go and take a look around my lands. Don't wander off into trouble."

Bulma nodded and watched as he walked away from her. He was acting so peculiar all of a sudden. She seriously wondered what had gotten into him.

-

Bulma had just about finished her homework when Vegeta arrived at the estate. "Is it just me or are you getting home earlier and earlier these days" she said as she closed her book and walked over to him.

"I didn't forget that today was your birthday" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Yeah" she said slowly. "What about today"

"I want to take you somewhere" he said.

Bulma gasped. "Where" she asked excitedly.

"That is going to be a surprise" he said as he took her hand and walked her out to the car.

Bulma wondered where they were going, and it struck her as odd that Vegeta was taking the driver. He always drove himself wherever he went. When they were getting into the car, Chichi ran out of the house.

Bulma lowered the window and gave her a questioning look. Chichi smiled. "Happy B-day, Bulma-chan" she said as she leaned her upper body into the car through the window and hugged her. "I made this for you" she said as she handed Bulma a crown made of an assortment of blue and white flowers.

Her friend smiled. "Thanks, Chi! I knew that you wouldn't forget" Bulma said as she put on the crown. "I'll see you later"

"Right" Chichi said as she waved. She smiled secretively and kept waving as the car drove off.

-

"That crown suits you" Vegeta said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Bulma smiled bashfully. "You think so" He nodded. She looked at him suspiciously. "So, where are you taking me"

He shook his head and sat back comfortably. "Don't be impatient, it will only be a few minutes and you'll see where we're going" he said.

Bulma looked annoyed, but she sat back and kept quiet the whole way. She was so submersed in her own thoughts, that she didn't even notice when the car stopped and the driver opened the door for her. Vegeta shook her and she jumped. She looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile before getting out of the car.

Her blue eyes widened in shock as she took it in. They were at a port and there was a huge ocean liner warming up and loading people. "Is this where we're going" she asked as she tore her eyes away from the cruise ship and looked at Vegeta.

He nodded. "This is your other birthday gift. We're going on a vacation cruise to the Bahamas where we will stay for a few days" Vegeta said with a smirk when he noticed her beautiful eyes had gone wide.

-

Did you guys like? There are some things that are approaching that will rock Vegeta and Bulma's budding relationship. I wont tell what it is, but you guys will soon find out. Have a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	7. Lost Innocence

Hello! How is everybody doing today? I hope that you are good. I must say that I like all the good reviews are great to read, and keep in mind that I read everything that you guys say. Thank you.

This story is turning out to be a little dramatic, but I guess that every story needs spice. I know that you guys will hate and love this chapter, so I don't want to keep you from reading. Have fun...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama and all those other "names" that are too many to name

………………………………..

**Lost Innocence**

………………………………..

"I am taking you on a two day cruise and then to spend a few days in the Tahiti," Vegeta repeated.

"What!" Bulma almost shrieked. "I thought that Ace was my gift!"

"Ace was one gift, this is your second gift," Vegeta said as he motioned for the driver to get their luggage onto a cart and have it taken to the ship.

Bulma gulped nervously. "I don't even know if I can get seasick! What about my studies? What about Chichi?" she asked almost at once.

"You're telling me that you don't want to go on this cruise and take a break from all the studying you do?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry," she said with a laugh. "It's just that the big ship has made me a bit nervous."

Vegeta took her hand and pulled her as they walked towards the boarding ramp. "You'll see that once you are on it all the sights will make you relax."

"I hope so," Bulma said. Then something occurred to her. "You didn't let me pack anything!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I had your friend buy you new clothes before we left. She packed everything for you, so there's no need to worry."

"So Chichi knew and didn't tell me anything," Bulma said darkly.

"I told her to keep this to herself," Vegeta said as he handed the tickets to the man at the boarding gate. "Stop being so dramatic. I would have thought that you would have liked this idea, but you're acting as if you don't," he snapped.

Bulma surveyed the scowl on his face and felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like this. I was just really shocked," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, I really do like this surprise."

"Good, now come on," he said as he pulled her along again.

They entered the majestic liner and Bulma couldn't help but stare at everything they passed. They were going to stay in two of the most largest and fanciest first class rooms of the whole ship, and they happened to be side by side. Vegeta told her that they only had a total of ten rooms that were that big.

They looked around the rooms for a while and then walked back out to the deck of the ship to watch as the horn blew three times and then left the port. It had a total of four main decks in which there were pools, a golf course, bars, restaurants, even rock climbing, and many more things to explore.

"This is incredible," she whispered as they began a walk through every floor. "And it's hard to believe that you are taking some time off of work," she said as she elbowed him in the side.

Vegeta glared at her. "Be grateful because I did it for you. I left Kakarot and Duke in charge this week. I was thinking that I was long overdue for a vacation myself, so that is why I decided that we could go on a cruise for your birthday."

Bulma smiled. "I am grateful. You've done so much for me, I don't think saying 'thank you' is worth anything."

"Knowing that you will no longer live on the street in danger, starving, wasting away, is enough for me. I must admit that I had never taken time from my life to help those who needed it. But now I am doing it and it is good to know that you are the one that is helping so many people that need it."

"The shelter was a great idea. All my old friends have somewhere to sleep, eat, and even learn. That's another thing to be grateful for," Bulma said as they sat down at a bar.

"You can't drink alcohol for another three years," Vegeta said with a laugh. He motioned the bartender over and ordered a Daiquiri.

"_I know_," Bulma said with a pout. "Maybe I can get a drink like yours without any alcohol in it."

Vegeta nodded and ordered a virgin drink version of his own for her and they waited there quietly. When they got their drinks they kept walking through the ship. Bulma looked at Vegeta and frowned.

"How did you get rid of Tamara? That woman has you bugged. She knows all your steps and where you are going to be even before you know yourself," she said before she took a sip of her drink.

He glared at her. "And you had to bring her up to ruin the moments of peace we are having... But, to answer your question, I didn't tell my parents about this trip. Kakarot, Duke, and your friend Chichi are the only ones who we are here. I really doubt that they will tell anyone else."

Bulma whistled. "That's good to know. Knowing Tamara, had she found out about this trip, she would've bought herself a ticket to join us here."

Vegeta just ignored her comment and the fact that she was bringing Tamara up all together. "All right, there are a variation of things that can be done. I'm guessing that there is a brochure in your room. When we get back, take a look at it and we can do whatever you want."

"Wow. This has to be the best birthday ever. I can't remember if my real parents ever gave me a birthday for the first three years of my life," her voice took on a vaguely disconnected tone. "It doesn't matter, I'm just happy to have this second chance at a good life."

"Has it ever appealed to you to look for your real parents?" Vegeta asked carefully.

"I didn't and I don't have the resources," Bulma said. She laughed inwardly. A few months ago she wouldn't have been talking so properly with Vegeta. But being around him and that professor made things stick to her, so here she was, using "proper" words now.

Vegeta took a long sip of his drink and didn't really give thought to his next comment, "What about the library? They have computers that can run people searches."

Bulma gave him a look. "Get real. Me, the way I looked and was dressed two months ago. Do you really think that they would let me into a library to use their computers?"

"Sorry. I think that the bartender must have been heavy on the alcohol. I'm not thinking that clearly," Vegeta said with a small laugh.

Bulma thought that she had never seen him laugh. It looked very good on him, making him seem even younger than what he really was. He looked so devastatingly handsome. "You should laugh more often. It suits you," she said with a smile.

To her surprise, he kept smiling. Geez, alcohol made miracles happen. "I don't usually act like this. But I guess I feel mellowed out. I was meaning to ask you, how was your date with my brother?" he asked, and his demeanor changed dramatically into seriousness.

Bulma smiled. "It was great. I had a really fun date with your brother. He's so interesting and wild. He told me about all the extreme sports he has participated in. He even asked me to go sky-diving with him one day."

"Are you going to do it?" Vegeta asked as he led her to a tall table with chairs that had really long legs she had to take a boost to get on. The smell of the ocean was pleasant, unlike anything she had ever smelled before, and the view was peaceful and beautiful.

"I don't know. I mean, if I got freaked out over a huge ship, what will I do if I decide to get onto a plane miles and miles from the ground and I REALLY start freaking out?" she asked.

He shrugged, looking annoyed at the subject of his brother. "Are you going to keep seeing him?"

Bulma shook her head. "Maybe we'll go out again as friends, but that's it. He told me about this girl that he has been dating for reals and he's happy with her. I'm happy for him. He's such a great guy."

Vegeta muttered something incomprehensible and then decided to stare out at the ocean. Bulma frowned and took a sip of her drink. He was really acting strange. "What are we going to do today?" she asked him.

"Whatever you'd like," he said with a shrug.

"Why don't we go swimming then?" Bulma asked.

"Alright, lets unpack and then I'll meet you outside your room in half an hour."

………………………………..

She and Vegeta had a nice swim and then they sat in the Jacuzzi relaxing. Vegeta had kept fairly quiet during the time they were together. But she caught him staring at her a few times. Right at those moments, she would have given anything to know what was going on in his head.

Bulma grinned as she looked at the clothing that Chichi had chosen for her. Everything looked stylish and it fit her perfectly. Chichi and she were the exact same size in everything, except maybe shoes.

She wondered where Chichi had developed that sense of style, they had both lived most of their lives on the street and it seemed uncanny. Uncanny. 'There go those weird "smart" words again,' Bulma thought as she picked something out.

Vegeta had told her to dress relaxed, that they would have dinner in a normal restaurant and not one of those fancy ones that they were going to tomorrow. She finally chose a gray top that had a picture of a glittering thorned rose across her bosom, and it left her shoulders and collarbone bare and hugged her waist tightly. With it she wore a pair of black jeans that fell on her hips and gave her thighs and legs a good outline before the pants flared out.

Along with the pants she wore a pair of black pointed-toe boots with a thin heel. Her hair was loose and it fell like strands of silk down her shoulders and back, her bangs almost in her eyes. She wore no make-up because she still didn't know how to use it herself, but she did add some lip gloss to her lips.

Bulma took a deep breath and began to walk around her room. "Heel, toe, heel, toe. Heel, toe, heel toe," she said as she practiced walking around in the boots. Sacoda had told her that that was the way to walk. But Chichi and herself still walked in heels the wrong way. Toe, heel.

"But I'm getting better at it," she said to herself. There was a knock at the door and she walked over to get it. She grinned. "Hey Vegeta. I was just about to go to your room," she said.

"Did you figure out what you want to do tomorrow?" he asked as they began to walk towards the stairs.

Bulma shook her head. "There are so many things to do that I can't make up my mind! But I would really like to go scuba diving, and rock climbing," she said in excitement.

"Anything else? We're going to have the whole day on this ship. That is unless you want to spend the day in your room while I go play a little black jack," he said evilly.

Bulma childishly blew a raspberry that made Vegeta roll his eyes at her. "I don't think you brought me on this vacation so that I could bore my ass off in my room, right? Okay then, so we can rock climb, scuba dive. What about going dancing?"

Vegeta blinked and looked at her, his eyes a touch wide. "Dancing?"

She grinned and nodded. "Don't tell me that you're scared of dancing. Personally, I don't know how to dance but maybe I can learn. It's something that I would really like to do," she said.

"Fine. Tomorrow after dinner we will go... dancing," he almost stumbled over the word.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

………………………………..

And they had fun all day the following day. Then came the night that she had been waiting for. After dinner, Vegeta took Bulma to the dancing rooms that they had on board the ship. Vegeta had knocked on her door right on time, and when she had opened it, her breath had stopped in her throat.

He was dressed in a black tailored suit with a royal blue shirt that had been left open at the top. He looked so handsome. But little did she know that he had similar thoughts about her.

Vegeta looked her up and down and had to remind himself to close his mouth. Bulma was wearing a red, tie around top that had a series of complex turns over her shoulders and her chest and was tied up at her side.

She was bravely showing her stomach and back because she knew that things would be dark. Otherwise she wouldn't wear anything that open because of her scars. Along with the top she wore black spandex pants that flared out over the black boots she was wearing.

Her hair was piled atop her head and there were some wavy strands that fell over her eyes and framed her face. She wore a sparkling watch and a simple black choker around her neck.

"Ready?" she asked with an excited grin.

Vegeta nodded and offered her his arm. "Have you ever gone dancing before?"

Bulma shook her head as they began to walk towards the elevator. "No, but I'm willing to try this first time. You know how to dance at least a little, right?" He made an inarticulate noise and gave a slight nod. "Was that a yes?"

"_No_," he said with a snort. Bulma shook her head and grinned to herself. That meant he did know how to dance.

They walked into the main dancing room and noticed that the lights were dimmed and there was a sparkling disco-ball in the center right above the dance floor. They were seated at a table and asked if they would have dinner or a drink. Vegeta ordered drinks for them and then they sat there just watching the people dance.

"Are we just going to sit here and watch?" she asked him.

"You wanted me to bring you, and I did. But we didn't say anything about dancing together," he said matter-of-factly.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Then if you wont dance with me I'll go find a cute single guy that will be willing to dance with me. See you later Vegeta," she said as she jumped off her tall chair and began to walk off towards the crowd.

She didn't turn to see his reaction, but a few seconds later she felt his hand wrap around hers. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Did you make up your mind?" she asked.

"Just because I don't want you wandering off with some other guy. It can be dangerous for a young woman like you," he said flatly.

"_Really_?" she asked with a small knowing smile.

"**Really**," he snapped as he glared at her.

"Don't get angry," she said sweetly. "We're here to have fun, remember?"

Vegeta nodded and walked her to the center of the dance floor. Unfortunately for him, the DJ was playing a slow song, and there was no other way to dance a slow song but pressed together.

He took a deep breath and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. "Just move with the beat. Don't think too much about it. Just feel," he whispered.

Bulma stared into his eyes and nodded. "I'm feeling it," she muttered as she placed her hands on his shoulders and moved to the beat. They danced quite good together. And Bulma discovered that Vegeta knew how to _really_ dance.

Unfortunately for them both, they had arrived on couples night, and most of the songs were slow for them to dance pressed together. By the end of the night, they had danced most of the songs, and they decided to leave. Well, Vegeta wanted to leave because he couldn't stand this close to Bulma and not do anything to touch her in a less than respectful manner.

"Thank you, for giving me this wonderful night," she whispered with a grin as she stood at her open door and looked at him.

"I had a good time, too," he said with a sigh. "Get some sleep, tomorrow we are arriving at the island and we'll be able to relax and do anything you'd like."

"You rest too. And thank you again, Vegeta. No one has ever done all these things that you are doing for me. You'll always have a place in my heart," she said before she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Vegeta just nodded his head once and smirked at her before he walked away. Bulma walked into her room and started to jump up and down in happiness. This was the first time she kissed him and he didn't tell her that it was wrong. Maybe something was changing between them.

………………………………..

Bulma sighed. She couldn't sleep. Not after such a wonderful night that she had spent with Vegeta. She changed into a pair of jeans and a tank-top and pulled on the boots that she was growing fond of.

Those cute Louis Vuitton tall, dark brown boots with a long heel that wasn't too thin. She had bought them a few weeks back. She didn't wear them much, but she had tried walking in them, and they were so much easier than high-heels.

She left off the coat because she felt too warm for one. She grabbed her key and then walked out of her room to the upper decks where the casino's and gaming rooms on the ship. She felt as if she were walking in the clouds. Something was changing between her and Vegeta. She could feel it. She stood in front of the casino doors when she came plummeting down to earth, her dreams shattered into brittle shards.

No! It couldn't be! Bulma could feel the blood draining from her face as she watched the huge man that was inside the casino, betting at one of the largest tables. She should've stayed in her room! She should've been sleeping. Almost everyone else was probably sleeping, even Vegeta.

She hadn't even noticed that her breath was coming in great gulps, she was almost hyperventilating. A couple passed by and asked her if she was okay, but all that she could say was, "Vegeta, please, Vegeta. He-he-he's on the first class floor. R-room 10-something! God, _I don't remember his room_!"

The couple walked off to get some help because she looked as if on a verge of a nervous breakdown. Bulma felt her knees buckle as she kept staring at the man that was there. He was supposed to be dead! _DEAD_!

She had seen him laying on the floor, _bleeding_ to death! He was supposed to be dead! Her mind kept screaming at her, and she could hear nothing else but her screams. The screams of a twelve-year-old that hadn't known any better.

But with those thoughts came the flashbacks, memories that she had thought were safely tucked away deep inside her mind, protecting her from going crazy. Those memories had not come to her in nearly six years because her mind had just simply shut them down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Bulma whispered as her legs found the strength and she began to walk towards the back of the ship, as far away from that man as she could get. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her.

Her cheeks were wet with tears, but her eyes had gone wide and really weren't looking at where she was going. The air was cold and it beat against her body as she made it to the posterior of the ship and to the railing. Her thoughts kept going to that night when she had ran away from the supposed home.

There was no one around, she was sure, so she slowly climbed the railing to the other side and clung to it as she stared down at the dark dark ocean. If she jumped now, no one would miss her. _No one, no one_. Nothing would hurt her anymore.

She started to wail as her eyes stared at nothing but she was remembering again what had happened to her when she had been a twelve-year-old child. She couldn't think of those things now, they would destroy her. She stared down at the water and slowly her hands loosened their grip on the railings. She was falling into a very deep and black void and suddenly the water seemed to look appealing.

"NO!" Someone yelled behind her as one hand let go. Bulma gasped and turned, but her boots weren't thick soled and she slipped and fell. She did the only thing she could. She screamed.

She expected to feel the icy cold water suck her down into its depths any second, but her hand was caught before she plummeted down. She looked up and her eyes met with Vegeta's dark ones. There was a look of horror in his eyes, of worry so deep that it made her cry. He began to haul her up as if she were as light as a feather.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bulma kept repeating as he pulled her over and into his arms.

Vegeta hugged her tightly as he fell to his knees with her. "Foolish girl, what the hell were you doing?" he asked as he squeezed her tightly in his arms, holding her as if she were going to be snatched from his arms at any moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest, clinging to him.

"Why are you sorry? What were you about to do?" he asked as he stood with her cradled in his arms. She was shaking, whimpering, and he didn't know why. Her eyes were staring at nothing, like a traumatized child's and her skin was incredibly cold.

He carried her all the way to his room, not bothering to look at anyone that they passed on their way. Once inside his room, he walked her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Then he took off her boots and watched in consternation as she curled up into a tight ball and began to rock back and forth slowly.

Vegeta took off his coat and walked to his closet to grab the extra blanket that was there. He covered her and then sat down next to her. "Bulma, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, just kept staring. She was muttering something, but he couldn't quite understand. "Look at me," he said in a deep, stern tone. "**Bulma look at me**!"

At the sound of his voice, or maybe the harsh note in it, Bulma blinked and looked at him. She sat up and nearly jumped into his arms. "Vegeta, oh god, Vegeta!" she cried as she clung to him again.

"What happened? Tell me," he whispered as he rubbed her back.

"He-... he was supposed to be dead!" Her wail trailed off into a hiccup as she shook her head.

Vegeta frowned and pushed her back enough to look into those wide eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and forced her eyes to meet his. "Who are you talking about?"

Bulma's bottom lip trembled and she let out a loud sob. "The man... the man that was supposed to be my foster father... I-I saw him, and he was supposed to be dead! I saw him bleeding to death on the floor! But he's not dead. He's not dead! I saw him!"

"Why did you think that he was dead?" he asked softly.

Bulma looked at him nervously and then stared down at her hands. "I-... Do you remember that I told you that I had ran away after he-he r-r-r-r...raped me?"

His eyes narrowed, something was very wrong if she mentioned something that pained her so much. "Yes. But what does that have to do with the supposed death of that man?"

"I ran away when he attacked me, but before I ran away... I took revenge into my own hands."

"That is why you thought he was dead. What did you do to him?" Vegeta asked her slowly. Maybe it wasn't too smart to ask her that. She still looked as if she would break down any second.

Bulma's eyes and voice took on that disconnected manner again. "I could barely walk after what he did to me. He had broken my wrist and one of my eyes was swollen shut. My face was all bloody, and it hurt so much to walk. Everything hurt so much. I went into the kitchen while he was in the bathroom..." she trailed off and tears slid down her cheeks.

Vegeta touched her face and wiped away the tears. "If this is too hard for you, don't continue. I don't want you to talk about something that hurts you this much."

"I have to. I have to tell you now or I wont ever be able to tell you this," she whispered. He reluctantly nodded. "So when I got to the kitchen, I walked over to the place my foster mother kept the cooking knives. I took the longest and sharpest one and then walked back to the bedroom to wait for him. To make him pay."

Vegeta listened silently. There was a look on her face that would scare anyone. She had been a small girl, a child, when this had happened, and she was so deeply scarred, he wished there was some way to help her. But for now all he could do was listen to her speak.

"I waited for him to walk out of the bedroom and I stabbed him in the back. He turned and almost grabbed me, but I drove the blade into him four times, it may have been more. I was so out of myself that I barely remember how many times I gored him. He fell to the floor and I... I watched the blood pool around him..." she trailed off.

He touched her cheek and she came back to herself. She looked at his face and then looked away. "I thought he was dead, so I left. I can still remember the feel of his blood on my hands, and I don't regret it one bit," Bulma whispered.

"And you say that he is still alive?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded and started to cry again. "I saw him in the casino. I was walking by, on my way to the pool, I wanted to sit down and look at the sky for a while, and then I heard his laugh. I will never forget that laugh, it has haunted my nightmares since that night. It was him Vegeta, I swear!"

"Did you see him clearly? Maybe it was a mistake."

She shook her head. "There was no mistake. I stopped and looked inside. It was him, I am sure of it. Please Vegeta, believe me! I don't want him to see me! I don't ever want to see him again!" she said as she pitched forward and clung to him desperately.

She was a crying mess for the next half hour and Vegeta allowed her that. She hadn't had all the emotional release she needed in six years. But it had gone on long enough, and he didn't know how to stop her now that she had started to cry.

Vegeta ran his fingers over her tear stained face and did the only thing he could think of to make her stop crying. He kissed her. She froze for a moment and stared at him with wide eyes as he kissed her lips.

Then she began to respond and the kiss turned heated. He knew he had to stop the situation before it went onto anything further. But his hands and body weren't listening to his mind's plea to stop.

Her hands were shyly touching his chest, while he ran his hands down her slim back. She arched into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him. Vegeta finally found enough sense and pulled away.

"Vegeta, _please_," she whispered.

"You don't know what you're asking," his voice was hoarse as he whispered the words to her. "Please don't."

Bulma pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I was forced once to do this, and it was the worst thing in the world. I want to know what it's like, what it's really like, and I wouldn't want to share this with anyone but you."

He cupped her face in his hands and shook his head. "You do realize what it is that you are asking, right? If anything happens between us, I cannot make you any promises. You know that, and I have told you many times."

It pained her deeply to hear those words, but maybe something inside him would change if they were to be closer. "It doesn't matter. I trust you, and I want you to show me. I understand that nothing will come of this," she whispered as she stared into his eyes unblinking.

"God," he groaned as he leaned forward and kissed her. Then he pulled away enough to whisper, "Are you sure about this?"

Bulma nodded and this time moved her hand up his shirt to caress his chest. "I have never been so sure about anything in my life."

Vegeta nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. He had wanted to touch her like this for such a long time. Nothing mattered that night, to either of them. Just the feel of each other's warmth. The safety of their bodies, and to both, even if Vegeta refused to acknowledge it, the refuge and feel of their love.

………………………………..

Oh my! So many things are happening so fast. If you guys promise not to tell, then I will include a small "love" seen in the next chapter, but if you don't want one, let me know and I will take a vote to see if you guys want it or not. We must take into consideration that Vegeta isn't willing to admit that he feels anything other than desire for Bulma, so he shows her instead of telling her.

The title of Lost Innocence depends on you. It can be of Bulma's childhood, or her very first experience with Vegeta, so take a pick, too. I really to know what you guys think of what is going on. I hope you liked this chapter, and so I bid you farewell. Have a good weekend and I'll see you guys next week.

P.S. Check up some day on to see the unedited version of this chapter. It's not up yet, but someday I will have it ready. My pen name there is trunksvegetagurl.

Byebye

!Joey!


	8. Hold Me

YEAH! I love this story. I know that I'm the writer and all, but I really do like it and how it's turning out. I have completely thought this story out, and all I have to do is add details to it. This fic has become my favorite.

I want to clear some things up. Bulma was adopted when she was three. She had spent her life with foster parents until she landed with the wrong couple. She knows nothing of her parents, and I haven't decided if she will or not. The bad memories that she has are from the last pair of foster parents she had before she ran away at age twelve. Vegeta knows that Bulma saw the man, but he has yet to ask her who he is.

I remember someone asked me that question in a past chapter, and I didn't have time to answer it. I'm sorry, but don't think that I ignored it. Those were just a few points that I wanted to clear up.

Well, thank you for all the great reviews, and I hope you like this chapter.

WARNING: Mild love scene & slight cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama and all those other "names" that are too many to name

…………………………………….

Hold Me

…………………………………….

Vegeta woke feeling stiff and extremely mellowed out. He felt as if he were floating, surrounded by warmth and softness. He blinked a few times and wondered why it was that he was completely naked under the sheets, and hugging a big pile of blankets. He felt strange; he didn't normally sleep nude.

The bundle in his arms moved and a pair of long and slim arms made their way out of the pile. He gazed at her quietly and smirked to himself as she sat up and yawned. It seemed that her mind was sleep fogged and she didn't remember what had gone on between them.

It bothered him that he had allowed things to get so deep between them, even with her consent. He sighed and ignored his thoughts, at least until he knew what she was feeling and thinking. He ran his hand up the soft skin of her back and nearly laughed out loud when she jumped and almost fell off the bed because of the tangle of sheets.

She looked at him with wide eyes and covered her mouth with a hand in shock. "Vegeta?... Vegeta!" she asked as she shook her head and tried to remember what had happened. Then she did and her eyes widened even more.

Vegeta fixed the pillows against the headboard and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Bulma was at a loss of words. Then she smiled shyly and a soft blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just didn't remember what we had... well you know," she said.

He watched her blush and thought to himself that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her hair was in tangled waves around her face, and her eyes looked incredibly big and blue among her pale skin and the white sheets she was clutching to her body.

They stayed quiet for a long, nerve-wrecking moment, and finally Vegeta had had enough. He chuckled. "Do you usually sleep so bundled up?"

Bulma laughed. "I spent six years sleeping without anything more than newspaper or sometimes nothing at all. These past few months I have slept as warm as I possibly can, and sometimes I still feel cold. I guess it's more of a psychological thing."

"You feel safe under all the warmth," he stated in understanding.

She nodded and they had another moment of staring at each other. Suddenly Bulma realized that they were both still naked and in bed, and she began to feel uncomfortable. "You are regretting what happened yesterday, aren't you?" he asked her with a frown.

Bulma looked at him and shook her head. "I don't regret being with you. I just regret compromising you. You were right, and I don't want what happened to drive a barrier between us, I wouldn't be able to take that. You're the only person that has ever taken care of me and been there for me. Well, besides Chi."

"Things don't have to change," he whispered as he scooted over to her and lifted her chin.

"I forced you into this situation," she replied with a sigh. "I knew that you didn't want to touch me and I-... Well, you have told me so many times that you don't want me."

Vegeta scoffed. "That is not what I have said to you. Why on earth would you think that I don't want you? I have said that I don't believe that I am the man for you, but never have I said that I do not want you."

She gave a soft snort. "Vegeta please, don't be gentle with me. I'm not a child, no matter what you say. To your eyes I'm still a scrawny ugly kid that can't take care of herself. And you feel sorry for me. I-..." She was cut off by his hungry lips against hers. Then his hands were pulling the sheets off of her and he was pushing her down onto the bed underneath him.

Everything happened so fast, she couldn't voice a word. Bulma uttered a soft cry as he moved her thighs apart and pushed himself inside her. Vegeta groaned, she was still wet from the previous night he had spent making love to her.

He began to move, slowly at first, her tightness almost overwhelming him. Then when her cries got louder, he sped up. She was clinging to him, gasping out breaths with every move he made into her.

Vegeta kissed her, not stopping his quick strokes, cupping her breast with a hand and kneading in time with his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and that was when the orgasm caught her unexpectedly, causing a scream to rise from her throat as she threw her head back. He groaned out his pleasure as she spasmed around him, trying to hold out until she stopped writhing against him.

Bulma sighed as her body slowly quieted and had a chance to hear his breathing go ragged as he pushed into her body once more and then stiffened against her. She felt another bolt of tingly pleasure as she felt his seed surge into her in a warm rush.

He was sweating against her, and she brought out her tongue to lick at the dampness on his neck. Vegeta shivered and hugged her tightly to his body, enjoying the way she molded to him. He rolled onto his side and felt with satisfaction as she slid her leg over his hip, their bodies still intimately connected.

"Do you still believe that I don't want you?" Vegeta asked as they cuddled, surrounded by the warmth of each other's body. He looked at her face and smiled. She was flushed; a healthy rosy hue on her cheeks that made her look lovely.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have gone through my life being unwanted. It's natural for me to think that no one wants me. Gosh, I never thought it could be like this." She pressed small kisses to his chest. "Vegeta, you're amazing." She ran her hand over the hardness of his packed stomach and accidentally, a bit lower as she shifted her hips.

"Fuck, don't do this to me," he grumbled.

Bulma looked at him in confusion, Vegeta rarely cursed. Then she felt as he grew hard inside her and knew why he was cursing. "You've gotta be kidding. Geez, you're insatiable, buddy!" she said loudly.

Vegeta tried to ignore his current problem and focused on something else. But it was a bit hard with her moving against him and pressing her body to his. "What time is it? We are arriving at the Island at twelve in the afternoon."

She pushed away from him, and in the process broke their body contact as she sat up. She looked at the clock on the wall and shook her head. "It's ten in the morning."

"Which means that we have an hour to eat, and an hour to pack," he said as he sat up and got off the bed.

"I'm hungry," Bulma said as she walked into the shower.

"Gods, so am I," Vegeta whispered as we watched her swaying hips before she disappeared into the bathroom. He was hungry, but not for food. He groaned and nearly smacked himself. That thought had brought on a series of images that weren't helping any, he was acting like a randy teenager.

He was still standing there when she popped her head out of the bathroom and smiled. "Do you want to join me? It'll be quicker," she said with a semi-serious face.

"You're serious?" he asked. She nodded and went back in to start the shower. Vegeta pondered it for a moment and then walked after her. There was something very appealing about showering with Bulma.

…………………………………….

"This place is beautiful," Bulma whispered as they stepped down the ramp of the ship and onto the port. The place was all greens and sand, and the water was of a clear blue-green.

"It is," Vegeta agreed as they walked towards the security point to be allowed in. He was still a bit shaken that he and Bulma had been so intimately close. He'd had his fair share of women, but non of them had made him feel the way that Bulma had.

She had been nothing like the women he had been with before, and after having tasted her, he feared that no one else would ever compare. That he wouldn't want anyone else. He could still taste her, her skin, and he could still smell her on him.

In the shower he hadn't resisted and he had made love to her again. She had been compliant with his every touch and she had responded so passionately to him. His mouth ran dry as visuals of their couplings bombarded his mind.

"Where are our bags?" Bulma asked, snapping him out of his stupor.

Vegeta looked at her. She was glowing and beautiful and he had to snap out of his daze to answer her question. "They're going to be taken to the hotel that we are staying in."

"Where are we staying?" she asked as they walked out without a problem and they took a cab towards the hotel they would spend the next few days in.

"You will see in a minute," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and kept quiet for the duration of the ride. At check-in they received the keys to their room and Vegeta rented a car for them to get around in.

They walked out of the main building and towards the beach. That was when Bulma noticed that there were a series of different sized huts with strawed roofs. It gave the appearance of frail looking huts, but it was just the appearance.

Vegeta walked her into one of the largest ones and Bulma realized that the inside was just like a fancy hotel room with a wild jungle decor. The floors were made of dark oak and had skins of animals as carpets.

"Those aren't real animal skins, are they?" Bulma asked with a frown.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't think they are. There are many animal activists that would probably boycott the hotel if they did use real animals," he said as he took a look around the large place.

Bulma walked into the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the porch. There was a large white hammock on the deck that allowed her to sit there and stare at the beautiful view of the ocean.

She had never seen the beach this close. It was all breathtaking. She smiled and sat on the hammock, swinging slowly until Vegeta walked out. He watched her quietly, not wanting to interrupt her. She looked peaceful, not with that disturbing look on her face that she had had when she had been spacing off the night before.

Maybe making love to her had not been a mistake. Bulma looked up at him and smiled. "Why do you look so thoughtful? What are you thinking about?" she asked with a grin.

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing important. If you like we can go down to the beach. Just change into your bathing suit and we'll go," he said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Bulma said as she jumped up and went to her room to look through her luggage. She found a two-piece shorts and halter top and threw it on. Above it she wore a kind of Hawaiian, see-through toga that she had bought on the ship that was a shade darker than her eyes.

She slipped on some sandals and walked out. Vegeta had changed into a pair of long navy-blue swim trunks and a matching muscle shirt. It seemed that navy-blue was his favorite color, and the serious color made him look so much more attractive. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then he held his hand out to her.

Bulma took it with a smile and they walked out to the beach hand in hand, and it felt so right to both of them. At that moment, again there was no doubt in her mind that she really loved him.

They sat down at a table that was almost in the sand, in chairs that could be used to lean back and just relax, under a large beach umbrella. They ordered something to drink, and kept quiet, watching the shore as it pushed in and pulled out miniature waves, and much further out, huge surfing waves.

A young girl passed by, carrying a basket full of fresh flowers of every color, and she offered some to Vegeta. "Some flowers for your pretty girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

He just looked at the girl and then turned to Bulma. Bulma laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Which ones do you want?" he asked.

"The yellow star-shaped ones," Bulma said. The girl handed them to her and Vegeta gave her a crispy bill, telling her to keep the change.

"Thanks! Have a great vacation!" the girl said before she ran off to try to sell her flowers.

Bulma brought the small bouquet to her nose and took in the sweet scent. "Thank you, they're beautiful," she said with a smile.

Vegeta nodded and took one flower from her hands. He leaned forward and moved the hair away from her left ear to place the flower there. He cupped her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Don't ever think of ending your life again. If you do, then you will have given up on your fight against those that harmed you. If you ever feel the need to reciprocate the harm done to you, do it, and do it wisely."

"You're encouraging me to take revenge on the wrong that was done to me?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

"I know I would if I had been in your place. If this man is alive and he was willing to harm a child, who is to say that he won't do it again? Or that he has done it more than once?" Vegeta asked.

The waitress brought the drinks over and Bulma took the moment to think about his words. When the woman left, something occurred to her. "Vegeta, yesterday, when I was at the rear of the ship, how did you find me there?"

He looked at her. "I went to your room to make sure that you were asleep and not wandering around alone. You didn't answer so I went to look for you. On my way out a couple passed by, speaking of a young girl that was having a nervous breakdown and asking for someone named Vegeta. That they had seen you running towards the back of the ship. I ran out just in time to see you climb over and then stare down at the water."

Her eyes watered and she touched his smooth cheek. "Thank you, for stopping me from doing something stupid."

Vegeta smirked. "You don't have to thank me. Just promise me that you will never try that again. That you will never give up," he said seriously.

Bulma wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes and nodded. "I promise," she said with a small smile. "I'm going to soak for a while," she whispered before she stood and walked towards the water.

Vegeta watched her with a frown. Something was wrong and he didn't quite know what it was. She walked towards the shore and sat down so that only the small waves reached her.

Bulma sighed and stared at the sea. Vegeta had just told her that she should never give up. And now she knew that that bastard who had called himself a father was still alive. She'd find him one day, and he would pay for everything that he had done to her. Him and that woman he had been married to. She would never forget that night when the woman had whipped her back and scarred her skin for life.

**Flashback**

_"Did you think I didn't see you?"_

_Bulma looked up from the plate of leftovers that were given to her and shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said earnestly._

_The tall woman marched over to her and hauled her up by the scruff of her shirt. "I'm not stupid. He watches you whenever you wear that skirt. You provoke him," she spat darkly._

_"Provoke him how?" Bulma asked with wide eyes, shaking her head._

_"You may not know it, but you're on the verge of becoming a woman. If I ever discover that he has something to do with you, you will be the one that will pay."_

_"Brat, bring me a beer!" A deep growling voice yelled from the living room._

_The woman let go of her and motioned for the fridge. Bulma tried not to glare at her and went over to get the bottle, popping the top before he yelled at her for not doing so. She walked out and towards the man, and handed him the bottle. Then she turned to go._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he growled as he grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back roughly. He stunk of beer, his breath heavy with it. "Keep me company dolly," he said as he tried to sit her on his lap._

_Bulma struggled against him, against his strength and his hands. "Let go of me!" she yelled as she pushed against him. "Please don't!" she cried as he tried to kiss her and tried to pull off her pajama pants. "Let go!"_

_"What the hell did I tell you?" Her foster mother screamed as she snatched her from his arms by her hair. Bulma cried out and tried to pry off the woman's hands from her hair. "And you," she snapped at him, "You and I will settle this when I'm done with this little chit."_

_Then the woman had pulled Bulma into the tiny space where she was allowed to sleep on an old single bed. She threw her in and walked towards the bathroom to get something from the cabinet under the sink._

_When she came back, there was an extension cord in her hands. "I told you that you were provoking him you little slut, but I will teach you to listen to me," she snarled softly. Then she lifted her hand with the cord and sent it against her back._

_Bulma screamed, she cried and sobbed, and asked God why this was happening to her. What had she done to deserve such a punishment?_

**Flashback Ends**

"Bulma?"

She blinked and came back to herself to see Vegeta standing in front of her. She looked up at him and cleared her throat. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Something is wrong," he told her.

She realized he was asking her a question and nodded. "Seeing that man has brought back all those damned memories. It's like a dam has broken and everything is coming back to me," she said as she took his offered hand and stood.

The movement and the mushy texture of the sand made her tumble a bit forward, pressing the front of her body against Vegeta's. He stared down into her blue eyes and before she could continue to speak, he bent his head and kissed her.

Bulma sighed. Kissing him was like breathing, she thought as he explored her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist as the mini-waves pooled around them. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on between them, but he pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't speak. Don't ask me anything because I don't even know what is going on. Lets just live this any way it comes," he whispered.

She laughed. "Then I guess that you don't mind the age difference anymore," she said with a grin.

He smirked. "You can say that." Then his features turned serious. "Half of me is telling me that we should follow this, while the other half is telling me that it's a mistake. I honestly don't want to hurt you, and if we continue this, there is a risk of that happening."

"I want to take that chance," Bulma said honestly. "You were my first lover and you will always hold a special place in my heart. Whether we go our separate ways a few months or years from now, you will always be someone special to me. You're the second person that has honestly cared for me."

He looked deep into those sincere eyes and had to smile. "I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled. "If you hurt me, I'll kick your ass," she said with a laugh.

Vegeta chuckled. "I'd like to see that, but I really doubt you can take me."

Bulma looked at him smugly. "It's surprising how many fighting techniques can be learned on the streets. I can take on you anytime," she said.

"Then let us hope that it never comes to that. I am not one that hits women. Besides, you're nothing but a sack of bones," he chuckled.

Bulma gasped indignantly. "Sack of bones!" she nearly yelled. He wouldn't stop laughing so she took the opportunity to shove him back and he fell on his butt into the water.

Vegeta looked up at her with wide eyes and couldn't believe what she had done. Or that she was laughing her ass off, pointing at him. What she wasn't expecting was that he would grip her wrist and pull her down to him.

She screamed in glee but had to close her mouth in order for her to not swallow water. Vegeta was laughing quietly as he held her and they sat there getting soaked. She sat back and looked down at herself, at the cloth that was clinging to every spot of her body with the water.

"Do I really look like a sack of bones to you?" she asked in a low seductive tone.

Vegeta's eyes trailed from her folded legs, up to her flat stomach and to the protruding mounds of her chest. Truth was that she was nothing less than beautiful. Her damp hair was pressed to her arms and shoulders and she was regarding him with those big eyes of hers. Those big eyes that were burning with that incredible sapphire flame.

He stood, grabbed her hand and walked towards the table where he left a bill and then walked off towards their bungalow. Bulma wondered what had gotten into him, but the next thing she knew, he was undressing her and she was writhing under him on the bed.

…………………………………….

"Did that answer your question?" Vegeta murmured as he sat with Bulma in his arms while they lounged on the bed.

"Yeah that answered my question!" Bulma said with a small laugh. "Hold me," she whispered as she turned to her other side with her back to him.

"Hold you," he repeated even more quietly. 'I have wanted to hold you from the moment we shared our first kiss,' he thought to himself. But to be honest, it had been from the first moment he had seen her in that plain summer dress that day he had brought her to his home.

Vegeta ran his hands down her back, his eyes traveling down the marred skin. Her scars were faint streaks down her back, but they crossed her skin, paler even than her milky complexion. The marks had faded, but apparently her old life hadn't. He wished there was some way to erase those harmful memories from her mind, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Bulma frowned when she didn't feel his arms around her, and truthfully, she was starting to feel that the breeze was cold. Then she felt the soft bed move and she jumped when she felt Vegeta's lips at the small of her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. He didn't reply, but he ran his lips and tongue up her back, trying to touch every mark that flawed her otherwise perfect skin. He skimmed his teeth lightly up her spine and over her shoulder blades.

Vegeta moved her long hair away from her neck and ran his lips over her neck and shoulder. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her and spooned her, squeezing her tightly.

Her eyes watered, but she stopped herself from crying. Unfortunately, a soft shudder ran through her and Vegeta felt it. He ran his free hand down the side of her body, then he ran his fingers through her hair and combed it out. "Why do you cry?"

"Because I've never been so happy in my life," she said honestly.

Vegeta pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Then I will try to make you as happy as I possibly can," he murmured against her skin.

"You're already doing it," she said quietly. She smiled to herself and pressed her arms over Vegeta's thickly muscled ones. "You're already doing it," she repeated.

…………………………………….

Bulma laid in the hammock, with her head dangling off the side as she swung slowly. Vegeta had gone off to get some information on a tour that they could take tomorrow and she had stayed behind at his insistence.

The day before had been so wonderful, she really didn't know what to expect now. He had said that he couldn't make any promises, but what was going on? Vegeta was her lover now, and he was being so kind and wonderful, what should she be expecting from him after this?

Bulma frowned to herself and swung just a little harder. She closed her eyes and went back to the night when they had first made love. It was so special that she would never forget it. She was falling so deeply in love with him that it was scary, and she knew that she shouldn't be loving him when nothing would come of it.

When she opened her eyes, she nearly fell off the hammock when she noticed that Vegeta was back and standing above her. "Geez. You scared the crap out of me!" she said loudly.

Vegeta smirked down at her. "What were you thinking about that you had that wicked little smile on your face?"

Bulma wasn't even aware that she had been smiling, "I was thinking about you," she said as she lay down straight on the large hammock and patted the side besides her.

"Aren't you going to have dinner? I ordered room service," he said as he pointed to the cart. "They just had it sent."

'_How long was I zoning out_?' Bulma thought. The sun was setting and there was a warm breeze blowing in from the ocean. She hadn't seen or heard either Vegeta or the room service people. "Will you swing with me for a while when we finish eating?" she asked sweetly.

"It depends on what you mean by swing," he said as his smirk widened wickedly.

Bulma stood up and looked at him coolly. "I need a breather, you know. I don't have unlimited energy," she said as she walked past him. Vegeta watched her walk into the bungalow in her short-shorts and black see-through top, with her bikini top underneath. He sighed. There were dirty thoughts running rampant in his mind, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop them.

He walked in after her and they sat down at the table to have an early dinner. They ate and spoke about little things. About how beautiful the island was, and of what they were going to do the next few days, but all Bulma wanted to know was what they were going to do when this vacation was over.

Vegeta could see there was something bothering her, and he had an idea of what it was. He really didn't want to touch that subject right now. He wasn't ready. He watched as she picked at her food and found that he didn't have an appetite either.

"Come with me," he said as he wiped his hands with his napkin and stood. Bulma did the same and followed him when he took her hand. Vegeta walked them outside of the small building and lay down on the hammock.

Bulma watched him but didn't follow until he reached for her and pulled her to him. She laid down almost tucked into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair. She put her arm over his waist and hugged his body as much as she could.

"I'm scared," Bulma whispered.

"Of what?" he asked quietly.

"Of what I'm feeling inside. I know that you told me that nothing would come of this, but no matter how hard I've tried, I can't help feeling something special for you," she said.

Vegeta didn't know what to say to that. Instead he hugged her and reached with his free hand to caress her face and push her chin up so that he could look into her blue eyes. He kissed her, because that was all he could do.

She kissed him back eagerly, until she had maneuvered her body and was straddling his waist as she kissed him. "This is nice," she whispered against his lips.

"What is?" he asked as he watched her unbutton his shirt.

"The fact that you make me feel wanted," Bulma replied with a grin as she dragged her nails gently down the muscles of his shirt.

Vegeta smirked and helped her take off his shirt, then he pulled her top off too. They needed to get inside for this. They were out in the open and people would sooner or later pass by to either get to the beach or to their own bungalow.

He couldn't believe that such a little thing could keep him on his toes sexually, and they had only been together for two days, give or take.

She was so beautiful and passionate, and no matter how much he tried himself, he knew that she would leave an impression in his life forever.

…………………………………….

He could get used to this.

Yamcha's eyes grew incredibly wide as he witnessed what was going on at the small cabin that he was passing by. He had been planning this vacation for a few months now, and he had even invited Tamara to come with him, but she had refused.

Too bad. She would've seen what he was seeing right about now. He knew that Vegeta was doing his charity case. He would've been either stupid or of a different sexual preference if he wasn't doing a woman that beautiful.

He grinned to himself. Tamara was going to have a fit.

Yamcha took out his cell and pressed a button. "Hello? Tamara, this is Yamcha. I have something _very_ interesting to tell you. You'll never guess what I'm looking at, or _who_ I'm looking at right now..."

…………………………………….

Crap-aroni. What the hell is going on? What did you guys think? Is Tamara going to make it in time to ruin their vacation? Well, I wont tell you, but since you guys have been so nice, I'll promise to update soon. Have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	9. Rivals Face to Face

Hey my friends. I decided to finally update, but I'm afraid that not much will happen in this chapter, the big things will happen in the next. I just needed to get through this and pave the way for the next events.

I hope you like it and don't find it too boring. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic

……………………

Rivals Face to Face

……………………

Bulma woke with a gasp and sat up. Vegeta jerked awake too and sat up next to her. She was sweating feverishly and breathing a bit hard. He frowned and ran a hand carefully up and down her back. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Bulma took a deep breath that shook as it came back out. "I had a bad dream. I dreamt... I dreamt of that night," she whispered as she put her face in her hands.

Vegeta frowned. "You never told me who that man was. If he is here on this island, then I will pay him a visit and kick the shi-..."

"No!" Bulma growled. "That bastard is going to get what's coming to him soon. Please, I don't want to talk about this now," she said before she got up and grabbed her silk robe.

He watched her quietly. She was still shaken from the events on board the cruise ship, and he cursed himself because there was nothing else he could do for her. She drew back the curtains of beads and walked outside.

He would give her a few minutes alone and then he would go out there to see how she was doing. His cell phone rang and Vegeta frowned; he had been positive that he had turned it off. He stood and walked over to get it when the insistent beeping didn't stop.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"Vegeta?"

"Kakarot, what the hell do you want?"

"Tamara came to the office today and caused a scene. She somehow found out that you had gone away with Bulma and she threatened me if I didn't tell her where you were. Apparently her source didn't tell her where you were," Kakarot replied quickly.

"You mean that someone we know is here too? Well this trip is full of surprises," Vegeta growled softly.

"You know, I bet that it's Yamcha…….. but anyway, how has your trip been? How's it going with Bulma?" he asked slyly.

Vegeta gave a snort. "That is none of your business Kakarot. But I will tell you that everything has gone as expected. I am enjoying myself. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to sleep."

"Alright. Sorry about calling late, but I barely got out of the office now and I wanted to tell you this as soon as possible. Have a great trip and I'll see you soon," Kakarot said before he hung up.

Vegeta closed his phone and made sure he turned it off. Then he quietly padded outside to see what Bulma was doing. When he found her, his eyes softened. She had fallen asleep curled up on the hammock. He looked her over and then noticed that there were tears drying off on her cheeks.

He kneeled in front of her and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, drying off the wetness of her tears. Her brow was creased, but as soon as she felt the touch of his hand, her face smoothed out. _'I would do anything to make you happy, to erase all those harmful memories from your mind.'_

As soon as the thought entered his head, he tried to push it out, but he couldn't. He found that he actually wanted to make her happy, to spend the rest of his days losing himself in her. He stood and walked around the hammock, then he carefully got in behind her and spooned her.

If he died now, he would die happy with the memory of having her in his arms. His eyes closed and he drew in her sweet scent. Her skin smelled like him and that more than anything made him content. Vegeta let out a slow breath. He had made up his mind and upon returning, he would do something that he would never had thought of doing before.

………………………..

**Two Weeks Later**………...

Bulma sat quietly in Vegeta's tree house an hour before sunset. She spent her time there whenever she could. If only to think about her life or to just keep her mind a blank and to relax. She had once upon a time told Vegeta that she hated being alone, but now she felt better whenever she was.

Speaking of Vegeta, he had come to his home a few times the past week, but it seemed that he spent less and less time there. He avoided her whenever he could, but spoke to her when it was inevitable.

They had been back from their cruise for about a week now, and that time spent together would be the best thing she had ever gone through. Vegeta had been wonderful to her and they had spent their time together. During the day they went sightseeing, and during the night, well, she didn't have to say. When they had come back, Vegeta had drifted away from her a bit. They still spoke and spent time together, but it wasn't the same. He had closed off from her and she didn't know what to do. She felt a bit lonely.

Chichi was out visiting their old friends with Kakarot, so she was there alone. She was sitting next to the window, watching the horses just standing around and eating hay. Then she watched with a frown as Tamara walked out of the mansion and towards the stables, carrying a whip in her hand.

Bulma scrambled up and was down the ladder in record time, making her way towards the stables. She spotted Tien galloping on a horse and motioned him over. He came over quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked as he jumped off the horse.

"Please go into the house and call Vegeta, tell him to come over as quickly as possible because Tamara is here with the horses and I don't think that she's in the mood for riding. She had a whip."

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Tien asked angrily.

Bulma grinned maliciously. "I'm going to get my chance to kick her ass. I think that she is here to take out her frustrations on the animals. Last time that I was able to get close to Bronco, she had whip marks on her sides. Go and get Vegeta."

Tien nodded and jogged towards the mansion to get Vegeta and to let him know what was happening. She walked towards the stables stealthily, trying to make the least noise as possible. What she heard made her nerves rattle to a breaking point.

There was a horse neighing loudly and there was the vicious sound of whipping. She ran towards Bronco's pen, but she wasn't in there. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. For Tamara's sake she hoped that she wasn't in Ace's pen. Then she saw that Tamara had taken advantage of the fact that Ace was tied down and with a hurt foot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bulma screamed. She was standing next to Ace and her poor baby had vicious welts on his side.

Tamara jumped and turned to look at her with wide eyes. Then she smiled. "I'm just giving this stupid horse a lesson," she said maliciously.

"How about you come out here and I'll give you a lesson," Bulma said as she rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back. "I've been wantin' a piece of you for a long time, and now you've given me a reason."

The other woman looked her up and down. "I may be rich and above your station, but I know how to fight. I went to an all girl school and no one crossed my path because they were shit-scared of me."

"You're all bark and no bite, aren't you?"

Tamara walked forward to her and sent the whip to Bulma's face. Bulma gasped at the sharp pain and reached up to touch her face and her fingers touched blood. She looked down at her hand and her anger reached a boiling point. Tamara laughed at the look on her face, and at the long bloody gash that crossed her jaw.

"Do you honestly think that you can hold Vegeta down with sex? I know about you fucking him during the vacation, but he doesn't care. He'll never stay with you because you threw yourself at him," Tamara spat.

Bulma's eyes widened. How the hell could this witch know about what happened between her and Vegeta? "What happens between me and Vegeta is none of your concern," Bulma growled.

"He'll leave you sooner or later. He'll get tired of you eventually and then I'll be here for what ever he needs," Tamara said slyly. "You're too, how do you say…….. too low class for him." She was so caught up in gloating that she was too slow to react when Bulma drew her hand back and then sent a fist to her nose. She hit it with a nasty crack, and then all hell broke loose. Bulma was throwing punch after punch and Tamara was having a hard time throwing hits of her own.

They stumbled out of the stables and continued their fight. Tamara sunk her hands into Bulma's long hair and pulled with all her might. That distracted Bulma minutely and Tamara slammed her fist into her face. Bulma fell back onto the grass and had time to see Tamara rear her leg back before she rolled over and she missed her face by inches. Bulma slammed her leg into the other woman's stomach and she fell back onto the grass where they continued to fight. The fight was equal on both parts, but then Bulma reared her knee back and slammed it into Tamara's stomach. She fell to the ground and coughed up blood, spitting it onto the grass.

"Come on, get up! I thought no one crossed your path, _bitch_!" Bulma yelled at her as she huffed out breaths and tried to relax herself a bit.

"I am not going to let this go. I will make you pay for doing this to me," Tamara growled.

Bulma laughed dryly. "Try me; I'll beat the shit out of you whenever you want me to. You best hope that Vegeta is feeling generous because as soon as he gets here I am so gonna tell him what you were doing to _my_ horse!"

Tamara stood and sneered. "He'll never believe you. I have a pretty way of convincing people of what I want them to believe. Trust me, I can do it," she coughed again.

"Vegeta won't fall for it. These past few months I have come to know him far better than you have known him all these years. He wants nothing to do with you and so he won't believe anything that you have to say. Especially with that bloody whip that belongs to you," Bulma said with a smirk.

"You won't say anything," Tamara snarled.

"Oh? Why not?" Bulma asked saucily.

"Because I'll kill you first," Tamara screamed as she pushed her. Bulma fell back, not realizing that she had been standing on a small hill and the slope was behind her. She fell, rolling without control towards the lake. Their fight had taken them that far.

Bulma didn't know what was going on until she felt the cold bite of the water as she fell into the lake. She kicked wildly, trying not to go down and to hold her breath as long as possible, but nothing helped. She cursed herself for being so stupid and never learning how to swim. She went underwater and felt herself sinking down and down. Her lungs burned with the need for oxygen, and as the last breath left her, she resigned herself to her death. All that went through her mind was that she loved Vegeta with all her heart.

Her eyes closed and she felt herself sinking into a dark void. Something broke the water and hauled her up by the scruff of the neck. He pulled her up to the surface and held her unconscious body up.

Yamcha anxiously checked to see if she was breathing, but she wasn't, she was completely limp in his arms. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill her? She's not breathing!" he yelled at Tamara, who also had a worried look on her face. He made it to the small piece of shore and laid down the girl to try and revive her.

"I hit her, but I had no idea that the hill was behind her, much less that it was so steep!" she yelled. "Get her breathing, because if she dies, Vegeta will hate me forever!"

Yamcha glared at her before he tried CPR again. "Is that all you care about? You should worry about going to prison for killing this girl!" He tried breathing air into her lungs. After the fifth try he thought that maybe she had really drowned, but then she coughed up a miniature geyser of water and began to take in huge breaths of air.

Bulma tried to sit up, but her vision was blotched with gray spots and her body felt so very heavy. "Vegeta?" she asked deliriously.

"I'm right here!" A voice called. Then he nearly slid down the hill and was at her side in seconds. "What the hell happened?" he growled at Yamcha and at Tamara.

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "These two were in the middle of a boxing match and then Bulma fell back and into the water. She was drowning and I jumped in to help her," he said.

Vegeta turned that dark angry gaze to Tamara. "Tien told me that you were here and up to no good," he growled. Then he helped Bulma stand and she leaned heavily against him, almost sagging it if hadn't been for his arm around her waist.

She was trembling, and if he didn't get her warm soon she would probably catch hypothermia or pneumonia. He picked her up in both arms and began his trek up the hill, ignoring the other two people that were standing there.

He made it up to the top and almost ran towards his home, Tien behind them. "Make sure that those two get off of my property. Thank Yamcha for saving Bulma from drowning and get them out," Vegeta said.

"Yes sir," Tien said before he turned and walked back towards the lake.

Meanwhile, Vegeta carried Bulma to her room and began to peel off her sopping clothes. In this situation he didn't stop to admire her body, he just wanted her to stay healthy and out of harms way. He put her robe on her and then put her in bed under the thick covers. He sat down next to her on the bed and frowned when he noticed the gash on her chin that was currently bleeding. She had other minor cuts and bruises, but they weren't anything to worry about. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Bulma's whole face darkened in rage. "I got into a cat fight with that cheap broad." Her teeth were chattering, and Vegeta rubbed her body above the blanket, trying to help warm her.

"Did she throw you into the lake?"

She sighed and finally began to feel warm again. "I caught her whipping Ace in his stable. I told her to bring it with me and we got into an all out cat fight. We made it out there and the last shot she got at me made me fall backwards. So I tumbled down and into the water. Who took me out?" she asked quietly.

"Yamcha," he said flatly, looking away from her big blue eyes. He stood.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked as she sat up.

"I need to clean that gash before it gets infected. I'm going to get the first aid kit," he said in a monotone before he walked out of her room.

Bulma watched him go with a frown. It bothered her for some reason, that Vegeta hadn't been the one who had saved her. Whenever she was in trouble, he was there to save her. He had always been and always would be. She shrugged to herself and stood, her feet were the only things that were cold and she wanted to get some socks. She was putting them on when Vegeta walked in, a blue box with a red cross in his hands.

He walked over and grabbed a chair to sit directly in front of her before he opened the box. "It's going to hurt," he stated dryly.

"What's new? Everything in my life hurts," she grumbled.

Vegeta frowned and poured some alcohol onto a piece of gauze. "Ready?"

Bulma glared at him. "What kind of stupid-ass questionAAAHHH!" she yelled in pain as she jerked back.

He burst out laughing. "I asked if you were ready," he said between chuckles.

"You can be such an asshole sometimes," she hissed.

Vegeta didn't reply and had to grip her head tightly in order to clean the wound properly. Finally it was over and he placed a large Band-Aid on her chin. "Okay, we're done, but you have a nasty bruise bellow your eye that will only darken for the next few hours. I'll get you some ice," Vegeta said as he packed the things in their box and then threw away the bloody trash.

He was making his way to the door without another word. "Vegeta, forget the ice. Why have you been avoiding me?" Bulma asked. The sad note in her voice stopped him in his tracks with the door slightly ajar, but he didn't turn to look at her.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I have been very busy at the office," he replied quietly.

Bulma stood and walked over to him. She tentatively touched his back and her hands slipped up his shoulders. Then she pressed the un-bandaged side of her face against his back. "I've missed you these past few days. Aside from Chichi, you are the only family I have," she whispered against his back.

Vegeta closed the door and his shoulders relaxed. He slowly turned around to awkwardly wrap his arms around her. "I am still here, and I won't leave you," he said as he kissed her damp hair.

"Promise me, please?" Bulma asked as she looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears.

Right at that moment, had she asked anything else of him, he would have promised her anything. She was so beautiful and vulnerable; he felt the immense need to protect her. "I promise," he murmured. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning down and stealing a kiss from her pink pouting lips.

Bulma responded immediately, her arms winding around his neck as she pressed her body to his. His hands trailed down to her waist and he lifted her against him. Of their own accord, his legs walked him to her bed. They fell onto the soft mattress and rolled for the dominant position as they continued their passionate kiss. "We must stop this," he breathed against her lips.

"No. I know you want this as much as I want you," she said as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. She looked into his eyes mischievously and ran her hands down his chest slowly. "I know you want me, Vegeta. I can feel it," she said as her eyes trailed down to where she was sitting on him.

"Don't do this to me," he grumbled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was trying his best to ignore her, but it was a difficult task when she was literally sitting on him.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. She took his hand in hers and brought it up to the part in her robe.

"That." Vegeta let out a harsh breath. He opened his eyes and looked up into her passionate blue eyes, clear lust reflecting in his own. Then he flipped them over so that she was looking up at him. "I think we should lock the door."

Bulma laughed softly and nodded in agreement. She loved Vegeta, even if he never felt the same towards her, she loved him, and that was all that mattered. She knew that in some deep hidden part, he felt the same way.

Bulma woke a while later, feeling disoriented and warm. It was dark and she had no idea what time it was. She looked to her left and noticed that Vegeta was asleep there next to her, wrapped around her, keeping her warm. She ran her fingers over his cheek softly and smiled. He looked so handsome when he was asleep. Her thoughts were interrupted by a throbbing pain in her wrist that made her sit up. She slowly got out of bed and dressed into a sweat-suit, and with some difficulty, brushed her hair into a pony-tail.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta once more and then left the room. She walked all the way out to the stables and called out for Tien. He walked out of Ace's stable with a brush in his hands and smiled at her. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I cured Ace as much as he would allow. But I think we'll have to trank him in the morning to do it properly. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Bulma smiled. "I have a small headache, and my chin stings a little. My wrist is bothering me, too. Otherwise I feel okay," she said.

"Have you told the boss that your wrist hurts?" Tien asked as he took her hand and carefully examined her wrist, noting that there was a nasty bruise on it. "You should bandage this until you can make it to the doctor."

"Can you help me out with that?" she asked sheepishly.

Tien smiled at her. "What about the boss?" he asked as he led her towards the barn that was behind the stables. The horses were only put on the first floor of the barn when it rained and when it was winter and the temperature dropped.

The second floor happened to be the place where Tien lived, and he had basically turned it into a normal apartment. He sat her down at the small table he had and then walked into his bathroom.

He came out with a balm and a rolled up bandage. He sat down in front of her and grabbed her wrist gently. "The ointment is to ease the pain a little. I use it whenever I have an ache in my muscles. Once I used it on a twisted ankle," he said as he slowly spread the ointment on her wrist.

Bulma winced and then sighed as she felt the balm begin to work, and then the tightness of the bandage made the pain dim down some. They walked back to the stables and she stopped to see Bronco and Ace. "Thank you for helping me out with this," Bulma said as she ran her hand over her wrist slowly.

"No problem. Whenever you need me to do anything for you just let me know. Answer a question for me?" he asked. Bulma nodded. "Did you fall down the hill or did the witch throw you down?"

Bulma stopped petting Ace. "She pushed me. It was so very obvious that downhill was right behind us. She told me that she would kill me before I told Vegeta what she had been doing to Bronco. Then she pushed me and I fell. I'm surprised I didn't crack my head or break a leg," she said as she scratched her head with her good hand.

"And why did you feel that it wasn't important for _me_ to know that?"

Tien and Bulma whirled around and stared at Vegeta. Bulma opened her mouth to answer, but there was nothing that she could come up with to reply to his question. "I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to get angry with me."

"Now why would I get angry with you?" Vegeta snapped.

Tien tipped his hat at Bulma and walked away to give them some privacy to argue. Bulma walked over to Vegeta, hiding her wrist with the long sleeve of her sweater. "I was gonna tell you!" she whined.

"When? Two weeks from now?" he asked her sarcastically. He hid a smirk when those incredible blue eyes darkened in annoyance.

"**FINE**! When I told her that I would tell you, she told me that she would kill me first. Then she pushed me," Bulma growled angrily.

"Why on earth did you not tell me that? We can go to the police to file a death-threat report," Vegeta said.

Bulma gave a snort. "I recall you telling me once that I should take revenge into my own hands. AND to do it wisely," she said with a smirk.

Vegeta looked at her and then let out a chuckle. "I see that you _are_ learning. You're finally growing up," he said evilly.

"Hey, I've been grown up for a long time," she said as she hit him with her hurt hand. She cursed like a sailor and cradled her hand to her chest. She had forgotten that it was hurt.

He took her elbow and forced her sleeve up. "Did you forget something?" he asked darkly.

Bulma let out a harsh breath. "When I woke up I felt the pain in my wrist. It's the same wrist I broke last year so I guess it wasn't going to heal quite right. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. So I came here to see if Tien could help me."

"He bandaged it," Vegeta said as he ran his fingers gently over her wrist. "I failed you."

Bulma shook her head and touched his cheek. "You can't always be there to save me. You're not superman," she said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly and grabbed her unhurt hand, pulling her to him without thinking. "Yes I am," he whispered.

Bulma laughed and watched as he reached up with his free hand and slid his fingers up the back of her neck. "My superman," she whispered before they kissed. It was gentle and slow. He tasted her with relish and soon had her pressed to the door of one of the pens.

She pulled back and rested her hands on his shoulders. "We shouldn't do this in front of the animals," she said as she smothered a laugh. "My poor baby," she whispered as she caressed Ace's face.

He gave her a questioning look and then felt when Ace rubbed his furry face against his and Bulma's face. "I guess we shouldn't," he whispered as he petted the horse's head. "Come on, we need to get something to eat," he said as he pulled her along by her unhurt hand.

"Pizza?" she asked slyly.

"You don't deserve pizza. I should have the cook give you a can of sardines and saltine crackers for dinner," he said evilly.

"You wouldn't!" Bulma gasped as she pushed him with her shoulder. "Would you really make me eat sardines?" She made a face. While living on the streets she wouldn't have complained about eating sardines, but now, that was a whole different story. She had tried them once and they were nasty.

"I will if you wont stop bugging me," he said as he pushed her back with his own shoulder with less strength as they came up to the house.

"Vegeta!"

They both looked up, not having noticed the person that was at the door. Vegeta's face darkened completely. "What are you doing here mother?" he asked as politely as possible.

"I came to see that individual," she said as she nodded towards Bulma. "Were you aware that there are police officers here waiting for her?"

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled.

"Calm down," Vegeta said as he walked with her into the mansion, not letting go of her hand. "This better not be what I think it is," he said softly.

Bulma just frowned at him and walked along as they went into the living room. And sure enough there were two men there in suits, and flashing their badges as soon as they walked in. "Bulma Briefs?" The first man asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Why?"

"We have a warrant for your arrest. You are being accused of attacking one," he looked into his small notebook, "Tamara Vanders. She has proof on her person that she was attacked, and she named you as her aggressor."

"_That bitch_!" Bulma hissed, but instead of having a screaming and cursing fit, she turned to Vegeta and looked at him. "Can you believe this?" she asked as she watched the second man take out some cuffs. The shorter one with the buzzed haircut. Under other circumstances she would have been laughing about his style.

"Is it necessary for you to cuff her like a delinquent if she goes willingly? She has a fractured wrist and it would make things painful for her," Vegeta said as he stepped in front of her.

"It is protocol, but she does not look like a criminal. We don't want to hurt her any further. We can leave off the cuffs if you go willingly and now," the main cop said.

"Come on," Vegeta said as he pushed Bulma forward. She looked distressed, and he didn't blame her. "Don't worry, on the way I am going to call my best lawyer so that he can meet us there."

Bulma nodded and followed the cops out, not missing the triumphant look on Lana's face as she sat down on the couch and took out her cell phone. Bulma didn't doubt that she was letting Tamara know that she had gotten what she wanted. _'I swear Tamara is gonna get hers,'_ Bulma hissed to herself. Vegeta held her hand in the car and she knew that things were going to be alright.

……………………

Okay, so what did you guys think? Was it to your liking or too boring? I swear that the next chapter will make up to the slowness of this one, and you _will_ like what is coming up. Though, there's never a happily ever after. Something **always **happens.

So, next chapter will cover Bulma and the police, and a few things that Vegeta is planning on doing, but Tamara is not going to let our happy couple be happy. I'll leave you with that thought and I'll try to have my next chapter out by the end of the week, or possibly next Monday. I can't say for sure. Have a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	10. Threatened Dreams

This chapter is finally here! I know that most of you will hate it, and maybe me, but this HAS to happen. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the great reviews that you have given me. Enjoy……….

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fiction

……………………

**Threatened Dreams**

……………………

"You see this right here?" Bulma asked as she peeled off the large Band-Aid from her chin. "I caught that woman, Tamara, whipping a horse in the stables. When she came out, she whipped me across the chin. She was the one that came at me first."

"Were there any witnesses?" The man taking her statement asked.

"No, I told Tien, the horse keeper, to go call Vegeta. That woman and I started to fight and we made it towards a hill. When I told her that I would tell Vegeta, she said that she would kill me first. Then she pushed me down the hill and I fell into the lake. I almost drowned," Bulma said, using tears to help her case.

"Who helped you out?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta briefly, and then answered. "This man named Yamcha. He's a friend of Tamara. I don't know what he was doing there, but he helped me out. Then Vegeta came and he helped me clean my wounds. Tien wrapped my wrist and I was resting because I had a major headache."

"Were you going to file a report against this woman?" The commissioner asked. He was a new person that had just arrived to the station.

"Yes, but you must understand that I wasn't feeling good. I had a headache, my wrist was killing me, and my body ached. I was going to do it first thing tomorrow morning," Bulma said seriously.

Vegeta watched her quietly. He had never seen this side of Bulma before. The serious and almost manipulative facade she was showing now. It showed him that she was indeed maturing and learning a few things from rubbing elbows with the "rich people." Her attitude also disturbed him in some way. Had she used that side on him before?

No, he didn't think so. As soon as that thought entered his head, he bashed it down and destroyed it. Even through all the things she had been through, she was an innocent. The attitude she was taking on was just a defense against the harm that she perceived at every end.

About an hour later, thanks to his lawyer and the very obvious proof that Tamara had given Bulma as good as she had gotten, they let Bulma go with bail and didn't keep her in the slammer. The assault charges went on both their records, and Tamara was going to be called back to be questioned again.

"I'm hungry," Bulma whined.

"We'll get pizza on the way back. Now that we're here in the city, we might as well stay here in my penthouse," Vegeta told her.

"Fine. I just want some food and some painkillers for my wrist," she said as she got into the lawyers car. He was going to drop them off since Vegeta had rode in the cop car with her.

"Tomorrow first thing we will get that wrist checked," he said. Bulma nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, she had no problem with that. Now all that mattered was that she was hungry.

………………

"What are you planning on doing now?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta and shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I will think of something that will make that conniving bitch pay ten fold," she said before she took a sip of her large glass of soda.

"Any ideas yet?" he asked, his interest caught.

Bulma gave him a cool and lazy look. "Not yet, but I'm sure that I'll find something interesting to do to her." Vegeta smirked and looked at Bulma, almost as in a trance. She turned to look at him and blinked, frowning as she looked into his eyes. "You find me _that_ interesting?"

He gave a soft snort and looked away. "We should go to bed," he said as he stood.

"But we just ate!" she complained.

"Well stay up if you'd like, but I have to go to the office tomorrow," he said as he walked into the bedroom.

Bulma glared at him until he disappeared. She was **not** going to bed at ten. So she flipped through the channels and found a good movie before settling into the couch. She would refuse to go to bed with Vegeta. He had just closed down and locked her out of his thoughts, so she wouldn't give in either.

………

Vegeta woke early next morning and noticed that he was alone. He had been expecting to feel her warm body next to his. He seriously had thought that Bulma would have come to bed with him, but she didn't. He wondered if she had stayed in the other bedroom, and stood to go see.

When he found her, he almost smiled. She was curled up in the couch under one of the blankets that always stayed over the couch. She looked so beautiful and innocent that it made his heart skip a beat.

_Stubborn brat_, she had refused to do anything that he said, but if she were so easily dictated, then he wouldn't want her the way he did. He kneeled in front of her and ran the pads of his fingers lightly over her cheek.

"Why do you make me feel the way I do?" he asked himself quietly. She let out a content breath and kept sleeping. Vegeta nodded at the thoughts that were slowly whirling through his head and stood. He had many things to do this day.

He wrote a quick note for Bulma and then made his way out of the pent house.

………………..

Bulma woke a _long_ while later and yawned. She looked around and frowned, feeling a bit disoriented. Then she remembered all that had happened the evening before and frowned. She noticed that there was a note on the coffee table with her name on it. She stood and picked it up. It was from Vegeta no doubt.

'_Lazy woman. I hope you didn't oversleep because you have an appointment with the doctor at eleven-thirty. There are some clothes that I had brought over for you so that you can look presentable. When you are ready, go to the lobby and tell the doorman that you are Bulma. I will see you at the country house. Stay out of trouble._

_Vegeta.'_

Bulma stuck her tongue out at the note and walked into the bedroom. She spotted the clothing on the bed and then walked into the bathroom. She had exactly an hour to get to the doctor. She took a shower in record time and then dressed.

She grabbed some fruit before walking out of the apartment, and was still eating a banana when she approached the doorman on the first floor. "Good morning miss," he said with a smile."

Bulma smiled back. "Good morning sir. I'm Bulma, Vegeta told me to speak to you," she said in mild confusion.

The man nodded. "Mr. Ouji is a very fortunate man to have a lady like you at his side."

"Well, we're not really-……." Bulma trailed off.

"I can tell when a man loves a woman by the look in his eyes. When Mr. Ouji approached me about you, there was _that_ look in his eyes. You know that I am right," the man said as he walked over to the lobby desk and said something to the guard there.

Bulma frowned and waited for the man to come back. She shook her head. There was a very big difference between desire and love, and Vegeta did **not** love her, she was sure of it. The man came back over and let her know that Vegeta had called his driver to take her to and from the doctor's office.

She sighed. If only Vegeta **did** love her. She would be the happiest woman on earth.

……………………..

"Lana, do you have a camera around here?"

Vegeta's mother nodded and walked into her bedroom to get it. "Sacoda gave me this camera, but I don't really know how to work it. What do you need it for Tamara?" she asked in confusion. Lana had stayed the night in her son's home, and Tamara had decided to visit her.

Tamara winced at the nasty bruise on her cheek. "I just saw the dirty little blue rat heading towards the stables. She seems to be taken with the horse keeper and I wanted to see if I can get them in candid poses that can make her look guilty to Vegeta's eyes."

Lana grinned at the idea. "You have to do something. My son is getting in deep with this girl and I'm afraid that soon it will be too late to get her away from him. I have never seen my son like this before," she said worriedly.

Tamara glowered silently. "Don't worry Lana. I **_will_** do something, and it is going to be _very_ soon. Now let's see if I can get this thing to work," she said as she began to push buttons on the digital camera. _Poor_ Bulma wouldn't know what hit her.

……………………..

Bulma stepped into Vegeta's home and the first thing she did was run out to the barn and check up on Ace. "Oh, my poor baby," she whispered as she caressed his mane.

"He'll be okay. I put an ointment on his wounds so that it doesn't scar him for life," Tien's soft voice said from behind her.

Bulma turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone," she said as she walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Tien blushed softly and Bulma's smile widened into a grin.

"It's my job," Tien said as he walked over to Ace and patted his head. "He was a good boy while I cured his wounds." He turned back to her. "How are you? How did your night in the slammer go?" he asked with a frown.

"I didn't stay. Vegeta paid my bail and I filed a report against Tamara," Bulma said with a grin. "The police will be calling her sometime soon. Then we stayed at Vegeta's penthouse in the city."

Tien nodded and looked at her curiously. "The boss has been acting weird these past few days. He's falling for you, you know that right? He's never acted this way with anyone else, not even Tamara while they were on and off."

"Did they ever look like a serious couple?" Bulma asked, trying **not** to sound interested

Tien shook his head. "They have known each other for a very long time; I think that their relationship is more of a fabrication of his mother. There is something very unstable about that lady," he said. "But when they were in college, he was always trying to get her away from him. That girl is like a leech………. Can I ask you something without getting offended?"

Bulma looked at him. "It depends on what you want to ask."

"Have you slept with him?" Tien asked softly, watching as her amazing blue eyes widened.

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?" She asked slowly, calmly.

Hmmm, judging by her reaction, they probably had been together already. "I don't want to see you get hurt. For some women, after making love there is always a connection, especially if she's in love with the man," he said quietly.

"I-I'm going back to the house," she said as she turned to walk away from him.

Tien frowned at her comment and at the change in her voice. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm gently. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I had no right to pry," he said as he turned her around to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "My personal life is not something that I want to speak to you about," she whispered.

"I understand that, and I apologize again. Will you forgive me?" he asked softly.

She just looked at him and cracked a smile. He smiled back and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. Bulma was too stunned to move for a few moments. Then she seemed to snap out of it and she shoved him away.

"W-what're you doing?" she asked in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Tien almost yelled.

"You've apologized to me at least four times already," Bulma said numbly. "I have to go," she said before turning and almost running back into the house. Tien blinked and watched her go. He cursed and slapped his leg in frustration. Gods how he wanted that woman.

……………………….

"Did you see that Lana? Did you? She gave us a weapon to use against her!" Tamara cheered.

"A weapon gift wrapped. Did you manage to get good shots?" Lana asked as she walked over to her.

"More than one, Lana. More than one," Tamara said with a chilling smirk.

"Can I see them?"

Tamara nodded and put the camera on viewing mode. The pictures really were accusatory. She would ruin Bulma and then she would pick up the pieces. She knew Vegeta for many years now, and she was positive that his hot-temper would cause an argument with Bulma without letting her explain that it was all a misunderstanding.

Then Vegeta would be the one who irreparably ruined his and the little trollop's relationship.

……………………

Bulma was sitting in Vegeta's tree house, trying not to think about what Tien had done. She touched her lips and stared off into the horizon. She was so caught up that she didn't even hear when Vegeta climbed up and sat behind her.

"So?" Vegeta asked.

His voice rang loud and Bulma jumped and moved away from him, her eyes wide and her heart thumping in her chest. When she saw who it was, she let out a slow breath and slowly scooted over to sit next to him again.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing," Bulma said as she looked at him. She let out a long sigh. "Your mother and Tamara have been here all day. So I've stayed here since I came back from the doctor," she said as she raised her wrist and showed it to him. "It wasn't broken, but he wanted me to wear this because it needs to heal." She had a removable brace over her wrist.

"Did he look at your wounds and bruises?" Vegeta asked as he touched her chin.

She nodded. "He said that you did a fine job in cleaning them," she said with a grin. Bulma moved closer to him and reached a hand up to touch his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. He gave her a confused look. "For everything that you have done for me. For what you have turned me into. If it weren't for you, maybe I'd be dead by now or most likely in jail for stealing food."

Vegeta gave her a devilish smirk. "And you would still be dirty and smelly," he said lightly. Bulma laughed and gave his strong chest a smack. She looked into his dark eyes and leaned forward slowly. Her lips met with his in an innocent kiss. The chaste kiss slowly changed rating and her hands were running all over his body.

Next thing she knew, she was on her back among the pillows of the fancy cot there and Vegeta was grinding his body against hers. "Why do you do this to me?" he asked a bit hoarsely as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her clothed body.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. "I want you Vegeta. Now."

He let out a harsh breath and began to pull off her clothes and his. He had one brief moment of hesitation before taking her, his chest rising and falling against hers in ragged breaths. This woman was in his skin. He didn't want her to leave.

He had promised to change her and give her a chance to be somebody. To get a job and live off of the streets. Soon she would be done with her education, and she would leave. He didn't want her to leave; that thought raced through his mind again before he took her, swiftly but with care for her.

"I don't want you to leave," he breathed raggedly against her lips, not really aware that he was whispering the words to her almost desperately.

Bulma kissed him. "I would stay with you forever, if you wanted me to," she murmured before her body was engulfed in feelings that only Vegeta had made her feel. How she loved this man.

…………………..

**A Few Weeks Later**

"_I would stay with you forever, if you wanted me to."_

Those words echoed through Vegeta's head for the next few weeks after their encounter in his tree house. After weeks of living with her and having her in his bed. His mother and Tamara had been acting peculiar after the fight and Bulma's near arrest.

He knew that he shouldn't have seen it as strange, but they were acting bizarre. More than usual. His eyes narrowed as he walked down the street, a few blocks away from his offices. He had something to do, and he had to do it now, before he backed out and lost his courage.

…………………….

"So, what's going on with you and my brother?"

Bulma looked up from her chocolate mousse and her eyes widened a touch. "What do you mean?"

"There's this little twinkle in your eyes, and I know for a fact that my brother was the one who put it there. What's going on? Is he getting serious with you?"

Bulma's cheeks reddened at the thought of what was going on between her and Vegeta. But she couldn't tell her, only Chichi knew what was going on. "It's not that I don't trust you, you've been a good friend to me, but I don't think Vegeta would want me telling you what goes on between us," she said slowly, blushing even more.

Sacoda's mouth dropped open. "Are you and he _'together'_?" She made the quote symbols with her fingers. Bulma nodded and took a sip of her soda. "When did it happen?"

"When we went on the cruise," Bulma said quietly.

"Did you guys use protection? I don't think that my brother is ready for a baby," Sacoda said carelessly.

"Protection? **_A baby_!**" Bulma squeaked and turned as white as a bone. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Bulma, you're too naïve for your own good," Sacoda said as she looked at Bulma apologetically. "But I didn't mean to scare you either."

"The first time we…….. The first time we—well, you know. He used protection. But there have been other times," Bulma whispered as her cheeks reddened like apples.

"Other times that he didn't?" Sacoda asked with wide eyes.

Bulma nodded and looked away. It was so embarrassing to talk to your lover's sister about the things they did.

"Have you had a physical, at the doctor I mean?" Sacoda asked urgently. Gosh, Bulma could be pregnant without knowing it.

Bulma shook her head. Then it dawned on her and she began to take huge breaths until she was almost hyperventilating. Sacoda helped her put her head between her knees almost under the table. "Oh God! Do you think that I might be pregnant? Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Bulma said as she began to hyperventilate again.

"Bulma, calm down!" Sacoda pleaded as she rubbed the blue haired girl's hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. But it sometimes happens. I am assuming that you are **not** on birth control pills, and my brother has been idiot enough to NOT use protection. You need to get a check-up to see if everything is in order. Are your periods regular?"

Bulma shook her head and by slow degrees her breathing became regular and she began to rise. "It has never been regular. When you don't eat regularly your body gets used to it and it screws up the way everything works. That happened because of all the years I spent on the street," she said. Hmmm, her health tutor had taught her well.

"Okay, then we could be screwed. We should get an appointment with my mom's gynecologist."

"How do you know so much about birth control and missing your period?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

It was Sacoda's turn to blush. "I'm going to trust you in this because you trusted me with information on my brother and you." Bulma sat up straight once again and nodded. Sacoda let out a slow breath. "Tien……… Tien was the first lover I had," she whispered.

Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Gosh, she was _very_ interested to find out how that happened.

…………………….

"Tam, I just don't understand why we're following Vegeta around."

"Shut up Yamcha," Tamara growled. "He's been acting very suspicious these past few days. I've visited him in his office, and he either ignores me, or has me thrown out. He hadn't done that before. I'm just scared that he'll do something stupid with the little street rat."

"Why don't you just give up?" He asked absently. Then he gulped when he turned to look at her and could practically see steam coming out of her ears. Wrong thing to say. _Very_ wrong.

"Tamara Vanders, _never **EVER**_ gives up! Vegeta is going to be mine because I want him to be mine. His money and riches will be mine too because that is what **I **want. When I want something, I get it."

Yamcha sat up and looked forward. "Look, there he is!"

"Where is he going?" Tamara asked as she got out of the car and Yamcha followed her.

They stopped a block away from the store he entered and Tamara's eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she hissed. "Come on Yamcha, I have to send the pictures sooner than I thought."

………………….

"Welcome Mr. Ouji. Can I help you?"

Vegeta nodded. "I was here a week ago. I was told that my order would be ready today."

"It is. How will you be paying sir?" The woman asked as she walked to the back of rooms and brought out a velvet box. She placed it into a fancy plastic bag.

"Charge my card," he said as he handed her a card. The woman nodded and handed him the card and a receipt.

"Thank you for shopping Gero Jewelers. I hope that your girlfriend enjoys the beautiful present that you just bought!" The woman said cheerfully.

Vegeta nodded. "I hope she likes it too," he muttered before grabbing the box and walking out.

……………..

Bulma sighed as she finished her homework and stood to stretch. She needed a **very** long break. She was about to go out to the stables to see Ace and Bronco for a while when a large envelope was crammed through the mail slot.

She walked over and picked it up. There was no return address but it had been made out to Vegeta. Her hands itched to open it, and it was odd because she had grabbed the mail many times without wanting to open it.

Bulma shook her head and set it down. She knew that Vegeta would lose some trust in her if she went through his personal mail. She put the letters down on the coffee table and made her way towards the stables.

She spent her afternoon there taking out Ace and talking with Tien. Before sunset, Tien left to bring back the horses that had been grazing the fields, and Bulma stayed alone with Ace, sitting in a chair and watching the beautiful colors that invaded the sky.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta whispered, making her jump out of her chair.

Bulma let out a small scream and turned to glare at him. "I hate it when you do that and you know it!" she screeched.

"It's good to know that you fear me," he said with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, I don't fear you," Bulma replied smoothly. He gave her a haughty look. "Enough," she said with a laugh. "Why don't you join me out here? Ace is saddled and Monarch could use a good run."

He nodded, liking the idea. "Fine, I'll go change. I'll be right back." Vegeta turned to go.

"Oh and Vegeta, there's this big envelope that came for you. The envelope is on the coffee table," Bulma called as she climbed the fence and got onto Ace's back.

Vegeta smirked to himself as he watched Bulma with the horse and he walked over to the see what the fuss was about. He picked up the manila envelope that was on the coffee table with his name on it. There was no name or return address, but it _had_ been mailed.

He opened the envelope and looked inside……………..

……………………………………………….

Oh no. what is going to happen now? I assume that you all know what is going on, what store Vegeta was in and what's in the envelope right?... It's drama time! I can't tell you guys what will happen, but know that it will be **good**.

I'll see you guys as soon as I get my ideas straight and finish the next chapter. Have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	11. Gone

I know that in my fic _The One_, I said that I would update later this week, but all of a sudden I got a burst of inspiration and I finished this chapter and totally rewrote other chapters that had been partially finished. Now I have thought this plot over and I will put in new ideas that have crept into my head.

Thank you for all the positive reviews and for your opinions, but I know that many, if not all of you, will not like this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't, but it **has** to happen. So please don't hate me!

Warnings: Some Language and Hurt Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic. I also do not own Frankie J's song _Gone_, though I **do** think that it's own of the best on his album

………………………………..

_**Gone**_

………………………………..

Vegeta opened the envelope with a frown and read the small note that was inside. '_Consider this a favor from a friend.'_

Then he took out a set of pictures and looked at them all **very** slowly, his eyes growing wide, and then narrowing. His brain refused to take in what he was seeing, but he finally saw it for what it was.

"No. This is fucking impossible!" he growled as he walked towards the sliding door again and looked at Bulma.

She was standing next to Tien laughing loudly. How could she do this to him? When he was so ready to bring her into his life and make her a queen…….. No. This couldn't be happening, but the pictures couldn't lie, they weren't manipulated either.

He watched her there, so beautiful, so deceitful. The horse keeper was looking at her with a barely veiled look of desire. He looked at the pictures again and crumpled the one where she and that bastard were in a lip-lock.

He grit his teeth and walked into his office feeling numb. Why was this happening? He had no doubt that this was all Tamara's doing, but if the pictures existed, then it meant that Bulma had been lying to him and keeping a relationship with that man.

"Bulma…….. why?" he asked himself before he sunk down on his chair and put his head in his hands.

…………………………

Bulma waved at Tien as she walked back towards the house. He had just finished telling her the longest and funniest story she had ever heard; the sun was already setting and she wondered what had happened with Vegeta.

He had told her that he would join her after changing his clothes and he hadn't. She looked for him in the kitchen, in his room, and even in her room, but he wasn't in any of those places. She made her way quickly down the stairs and towards his office, he was probably there.

She opened the door and……

"Bulma!"

She jumped out of her skin in shock, but there was no one in the office either. She turned around to glare at Chichi. "You scared me!" Bulma hissed as she rubbed her arms as if she were cold.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked with a frown.

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know. Vegeta isn't here. He came home about an hour ago and he said that he was going to change and then join me outside. But he's gone and he didn't tell me anything," she said in worry.

"Maybe he had something urgent to do and he had no time to tell you," Chichi offered. She walked with her friend towards the kitchen and they sat down on the tall stools to have some fruit. "Have you gone to the doctor like Sacoda told you to?"

Bulma shook her head. "I haven't had time for that. Besides, I don't want to worry Vegeta if I do go to the doctor."

"Well, he doesn't have to know," Chichi said. "Tomorrow morning we will go see the doctor and we'll find out if anything is going on with you."

Bulma nodded and took a bite out of an apple. "I don't want anything going on," she whispered to herself.

………………………

"Was it really a good idea to send those pictures to Vegeta?" Yamcha asked as he sat on Tamara's couch and sipped a Chivas on the rocks.

"Yamcha, did you **not** see that he went into a jewelry store to buy something?" Tamara snapped as she sat next to him.

"He could've been buying her a watch or maybe a necklace! That didn't necessarily mean that he was buying an engagement ring," he said with a small huff. "I just can't understand why you want to be with a man that doesn't even care about you."

"Yamcha, it has been years since I stopped caring for Vegeta _that_ way. My only purpose now is to have his money and then be rid of him," she said with a sly smirk.

Yamcha shook his head, he was seriously thinking about cutting his tied with this woman. He had known her for many years now, and the changes in her were shocking. She had never been this ambitious and evil.

There was a heavy knock on the door and they both jumped. Tamara ran over and looked through the little hole on the door. Her eyes went wide. She ran back to Yamcha. "It's Vegeta, go hide in the back room where the laundry machines are and don't come out unless I either convince him to go to my room, or to leave," she said as she pushed him towards the kitchen.

Yamcha shook his head but did as he was told. Tamara ran over to the door and greeted Vegeta with a happy grin on her face. "Hey handsome, how have you been?" she asked as she ushered him in.

"I know that you were the one to send these. How the hell did you get them?" Vegeta spat before he threw the images over her dinning table.

"Vegeta, I—"

"Don't lie to me. Only you and my mother had access to my home. Now answer my damn question," he growled.

Tamara made a sad face. "Yes I took them. I just didn't want that woman to keep making a fool out of you. You should've seen her that day! They were just openly kissing by the stables and she was just as much on him as he was on her—"

"Enough!" Vegeta bellowed. Tamara shrank away from him a bit. Gosh, she had never seen him this angry before. "Do you have the negatives or any proof that these are real?" he asked softly.

Tamara nodded. "Your mother was there with me when it happened. She let me borrow her digital camera and the pictures are still there," she said as she ran to her room and brought out the camera. She turned it on and showed it to Vegeta. The date and time were on there too.

Against everything, Vegeta felt his heart sink as he saw the nauseating images. How could she do this to him? _You were the one that told her that nothing would come of it_, his mind nagged. But she had been with him for all these weeks! Why couldn't she have waited to break it off and **then** go off to do that bastard.

He shook his head inwardly. He wouldn't have let her go if she had wanted to break up with him. He came back to reality and felt the intense need to hurt Bulma in the same way that she had hurt him. He looked at Tamara and she gave him innocent eyes.

Vegeta didn't doubt that she saw this as a victory, and maybe he would give her what she wanted. "You're loving every moment of this, aren't you?" he asked in a monotone.

Tamara shook her head and stepped close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't want to see you hurt, and that is exactly what that little whore would have done to you. Why don't you just kick her out and forget about her Vegeta?" she asked as she placed a small kiss on his jaw.

Vegeta stiffened at her touch. He had never wanted to sleep with her, and had never felt the need to touch her as a woman. She was a beautiful woman, but he wasn't moved by her. Not the way he was by Bulma.

"I made a promise to her that I cannot break," Vegeta said dryly.

"And yet she repays you by sleeping around with your employee's," Tamara added slyly. "Why don't you forget about her and drown your sorrows in me?" she asked as she began to pull him towards her bedroom.

His eyes went narrow in anger. "I have no sorrows, just regrets," Vegeta growled softly.

"Then, will you stay?" Tamara asked as she opened the door of her room. _Please say yes!_

Vegeta knew that if he did, he would permanently ruin his relationship with Bulma, but hadn't she already done the same thing? He let out a slow breath and his eyes unconsciously turned to the pictures again. His anger and betrayal flared and that gave him the final push.

"I will stay," he muttered as he followed her.

…………………………..

Bulma jerked awake when she heard the door to Vegeta's room open. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was already eight in the morning. She had fallen asleep in Vegeta's bed waiting for him, and he hadn't come home last night.

She sat up just in time to see Vegeta walk in. His eyes widened when he noticed that she was in his bed, but the look turned cold and he walked into his bathroom without so much as a word or a second glance for her. She stood and paced as she heard him shower.

He came out and his face darkened into a scowl when he saw that she was still there. "What are you still doing here?" he asked coldly.

Bulma blinked at his tone and walked over to him. "I fell asleep here while I waited for you, but you never came home. Where were you?" she asked as she tried to touch his cheek.

Vegeta backed away from her touch as if she were a poisonous snake and almost apologized when he saw the hurt look on her face. Almost. Instead he just turned away to walk into his closet. Bulma frowned waited once again for him to finish. Why was he acting like this with her? She just couldn't remember if she had done something to make him angry with her.

Finally her patience wore off and she stormed into his walk-in closet. "What the hell is going on? Where were you last night Vegeta?" she demanded.

Vegeta began to fix his tie and looked at her through the mirror. Then as coldly and as hurtful as he could he replied. "I spent the night with Tamara."

Bulma's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as she registered his words. Then when she could fully comprehend them, she nearly staggered back onto the wall. "D-did I hear you correctly?" she asked as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"Why does it surprise you? I was just doing the same thing that you have been doing with the horse keeper," he said flatly.

"What?" Bulma asked in confusion. Did she just hear what she thought? "I've never—"

"Don't even bother to deny it," Vegeta spat harshly, halting her words. "I know what you have been doing, and the more I think of it, the more it doesn't surprise me. Your kind of people are all the same," he said cuttingly.

_My kind of people? _Bulma looked at him in horror. What the hell was going on? "Don't insult me Vegeta, because I don't deserve it," she snapped. "Now explain to me what the **fuck** is going on. Why are you telling me all these things?" she asked, her voice rising with every word. "I don't deserve any of the things that you are saying to me!"

Vegeta finished with his tie and turned to look at her with a chilling smirk on his face. He picked up his suit jacket and began to walk towards his room. "Come with me Sister of Angels," he said sarcastically.

Bulma felt like taking a swing at him. Why the hell was he being so hostile with her? What had she done to deserve a treatment like this? She watched as he walked into the bathroom and brought out the clothes that he had been wearing the day before. From the pocket of his coat, he took out an envelope and the blasted images that Tamara had sent him. Bulma just stared at him.

"Well? Don't you want to see what I have here?" He bit out.

"Stop treating me like that Vegeta," she growled as she walked over to him and snatched the envelope from his hands. She opened it and looked inside. Her hands shook as she took out the images and stared at them dumbfounded.

These were images of that day when Tien had stolen a kiss from her, the day after the fight with Tamara. How could Vegeta have gotten these?

"Nothing to say Bulma?" he asked darkly. "That's a first."

"Stop it! Just STOP IT!" she yelled. "What the hell are these? How did you get them?"

"Does it really matter?" Vegeta growled. "The point is that you have moved on. But wouldn't it have been wiser for you to stop fucking me before you started with him?" he spat.

_SMACK_. Bulma held her burning hand and squeezed back tears that were trying to make their way down her face. "How dare you say that to me? I have never slept with Tien!" she yelled.

Vegeta held his tender cheek and glared at her. "There's no way of you proving that to me, and honestly I don't care anymore. As of this moment, you and I will no longer sleep together. I had been contemplating throwing you out, but—"

Bulma shook her head. "Will you at least let me explain what happened that day?"

Vegeta gave her a chilling smirk. "I don't care. All I know is that I made a promise to you to help you become a better person, but it seems that I have been wasting my time."

"Don't talk to me like that," Bulma said as her voice cracked. "I have never let Tien touch me that way!" she argued.

"I don't care," he said calmly.

"I love you. Do you care about that?" Bulma yelled. "If you spoke to Tien, then he would be able to explain these to you!"

"There is nothing that I want explained. As of tomorrow I will be living in my penthouse in the city. When you finish with your education, you will see what you want to do with your life and you will go your own way," he said simply.

Bulma blinked dumbly and closed her mouth before a sob escaped her. "You bastard. I gave you my heart completely and you do this to me. I told you that **nothing happened**," she spat.

Vegeta scowled. "And I told you to save your petty excuses. The truth is that I don't take being cheated on very easily. But I don't break promises I made, therefore I am letting you stay until my promise is fulfilled."

Anger filled Bulma until she felt she would choke. "You know what? Don't bother. I'm getting the fuck out of here. Out of your damned house and your damned life! I gave you everything you son of a bitch! When I told you that I loved you, I meant it. But now I see that I was nothing but your whore, wasn't I Vegeta?"

"You were _his_ whore, weren't you?" Vegeta asked coldly.

Bulma's face crumbled at his words and she looked down at the pictures. Then with as much for as she could muster, she hurled them into his face and then ran out, leaving Vegeta cursing and rubbing his face and eyes.

……………

Bulma ran outside in a crying mess. She ran into the stables and straight into Tien. "Slow down! What's going on?" he asked with a frown as he noticed the state she was in.

"Vegeta thinks that I'm cheating on him with you!" she sobbed. "I told him that I was leaving his house but I have nowhere to go!"

Tien held her and had half a mind made up to go over and beat the crap out of the boss. But he couldn't do that if he wanted to keep his job. He didn't even know if he still had a job. The boss had a volatile temper and Tien knew that he would probably fire him out of spite.

"Look, I have an apartment in the city. I don't use it and sometimes I rent it to friend. Right now it's empty. You can stay there if you want," he offered.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, please let me stay there. I don't want to stay here any longer. I can't bear to be here with all the accusations that Vegeta is throwing at me!"

Tien nodded and walked over to grab something to write on and with. He came back and scribbled down an address. "It's not as fancy as this mansion, but it's a good place. Do you need money to buy some food or anything you need?" he asked as he grabbed his keys and took off a set of two keys.

Bulma shook her head and took the keys. She looked up when she heard Chichi calling for her. God, she had forgotten that she and Chichi were going to go to the doctor to see if she hadn't ended up pregnant. Now more than ever she hoped that she hadn't.

"Thank you," Bulma said with a forced smile. "I will find a way to repay you."

"Don't let that bastard get to you, he doesn't deserve a woman like you," Tien muttered before she walked off.

Bulma met Chichi half way and almost broke into sobs again. But Chichi didn't need to know everything without knowing that there was something wrong with her best friend. "What's going on?" she asked with a frown.

"Vegeta thinks I'm cheating on him and I'm leaving this house. If you want to come with me, then let's go," Bulma said.

"He kicked you out?" Chichi asked incredulously.

Bulma shook her head and her eyes watered. "He told me that I could stay and finish with my tutors, but that he was going to move out and not come back here until I was gone. He has pictures in which Tien is kissing me," she said softly.

"Did you kiss Tien back?"

"No. He kissed me, caught me by surprise. After that he apologized to me like ten times," Bulma said sadly.

"Did you try to explain what it is that he saw?" Chichi asked.

"No, he didn't give me the chance, and he said all these horrid things to me. Please, let's just go! I'll explain later."

"What about our things?" Chichi asked.

"Leave everything Chi. All the things we have are what Vegeta gave us. I don't want anything that he has given us," Bulma growled softly.

"There's a cab waiting for us at the front, go and wait for me there. There are some things that I don't want to leave," Chichi said as she walked into the mansion. Bulma let out a hiccup and walked towards the front gate. She got into the cab and told the man that they had to wait for her friend to come back.

……………………

"I thought we were going to Tien's apartment first," Bulma muttered as she and Chichi waited for the doctor to call Bulma's in for her exam.

Chichi shook her head. "Nope, you are going to get checked, and if you _are_ pregnant, then that man is going to have to take care of that baby," she growled.

Bulma let out a small breath. "Chi, if he thinks I'm cheating on him, what will make him believe that the baby is his? **If** there is a baby," she muttered.

"And if there is, you're going to tell him right?" It was more a command than a question.

"Maybe," Bulma grumbled.

"Bulma Briefs!"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell him," Bulma whined. Just then the doctor walked out and called her into the room. Bulma took a deep breath and walked over. God she so wished that this wasn't happening to her.

…………………………

Bulma walked over to get the door and her feelings broke again. Duke smiled sympathetically and walked into Tien's apartment. "How have you been?" he asked her.

She shook her head and closed the door. Then she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his slim waist, burying her face in his broad chest. "I feel so bad. I honestly thought that he would want to know what really happened."

"And what did happen?" Duke asked as they sat down at the couch.

"Tien kissed me. I guess he did it on impulse, because I never gave him any wings or an opportunity to hit on me. I just don't understand how he got pictures of that happening," Bulma said as her eyes watered. God, she had been crying for the past few hours, she couldn't keep doing it anymore. "Now Vegeta thinks that I cheated on him, and he broke up with me. He did it coldly and without any sort of feeling, as if everything that we shared didn't matter to him."

Duke cleaned away the stray tear that fell down her face. "My brother closes down whenever he feels that he will lose control of the situation. Showing emotion is unacceptable to him, and this is no different. He acted careless because inside it is tearing him up and he didn't want you to see that," he told her slowly. "He wanted to hurt you the same way that he is hurting."

Bulma looked away from him. "I gave him everything Duke. My heart, my body, and he threw it back in my face. I trusted him with things that I had not told any being on this earth except one. Couldn't he stop and think about all those things?"

Duke stayed quiet and listened. His brother was an idiot. Bulma continued with something that would shock him. "The worst thing is that he spent the night with Tamara. He slept with her and told me to my face that he had done it." That was the last straw and the dam burst. She doubled over as sobs fell from her mouth.

Duke rubbed her back as she let it all out, and then he laid her down on his lap when she couldn't take it anymore and she fell into a restless sleep. He rubbed her hair and shook his head. His brother was a fool. The biggest damned fool in the world.

………………………………

A Week has passed and she was gone. He hadn't heard a word from her or anyone. Duke had come over to see him a few days ago and had found him in his library with things thrown about and other broken. The room was a complete mess and his brother knew without asking why he had done all those things.

Duke knew where Bulma was, and he had let him know that she was depressed and refusing to eat anything. Vegeta had replied that he didn't care, but his young sibling had seen right through the biting comment. He had gone through days at the office as if no one was home. He went through the days because he had obligations, not because he wanted to.

He walked over to the sound system in his library and went through the CD's. He noticed that some belonged to Bulma, and he put a random one in. His ears were bombarded with too much rhythm at first, but he went through it. Then he found a song that struck a cord in different verses.

**This house is cold**

**It's like doing time in the pen**

**Wondering where she is and who she with**

Bulma had been gone so long that at many times he had thought of going after her. He had grown so used to her presence in the home, grooming the horses, making a racket everywhere she went, but most of all, sharing the warmth of his bed with him.

**Gone… gone… gone**

**Don't think she's ever coming back**

**It's killing me**

**That I let her heart down Completely**

But he hadn't been the one who let her down. **She** was the one who had gone and done something stupid with that bastard that tended to his horses. The only reason why he didn't fire the man was because he had been with the horses for many years now, and he had been a good employee.

**She ain't even thinking bout me**

**Honestly**

**Being strong to carry on ain't easy**

That last verse was very true. After getting home from the office these past few days, all he wanted to do was get drunk and break things. Bulma had left an empty void in all of his being. He missed her. Longed for her.

**Without some kind of intervention**

**I can't go on another day**

**And I can't eve bare to mention the very sound of your name**

His sister had come by too with their mother. They had both asked for Bulma, and he had just gotten up and walked away. He couldn't bear to hear her name, to think of her. To remember what she had done to him.

**Without the sky turnin into clouds**

**Without the rain from falling down**

**I can't face the fact that she's gone**

**Gone… gone… gone**

**Don't think she's ever coming back**

**It's killing me**

**That I let her heart down Completely**

**I should've gave her all of me**

But that was the problem. He had given her all of him, albeit unconsciously and without telling her so, but he had given her his heart and soul. And she had stepped on it and hurled it right back. Vegeta downed a long swig straight from the bottle of his Jack Daniel's.

How the hell was he going to move on if he didn't stop pining over that woman?

He saw now, as clear as day that he loved her. Would always love her. Would love her to his dying day because she was unlike any other woman that had ever crossed his path.

But loving her wasn't an option anymore. He would end this. He would find a way to push Bulma out of his life once and for all. He would have to settle for someone else.

………………………………………

Bulma paced.

It was all she could do that day. The doctor had told her that today the results of her tests would be in and that they would call her at around three.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Three o' clock.

She took in a long breath and let it out slowly. She needed a glass of water. Just as she made it to the kitchen, the blasted phone rang and she was all out running to get it. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Bulma?"

"Sacoda? This isn't a very good time. I'm waiting for the doctor to call me with the results. Can I call you back later?" she asked as she took a small breath and let it out.

"Sure. But please call me when you find out anything. You have my cell number, call me there. I won't take your time anymore, good luck," she said before hanging up.

"Good luck?" Bulma screeched into the dead line. She placed the phone in its charger and began to pace, forgetting about the water.

About ten minutes later the phone rang again and she was sitting next to it. She picked it up and cleared her throat. "H-h-hello?" she stuttered.

"Ms. Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes, this is she."

"I am calling on behalf of doctor O'Brien."

Bulma nodded to herself. "Yes, yes. Do you have my lab results?"

"Ms. Briefs, Dr. O'Brien would like for you to come down to her office this afternoon, she has some things that she needs to discuss with you," the woman said.

Bulma rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. "Sure, what time should I be there?"

"Can you come down in an hour?"

"Yes," Bulma said.

"Then please do so. We will be waiting for you. Have a nice day." Then the line went dead.

Bulma slammed the phone down and cursed. What was so damned important that they couldn't tell her on the phone? A dreadful feeling of foreboding fell deep in her gut and she felt like biting her nails.

She had to get ready for her appointment, she so didn't want to be late.

……………………………………………

Another cliffhanger. So what did you guys think? Please don't hate me! These things are happening for a reason and you will soon see. So, Veggie acted careless, though deep inside he wasn't.

Duke is taking care of Bulma, will something come of that relationship? Or will Tien have something to say about that? What about Chichi? What has she been up to? I can't tell you guys, but I promise that your questions will soon be answered.

Aren't the lyrics from Frankie J's song sad? If you haven't heard his music, buy the CD because it's great, I really love it and it has resulted in one of my favorites and my inspiration at the moment. I didn't use all the lyrics, just the ones that were similar to Vegeta's feelings at the moment.

I have to go cause it's midnight, just so you guys have an idea of how late I'm working on this fic for you. Thanks for reading and have a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	12. Royally Screwed

Hey! How's everyone doing? I hope good. Wow, it's amazing how many of you guys like this fanfic. It just makes me feel great to know that you all enjoy my work, and it pushes me to do better and better.

I've had this week off from school, so I had time to update, but I go back on Monday and I may not have a lot of time to write then, so I'll try to get my work done this week. I won't keep you long, so go ahead and I hope you enjoy!

Warning: A Few hard words near the end, but they _are_ relevant

…………………………

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or the characters of said show

…………………………

**Royally Screwed**

…………………………

"Bulma?" Chichi called as she walked into the apartment that they were sharing.

There was no answer and the apartment was quiet. She never thought that Tien would have such a nice place while he lived in the stables in the country. She walked into the kitchen and towards the small terrace outside.

She hadn't expected to find Bulma there. She was wrapped in a warm blanket sitting in a lounge chair; crying. Chichi ran over to her and sat on the same chair, they were slim enough to accomplish that feat.

"What's wrong B?" Chichi asked softly, rubbing her friend's hair. Bulma let out a shuddering breath and leaned against her friend's shoulder.

"I went to the doctor today to get the results," Bulma muttered.

Chichi's eyes widened. If Bulma was crying, then they had confirmed what she had expected. "And what did the doctor tell you?" she asked slowly, not wanting to set her friend off.

"She said that aside from a minor case of anemia, I'm fine. I just need to take some iron supplements. But…….. but—" Bulma's breath hitched and she started to cry softly. "I'm pregnant, Chi! I'm pregnant and the father of my baby hates me!" she said between hiccups.

"Oh B-chan, didn't you guys use protection? Geez, even I knew not to be with a guy without him wearing protection! Was Vegeta forgetting intentionally?" Chichi hissed.

"Sometimes it was a spur of the moment thing, Chi. I don't think he wanted a baby, much less with me," Bulma said as her voice cracked.

"Have you told Duke and Sacoda?"

Bulma shook her head. "Just Duke knows. He came to the doctor to pick me up because I just couldn't be alone. I didn't want to interrupt you from your classes either," she said with a light sniffle. "I don't want to tell Sacoda just yet."

"So?... When are you telling Vegeta?" Chichi asked seriously.

"How about the tenth of never," Bulma muttered. "he hust me deeply, Chi. I can't just waltz into his home and say: _Yeah hi Vegeta, you hate me but I'm pregnant with your kid. What are you going to do about it?_ Do you honestly think that he will believe me? Or that he'll even give me a chance to tell him about the baby?"

Chichi shook her head. Bulma had a point. "Well then, what the hell are you going to do?"

Bulma let out a shaking breath. "I don't know."

……………………………

**Two Weeks Later………**

Tamara squealed and hugged Vegeta tightly. "You're serious?"

Vegeta nodded. "Pick a date and we will marry that day."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Oh gosh, I love you Vegeta!" But she really didn't. _I beat you Bulma, _she thought smugly. _I will have all that you wanted to take away from me._

Vegeta watched her quietly, trying to ignore the feeling that told him that he was taking the wrong step. A _very_ wrong step. "I want a small wedding. Just family and close friends. Nothing flashy, take it or leave it," he said when he saw the look on her face.

"Fine, but you have to let me announce it at the fundraiser that you are organizing for tonight," she said with a pout.

"Absolutely not," he snapped.

"Fine. Then I'll put out an announcement in all newspapers, on the very front page," she said slyly.

Vegeta grit his teeth and then let out a breath. "Fine. Announce it at the fundraiser, but that is it," he said through grit teeth. He had a very nasty head-ache, and he didn't want to argue with her right now.

"Thank you," she said in a baby voice as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you tonight sweetie," she said before grabbing her bag and walking out of his office.

…………………………………………

Bulma sighed and walked over to get the door when she heard the bell ring. These last two weeks had been the roughest in her life. Looking for a job was so much harder than stealing food, and that was saying a lot.

She had no work experience and the fact that she was pregnant wouldn't help much either. She hadn't told any of the employers that she was pregnant, but still she hadn't gotten a job. She didn't want to freeload off of Duke and Tien until the baby was born, but what else could she do?

Chichi had a part time job as Kakarot's assistant, and she was also going to school. Her friend had offered to help out with the groceries while Bulma went through the pregnancy, but Bulma was tired of being taken care of.

She opened the door and smiled as her eyes settled on Duke. Oh, he looked so much like Vegeta, her heart ached. But Duke was an entirely different person from his brother. "Hey."

"How are you?" he asked as he kissed her forehead and brought out a box he was holding behind his back. "This is for you and junior," he said with a grin.

"Look at you, all spiffy and stuff. What's with the tux?" Bulma smiled happily and opened the box. It was a cute little pajama set complete with a blanket and a beanie. It was baby blue. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why is this blue?" she asked playfully.

"Because I know for a fact that I'm going to have a nephew," he replied with a grin.

"Oh, so you're psychic now?" Bulma asked with a laugh. He nodded and smiled that beautiful smile of his. She hadn't forgotten about his tux and the fact that he looked incredibly handsome. "Thank you very much. I really love this gift. It's the first gift my baby gets," she said with a grin.

"You are very welcome…… Now that I have you in a happy mood, we need to discuss you telling my brother that he is going to be a father," Duke said seriously.

Bulma's mouth dropped open at his straight forward approach and set the gift down at the table. "I don't think so," she whispered.

Duke sighed in annoyance. "Bulma, you are denying my brother the knowledge that he is going to have a child, and you're denying your baby the chance to have a father," he tried to reason.

Her eyes watered at the thought. Could she deny her baby what she had been denied? A happy family, a safe home? She stayed quiet for a long moment in which Duke stared at her expectantly. Then she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Fine, you convinced me. But it's going to shatter my heart to dust if he doesn't believe me," she said quietly.

Duke pulled a capsule from the inside coat pocket and popped it open. There was a box there on the floor and he walked over to open it. There was a gown and a pair of regular heeled stiletto's. "This is for you."

"What's the occasion?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"I would like you to accompany me to a fundraiser tonight. It benefits children that live on the street and I know how much you like to help out in those cases. I won't take no for an answer," he said with a rugged grin.

Bulma eyed him warily. "Is your brother going to be there?"

Duke looked at her. "It'll be the best place to tell him. He'll have to listen to you at a public place," he said seriously.

She sat down on the couch as a small wave of dizziness fell on her. Nausea and faint spells had become her friends these past few days. "Okay, I'll try. But if he won't listen to me, then it's his loss," Bulma said as she looked at the beautiful gown that Duke had brought for her. "This dress is a beauty!"

"Sacoda bought it for you. She was adamant about you going to the fund raiser to tell Vegeta about the baby. While you're at it, we should tell my mother and father too," he said seriously.

She had told Sacoda about the baby after she had had that talk with Chichi on the terrace. Bulma shook her head. "Oh, no buddy. I am so not telling your parents. They are the scariest people I know. It's one thing to tell Vegeta, him I can handle, but it's way different to tell your mother and father."

Duke laughed. "You're right; they _are_ really scary sometimes. Fine, just tell Vegeta and show him the letter that has your date of conceiving. Maybe that will shut him enough to hear you out." He took out his wallet and pulled out a credit card. He handed it to her and Bulma looked at him in confusion. "I want you to take this."

"No!" Bulma said as she pushed it back to him. "I don't want you to waste money on me!"

"Bulma, please take it. You aren't working and you need to take care of yourself and the baby. Besides, you should start buying things for him or her, and I am more than willing to help you. Remember that that baby you have in there is my niece or nephew," he said as he pointed to her flat belly.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

"Now will you get dressed? Or are you going to leave me date-less tonight?" he asked with a knowing grin. He had already gotten her to accept going, and he wasn't going to give her room to back-down from her word.

Bulma smiled bashfully. "I'll go shower and dress. That way I can do my hair better," she said as she picked up the dress and the shoes. Duke nodded and sat down. "Make yourself at home, there are some snacks and drinks in the fridge," she called as she walked into the room she was using.

**An Hour Later……………**

Bulma walked out of the room and towards Duke who was flipping through the channels of the TV. He looked up at her and did a double take. He stood and straightened his suit. "Wow, you look beautiful," he commented.

Bulma twirled and grinned. "Do I really?" Duke nodded and walked over to her. She was wearing a red halter-top gown with a low scooped neck that almost reached her belly-button and left her slim back bare. It hugged her waist and from her hips down it fell freely down to her feet and trailed behind her. And around her hips there as a silver hoop chain that sparkled everywhere she moved.

"My sister also sent these," Duke said as he took out two satiny boxes from the box and showed them to her. One was a studded diamond choker, and the other a matching bracelet cuff. "She wants you to have them."

"They were hers?" Bulma asked with wide eyes as Duke put them on her.

He shook his head. "No. she said that they were gifts to you."

Bulma was speechless. This family had done so many things for her, she wanted to cry. Damn her hormones. "Thank you so much," she whispered as her eyes watered.

"Don't cry, your make-up will run," he whispered as he cupped her face. "We do this because we care for you. You are a wonderful person. Now don't cry and let's go or we'll be late," he said with an easy going grin.

Bulma nodded and her hair bounced around her face. She had done her long tresses into big curls that were held up by butterfly shaped pins on either side of her head. She grabbed her coat and her bag and walked out with Duke.

She honestly hoped that the night would go as planned.

……………………………

Vegeta sighed in annoyance and watched as his mother and Tamara began to conspire about the blasted wedding that he had given his word to. He knew that he was making a big mistake, but after what he went through with _her,_ he didn't care anymore.

He had given his word and was now on his way to the noose. Then he remembered that he had given Bulma his word to protect her and make her into a better person, and as of yet that promise was unfulfilled. He had been willing to send the tutors to wherever she was living, but no matter how he tried Sacoda and Duke wouldn't tell him a thing.

For two weeks he hadn't seen or heard from her, and it was all for the better. Though deep down inside, he had been harboring the hope that she would return and try to resolve things with him. But no such luck. She had left, and it seemed she had left to never return.

"Duke is late," Sacoda hissed.

"So?" Vegeta asked uninterestedly.

Sacoda just looked at him coolly and hid a smirk. If only her older brother knew what was in store for him.

………………………

"Oh, pardon me!" Bulma said quickly as she collided with a man on their way into the fundraiser hall.

The old man looked at her and shook his head. "No, please excuse me. I wasn't taking care on where I was going, and I collided with an angel," he said.

"Mr. Gero," Duke said as he extended his hand.

"Duke Ouji, I haven't seen you in years! Look at how you have grown," the old man said. "My lady." He turned to Bulma and took her hand to lay a kiss on it.

"This is a dear friend of mine," Duke said. "Bulma Briefs."

"Briefs?" Gero asked. Bulma nodded. "Would you happen to be related to the Briefs' who are in the United States? The owners of Capsule Corporation?"

Bulma blinked and shook her head. "I don't think so, sir. I don't happen to know them," she replied.

"Well, maybe not," Gero said. He waved a hand towards the doors of the halls. "Shall we? We don't want to be late," he said.

"Thank you," Duke said as they began to walk into the quickly filling room. They only had about five minutes to get to their seats before the dinner would start. They would have to find Vegeta later so that Bulma could break the news to him of his impending fatherhood.

…………

Sacoda had been searching for Duke and Bulma since the moment the fundraiser had started. They had had dinner and had gone through the speech, and she had begun to think that Duke hadn't been able to convince Bulma. Finally she spotted them!

"Look! There's Duke!" Sacoda whispered to Vegeta as their other brother walked into the hall with a blue haired female in his arm.

Vegeta looked at his brother and then at the smaller figure that was standing beside him. His eyes widened and he shook his head when he took in just who she was. Against his wounded pride and all the hurt he was feeling at her betrayal, his heart jumped at the sight of her.

"Why did he bring her?" he hissed at his sister.

Sacoda shrugged and looked nonchalant. "Duke could bring anyone he wanted, right?"

"But why _her_?" Vegeta growled softly.

"Why? Are you _jealous_?" Sacoda asked before she got up and began to walk towards her other brother and his date.

Vegeta cursed and strangled the napkin over his lap. With Bulma here his night would be a living hell. He stood and followed his sister to where she was going, his legs completely disobeying him. He had to see Bulma up close. Had to see those eyes that he had been dreaming about every night since the day she had left.

………………

Bulma let out a breath slowly, she had spotted Vegeta and he was approaching them. She had never been so scared in her life, and the last thing she wanted was to start hyperventilating. Her hand tightened over Duke's and he noticed.

"Relax Bulma, or you're going to faint," he whispered as he leaned down a bit.

"I can't!" she squeaked. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when Sacoda suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Bulma, calm down! You're so jittery," Sacoda said as she held her by her shoulders.

She almost went sideways, but Duke was there to hold her up with an arm around her waist. To anyone else, it would've seemed like a lover's hold, but only the three knew otherwise. "I think you need to sit down," Duke said. Sacoda nodded and they led her to a chair before Bulma fainted on them.

"Do you think that it was a good idea to bring her here? She doesn't look too good right now," Sacoda said as she grabbed a glass of water from a waiter and handed it to Bulma. She grabbed the glass and took little frantic sips of water.

Before Duke could answer her question, Vegeta appeared before them and glared at the two siblings of his. "You were late," he told Duke.

Duke shook his head. "I was here on time, I just sat elsewhere with _my guest_," he said darkly.

Bulma refused to look at Vegeta, so she just sat there staring at the crowd of people who were dancing to the soft classical music. He looked down at her and noticed that her slim hands which were occupied with a glass were shaking.

"Excuse me, I need some air," Bulma said as she placed her purse on the table and then nearly ran away from the three people around her. Vegeta watched her go and had the strange sensation that he had to follow her. The red dress flared out around her making her look like a seductive goddess, and her scent. She smelled like freshly cut lavender flowers. She looked amazing. As she walked, the crowd parted and let her through.

"Go after her," Duke snapped. "She has something really important to tell you." Sacoda nodded in agreement.

Vegeta looked at them suspiciously. "Why should I listen to you?" he asked darkly.

"Because if you don't listen to her, you'll lose any chance to enjoy the news she has for you. Please let her speak first," Sacoda said seriously.

Vegeta's interest was kindled. He nodded once and then turned to go after Bulma, he wanted to know what was so important about what she had to say to him. Sacoda and Duke watched quietly and as soon as it was safe, they followed too.

…………

Bulma held in her tears and ran her hands over her shivering skin. She was outside in the terrace of the place and the sun was long gone, so it was cold. There was a light breeze that was starting to get gold, and it helped some to clear her head.

She wanted to tell Vegeta more than anything about the baby, but she was so scared that he would turn away and deny the child. He would break her heart and push her towards that hate borderline. Even over everything, she didn't want to hate Vegeta.

"I was told that you had something to say to me," a deep voice startled her.

Bulma kept her back to him and cleaned away a stray tear that fell from the corner of one of her shut eyes. Though she tried to hide it, Vegeta saw the gesture and felt something clench in his heart.

"Are you willing to listen to what I have to say?" Bulma asked quietly, thanking God that she kept a steady voice. Once upon a time she hadn't believed in God; even the bad could change, right? Well, she wasn't a bad person exactly, but she had done her share of sins throughout the years.

"That depends on what you have to say," he replied as he walked over to stand beside her.

Bulma shook her head in disappointment. She knew what he meant with that comment. That he wouldn't listen or believe anything she had to say about the _fu_ ahem, the _stupid_ pictures. Then **what** was he expecting to hear? He had no idea about the baby, so………

"I'm listening," he almost snapped.

Anger got the best of her and her head snapped to the side to glare at him. "Don't be an asshole, alright? I didn't force you to come here to listen to me," she spat.

Vegeta growled and sneered at her. "I don't know why I listened to those two brats. You are nothing but an ingrate," he said as he turned and began to walk away.

Bulma bit her lip and made up her mind. She turned around and called to him before he was gone. "Wait," she said softly. That one word was enough to stop him. "I **do** have something to say to you," she said with a deep sigh.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at her. His hands tightened into fists at the sight of her. Her hair and gown were being ruffled to one side by the soft breeze, and above her the moonlight was shinning over her skin, making her look like a vision.

He looked at her expectantly and noticed the way her eyes wouldn't look at him, she was deeply nervous and now more than ever he wanted to know why. "What's going on? My brother and sister seem to believe that it's very important," he said.

"It is," Bulma replied softly. She felt a headache approaching like a pressure right between her eyes. She placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes. Then before she knew what was happening, a wave of dizziness hit her again.

She grasped at the railing and would've fallen regardless had strong arms not been around her. She took heavy breaths as the vertigo began to recede and when she came back to herself, she was still in his arms, and he was holding gently.

Bulma blinked her wide eyes at him and noticed that there was a deep frown on Vegeta's face. She pressed her hands to his chest and pushed away from him. He let her go almost reluctantly and took a step back to give her space.

"Are you sick?" he asked as he tried to mask his worry.

Bulma scoffed. "If you only knew," she muttered. She noticed the impatient look that crossed his features. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

"Just tell me and stop beating around the bush."

She glared at him. Then her features turned serious. "I…… Vegeta, I……… I'm—"

"**CAN I PLEASE GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?**"

The question interrupted Bulma before she could fully form the sentence. She looked at Vegeta and watched as he cursed and turned to look inside the hall. _Tamara. When was that woman going to **stop** interfering!_

"I have to go," Vegeta said as he turned back to her. _Dammit all to hell! The other woman was about to announce their engagement and Bulma was here. Here. _And she looked as if she wanted to tell him something that looked to be very important. "If you have something to say, say it now."

She froze. She just looked into his eyes and froze. All she could do was shake her head. Vegeta shot her a small glare and turned to go. When he was out of hearing range she stomped her foot and gave a small scream into her hand.

_Bulma you coward!_ She screamed in her head. She had had her chance and she had completely blown it. She gathered her courage and held it as she ran after him. For once, Tamara would **not** interfere in her affairs.

"What happened?" Duke asked as he and Sacoda intercepted her.

"Please guys not now, I have made up my mind to tell him before Tamara sucks him into her web," she said in determination. Duke and Sacoda nodded with a grin as they watched the blue haired girl make her way towards their brother.

Tamara was up on the stage with a microphone in her hand and she had called everyone's attention, even stopping the music. "I gathered everyone so that I could announce some good news, but I can't seem to find the person that should be up here with me."

Bulma stopped behind Vegeta as he stood with the rest of the crowd and tried not to get noticed by Tamara. Her hand moved slowly up to touch his shoulder and turn him around. She tapped him once, and he turned to look at her, probably startled by the fact that she had followed him.

"Vegeta, I really have to tell you something," she said desperately.

"**I am officially announcing my engagement to Vegeta Ouji!**" Tamara said happily. The large crowd of people erupted in applause and they began to murmur in congratulations.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and lost all train of thought. Nothing went through her head but the fact that the man she loved was now promised to someone else. Someone who was more than likely the one responsible for those _fucking_ pictures.

Vegeta looked at her and saw the heartbreak in her eyes, saw the shattered and betrayed look, and he knew the question before she even asked it. "You're getting married to her?" she voiced quietly.

And Tamara went on. "**But I also want to share a surprise with you all. Vegeta and I are expecting a baby!**"

At those words, Bulma's world completely shattered. The tears that she had been holding from the moment she had seen him that night came rushing to her. No, not again! She felt a wave of dizziness snuck up on her, but this was worse than any of the others. The last thing she saw was Vegeta's concerned face and then everything went black. _I'm sorry_, he said. Maybe she had imagined it. It didn't matter though. _Sorry_ wasn't enough.

Vegeta caught her before she fell and the crowd around them gasped and many people came around Bulma to see if she was okay, but she was out cold. "Bulma, wake up," he growled as he picked her small body up and began to walk towards the back of the room. There was a room with sofa's and chairs that people could mingle in.

Tamara growled when she noticed that the attention was off her news and off of her. Vegeta. Why had Vegeta been with Bulma? The crowd was all around Bulma, and they were more concerned about her than about Tamara's news. She was _pregnant_ and **nobody** cared!

Bulma would pay for this dearly.

…………………………

"What happened?" Duke asked as he and Sacoda ran into the room Vegeta had taken Bulma to.

"She fainted," Vegeta said simply as he checked Bulma's pulse and didn't take his eyes off of her. He caressed her face, but caught himself before anyone besides his siblings saw the gesture. She was so pale. He turned to Duke and Sacoda.

"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta snapped. "You two should know, you have been taking care of her these past weeks, right?"

"She didn't tell you anything?" Sacoda asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Then we have nothing to say. Bulma, and only Bulma can tell you what's wrong."

Vegeta was about to retort, but then a groan turned his attention back to Bulma. She had placed a hand on her forehead and was moaning in discomfort. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was him.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then she seemed to remember what had happened before she had fainted. She sat up slowly, and he tried to help her with a hand on her back. Bulma slapped it away and looked at him with barely contained fury.

"Get away from me, _now_," she growled softly. She feared that if she raised her voice she would end up screaming at him all she thought of him and that stupid bitch he was going to marry.

"I was just trying to help," Vegeta said flatly. She stood and he stood with her, ready just in case she decided to faint again. "What was so important that you had to tell me?"

Bulma looked at him coldly, and Vegeta noticed that the look of hurt and the look of love were all gone. There was nothing there but a coldness that he had never seen before. "You don't deserve to know. Why don't you just go off with that conniving bitch that you are going to marry? You were made for each other," she spat.

"Don't give me that bullshit when _you_ were the one who stabbed me in the back first. Being the victim isn't your thing, or maybe it is. You've always been a victim, haven't you?" he asked venomously.

Bulma couldn't believe those words that were still echoing in her ears. Before she knew what she was doing, she had fisted her hand and sent it to his face with as much force as she could muster. Vegeta's face snapped to the side, and she was satisfied when he came back and there was blood trickling down his nose.

"I trusted you with my past, and you shovel it with shit and then throw it back in my face. You're an even worse being than I thought. You don't deserve to know the blessing that I have been given, and you will never know what was so important."

"Bulma," Duke whispered with a shake of his head.

Bulma didn't bother to look at him. She gave Vegeta a look fit to scare the devil. "I hate you, Vegeta Ouji, and I curse the day that I stumbled into your life," she spat before literally pushing past him and walking out.

"You have fucked up royally," Sacoda growled before she and Duke followed Bulma.

Vegeta stood where he was, Bulma's words still echoing in his head. She hated him. _I hate you Vegeta Ouji_. As those words resounded in his head, another one overpowered it. _I love you, Bulma. And I think I always will._

But Sacoda was right. He had 'screwed' up royally. Maybe it was for the best. Bulma was better off away from him. She had been through too much, he saw now, and she didn't need him to add more hurting to her list. Hate was a very strong word, and to have an amazing creature like Bulma say it, it was shocking and it had to be true.

He would marry Tamara, find a way to help Bulma because he had promised, and live the rest of his life away from her. If only for the sake of his sanity.

…………………………………

…………………………………

Okay, another bad chapter, but I promise that soon things will begin to look up. We have the baby to look forward to, and a few _very_ different surprises soon. I know that these chapters are dramatic and sad, but soon Bulma will have her revenge and you guys can't possibly guess how.

Hehehe, have you guys noticed that baby Trunks always makes an appearance in my stories? I wouldn't be trunksgurl if I didn't do that would I? And you're right, Vegeta should grovel at Bulma's feet.

'_The One_' will probably be updated in 1-3 days, so keep a watch out for it. Thanks for chilling with me through this story, and have a great end of the week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	13. Sealed Fate?

Woohoo! Finally a new chapter! Gosh, some of you guys, _**wink wink** you know who you are_, were badgering me to update, so I completed this chapter just for you. This chapter is fairly smaller than the ones I usually write, but it works out for me that way. Thank you for all the reviews that you put in for the last chapter, I really appreciated it. And without further ado, here is the next chapter…………

…

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters

……………………………………

**Sealed Fate?**

……………………………………

"Bulma, please stop," Duke said softly.

She shook her head and looked around for her purse. She found it, and strangely, Tamara and Vegeta's mother were at that table. "He lost his chance, let him marry that airhead," Bulma spat quietly as she retrieved her bag and walked away from Tamara and Vegeta's mother.

Duke and Sacoda walked after her and caught up to Bulma as she waited by the valet. "My car, please," he said to the guy, handing him a token with a number on it.

"Right away Mr. Ouji, sir," the valet said as he ran off to get the keys and then the fancy Lexus.

"I never want to see your brother again!" Bulma ranted as soon as the man was gone.

Sacoda shook her head. "But the baby!"

"This is **my** baby now," Bulma said as she put a hand over her still flat abdomen. The valet brought over the car and opened the door for the ladies.

"**Stop that woman! She's a thief!**"

Bulma halted where she was and scowled as she heard the voice that fell on her like acid. "The only thief here is you, you lying bitch," Bulma snarled.

Tamara flashed her a smirk that no one saw and turned to the security guards and one policeman that was at her side. "She's the one. Check her purse. I am sure she took my diamond necklace. _She's a thief_!"

The policeman walked over to a too stunned Bulma and asked for her bag. "You can't possibly believe this woman!" Bulma said incredulously.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we have to make sure that you were not the one to take the said jewelry. We need to check your purse," the officer said.

Bulma handed her bag over because she really had no other choice. And besides, she hadn't taken the damn bracelet. "Fine, but you will find nothing in there of the sort. I don't steal from people." '_Anymore_' she muttered in her mind, but wisely it was left unsaid. She had been close to saying '_I have never stolen anything in my life,_' but she knew that that was a bold faced lie.

The man searched the bag and Duke stepped in. "This is preposterous!" he snapped. "Bulma is of my utter trust, you can't believe what this woman is saying!" he glared at Tamara.

Tamara smiled out of pure politeness at her future brother-in-law. "Duke darling, all I know is that my bracelet broke at the clasp and I left it on the table where conveniently her purse was located. When I went to get it, it was gone," she said morosely.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "You lying little—!"

"Is this it, ma'am?" The officer asked as he took out a sparkling diamond and ruby bracelet from Bulma's bag.

"Yes!" Tamara said with a harsh gasp. "I told you that she was a thief! I demand that you arrest this woman at once! This world would be such a better place if criminals like this one were locked up in jail!

Bulma shook her head and looked at Duke pleadingly. "I can't go to jail!" she said frantically. "I didn't steal that thing, I swear!"

"I know Bulma. I believe you," Duke said as he watched in despair as the cop led her towards his police unit and pushed her into the back. He felt that since it was such an important gala, and the supposed thief looked completely frail, he didn't make a scene or place her in cuffs.

Bulma tried to control her reeling emotions, and had the situation not been so unfair, she would've smiled at the look of concern on Duke's face. As the car had pulled out, she had seen Vegeta at Tamara's side, wrapping a stiff arm around the other woman's shoulder. His fiancée. The mother of his _other _child.

She sniffed and placed a hand over her stomach. And that was when she made up her mind. Vegeta was history. She would take care of her child, become someone, and then she would make him pay.

……………………………

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Duke asked as he held Bulma around the shoulders as they walked out of the police station the following morning. Duke and Sacoda, and even Vegeta had stated that Bulma had been accompanied by someone at every moment. But what Bulma didn't know was that Vegeta had managed to threaten Tamara into retracting her accusation.

Bulma shook her head and her eyes watered. "I was up throwing up from four in the morning. Besides, this really isn't a place for a pregnant woman to sleep." Her breath shook as she let it out slowly. "Why does this all have to happen to me? I was so willing to give Vegeta my heart; I already had, and he does this and gets that conniving bitch pregnant," she released a small shaking sob.

Duke looked at her sympathetically. If only she knew how his brother had been after cutting her out of his life. But Vegeta was too stubborn and hard headed to forgive her for any mistake she had done with Tien. He frowned when Bulma halted and didn't move. Duke looked up and noticed why she had stopped.

Bulma's eyes darkened in anger and then went cold. "Duke, please let's go. I can't deal with him. Not right now," she whispered. She had spotted Vegeta coming towards her and his brother, and he was very near.

"Okay," Duke said as they began to walk quicker.

"What are you running away from, Bulma?" Vegeta taunted as she passed by. Bulma halted once again, and Duke shot him an unfriendly look, but Vegeta ignored it. "Did you involve my brother in your affairs too? Wasn't the horse keeper enough?"

Duke watched in consternation as her small hands fisted. Had she been up to it, she probably would've taken a swing at him. She had been through so much in the past few days; he knew that she was reaching a boiling point. She let out a slow breath and turned to look at Vegeta.

He was looking at her with an overbearing smirk on his face. It was all a mask though. She knew that he was hurt too, but she had offered to tell him all that happened and he had refused. "Why don't you run along and continue being Tamara's puppet? I have no time to waste with the likes of you," she said sweetly.

"Insolent _bitch_!" he yelled, taking a threatening step towards her.

"I rather be an insolent bitch than your fucking whore! Because that was all I was to you, wasn't I Vegeta?" She was a breath from screaming. "What I do now is **none** of your damned business. Besides, Duke and Tien are twice the men that you are," she spat.

Vegeta drew his hand back to strike her, but halted his hand in mid-air, watching as Bulma closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow that never came. No matter what she did, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. "Go ahead Vegeta. Hit me. Break yet another one of your promises to me," she said as her voice cracked.

_That_ comment hit him at the core; it hurt more than any of the others. He lowered his hand and then looked at her haughtily. "I won't lower myself to strike a woman, let alone you. You are not worth my strength," Vegeta growled, his voice full of malice. If she wanted to hurt him, he would hurt her back.

"And you are not worth the dirt she walks on," Duke growled as he stood in front of Bulma, putting a space between her and his brother. Bulma just stood back and looked at him with wide eyes; her pain momentarily forgotten.

"This isn't your fight, brat," he snapped. "I am your older brother, how dare you talk to me like that?"

Duke's green eyes narrowed almost into slits. "You may be my brother, but you have no right to speak to her this way. You had everything with this woman and you were stupid enough to throw it all away. If you weren't so fucking stubborn, then you would be able to open your eyes and see what you were losing," he almost yelled.

"I am going to forget all that you just said to me because you are my brother, but don't stand up for this woman. She doesn't deserve it," Vegeta growled as he looked at Bulma, who was glaring right back at him. Even angry she looked so beautiful.

"What I didn't deserve was falling in love with a low-life like you. You used me when I gave you everything, everything! And then you preferred to believe that bitch over _me_. You promised to protect me! I loved you, Vegeta, and you threw that love back in my face," she said sadly, not daring to let him see the tears that were threatening to spill.

"If you had loved me the way you said, those pictures never would've existed," Vegeta said dryly, willing to show no emotion, though he felt as if he was being ripped apart inside. Especially with that shattered look in her eyes.

"So that's what it comes down to. You are the most '_perfect_' man in the world, never making a mistake, never doing something that you regretted later on, right?" she asked in all sarcasm. "Your name should be Vegeta the perfect," she spat. Duke let out a snort that was suspiciously similar to a smothered laugh.

Vegeta glared at him. "Of course I'm perfect, stupid woman. The only regret I have was bringing you into my life. I should have just paid for your hospital bill when I ran you down and left," he said coldly.

Bulma gave a pitiful sob and her eyes leaked with the pent up tears she had held in. Then she turned away from him and ran. Duke looked at Vegeta incredulously and shook his head. "How can you be so cruel to her? The only mistake she has done is love a bastard like you," he yelled before he ran off after Bulma. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hit by a car while she was so distraught.

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair in despair and watched Bulma go. The look on her face when he had uttered those hurtful words would haunt him forever. He had wanted to stop the flow of words, but his wounded pride had spurred him on. And for a moment, just a second, he had been happy to know that she had hurt as he was hurting at that moment.

He was about to go after her, to maybe apologize, but a hand wrapped around his arm and stopped him. Tamara smiled at him as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Lets go home, I still feel a little queasy from the morning sickness."

"You go, I need to be alone," he growled before he shook off her arm spitefully and walked off.

Tamara smiled. She had been present to all that Bulma and Vegeta had said to each other, but she had been stealthily hiding. _God it felt good to win._ Very soon her life was going to change and she would be at the head of all of Vegeta's corporations.

Soon she would have _all_ of his money.

……………………………

**A Week Later…………**

Duke was working on reviewing some contracts when there was a knock at his door and someone walked in. He smiled. "How are you? How's my nephew or niece doing?"

"Shhh! Someone may hear you," Bulma said as she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I was taking a walk at the park that was around here and I decided to visit you before going to lunch. The baby is craving spicy Mexican tacos," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

Duke grinned. After her initial argument with Vegeta the day after she spent the night in jail, he'd had a rough few days trying to comfort her. He even thought that she had probably cried the whole week away. She was lucky that they had a _very_ effective lawyer that had taken the time to actually get her out of two jams without making her stay too long in jail.

"Bulma, I don't know if it's wise for me to ask now. But have you thought better about telling my brother about his child?" he asked slowly.

"Please Duke, I don't want to talk about this right now. And I'll just go ahead and tell you why," she hissed. "After you left that night, and I stayed in jail, Vegeta somehow got in. we had another argument and I ended up telling him that I was living in Tien's apartment, and I even told him that we had started a relationship."

"What!" Duke literally exploded. "Bulma, I know that he hurt you, but how can you go about this so wrong?"

"Because he's marrying someone else! And maybe you have forgotten that she's pregnant too! Don't you dare tell me that I was wrong or petty because I won't take it from you! You are the only person that is helping me stay sane!"

Duke's face darkened into a scowl. "My brother, for the bastard that he was with you, still deserves to know that he is going to be a father. This baby was conceived before he _even _thought about getting with that woman. You shouldn't deprive him of his rights," Duke snapped.

"After all he has put me through. After shoving me out of his life and making me feel like _shit_, do you honestly believe that I will let him in on something as important as this? I told you already that this baby is mine and only mine. I have started to hate your brother more than what I hate my life, my past. And Duke, that is saying something. I will not stand here and argue with you about something that will not make me change my mind. When you become rational again, you know where to find me," she spat before marching out the door.

Bulma let out a shuddering breath, and to her immense misfortune, who did she come upon as she walked towards the elevator? That's right. Her eyes darkened as she saw Vegeta walking her way, and he looked honestly surprised to see her there.

"Oh get over yourself. I'm not here to see you," she snarled hostilely as she shoved past him and got into the elevator that had just opened.

Vegeta was even more shocked after her outburst, but he merely shrugged it off and walked into Duke's office. He wondered what had set of that wench.

……

Bulma bristled in repressed anger as she walked out of the Ouji corporations building. She hadn't wanted to fight with Duke like that, but her emotions and hormones were still on a rampage and she couldn't do anything about it. She would just call him later and apologize, hoping that he understood how she was feeling.

"Miss Bulma!"

Bulma turned and frowned. "Can I help you... Dr. Gero, right?" The old man nodded and took her hand to place a kiss on it. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"The other day I was at Vegeta's office, I accidentally overheard you arguing with his younger sibling," he said as he began to walk with her down the street.

Bulma stopped herself from glaring at the old man. "I don't want to talk about that conversation right now. I'm on my way to search for a job." Though she really was on her way to a less classy part of town; she had found a small but homely restaurant that sold the best tacos she had _ever_ tasted. She felt more comfortable there without so many stuck-up rich snobs around her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that is a tad delicate. Would you join me for a coffee so that we can have more privacy?" Gero asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. "Okay." They walked into a small café and sat down in a corner where there were no people. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you sure that you have not met the Briefs'?" he asked as he examined her porcelain features and glittering blue eyes. She looked strikingly like………

Bulma shook her head. "I have no idea who you are talking about. I have been an orphan since I was three years old. I have no family," Bulma said dryly.

"Would you be interested in meeting them? They are very interesting people, and maybe they can see the family resemblance in you. Did you ever stop to think that you may have other family in the world?" he asked her sincerely.

Bulma blinked at his comment. No, she had never thought that she may have had uncles or aunts, or even other siblings! The possibility was somewhat overwhelming. "No-no. I had never thought about that. But there is no way for me to get to the states to visit these people," she said seriously.

"I may be able to help you there. I help you and you help me," he said with a pleasant smile on his withered face.

"In exchange for what?" Bulma asked curiously.

Gero sat forward. "I need a wife."

Bulma chortled. "I'm sorry," she said as she smothered a laugh. "I don't think I can help you with that," she said a bit more seriously.

"You would make a beautiful wife, Bulma."

"I am so not looking to marry anyone right now. Besides, we are people from two different words. You're rich and I'm very much poor now, and as far as I know, I always have been," she snapped. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she kept quiet.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm far too old for you, and you're too beautiful—"

"I don't think I'm beautiful," she interrupted.

"But you are. You also think that you don't love me and that a marriage without love isn't worth it, right? But… I could give you everything you have ever wanted and more. I own a vast empire of making and selling diamonds aside from being a scientist. And I would be willing to share all my money with you," Gero said.

Bulma looked at him. "In exchange for what?" she asked as a waitress brought two coffee's over.

"A trophy wife."

"What?" Bulma growled as she stood and threw her napkin on the table.

Gero stood with her and put up his hands. "Let me explain myself, please," he said softly.

Bulma sat down and this time did glare at him. "I'm listening. But let me clear up something first. I am not a woman that lets herself be bought. Second of all, I have no interest in you as a man."

"I understand that, and when I said a trophy wife, I didn't mean for it to sound so cruel. There has been a rumor of me not liking women, and even though we live in a time where people are more open minded, I have to keep up a certain appearance. And the only way to solve that is for me to appear to have an interest in a beautiful young woman," he explained.

"You say '_appear_' to have an interest in a woman. Are any of those rumors about you true?" Bulma asked slowly.

Gero took a sip of his coffee. "If they were, would it influence your decision?"

"So let me get this straight," and the word sounded ironic to her. "You really don't like women, but you need to take care of your public image, so you are willing to marry a woman," Bulma said slowly.

Gero nodded. "You can have all you want in exchange for acting like my wife. I have no interest in you either, but we would have to act in front of the cameras. You have to appear to be happy and very in love with me."

"I don't know, this all seems strange to me," she said quietly.

"This doesn't have to happen now. We will first interact. I can make you a model for my jewelry company, we can become friends for the media to see, and then I will ask you to marry me publicly," Gero smiled.

Bulma didn't know what to answer. Then she remembered just _why _she couldn't do it. "Mr. Gero. I would really like to help you, but at this moment I am in a situation that I cannot get out of, and I don't think you would want any part in it," she said quietly.

"Do tell, please!" he said seriously. Bulma shook her head. "There is nothing that I cannot solve Ms. Bulma," he said.

Bulma let out a heavy sigh. "Mr. Gero, I'm pregnant."

Gero's eyes widened in complete shock. He hadn't been expecting _that_ to be her problem. He shook his head. "Like I said that is not a problem. Is the father of the child involved?"

Bulma shook her head. "He doesn't care about us," she lied.

Gero's mustache twitched in thought. "I would be willing to take your child in as mine. No one has to know that you fathered a child with someone else. They could just believe that it is mine."

Bulma thought about it. He was offering wealth and power. The two things she had never even dreamed of having. And he was basically offering these two things to her for free. In exchange for a fake image to portray to the media world.

"It doesn't have to be for the rest of your life. We can marry, you have the child, and a year or two later we can divorce. I will leave you very well taken care of and you are beautiful and young, capable of getting _any_ young man of your liking." He made the offer sound so alluring…………

Her baby would grow up safe and healthy, not suffering and waiting for her to find something to buy him all the necessities that a small baby would need. Things that his rightful father should've been buying…… "I will do it on one condition," she said.

"Anything. Anything that you want."

"Help me destroy someone and I swear that to the media I will be the most lovable wife ever seen," she said softly.

"Deal," Gero said happily. "Now tell me child, who is it that you wish to destroy?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duhn, duhn, duhn. Bulma is on a vengeance streak. What's in store for Veggie? And will Bulma go to the states to meet these Briefs people? I'm not telling you guys… Okay, thanks again for reading, and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I can't guarantee that I will update soon because I'm working on two other stories. I promise that I'll try to update _'The One'_ soon.

_Shameless plug: I am currently writing a Harry Potter fic with Draco/Hermione as a pairing. They are in their last year in Hogwarts and something unexpected happens to their hateful relationship. If you like Harry Potter fics, go and check it out and let me know what you thought! It's under my other penname: _jmalfoy

Have a great weekend!

!Joey!


	14. Not Afraid

Hey guys! How's it going? I hope great. So here is the next installment of my fic, and I hope that not many of you were discouraged by the last chapter…… ahem Luna-Devine ahem…. I **am** sorry if you didn't like it, but this is how I want my story to go. No one else seemed to mind, unless they didn't want to tell me.

What I _have _noticed is that this story is turning out similar to me first stories _The Bet_ and _Broken Promises_. Which aren't here anymore because someone ratted me out and they were deleted. I'm trying to make time so that I can place them up at but I always get sidetracked and end up reading other fics instead of taking care of mine. Okay, so I won't keep you guys any longer…

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fic

……………………………………

**Not Afraid**

……………………………………

Duke sighed and walked towards his office. His secretary had called him on his cell and had let him know that there was someone waiting for him at the office. This person was supposed to be a representative from the vastest and richest company that made diamonds, and they wanted to become associates with Ouji Corporation to expand their horizons.

He smiled at his secretary before walking through the door and stopped in his tracks as he took in the shapely figure that was by the window behind his desk, facing away from him. Never before had he been rude enough to gape at a woman's body; this was a first.

She was wearing an ivory colored dress that clung to her body in a stretch fit. It had a long neck, long sleeves and it reached above her knees. There was a thick belt that matched and fell at her hips and with them she was wearing matching ivory boots with a small thin heel. Trailing down her back was a long mane of lavender tresses in heavy and careful tipped curls.

"Good afternoon, miss," he said as he willed her to turn so that he could see the face that went with the incredible body.

"Good afternoon. And there's no need to refer to me as 'miss.' We know each other like fond friends," she said as she turned around and graced him with a smile.

"Bulma!" Duke yelled as he stared at the woman incredulously. God, she was absolutely beautiful! She walked over to him and hugged him, smirking as she noticed that Duke was still gaping openly.

"It's been almost two years," she said cheerfully. Duke just nodded and continued to stare. "Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to give me some of your time?" she demanded playfully.

Duke finally snapped out of it and motioned for her to sit as he pulled out a chair for her. Bulma sat and watched as he sat next to her in the other chair. "How are you? What's new? Where have you been? And how is my nephew?" he asked almost at once.

Bulma sighed. "Would you care to join me for lunch?" she asked. "My treat!"

Duke looked at her. "By all means. I really want to know where you have been. I asked Chichi so many times when she used to call Kakarot, but she never wanted to tell me anything," he said as he grabbed his coat and hers.

They stepped outside and Duke looked up in shock as a big man in a black suit, black glasses stepped up to Bulma's right shoulder. He was wearing an earpiece and he looked threatening. Bulma had a lot of explaining to do. More so about a bodyguard.

She entwined her arm with Duke's and they began to walk down the hall. Bulma almost froze, but she didn't stop moving as she saw _him_. _'I'm not afraid. I won't ever be afraid again,'_ she thought as she squared her shoulders and walked past him.

Vegeta turned just as his brother walked by arm in arm with a gorgeous woman that looked remarkably like…… No, no. Bulma didn't wear clothes and jewelry that were _that_ expensive and fancy. Also, she didn't have purple hair or a bodyguard at her back.

"I'm going to lunch, Vegeta," Duke called as they stepped into the elevator. As the doors slid closed, all Vegeta could see were flashing blue yes that were glaring at him spitefully. And the glare only reinforced the fact that she looked like Bulma. Probably even was Bulma.

He shook off the feeling of thrilling shock and walked back into his office. He had no time to waste on such trivial matters. Bulma had been long gone from his life. Why he cared was beyond him. But seeing her face again…………

…………………………

"Where do you want me to start?" Bulma asked as she and Duke sat down at a small café that was across the street from central park.

"How about the big green guy in the suit," Duke said with raised brows. "What are you, a movie star?" he asked with a laugh.

Bulma grinned and took a sip of her espresso. "Almost. But I'm engaged to a public figure; he thinks that I should be safe from the public and from the press who always want to catch me off guard," she said with a shrug.

"You're engaged?" Duke asked loudly. Then he lowered his voice. "To who?"

"Don't panic, and please don't lecture me," she said. She let out a slow breath. "I'm engaged to Dr. Gero," she said quietly.

"What!" Duke hissed quietly.

At seeing the hostility in Duke's eyes, Bulma changed the subject quickly. "Do you want to meet your nephew or niece?" she asked, slyly keeping out what her baby had been.

His green eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Of course I do!"

"Then drink up your coffee and lets go. I hope you don't mind getting a late lunch afterwards," she said as she looked at her bodyguard and he nodded and went to pay. Duke raised his eyebrows and stood with Bulma as they began to walk out of the café. The guard resumed his post behind Bulma and they crossed the street towards the park.

"Where are we going?" Duke asked. "And you still haven't told me what it was."

"You'll see in a minute," she said with a grin. They walked over to the slides and swings and Bulma smiled widely. "There she is," she said as she jogged forward towards Chichi. Duke followed with a frown on his face and that was when he noticed where Chichi was and what she was doing.

Bulma sat down on the blanket and wrapped her arms around…… two children? "Bulma, what—?" Duke asked numbly.

She grinned proudly. "You were a bit slow to catch on. I asked if you wanted to meet your niece or your nephew," she said as she held two beautiful toddlers in each arm. Duke just stood there and stared. It was all he could do.

"Two?" he breathed.

Bulma nodded and smiled. "He was born first. This handsome baby is Trunks," she said as she looked at the boy with short lavender hair and bright blue eyes. Then she smiled at the little girl. "This is Bra, isn't she beautiful?" The little girl had curling blue hair and bright blue eyes too.

They had Bulma's eyes. The boy had Vegeta's face, all his features, but the girl looked exactly like Bulma; there really wasn't anything of Vegeta in her. "Bulma, they're beautiful!" Duke said as he kneeled in front of the children. "Hey, I'm uncle Duke!"

"Pwetty!" Bra said as she pointed to his eyes. Duke grinned and took the girl in his arms when she spread hers, wanting to be picked up. She wrapped her tiny arms around his and held him. Duke was fascinated by the sweet powdery scent that the baby was giving off, and by the flowery scent from her curling pig tails.

It was all surreal, that he was holding his niece, and that his nephew was staring at him curiously. The boy had his father's deep penetrating eyes, though they had Bulma's coloring. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" he asked Trunks.

Trunks just stared at him and then buried his head against Bulma's neck. "He's a little shy around people he doesn't know," she explained. "Unlike Bra there, she makes friends with everyone. Especially with handsome men," Bulma said proudly.

"God, Bulma, we have so much to catch up on!" Duke said as he bounced the tot in his arms and grinned at her. She was the spitting image of her mother. Delicate and beautiful. "They really are the most beautiful children I have ever seen."

"Thank you," Bulma said as she placed Trunks on the blanket and handed him a sippy-cup. Then without her saying anything, her guard extended his hand and she took it before he hauled her to her feet. "Let's take a walk," she said as she motioned him.

Duke nodded and kneeled to place Bra on the blanket next to her brother, but she clung to him like a little monkey and shook her head 'no.' Bulma smiled and shook her head, meaning that she didn't mind if he brought her daughter with him.

Duke followed her and they walked down towards the small pond in the heart of the park. "I found out that I was having twins about a month after I left for the states. Gero took care of me with financial support through my entire pregnancy. He had asked me to marry him before he even knew I was pregnant, but then he said that he didn't mind taking care of us both. At the moment I only thought there was one of them," she said as she looked back to her son who was playing cars with Chichi.

"Why didn't you marry him then?" Duke asked.

"Because I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted him to be the father of my baby. He told me that he didn't mind that we waited, but then he told me that he wanted me to meet some people in the states," she said as they stopped at a vendor to get a bottle of water.

"And who were these people?" Duke asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My biological parents," Bulma said with a grin. Duke gaped. "It's a really long story, but I found them Duke! I know my mother and my father and most importantly…… I know that it wasn't their fault that I was separated from them. Or that I went through so much without them."

"Are you absolutely sure that these people aren't impostors?" Duke asked with a frown, noticing that his little niece was falling asleep on his shoulder.

Bulma just smiled at his wariness. "We ran DNA tests and I turned out to be their daughter. Did you know that I happen to be the daughter of the richest couple in the states? I am the heiress of Capsule Corporation."

"Capsule Corp.?" Duke's eyes were wide. "Wow. Congratulations! Geez, you're in the same category as our family!"

"I know," Bulma said slyly. "Anyways. I was so happy that I found my parents. And when I went for my first prenatal care appointment, the doctor informed me that I was carrying two little miracles inside me. That explained why I was getting fat so quickly," she said with a laugh.

Bulma sighed and continued. "When there are twins, there is a great risk that they will be born premature, or that there may be a miscarriage. So the last two months of my third trimester, I had to stay in bed. I waited patiently, was calm, and I was happy. I forgot about everything that had happened in my life because I knew that I had been blessed with my babies. They were going to be the turning point in my life," she said.

"They gave you strength to move on. My brother may be a total ass, but he loves his kid. He doesn't show it much, but I know he does," Duke commented mostly to himself.

Before Bulma could stop herself, she had already asked. "How is he? How's his life?"

"He hates it," Duke replied. "He doesn't love Tamara, he only married her because of the kid."

"Why do you call him or her a kid? Don't get along with 'the kid' or Tamara?" Bulma asked with a raised brow.

"Tamara has made her daughter an obnoxious brat. She's not even one and a half and she's the most spoiled little thing I have ever seen. For some reason, the kid doesn't like me. She's never snuggled up to me the same way Bra is doing. Sometimes I even doubt if she's Vegeta's."

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes. "Is Vegeta sure that the girl is even his? The few times I saw Tamara, she was always with that Yamcha character. You should suggest that your brother actually run some tests to see if the girl is his."

"Do you honestly believe that Tamara and my mother will allow that?" Duke asked sardonically.

"Is he going to ask their permission?" Bulma asked with a raised brow.

Duke looked at her carefully, but decided to leave the subject off. He didn't want to upset Bulma by prodding into her feelings towards Vegeta. "I'll run the idea by him. So keep telling me about your life these past two years."

Bulma nodded. "So when I finally went into labor, I was so excited. I had my mother and Chichi by my side. But I still had difficulty birthing them. There was a moment when the doctors thought that I wouldn't make it. But I did. I stayed strong for them," she said with content satisfaction.

Duke smiled. God, his brother had chosen poorly when he had married that other wench. Bulma was a fighter, and she was the most incredible being he had ever met. "What's with the Gero business? You can't possibly feel love for this man," Duke said flatly.

Bulma sighed. "I don't, but he's been there. He was even there when I gave birth to your brother's children. He helped me find my parents, helped me have a semblance to a normal life. For that I will be forever thankful."

"Gratitude is not a good reason to marry someone," Duke said as he balanced Bra's tiny sleeping body with one arm.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I will not discuss my reasons for marrying Gero with you. I've made my decision and will stay with it. Even my parents had no choice but to go along with it," she said with a carefree shrug.

"After you were gone, Vegeta was never the same," Duke said softly, gazing at his little niece as she napped in his arms. "He threw himself entirely in his work. He was like a machine for a few months. I even came to doubt if he was sleeping. Then one day I caught him looking at a picture of you," Duke said slowly, willing her to believe him.

"That means nothing," Bulma said flatly. "He was probably remembering the day he ran me over. Asking himself over and over why he just didn't pass his car over me and then drive away," she said bitterly.

"Don't do that to yourself," Duke said softly. "I could see it in his eyes when he thought that no one was looking. He had the look of a man that was hopelessly in love with someone he couldn't have."

Bulma continued on her bitter streak. "Yeah, and he showed that love by not believing me. By believing a woman who tried to kill me once, and who sent me to jail twice. Tell me Duke, what kind of love is that?" she asked him seriously.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "All I know is that we're not perfect, and that _everyone_ deserves a second chance. My brother never knew that he was going to be a father a second time, and then a third."

"My twins were born first, so in actuality, the third child is Tamara's spawn," Bulma said snottily.

"I meant no disrespect."

Bulma smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that you and Sacoda were the only two people who actually believed that Vegeta would come to his senses. But he didn't, and I was sick and tired of my life. If I would have told him that I was pregnant, he wouldn't have believed me that they were his kids anyways," she said with a light shrug.

"That's what DNA tests are for," Duke said in exasperation. They had already begun to walk back towards Chichi and Trunks.

"I wouldn't have allowed him that. That would have been like a sucker-punch in the gut after giving myself so freely to your brother. He knew about my past, about my life, and he didn't stop himself when I let him in. He was the first man to ever make-love to me, and he knew that he would forever be in my heart, that I didn't trust so easily. I gave him everything I had to give, and for what?"

She sighed and picked up her son as he hugged his arms around her neck and smiled. "I gave him everything, and didn't get anything from him in return. True, he gave me my children, but he didn't make that decision. It just happened. They are proof of my love of him, but not of his towards me. I don't even think he knows the concept of love."

"He does; more than you know," Duke said seriously. "Your wounded pride has blinded you to see that he was very much in love with you also. Please talk to him Bulma, it's the only way to save his soul from eternal despair and loneliness at the side of a superficial woman who wants nothing more than his money."

"If that's who she truly is, then they deserve each other," Bulma said coldly. "My children don't need him. I don't need him. But I will personally make sure he damn well needs me."

Duke just looked at her with wide eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will know soon enough," she said with a twisted little smile.

Chichi looked at Bulma and shook her head. Her friend had some serious emotional problems. Maybe she should suggest to Bulma's mother that they continued to make Bulma see a shrink. After the birth of the twins, Bulma had gone into therapy because of all the emotional and psychological scarring, but the doctor had said that there wasn't more she could do. Not unless Bulma decided to put more in on her part.

_Yeah, when hell freezes over, _Chichi thoughtIt wasn't going to happen. Bulma was as stubborn as a mule, and she wouldn't let go until she got retribution. Until Vegeta and Tamara paid. Chichi let out another heavy breath and shook her head. Bulma had one of the most sharpest and cunning minds in this universe, and she had put it to work.

It wouldn't be long before she had Vegeta eating out of the palm of her hand. When that happened, all hell would break loose. She just hoped that the twins weren't the ones to be caught in the crossfire between their mother and their father.

"I want you to be at the party Gero is throwing to unveil a special collection of diamonds. Only the most exclusive people are going, and I want you to be there," Bulma said as she turned to her guard and he handed her a black envelope with the most elaborate and extravagant script on the front. The inside of the invitation was even more stunning, being that Gero had **never **spared any expense at promoting his events.

Bulma also took a second envelope from her guard. "I trust that this one will find its way to Vegeta?" she asked with meaning. Duke nodded reluctantly. He had a bad feeling about everything. "I wish to see Sacoda there too. We have a lot to talk about."

"Didn't you hear?" Duke asked with wide eyes.

"Hear what?" Bulma asked inquiringly.

"Sacoda is in Europe. Father forced her into an arranged marriage and she ran away, leaving husband and duty behind her. She escaped right at the banquet. Only Vegeta and I know where she is, and we of course were not going to say a thing."

"Oh my!" Bulma said as she covered her mouth in shock. "God, I wish I could've been here to support her."

"She really wanted to meet her nephew," Duke said quietly.

"Can you get in contact with her? I can get some pictures of the twins so that you can send them to her," Bulma offered.

Duke smiled. "Yeah, I can get the pictures to her. Maybe while I'm at it, I can show them to Vegeta," he said slyly.

Bulma's eyes darkened. "Don't you dare!"

"You know I won't," Duke said indignantly. "At least not until I see it fit. Sooner or later you will **have** to tell Vegeta that he is the father of these two twins, I just hope it's not too late," he said as he handed Bra's sleeping form to Chichi. "I have to get going. I have an important meeting in twenty minutes and I still haven't had lunch."

Bulma leaned over to dig inside the diaper bag next to chichi, then she threw a little bag at him. "Those are veggie-crackers. Just in case you don't get to lunch on time," she said with a grin.

Duke walked over to her and embraced her small body, pulling his reluctant little nephew along with them. "I've missed you, I really have," he said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and moved away. "I'll be at that gala thing. Just please don't make any rash decisions before thinking them through?"

"Oh I won't," Bulma said with a sly smirk on her face. Duke shook his head and waved before turning to go. The bad feeling had grown into something more in the pit of his stomach. But he couldn't blame Bulma. Vegeta had been a total ass with her, and maybe he did deserve what was coming to him.

"Come on Chi, I need to take the twins home. I'll drop them off with my mom and then we can go get fitted for our dresses," Bulma said as she kissed her son on the cheek. Her guard helped Chichi up and then grabbed the bags and the blanket.

"Bulma, I really have a bad feeling about all this, and I think I wasn't the only one to feel it," Chichi said as they walked back towards Bulma's Benz. It was the edition that was coming out next year, but thanks to Gero's influence, the company had custom made her maroon colored Benz with pearl leather seats just for her.

"That's why I have to strategize and come up with extra measures to take in case something goes wrong," Bulma said with a pleasant smile. Odds of something bad happening or going wrong were slim. She wasn't a naïve little girl anymore.

Everything was going to be perfect.

…………………

Bulma looked herself in the mirror and practiced that seductive smile that Gigi had taught her. Gigi was like a fashion specialist, and she had shown Bulma everything that had to do with make-up, fashion, giving off an aura of desire and seductiveness, and just plain charm. Bulma smiled, she had come so far from what she had once been.

"You look stunning. I know that I don't have to tell you, but you do," Chichi whispered as she stepped into the room.

Bulma smiled. She did look incredible, and she wasn't being egotistical or arrogant about her looks. Gigi had picked out the gown and the accessories she was wearing. The dress was a form fitting, navy blue, silk gown with a tube top. It hugged her curves completely, and from her knees down it fell loosely to the floor.

Luckily it wasn't long enough to trip, and it gave her enough room and stretch to move about freely. The silk at the bottom hem of the dress was almost see-through, and her sparkling stilettos could be seen.

"I'm nervous, Chi," Bulma whispered. "I have to be someone that I'm not tonight. And I have to hit Vegeta where it hurts the most. Even though he gave me the biggest gifts that a woman can receive, he still caused me the biggest pain and disappointment in my life."

Chichi just shook her head sadly; her friend was still too hung up on Vegeta's betrayal. He had moved on, she should've been doing the same. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

Bulma nodded and picked up a huge, black velvet box. "This is the lady killer," she said as she opened the box and showed it to her friend.

Chichi's mouth dropped open as she stared at the real necklace they had seen in Mr. Gero's office. "Why the lady killer?" Chichi asked.

"Because it's a 450 karat silver and diamond necklace. It is valued at 50 million dollars. This is the original and only one," Bulma said breathlessly. Gero had shown it to her before, but it was still shocking. It was even more stunning than the picture, and wherever the lights hit it, the whole thing sparkled.

"Besides," Bulma continued, "A thief wouldn't think twice of cutting a woman's neck off for this beauty. Help me put it on, please," she said as she took it out and sat down at the vanity. Bulma lifted her hair and Chichi helped her clasp the valuable necklace around her bare neck. Then Bulma put her hair back down and Chichi helped her set it back into place.

Bulma's long hair cascaded down her back and had been cut into long layers with volume, curling upwards at every layer. She had had it lavender when she had returned from the states, but in order for her plan to work she had dyed it back to blue-green. The dark color of her gown made her own eyes darker and they stood out in the paleness of her face. Her lips were a pouting red, and her long lashes were even darker with mascara, also bringing out the blue in her eyes.

Gigi had fixed her down to every detail. Her nails were manicured and French, and she wore a diamond ring in each hand. On her left wrist she wore a thick sparkling band of diamonds, and she would be wearing a stunning, long, white fur coat.

"I think I'm wearing at least close to ninety million dollars on me. Maybe even more," Bulma said as she accommodated the necklace around her neck and stood to practice her walk.

"Who would've thought that we would come this far? I really like helping out those who are going through what we went through. We've changed Bulma, and you have to let your hate go before it consumes you." Chichi walked over to the mirror.

Bulma shook her head. "I won't stop until I get my due." She began to pace as she looked at the time.

Chichi watched the completely different walk that her friend had. It was a walk of seduction that Bulma had practiced everyday from the moment she had learned it from Gigi. "I benefited from those classes too," Chichi said as she twirled before the mirror and smiled at herself.

She was wearing a sparkling, pale green gown that, at certain angles, showed shades of blue. One of her shoulders was bare and over the other there was a thin strap holding her dress in place. From her hips down it fell loosely to the floor and it swished back and forth whenever she moved, and the back of the dress was in thin criss-crossing straps down to the small of her back. Her shoes were pale green satin pumps, and thankfully, she had learned how to control them.

Her long black hair was in a large, tight bun that had large glittering flower pins, with real diamonds on the petals, holding it in place. Around her neck, thanks to Gero, she was wearing one of the brand new diamond chokers that were going to be unveiled to the public that night. She also wore a diamond studded watch, and stud earrings.

Her make-up was dark around her eyes, but her lips were pale hued and her cheeks were pink. She really looked lovely.

"It's time," Bulma whispered.

There was a knock at the door and Gero walked in, complete with an Italian suit that looked very expensive. "Okay my sweet, it is time for you to be presented to the public. Everyone we were waiting for is here, including those you wished to invite."

Chichi shook her head and Bulma just ignored her. "How do I look?" Bulma asked as she twirled once.

"You look absolutely dazzling," Gero said as he grabbed the white furred overcoat. It was flowing with expensive fur, and it almost touched the ground. "Come now, we must go," he said as he took her hand and held the door for Chichi to walk out first.

………………………..

"I can't believe we were invited to something so prestigious!"

Vegeta glared at Tamara and took a look at all the people that were there. They were all wealthy and some were famous. There were photographers all around and there was one single TV station. They had probably bought the exclusive story, or had been the only ones chosen to cover the event.

There was a large table that had been set up with the new collection of jewelry, and some could be worn by the women that were present. Tamara had run to the table and picked out an exaggeratedly priced necklace.

He looked at the huge clock that was near the door and noticed that it was time for the inauguration to start. It would be very déclassé for the event to start late. Classical music began to play.

There was a huge arch on the wall directly in front of where he was standing, and the photographers were running out of it, trying to get the best shots of the host and whoever else was with him.

"There's a rumor that he's after his new model and that he already asked her to marry him, giving her one of his most expensive rings! And I also heard that she's really beautiful. It's said that he launched her as a model in the states. But not just any model, but an _exclusive _model for **his **diamonds. I also heard that she was going to wear his most expensive necklace tonight, one that no woman has _ever_ worn," Tamara whispered as they looked towards the center of attention.

Gero stepped through the threshold holding the arm of an elegant and graceful woman. Vegeta's eyes refused to see it at first, she was radiating beauty and confidence, but then he saw _her_. Saw who she really was. Those enchanting blue eyes, her pale complexion, and that proud posture.

"Bulma," he muttered under his breath. And then the full measure of Tamara's words hit him.

Bulma was engaged to another man.

To the richest man in the country.

Bulma was going to marry another man for money.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yes! Another chapter. Duhn, duhn, duhn. What is Bulma up to? And will her plan work? Stay tuned for another chapter of _Sapphire Flame_.

I hope it was to your liking. No, Bulma did **not** marry Gero, **but** they _are_ engaged. She found her parents, and I couldn't find a way to incorporate them and her pregnancy without dragging it out and making like three huge chapters, so I opted for this. I hope I didn't rush too much.

So Trunks and Bra are twins, and if any of you revise this chapter, they are supposed to be a year-and-a-half.

Thanks for reading and putting up with all my crazy ideas, and I hope to see or hear from you guys soon!

Byebye

!Joey!


	15. The Things He Did

Hehehe, you guys thought that I would take forever again, huh? Have you people no faith in trunksgurl? …….sniff……… I'm kidding, I'm not crying, but hey here's the next chapter! I would really love to personalize each and every review but I can only answer to a select few. Sorry…

Garowyn- I know what you mean about the outfits, but I really want to give everyone the picture at the moment. Maybe it's just my style and it will get better at describing, but I don't do it to fill up space. Believe me when I say that I don't have enough space for my chapters. If it were up to me, I'd give you twenty pages, but I have issues about keeping all my chapters a certain length. Thanks for your output though.

Elvewin Darkdragon- Yes it was Piccolo, but I was just giving everyone a glimpse. He makes another appearance in this chapter.

Alia- I'm not offended. I know that Bulma may seem materialistic, but it's just a front. Remember that for six years she lived stealing, hunger, and pain, she deserves a little back, doesn't she? Besides, if you guys have been paying _close_ attention everything that she has gotten are gifts. She hadn't bought them herself. And in this chapter, she will show more material things, but keep in mind **always** that she is putting up a mask for Vegeta and his family. The whole point of the fundraiser is to raise money to "help out people of the streets and abused women and children." She's trying to help those who are how she was. Hope I made myself more clear. She's still the Bulma we know and Veggie loves.

Maron-and-goten- I want to hear about that list.

Jaci- Bulma is now twenty years old

To everyone else, I **really** do appreciate your feedback. Thank you.

P.S. YAMCHA IS NOT THE FATHER OF TAMARA'S BABY. I have other plans for that tid-bit, but I can't tell you guys without spoiling the surprise. I won't keep you guys any longer………..

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fic

……………………………………

**The Things He Did**

……………………………………

"It's Bulma," Vegeta repeated, keeping enough composure so that he wouldn't gape openly.

"What?" Tamara asked. "That's impossible!" Then she took a closer look and her eyes widened in complete shock. "That dirty little-..." She gasped. "Look at what she's wearing!" she hissed a small screech as she noticed the jewel around the other woman's neck.

Vegeta shook his head and watched as Bulma shared a seductive smile with the old man that was holding her. She wasn't in love with the man, he was sure of it. But there she was, being nice, and compliant. The old man was filthy rich. Had she turned into his...?

"I bet she's his whore," Tamara whispered what he had refused to even think.

"Shut up," Vegeta snarled. She jumped in shock and then just glared at him and they watched Gero walk over to sit at the main table with Bulma, helping her remove the huge fur coat she was wearing and sitting her next to him.

Then they were all motioned to go sit at their tables. Gero addressed them and began to welcome everyone for coming. He spoke about the new collection of jewelry, and about a line of necklaces in which the proceeds would go to a foundation for homeless people, abused women, and abandoned children.

Vegeta hadn't taken his eyes off of Bulma, and he noticed her spot him. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, turning to look at her friend.

"Does Mr. Gero know that you invited him?" Chichi whispered, trying to hide the fact that they were speaking.

"Yes. He was the one that gave me the green light to invite anyone I wanted. I want Vegeta to see that I don't need him anymore. Besides, Tamara owes me one," Bulma whispered back.

Chichi sighed. "I just hope that everything works out for you B."

"It will," Bulma said with a chilling smirk. "I want to make her beg me so that I get her out of prison. An eye for an eye, Chi. You can't blame me for wanting to make those who hurt me pay," she said quietly.

"And Vegeta is second or first on that list?" Chichi asked.

"You'll have to see." Bulma just smiled slightly and turned to look at Gero when he mentioned that she was wearing his most precious and expensive jewel. She crossed eyes with Vegeta again, and she noticed that he was glaring at her.

"And there is another announcement that I want to make. Aside from having the most prized jewels in the entire universe, I also have the honor to be in the presence of the most beautiful of all……" he looked down at Bulma and smiled merrily. She gave him a nod and smiled pleasantly. "I have the honor to have her hand in marriage. Let it be known that Bulma Briefs, heiress of the empire known as Capsule Corporation, had consented to give me her hand in marriage."

The room erupted in applause except for two people, and Bulma didn't have to guess who. Vegeta nearly strangled his napkin. Then the full measure of the words hit him. _Heiress of the empire known as Capsule Corporation?_ How could that be? Bulma had been poor her entire life. What the _hell_ was going on? He stopped his train of thought when he saw Gero kiss Bulma's hand and watched her smile.

Watched her smile a sickly type of sweet and pleasant smile. He was going to be sick.

Her eyes met with his and he sent her the most scorching glare he could muster. She glared right back and listened to Gero as he spoke with that disgusting smile still curling at her luscious lips. They had dinner with classical music playing in the background, and finally Bulma began to feel flustered by Vegeta's gaze on her. It was like he wanted to burn a hole through her head. She excused herself from the table and walked towards the ladies room.

The personal guard that Gero had appointed her took up his spot right behind her and followed. He was very tall and very green; he didn't talk. Well, at least he didn't talk to her unnecessarily, he was always serious about doing his job. At the door of the ladies room, she stopped and turned to him.

"Piccolo, a woman is going to follow me in here. She's wearing a bizarre red gown with one sleeve. After she comes in here, don't allow anyone in until I come out," Bulma said.

"Yes, miss," he said as he stood there with his arms crossed, looking threatening.

Bulma picked up her skirt and walked into the ladies room. She checked her make-up and retouched her lip-stick. She gave herself a twirl in front of the full length mirror and grinned. She had left Vegeta and everyone else gaping at her transformation. Speaking of everyone, she hadn't seen Duke yet. She just hoped that he made it.

She looked up when the door to the room opened and she smirked inwardly. Just as she had imagined. This woman was _too_ predictable. Tamara strolled over to her and looked her up and down. "No matter what you do, you'll always be dirty."

"What the pot said to the kettle," Bulma replied saucily. "You should thank me."

"For what?" Tamara snapped as she took out her mascara and reapplied it to her already dark lashes.

"I ordered that invitation sent to you and your dear husband," Bulma said as she turned to look at Tamara. "Otherwise _you_ would have never been invited to something as prestigious as this party."

Tamara's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. No one with your past would have that kind of power."

"Guess again," Bulma said cheerfully. "Gero knows all about my past, and believe me, if you were to open your mouth he would be able to shut you up permanently. Besides, as his wife, I am entitled to _all_ he has," she said with a smirk.

Tamara snarled. "You manipulative little bitch!"

Bulma's face darkened and she sent her hand across Tamara's face in a hard slap. Tamara gasped and held her stinging cheek. Bulma took a step forward and Tamara took one back.

"The only manipulative bitch here is you. Don't cross me, because I have the power to ruin you, and I doubt that neither you or Vegeta would want the press to get a tip about you being addicted to prescription drugs, or that the boy that you claim is Vegeta's son isn't really."

"You wouldn't dare! N-nothing of what you are saying is true," she hissed.

"Oh, I know. But I can make everyone believe that it's true," Bulma said as she moved in front of Tamara's open bag and slipped something small and sparkling inside. And Tamara was oblivious to it all because of her dramatic antics. "But don't underestimate me. I'm not that little girl that you bowled over before."

Tamara giggled. "No, but you are a full fledged whore now. Gero was one of the most sought out men in the world. He may be ugly and old, but he's filthy rich. You had to have had some way to get him into your bag."

"Contrary to you, I don't manipulate men into thinking that I'm pregnant and force them into marriage that way," Bulma said slyly.

"Stupid bitch. I know that it isn't beneath you to use your body to get what you want. You did it with Vegeta and almost got him to marry you. Bulma, did you know that he had even gone as far as to buy a ring for you?" Tamara asked deviously.

Bulma's cool mask faltered and she opened her mouth in shock. "You're lying," she hissed quietly. What she wouldn't give for what the other woman had said to be true. Even with all the anger and the resentment, had Vegeta asked her to marry him, she would've accepted. But that was virtually impossible.

"Be careful Tamara, you will soon learn that I am not an easy enemy or the same enemy that I was when you met me. I won't battle you with fists anymore, but I **will** make you pay for all that you have done to me," she spat before she walked out of the rest room.

Piccolo followed behind her as she walked back into the hall, and before she knew what was happening, her arm had been gripped and she was halted harshly. She was pulled around and she came face to face with Vegeta. But his grip only lasted a second before she was pushed behind the protective shadow of her tall bodyguard.

"You are not to touch the lady that way again," Piccolo said in a deathly calm tone.

"I need to speak with…… the '_lady_'," Vegeta's deep voice was dripping with scorn.

"Stand back Piccolo, it's okay. I'm not afraid of this man," she said as she walked around him and looked at Vegeta with a smirk that could rival his own, her posture straight and proud. Piccolo just nodded once but stayed close just in case. "Be quick, I don't want Gero to start wondering why I'm gone too long," she said, sounding bored.

"I would prefer if we spoke alone," he grunted out as he nodded towards the man behind her.

"Tough. I was ordered to stay with her at all times and I will," Piccolo snapped.

Bulma hid a smile. She could sense a lot of…….. tension. She smothered a laugh. She'd give up an eye to see Piccolo kick the shit out of her ex. "Vegeta, I don't have time for you. If you want to speak to me, it will be at another time, maybe when I'm not wearing this _expensive _collar," she said as she ran her fingers over the expensive jewel.

Vegeta glared at her. "Give me a time and place. I want to speak to you," he commanded.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to speak. Well," her voice lowered, "tough shit. I don't want to talk to you. You had your chance and you threw it away. Just know that you and Tamara will pay for all that you did to me. Besides, I don't answer to commands," she spat before turning and walking away.

Vegeta cursed and felt the immense need to break something. He actually felt sorry for the soul who approached him next.

……………………………

"Where did you go off to dear?" Gero asked with a smile.

"I was starting my plan to send my enemies to their demise," Bulma said evilly.

"Before that woman leaves I will run a check on all my jewels and then I will report that _one_ is out of the perimeter. Security and the reporters will be right behind me," he said with a grin.

Bulma nodded but her last encounter with Vegeta had somehow taken the edge off of her sweet revenge, had sucked her out of the cheery mood she had been in while Gero gave his announcement. She scanned the room for Chichi and found her standing next to her beau, Kakarot. They were so very in love, why didn't they get married already?

Then she spotted Duke next to Kakarot and smiled pleasantly. Duke had always been a great friend to her, and she was happy to know that he had made it. Gero sat next to her and a waiter brought two glasses of wine over. "I have something very interesting to tell you," he said as they clinked glasses.

"What is it?" Bulma asked before taking a sip of the sweet wine. She was very aware that she was yet to turn twenty-one, but one could bend the rules once, right?

Gero smiled evilly. "We will be joining the Ouji's for lunch tomorrow afternoon at Vegeta's estate in the country," he informed her.

Bulma's eyes lit up in excitement. "That is the best thing you have said to me today!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Very nice reaction for the press," Gero whispered into her ear. Bulma nodded and gave him a dazzling smile.

"May I make a request?" Gero nodded. Bulma smiled as memories came back to her. "Can you ask them if we can ride their horses? That is the one thing that I have wanted to do these past two years. Things were too tense between Vegeta and I and I fell in love with his horses. I would really love it if I were allowed to ride the horses while we're there."

"Then I will call Ouji Sr. back to tell him that we are having lunch and horseback riding with them," Gero said matter-of-factly. "I don't think that they will say no. They wouldn't want to upset their client-to-be, now would they?"

Bulma grinned. "That would be great. Thank you so much."

"No problem my dear. But it seems to me that your soon to be victim really wants to speak to you. Why don't you give him a few minutes?" he asked as they both gazed at Vegeta for a second.

"The press is here, Gero. If they see me arguing with Vegeta, and trust me that things would soon escalate to that, they would speculate and news of me cheating on you will be on tomorrow's front page tabloids," Bulma said smartly. "Besides, I'll have time to speak to him tomorrow. So tell me, how much has been collected for the cause?"

"Close to sixty-million. Next week we will start to see how we fix the streets and take all these poor people into real lives. I enjoy doing things like these. I must leave you for a few minutes my sweet. I have to go speak with other sponsors that may be able to help," Gero said as he stood and kissed her hand. "I trust that you will help along with this campaign?"

"Of course I will. No matter what my financial status is, I will always help those who need it. I will never forget what a hell it was to live on the street, scarping and stealing for food," she said with a glazed look in her eyes as she remembered. "I'll probably walk around for a while too. I just hope that it isn't too long before plan _put-the-skank-into-jail_ takes action," Bulma whispered. Gero chuckled and walked away. That girl was just too adorable. Bulma stood and began to weave her way through the crowd of people that she didn't know, and were pretending to know her.

She stepped over to the table where all the jewelry was and looked at the selection. The woman at the table smiled at her and gazed at the jewel around her neck, her eyes growing wide at the extraordinary size and beauty of the necklace.

She turned away and looked around; she had lost track of Duke, Chi, _and_ Kakarot. But… she was just now spotting Vegeta in a half-interested conversation with a blonde woman that looked suspiciously like Gero's daughter, 18. She had a twin brother who Bulma had found appealingly handsome.

And who was now standing in front of her. She blinked and smiled. "Zoning out were you? You almost ran into me," he said in that cool voice of his.

Bulma laughed once. "I'm sorry, I was a little distracted," she said honestly, her eyes narrowing as Tamara crossed her line of sight with her arm entwined with Vegeta's. 17 noticed and turned, his lips quirking into an evil smile.

"You know Ouji's broad?" he asked.

Bulma snickered; she liked 17 because he was so blunt. "Yes, I have the misfortune of knowing her. How do you?"

"She and I had something going two years ago. She was the one that kept coming back to me, begging to give her a little more of my…… _time_," 17 said smugly.

"Two years ago?" Bulma asked slowly, her genius brain already jumping into several different conclusions. "Before she married him, right?"

17 just looked at her wickedly and tapped his lips with his index fingers. Then he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking away, leaving a gaping Bulma behind. This was _too_ perfect!

……………………

"Vegeta, I want to leave!" Tamara whined. "Marissa is probably missing us!"

Vegeta looked away from the blonde woman next to him and turned to his wife. He let out a heavy sigh and handed 18 a business card. "Come see me at my office and we will continue to discuss the project that I want you to oversee."

She nodded once and eyed Tamara coldly. "I look forward to meeting with you again," 18 said with a sly smirk on her face. Then she brushed past Tamara and walked away, a slight swish to her hips. Tamara glared at the retreating woman and then turned to her husband.

Vegeta merely gave her a look of annoyance and motioned to the collar she was wearing. "Take that thing back and we will go."

"Can't you buy it Veggie?" she asked with a pout. "We have more than enough money for it," she said as she ran a manicured nail down his chest.

"Why don't you _Veggie_?" An all too familiar voice asked. "She may be inclined to steal something if you don't," Bulma said with a knowing smirk.

Vegeta's eyes snapped to hers and he felt himself being pulled into her. She was so beautiful that it almost took his breath away. But she was not what she appeared, never had been either. Now she had money and power, and she was using her feminine wiles to get her way. Vegeta curled his lip in disdain.

"Ouji women would _never_ steal," he said with malice. Meaning that she couldn't have been an Ouji woman because she had once been a thief.

Bulma almost felt offended, but she didn't care. She had done what she had to in order to protect herself and those she had cared about on the street. She let out a small laugh. "You were dying to speak to me Vegeta," she said as her eyes snapped to Tamara for a reaction. "Don't worry though, I will find you tomorrow. Have a pleasant night," Bulma waved her fingers in a slight salute as she moved past them and went of to speak to other people.

"What an unpleasant woman. I always thought that she was of the worst of her kind. How could you have even _thought_ of—"

Vegeta cut her off with a brusque, "Let's go."

Tamara stopped at the table to return the necklace and they made their way out of the great hall. They stopped to wait for the valet to bring their car around, and Vegeta let out a breath. This had turned out to be one of the worst nights of his life. To have seen Bulma wrapped around that old man was enough to make him sick for days. To see those blue eyes he had never stopped thinking about, it was too much. The fact that she was going to marry another man for money prove to him that she was not worth his time. Neither was Tamara, but they had a brat together, and that was something he couldn't change.

"_**Stop that thief!**"_ Someone called.

Tamara and Vegeta looked around and noticed that there was a group of men walking towards her, in the center was Dr. Gero himself. And not so far back, Bulma was following too. "My radar reports that you have a piece of jewelry that belongs to me," Gero said professionally.

Vegeta turned to look at Tamara and she gasped in indignation. "How dare you even **think** that I would resort to stealing!" she screeched. Then her eyes widened as she saw that there were men with cameras approaching.

"_Darling!_ I do believe that she was trying to steal it!" Bulma said as she sidled up to Gero and narrowed her eyes at Tamara. "It is a shame really, she _does_ have enough money to buy it, I just can't understand why she would steal it," she said, her voice dripping sweetness.

"You lying little hussy!" Tamara nearly yelled.

Bulma gasped in indignation. "How dare you? You steal from _my_ fiancé and have the nerve to insult me? Guards, please check her bag," she said a bit "sadly."

Vegeta watched her with guarded eyes and cursed when he saw a series of flashes go off from the cameramen. This wouldn't help the company's image one bit. Then he saw as one guard snatched Tamara's bag from her when she refused to hand it over, and he searched through. "Is this the reported item, sir, ma'am?" the guard asked as he took out a glittering bracelet

Bulma gasped exaggeratedly. "Yes, that's it! How could a woman of your stature steal a jewel? Have you no shame?"

"I did **not** steal that! I have no need! This woman is lying, she is the only thief here!" Tamara screeched.

Bulma made small tutting sounds and turned to Gero. "Gero dear, I say that you arrest this woman at once! _This world would be such a better place if criminals like this one were locked up in jail!_" she repeated the words that Tamara had uttered those two years ago. That night that she had framed Bulma and sent her to jail.

"Vegeta, say something!" Tamara screeched.

"Sir, this must be some sort of misunderstanding. _My wife_ has no need to steal anything from you. She has more than enough money to buy a hundred of these bracelets," Vegeta said flatly.

Gero looked at him coolly and noticed the near livid look on Bulma's face. "I'm sorry Mr. Ouji but the bracelet is in her bag. I have no choice but to put her under arrest while we resolve this…… unpleasantness," he said.

"Officers please take her away," Bulma said, her eyes never leaving Vegeta's as she said the words. The police was there and they put Tamara into the back of the patrol car as the media went crazy taking pictures of the known wife of Vegeta Ouji and how she had stolen a jewel from Dr. Gero.

"It's a shame really," Bulma said in that soft taunting tone of hers. "She's supposed to be a 'high-class' woman. Gero darling, that just proves my point that you shouldn't invite just anyone to these party's," she said slyly.

Vegeta turned to glare at her, but said nothing. He got into his car and drove away without a backwards glance. Gero turned to the press to explain to them what was happening, and then he and Bulma walked back into the party to continue until the allotted ending time and then dismiss the guest.

"I have to go," Bulma said as half of the guests were gone. "Tomorrow you can send Piccolo to me in the morning, and I will deliver this beauty to you," she said as she ran her fingers over the expensive collar around her neck.

"Do not worry my dear because after our marriage, this," he ran a finger over it too, "will belong to you. Even after we divorce, you will keep it with you. Now have a safe trip home and kiss the twins for me. I will see you tomorrow at the office when you return the necklace and from there we will make our way to the Ouji residence."

Bulma nodded and smiled as she placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for doing all this for me. I hope that I acted correctly for you this night."

"Oh you did sweetheart. I have never been so impressed by any performance, and to finally see the man that will bear the brunt of your anger……… Well my dear, I envy you. He really is an eyeful," Gero said with a wink.

Bulma looked at him incredulously and a felt a smile sliding onto her lips. "Cupcake," she whispered, making Gero let out a loud bark of amused laughter. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as kissed his cheek and put on her coat as he offered it to her.

Bulma picked up her purse and smiled. "I look forward to hearing about our thief," she said before turning to go.

………………………………………………………

_The Following day………………_

"Dr. Gero, we welcome you to my son's home," Bulma heard Vegeta's father say. The man had a booming voice that oozed power and control. If only he knew that his son had gotten her pregnant with twins. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until Vegeta's parents realized who she was.

Gero smiled and gave her his hand to help her out of the Rolls Royce. Bulma stepped out gracefully, clad in a rider's outfit complete with high-top boots, and with a long beige overcoat on. Mr. Vegeta took her hand and placed a kiss upon it before even realizing who she was.

Gods, she hadn't seen this place in so long. She hadn't seen Ace in so long. Her heart ached. Ace had become like a friend to her, and she knew that she couldn't visit him after what happened between her and Vegeta. Even though Vegeta had once told her that no matter which way their lives went, she could be able to visit Ace. Bulma's eyes met with Vegeta's father and she smirked when she saw them widen. "You're that girl that my son took in two years ago!"

"Glad to see that you remember me," Bulma said slyly. "I trust you have heard that Dr. Gero is my fiancé?" she asked sweetly.

Mr. Vegeta's eyes went even wider. "Well, my congratulations to you both," he said when he regained his composure.

_That's right old man, you have to be nice to me unless you want to fuck up your chances to become a partner with the richest man in the country_, Bulma thought evilly. She could probably throw a glass of water in his face and he wouldn't dare displease her or Gero. Though Bulma was tempted to do something of the sort, especially to Lana, she wouldn't.

"Where is your charming wife?" Gero asked.

_Bah_, Bulma scoffed inwardly. _Charming my ass,_ whispered the Bulma that had grown up on the streets. She was still in there, under the façade of the polite and more educated woman. She had grown up but there were times when she reappeared. Her babies had changed her.

"She is making sure that everything is perfect for lunch. You know how women are when it comes to details," he said with a deep chuckle.

'_Yeah, she's probably fixing the details about paying Tamara's bail to get her out of jail,' _Bulma thought smugly.

"Of course," Gero said as he patted Bulma's hand discretely when he felt her fingers tighten around his arm in anger. Mr. Vegeta walked ahead of them and Gero leaned over to whisper to her, "Come my dear. Don't let your temper get the best of you. I know that you are probably the only exception to that comment," he said with a chuckle.

Bulma laughed. "Wait 'til you meet his wife. The woman is the most obnoxious person I have ever met in my life," she remarked as they entered the home that Bulma had once known like the back of her hand.

"I'm sure she is, but remember that she will soon be given the biggest shock of her life. She probably does not know that you and I are engaged, and if she doesn't know that, she will **not** know that you are Bulma Briefs, heiress of C.C."

Bulma smirked in anticipation. "I'm going to savor that moment when she discovers that I am now richer than her. That I always was. And, I may even show her a picture of her grandchildren."

"Are you sure that that is a wise move on your part?" Gero asked as they walked into the living room.

Bulma nodded. "If I know her, she will not tell Vegeta anything; she won't dare harm my children either. Not unless she wants to ruin her chance at more money and fame," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"I will make sure to take father and son out of the room to talk business while you deal with the harpies," Gero said with a small chuckle.

Bulma let go of his arm when she heard a familiar voice in the kitchen. "I'll be right back," she excused herself and walked into the kitchen. She watched as Jena ran from one place to another as Emma sat at the small nook table and painted her nails.

"I still remember the taste of your food. It was done with so much warmth and love, I could actually taste it," Bulma said as she stood in the doorway gazing at the two friends she hadn't seen in more than two years.

Jena cleaned her hands on a rag and looked up, frowning a bit when she didn't recognize Bulma. But Emma did. "Bulma? Bulma!" Emma yelled in shock.

Jena's mouth dropped open. "Oh dear child. It has been ages!" she said as she quickly padded towards Bulma and they hugged. "Oh my, I'm going to get your expensive coat dirty!"

"Oh nonsense," Bulma said with a teary smile. "I'm so happy to see you both. I missed you!"

"And we missed you!" Emma said as she hugged her too. "Woah, is that a Dolce coat?"

Bulma giggled and nodded. "If you'd like, I can get you one for your birthday," she said.

"Would you? That would be great!" Emma cheered. Then she stopped. "How um-… how would you buy it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Don't you worry about that. Maybe we can all three meet one day so that I can tell you all that has happened to me these last two years," Bulma said. "It's so great to see you both, but I have to go. I'm here with a friend and as a guest."

"You're kidding!" Emma said conspiratorially.

Bulma shook her head. "No. But I can assure you that I will make Lana have the worst afternoon of her life," she said with a grin. "I'll get in touch with you two so that we can get together soon. Have a great day!" she said before running back out.

Gero looked up from his whisky and smiled. "It appears that our hosts are here," he said. Bulma raised a brow as she stepped towards him and at the exact same time, Vegeta walked in with his mother. Lana took one good look at Bulma and stopped in her tracks.

"Good day, isn't it?" Bulma asked cheerily.

Lana looked from Gero to Bulma, deciding which was best, to curse Bulma to hell and lose her husband his chances at the partnership, or act nice with the little witch and keep quiet. She decided on the latter and forced a smile onto her face.

"It is," Lana admitted to Bulma's comment. "My _daughter-in-law_ will be down shortly. We cleared up everything with the police and we'll have you know Mr. Gero, that she didn't steal anything."

Dr. Gero looked skeptical. "Then what was my jewel doing in her purse?" he asked seriously.

"_Someone_ must have planted it there," Lana nearly spat.

Bulma hummed once. "It's very interesting, but I had the very same impression those two years ago when _someone_ placed a jewel in **my** bag. I was sent to jail for the night too. Maybe this _someone_ is the same person that is framing us both," Bulma said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Beautiful ladies, I do not think that this is the place and time to argue. We are here to enjoy ourselves," Gero said as he placed a kiss on Bulma's knuckles. He didn't miss the sour look that crossed young Ouji's face as he did that. "Please lets enjoy this afternoon?"

Lana reluctantly nodded and ushered them to the outside table with a glass protector over it, surrounded by different types of flowery vines. The table set and Jena had served the drinks already. Gero pulled out Bulma's chair and she sat down, and Vegeta did the same for his mother. Bulma's eyes narrowed when she saw Vegeta walk around to sit beside her and in front of his mother. The only ones missing where Mr. Vegeta and Tamara.

"Pardon me for taking so long," Tamara said as she stepped out. Bulma looked at her suspiciously and noticed the flush on the woman's cheeks. She was almost glowing. "I just had to get that putrid stench of that place off of my skin! For some reason, I still smell it," she said as she stared at Bulma head on.

"Maybe it's still in your hair," Bulma commented with a smirk. "But please, let us start our lunch in peace," she said as Mr. Vegeta walked in and took a seat at the head of the table. And they did. Bulma ignored all of Tamara's indirect snotty remarks, with a lot of willpower to not jump across the table and throttle the woman to death.

Vegeta kept quiet through it all, not wanting to comment or say anything that was on his mind, he just watched Bulma discretely and tried to at least savor Jena's delicious food. When they were done, his father walked Gero and Bulma down to the stables so that she could ride the horses. No one except Bulma, and the horsekeeper knew that Ace of Spades was hers. Vegeta let out a heavy breath and his mother and Tamara looked at him, and he scowled before moving away from the table and walking towards the stables himself.

……………

Bulma grinned as she hugged Tien. "It's so great to see you!" she said, then softer, "I would've thought that Mr. Personality would've fired you after the so called 'Betrayal'," she said with a roll of her eyes. Gero and Mr. Vegeta were off looking at Vegeta's pureblooded horses, so they had a few seconds to speak in private.

"He almost tore my head off one day. Belittled me about my station in this society. I didn't care much for what he said. I didn't care as long as I got paid and was able to help you out," Tien said with a smile. "And hey, is it just me, or is your fiancé checking me out?" he asked with a look of horror on his face.

Bulma smothered a chortle. "Of course not silly! He's checking **_me_** out. I'm standing close to you, aren't I?" she tried to convince her friend. "That's absurd!"

Tien snickered. "I guess you're right. Do you want me to saddle Ace for you?" Bulma's eyes lit up and she smiled. "He missed you. Vegeta has tried to ride him many times, but Bronco has been a bad influence on Ace and he doesn't let anyone ride him."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? Gosh, I wanted to come see him many times, but things between your boss and I weren't good at all, so I decided not to. I just hope Ace remembers me," she said as Tien grabbed the saddle that belonged to Ace and walked into his pen.

When Tien brought Ace out, Bulma began to talk to him, hoping her voice was recognized by the great animal. And it seemed that he **did** remember her. "I'm sorry I was gone so long Ace, but I thought of you always," she said with a smile as he rubbed his face against hers.

She took off her coat and placed it over the fence, in a position so it wouldn't get dirty, and then jumped onto Ace with ease after pulling on some brown suede gloves. She still remembered all that Vegeta had taught her about riding. "Would you tell Gero that I will be back soon? I need to reacquaint myself with an old friend," she said as she patted Ace's head. Tien nodded with a smile and watched as she kicked Ace twice and took off like the wind.

Bulma rode to all the places she had once known so well and memories began to flow back. Along with memories, she felt tears burn her eyes, so she rode even faster, trying to ignore all the emotions that were roaring through her. She stopped inside the forest of trees that Vegeta had once shown her, the one with the clearing and the beautiful stream.

She stepped off of Ace and tied his reins to a branch so that he wouldn't wander off. Bulma walked slowly towards a huge rock and sat down. What good were riches when you weren't happy? Of course she was happy with her children, but there was an emptiness in her heart, a small part of her heart, that not even her children could fill. The place where Vegeta was supposed to be.

"Cunning, woman, to frame Tamara the same way she did to you," a deep voice startled her, but she didn't turn to look at him. "You found your family."

The soft spoken words made her turn around. "How do you know that?"

"Kakarot. Your friend told him everything, and naturally the big oaf told me. Your life has given a big turn. I congratulate you," he said the last dryly.

"Money isn't everything when you are missing the most important thing in your life," she replied.

"So you are missing love? I thought you'd be in love with the old fossil you are marrying. Or are there deeper and more hidden motives behind your actions?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

Bulma gave a seductive laugh. "I doubt that's any of your business. It's not like you would know anything about love, so spare me the talk. You have nothing that I need; not like Gero," she said maliciously.

"Yes of course. _That_ man that has exactly what you need," Vegeta spat in rage, losing his cool façade. He closed the distance between them and forced her chin up so that she would look at him. "That feeble old man will never be able to... live up to your—needs," he drew out the word seductively.

Bulma jumped to her feet as the conversation took a too-fast turn towards something else. "Don't you dare touch me, Vegeta. You know nothing about me. Whether Gero can satisfy me or not is none of your business," she spat. "Why do you care? Tamara isn't satisfying _your_ needs?"

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her, taking two steps to stand in front of her to gaze into those flashing eyes that were enough to hypnotize any man. Then before he knew what he was doing, he had pressed her lips to his, his hands going to the back of her head to hold her still. Bulma gasped and pushed against him, trying to get away from his prying lips, but it was too much. She had missed the bastard, regardless of what he had done to her. His taste, his smell, it was all to much for her and she was pushing away from him frantically.

"I want you. I have always wanted you," he growled out softly before he was able to stop himself. How was it that this one woman was enough to make him forget and damn his control.

Bulma's eyes were glassy, but she refused to let him see anymore tears from her. "But you married someone else and refused to care for me. You refused to believe me when I tried to explain about Tien," she replied darkly. "I trusted you and you let me, but you never trusted _me _did you? You would have rather trust that woman, who you just admitted framed me for stealing. She always went out of her way to make my life miserable while you stood by and barely did anything. Your damned pride **always **stood in the way and there was nothing that could tear it down," she spat.

"Those pictures were solid proof. How could I not believe? Did you ever stop and put yourself in my shoes? Would you have believed me if those pictures had been of me and Tamara?" he asked dryly.

Bulma gave an indelicate snort. "It's too late to speak of that now. Two years of our lives have gone by without trying to patch that situation up and we've moved on. It doesn't matter anymore," she said with a shrug. "One day you will realize that I was always right about that, and by then, it will be too late."

"I never believed that we were right for each other," he admitted quietly. "But I doubt that Gero is what you really need. You will always find yourself comparing every man to me, and none of them will live up to it," he said with a smirk. She was chilled to the bone when he flashed her _that_ smirk. "Don't be so sure, Bulma. You may not marry that old man after all," he said before he stepped away from her and walked back towards Monarch.

Bulma stared after him with wide eyes and didn't know what to make of his answer, of the whole conversation in general. They hadn't argued, he hadn't insulted her or vise versa. The whole conversation had been irrelevant.

But then her eyes widened as his words echoed through her head. _I want you. I have always wanted you._ And the way he had kissed her………… "That's a damn lie Bulma," she muttered to herself. He was just playing with her head. But he had admitted it, and that was a point to Bulma's favor. Hmmm, Tamara still had a long way to go on Bulma's revenge streak, and she would sooner or later make Vegeta leave her.

Bulma laughed softly. Yes, Vegeta was half-way there.

……………………………………………

Vegeta sighed as he walked into his estate, trying to rid himself of the scent and taste of the woman. He walked up the stairs and past his brat's room, but his footsteps slowed when he heard two voices speaking. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but the mention of his name was enough to get his attention.

His mother and his _wife _were speaking. Most of the conversation revolved around Bulma and her new interest in money and material things; Vegeta nearly growled out loud. The two women didn't have anything good to say, so Vegeta began to turn away. Then a slightly different conversation caught his attention.

"Taking those pictures has come to be the best idea you ever had. Look where it got you, married to my son and bearing his daughter," he heard his mother say.

"And to think that dirty little witch handed it all to me on a silver platter. Well, actually the Horsekeeper did. It was so amusing to watch him force that kiss on her, she looked ready to slap him for it. It came to my attention that she was very angry with him after that. I don't care though, it was enough to drive her and Vegeta apart," Tamara said in a smug voice.

"And to think that my poor son will never know that she wanted nothing to do with the man," Lana said as she made kissing sounds. "My little Marissa Celest is so beautiful. She has grown so much this past month!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and something akin to despair raced through his stomach as he remembered Bulma's last words to him.

_One day you will realize that I was always right about that, and by then, it will be too late._

How could he have been so gullible? Bulma had made it painfully clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Well, except for maybe extracting her revenge from him. But he deserved anything she wanted to dish out. He had hurt her; made her feel like crap. Violated her trust and made her feel alone. She had shed many more tears for him. He had done so many evil things to her.

He had added to her hurt and suffering.

He had forced her into the arms of money and into the arms of the old man.

He had destroyed that lovely and rebellious young child she had been when they had met.

He had broken her heart.

But he had also fallen in love with her.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, this chapter probably has most of you jumping up and doing the happy dance, but don't dance yet. Remember that Bulma is on a rampage and she won't stop until those who hurt her pay. It's sad really, but _maybe_ things will change.

Vegeta still doesn't know about the twins, and he doesn't know about Celest, his "daughter" and how she may not be his daughter. I hope that things were a bit clearer in this chapter, and thanks a lot for your input. I am now focusing on the chapters to come, and have many new idea that I need to develop. I can't say how many more chapters are left, but I hope it doesn't pass twenty, all my other fics are under that number.

Anyways, thanks for bearing with my babbling and I'll try to update next week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	16. Falling Apart

Wow, we're almost to the three hundred review threshold. It's so great to see that a lot of people like my story. All the positive feedback feeds my imagination and fuels my desire to write and write. Thank you everyone. So here is the next chapter for this story and I'm rather hoping that you like it.

I remember being asked what had happened with Bulma's foster parents, well your answer is here, but when you read it, please don't get impatient. There's a reason why things are like this.

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fic

…………………………………

**Falling Apart**

…………………………………

Bulma watched Vegeta covertly as she and Gero walked out the front door towards their waiting car. For some reason she had wanted to see his daughter, but hadn't been able to. The girl had remained in her nursery with her mother and Vegeta's mother. "Thank you for the lovely afternoon," Gero said as he and Mr. Vegeta shook hands.

"The pleasure was all ours. And we hope to have you here again." The tall man pulled Gero away to speak to him privately and they left Bulma and Vegeta alone.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, not wanting to see that troubled look on his face. Just looking at him made her heart ache. Her baby boy was so much like him, his features, the shape of his eyes, and sometimes even some attitudes.

"It has come to my attention that Gero has found a representative to send to our company, do you know who it is?" he said in an all professional tone.

Bulma smirked. "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"What are you going to do during the day? Sit at home and knit baby blankets for your future children?" Vegeta asked with a sneer.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "I will be taking care of my father's companies here once he goes back to the states. I have learned a great deal in a matter of two years. I suppose that I have to thank you, it was, after all, you who gave my education a jump-start."

"I could've done so much more if I hadn't been so stupid," he muttered.

She turned to look at him, thinking that maybe she had heard wrong. "How very nice of you to admit that. It's too bad though, you missed out on so many things," her tone was somewhat wistful. She shook her head. "I want to repay all you did for me, that way I won't owe you anything. But I know that you won't take money."

"I do know a way," Vegeta said slowly. Bulma gave him guarded eyes. "Give me a chance to have dinner with you; tell me why you grew up away from your parents. I would like to know what story they gave you."

Bulma cocked her head to the side and regarded Vegeta seriously. Maybe she did owe him that much. After all, he had saved her once from killing herself back on the cruise. "And why would I want to agree to that?" she asked.

"Because I would consider that a canceling of the so called debt that you have with me," he said slowly.

She looked up to see Gero approaching them again. "Fine. But I will share **lunch** with you. Tomorrow at twelve, I will find you," she repeated the words she had uttered to him at the fundraiser. Gero came to stand next to Bulma and smiled.

"Shall we go, darling?" he asked as he eyed the young man in front of him.

Bulma nodded. "I need to get back to—well I have a lot of things to do," she said, trying not to sound flustered. "Thank you for the lovely time," she said as she stepped into the car when Mr. Vegeta opened the door for her.

"I will send my representative to your office tomorrow. He will take care of everything and I trust that you will make him comfortable?" Gero asked.

Mr. Vegeta nodded. "Of course. My son will be eager to help your vassal."

"Good," Gero said before stepping into his car. The driver pulled out of their curved driveway and drove off.

"Gero tells me that the girl is as rich as us now. How did this happen?" Mr. Vegeta asked.

Vegeta shrugged once. "She was living on the streets when I met her. She believed that she had no family," he said dryly. "Apparently the old man helped her find her family and they even took a DNA test to prove that she was their daughter. Now she is the heiress of Capsule Corp."

"I'm beginning to think that you made a mistake by marrying Tamara. Her family has prestige, but not as much as this girl has now. The Briefs are renowned for their inventions and their great collaborations to the science world. Old Briefs is a step away from being richer than us," Mr. Vegeta said coldly. "That is why I need you to do whatever it takes to make this man's representative happy."

"Father, I don't swing that way," Vegeta said flatly.

Mr. Vegeta chuckled and slapped his son on the back in a rough form of affection. "I didn't mean _that_, boy. I just want you to agree with every request on his part. Are we clear?"

"Yes father," Vegeta said before turning and walking away. He wanted to be alone. Needed to be alone. His thoughts were all over the place, and he needed to find a way to get to Bulma. She **had** to forgive him. His life and his heart depended on it.

…………………………………………………

Bulma awoke the following morning with a splitting head-ache. No, it wasn't a hangover. Having twins was the hardest job in the world, but it was also one of the biggest blessings a woman could have. She had gone to sleep at midnight, trying to put down first Bra and then Trunks.

Both had wanted to play cars and dolls with her at the same time, and then they had wanted her to read them a book. Honestly, how many times can one read '_Green Eggs and Ham'_ and not bore a child? Oh no no, that was just Bra's favorite book. Trunks' favorite book was _'Curious George,'_ the **complete** collection. Maybe saying that one book was his favorite was a wrong phrase.

Never mind that, she sat up in bed and smiled when she saw that Trunks was still snoozing, but Bra was stretching her little arms and yawning widely. She looked at her clock and noticed the time. Chichi would be there in five minutes, and Bulma had only an hour to get ready to make her way to Vegeta's office.

Surprise, surprise. _She_ was Gero's representative.

Bulma smirked to herself and walked out of her room to find her mother. Now that Bra was awake she had to be with someone. Her daughter had issues about being alone, and her brother didn't count because he was sleeping.

Minutes later, Bulma's mother arrived with a grin and picked up the toddler. "Where is grandma's little princess?" she asked as she kissed the girl.

Bulma smiled. "I have to get ready for work. Can you watch them until Chichi gets here?"

"Sure baby, you do all that you need to and I'll watch my little grandchildren," she said as she walked out with Bra. Trunks was still sleeping, and he wouldn't be up in at least two more hours.

Bulma ran into the bathroom and showered, and refreshed herself. When she finished, she did her hair and make-up, and then walked into her closet to put on her suit. She wore a black coat and short matching skirt with a deep blue silk dress shirt underneath. The color of the shirt brought out her eyes, and made her pale skin almost glow.

As she walked out to put on a pair of black knee-high boots, the phone rang and she ran over to get it before it woke Trunks up. "Hello?"

"B? It's me, Chichi."

"Where are you?" Bulma asked with a frown, looking at her clock again. "You were supposed to be here like ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I'm stuck in traffic. I'm trying to get out of the zone, but there's an accident and it's really hard for me to get out. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be there any time soon."

"Crap," Bulma whined. "My mom has a meeting to go to with my father and she can't miss it. What am I going to do? I have to go to the office today, and I can't take the twins with me."

"B, Kakarot once told me that they have a nursery at the company. The people that work there who don't have sitters, or anywhere else to take their kids leave them there while they work. It's supposed to be one of the best in the zone, even if it's just for the workers at the office."

"Do you think that they'll take my twins in for today only?" Bulma asked as she pulled on one boot.

"Let me call Kakarot and ask him to do me this favor. Or better yet, why don't you call Duke and ask him to help you out? He's one of the owners there and he should be able to make arrangements for you. B, I'm sorry about this," Chichi said sadly.

"Don't worry Chi, you help me out any way you can and I appreciate it. I have to go and get the twins ready. I guess you can have the day off. If Duke tells me that the twins cans stay today, I'll leave them there until I get out. Pamper yourself, so to a spa or something," Bulma said.

"Okay, thanks B. I'll see you tonight for dinner then," Chichi said before hanging up.

Bulma sighed heavily and looked at her clock. She only had half-an-hour to get the kids ready and to have them eat breakfast. Bulma took out an earpiece and attached it to her phone before pressing the speed dial for Duke's phone. She needed her hands free while she got her babies ready and finished readying herself.

…………………………………

Bulma and Piccolo walked through the first floor of Ouji Corp. ten minutes before she had to be in Vegeta's office. She met Duke in front of a door with a huge window that led to the nursery. "Thank you so much for helping me with them. My mom and Chichi couldn't stay with them today, and I had no one else to help until Chichi told me that there was a nursery here," Bulma said as she handed Bra to Duke and then took Trunks from Piccolo.

"Don't worry about it. They'll be very well taken care of. They have painting and singing, and there is a small garden/playground attached to the back where the children are watched over by camera's and security. This is probably the safest place in the zone," Duke said as he opened the door wide and motioned Bulma in. Piccolo decided to wait outside.

"Mrs. Simon, this is Bulma, the friend I told you about," Duke said as they approached the main teacher there. "Now it is of grace importance that you not divulge who the mother of the twins is. It does not matter if my father or brother ask, they can't know. Can I trust you with this?" Duke asked seriously.

The woman was about a foot smaller than Bulma and with a warm smile on her golden-colored face. "Of course Mr. Ouji I will hold her identity under strict confidentiality. She had that nice teacher look about her. "It's nice to meet you Mrs.—"

"Briefs. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Simon, this is my son Trunks, and my daughter Bra. They behave grandly, but I have a problem with Trunks," Bulma said with a frown.

Duke mirrored that frown and looked at his nephew carefully. "Is he sick?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, but he doesn't want to talk. He talks to me and to my parents, but mostly with Bra. But he won't speak for anyone else. I have asked his pediatrician about it, and he says that there's nothing to worry about, and that Trunks will talk to others when he feels ready to."

"Don't worry about that. If he understands what we say, then he's fine. I'm assuming then that he will not sing-along with the rest of the children. I just hope that he has fun. But his sister speaks fine?" the teacher asked.

Bulma nodded with a smile. "Yes, she talks non-stop and she probably knows all the songs you will sing today. You shouldn't have any problems with Bra, she's an angel," she said as she kissed the little girl and then kissed her son. "I'm running late, we should go."

Duke nodded and they both placed the tots on the carpet where the other children and teacher assistants were sitting. "Sweeties, I promise that I will come get you soon, okay? Please behave for the teacher!" she said as she waved and walked out the door with Duke.

Surprisingly, Bulma felt a deep sense of longing for her twins when she didn't hear them cry or scream for her. "I thought they would miss me a little more," she said with a sad smile, trying to keep her eyes from watering.

Duke wrapped an around her shoulders as they stepped onto the elevator and smiled. "Separation anxiety? I thought mothers went through that the first months of the baby's life," he said with an amused grin.

"Don't crack jokes at my expense! Regardless of how old they are, they are still my babies," Bulma said with a pout. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open on the very top floor.

"Don't worry, they'll be just fine. If you feel the need to know how they are doing, just tell your assistant to connect you with the nursery. So let's start talking about your stay here. You're getting your own office, and as Dr. Gero's representative you'll be entitled to sit in on every conference of the board."

Bulma grinned. "I like the sound of that. During the time that I was gone I learned everything I could about business. That is why my father wants to retire and leave the companies in my hands," she said with a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Don't worry too much about it. While you're here, you can learn and get more experience. At first the work can be a bit overwhelming, but once you get the hang of it, it's almost like background noise. You get used to the work and do it easily, getting better and better each day."

"Don't listen to what this brat has to say," a deep voice interrupted.

Vegeta and Duke's father stood behind them with a smirk on his face. "He believes that running a company is easy, but it is not. This isn't a game," he said sternly. Duke merely smirked in reply and Bulma smiled at him.

"I am Dr. Gero's representative; I gather that you had figured as much?" Bulma asked slyly.

Mr. Vegeta nodded and led her into Vegeta's office. "I had. Gero seems to have a lot of faith in you. He's putting a great business deal on your shoulders. Can you handle it child?"

"I'm certainly game," Bulma said coolly. "I have begun to administer my father's corporation as well. You are looking at the soon to be president of Capsule Corporation."

Mr. Vegeta's eyes went wide, as did the younger Vegeta's. "Congratulations then. I never thought that the future of such a great empire could be in the hands of a girl. How old are you?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed slightly. "Twenty."

"Very good. I was your age when I started too. But contrary to you, I didn't have everything handed to me on a silver platter."

Bulma's cheeks flushed in anger. "I didn't have things handed to me on a silver platter my whole life either, _sir_. Your son should know, ask him my story one day, maybe that will show you that I am not used to getting things handed to me," she said darkly.

Mr. Vegeta let out a loud chuckle. "Spirited. A good quality in a female. If Gero trusted you with this, then I will as well. Prove to me that you don't get things handed to you, and you will be the first female that I will ever admire for her deeds."

"I don't need your admiration. And I don't need to prove anything to you, or to anyone for that matter. I will do my work, and everything that Gero wants done because that is what I want to do," Bulma nearly spat.

Vegeta noticed the look on Bulma's face and decided to interrupt his father's rampage. He was pissing Bulma off, and that wasn't a wise thing to do. He knew that underneath this calm and collected woman, the wild child that had grown up on the streets still existed. Two years before, she would've decked his father where he stood. Now she looked as if she were a hairs breadth from doing just that.

"You two will have time to fight the battle of wits later on, right now I need to show her to her office. We have a busy day ahead of us," Vegeta said as he moved between his father and Bulma. "If you will follow me," he said to Bulma as he waved at the door.

Bulma shot the older Vegeta a dirty look and she turned on her heel, walking out the door with Vegeta close behind her. When they were gone, Duke looked at his father and scowled. "What was that all about? If she wanted to, she could tell Gero to take this deal elsewhere, and where would that leave us?"

Mr. Vegeta just chuckled and shook his head. "But she won't. This girl is too much like your brother. Headstrong, stubborn, and somewhat arrogant. I can see it in her eyes that she will not back down from any challenge. She will stay to prove me wrong and to prove that she is indeed better than what I think of her."

"Father," Duke said simply, shaking his head. But he was right. Bulma was too much like Vegeta.

…………………………………………

Bulma raised a brow as she surveyed her office. Very spiffy. But her office at C.C. was much better than this one, she thought snootily. "I hope that you find everything to your liking. The assistant you hired is signing a confidentiality contract," Vegeta said as she pushed a button and the blinds opened a bit to let in some sunshine into the room.

Bulma nodded and took a seat at her desk. "Your father was enjoying goading me," she stated dryly.

Vegeta nodded once. "He's sizing you up. Though he has changed from what he once was. A long time ago, he thought that women were only good enough to bear children and to be social butterflies. I think Sacoda was the one who changed him," he said with a light shrug. "What you see now is nothing to who he was years ago.

Bulma just looked at him quietly and took in his appearance. She hadn't seen him in a total of two years, and even that time couldn't diminish the fact that he was the finest man she had ever laid eyes on. Then his voice was breaking her out of her reverie.

"Duke and I will get you up to date with what we are doing. Our first board meeting is this Friday; there you will be formally introduced to the board members, and they to you."

"Good," Bulma said simply. She took out her portfolio and her extra-slim laptop getting ready to set up her working environment. She stopped when she noticed Vegeta watching her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head and smirked. "There is a restaurant nearby. When you step out of the building turn right and walk to the corner, you can't miss it. I will be waiting for you there at twelve-thirty," he said before walking out and leaving Bulma fuming behind him.

She slammed her hand over her desk and growled. This was her game; her rules. She wasn't going to allow him to get the upper hand in this.

…………………………

She stepped into the restaurant at two minutes before her meeting with him. The stewardess guided her to the table and Bulma took off her sunglasses before sitting down. As the gentleman that he was, he was helping her into her chair.

When he took his seat in front of her, Vegeta smirked. He was expecting the explosion of her temper and he wasn't mistaken. She looked on the verge to explode, but she was sitting calmly, voice low, and face pleasant.

"Don't ever presume to boss me around again. Remember Vegeta, we are not a couple and we are not friends, nor will we ever be. I am just doing this to cancel my debt with you," she hissed darkly.

Vegeta gave her a positively bored look, which served to piss her off even more. "Will you calm down? There's no need to get into hysterics." He watched with guarded eyes as she flipped the long strands of her curling blue hair. Gods, she was even more beautiful than before.

"Do you want to order first?" he asked.

She nodded. They ate in relative silence. Bulma was trying to ignore him as much as possible, she didn't want to meet his dark eyes and see what she thought was impossible. There was something different about his gaze. For some reason he looked defeated and……… regretful. He was sorry? About what?

Bulma finished with her chef's salad, which she had only picked at and let out a slow breath and relaxed as she started to tell Vegeta all that her parents had said to her. "My father is an incredibly smart man. He's a genius when it comes to inventing, and he has to be the wisest man where science is concerned. Back when I was around two-and-a-half, I was kidnapped from them. There was a man who had threatened to kill my mother and me if my father didn't give them the formula to some synthetic fuel. My father would've been far more powerful than the people who wanted this formula. So he gave it to them when they promised to not harm my mother or myself.

"But they didn't keep their promise. I was stolen from them if only for some twisted man's desire to make my father suffer. I was brought here, to Japan and I was placed into an orphanage, and consequently in a foster home. I guess that whoever these people were, they wanted me to be put in one of the worst homes," she said bitterly.

Vegeta watched her quietly, not willing to say anything to interrupt her.

Bulma drew in another slow calming breath and continued. "My father searched high and low, but he couldn't find me. I was put under a different name, but even as a three year old, I always remembered that my name was Bulma Briefs. I just didn't remember my parents or who they were.

"My father didn't want to give up hope, but the men who took me away returned a sweater of mine with blood spatters on it. It _was_ my blood, but I don't remember any wounds or any scars that I may have had. That was when they gave up hope to ever find me alive."

"Did they ever report the people who did this?"

Bulma nodded. "But these people operate mostly underground. They're the worst sort to deal with. Criminals and crime bosses. My father gave me names, and I'm in the process of finding them. I have all the information save one." Her eyes hardened and Vegeta didn't need to ask to know who.

"He operated under a fake name?"

Bulma nodded. "My _dear_ foster parents were both under different names. But I **will** find them. Sooner or later I will find them and I will have my retribution," she said coldly.

"We may not have ended on good terms, but if you need anything when it comes to those people, I am willing to help you. Be it legal or illegal," he whispered.

Bulma actually smiled. "I thank you for the offer, but I don't need it. I know how to take care of myself." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to go, there are many things that I need to do."

"I'll walk you," he said.

She shook her head. "I need some fresh air; by myself. Thank you for lunch," she said before turning and walking away.

Vegeta watched her go with a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something wrong with her, and he knew what it was. Talking about her past always made her feel bad and he began to feel remorse at having pressured her into talking to him about it. Shit, another thing to add to the last of bad things he had so far done to her.

At this rate, he would end up as her enemy soon.

……………………..

Bulma packed her things into her thin portfolio and made her way out. She had gone to see how her twins were doing after her lunch with Vegeta, and had found that they were indeed having a good time. Trunks still kept to himself, but he participated whenever he liked something.

She walked out of her new office and Piccolo took his stance behind her. Duke came out of his office with a grin on his face. "Hey, how was your first day?" he asked.

"Good. I'm looking forward to meeting the board members," she said with a small smile.

"You want to meet more goading asses?" Duke asked.

"I don't think your father would like what you're calling him," Bulma chuckled. "I'm on my way to get the twins, are you coming with me?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah, I want to see them. But after that I have to come back, I still have a lot of things to do," he said as they stepped into the elevator with her. "It's strange, but my brother always disappears at around this time. Not even his secretary knows where he goes."

"Maybe he's a superhero," Bulma said conspiratorially. Duke sniggered. They made it to the first floor and walked down towards the nursery. Bulma handed her portfolio to Piccolo and he took it without a word. She was about to turn the door knob when a voice froze her.

Duke stopped and stared into the window too. "Is that… Vegeta?" he asked, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

They both peered in and Bulma felt her eyes burn with tears. In the center of the room, on a too small chair, sat Vegeta. Bra was in his arms and he was listening to the teacher read a book for the children who were surrounding him.

She shook her head and moved away from the door. "What is he doing there?" she asked as her voice cracked.

Duke smiled sadly. "He's visiting the children. I think that Marissa mellowed him out a bit. He once let it slip that he had spent an hour with a bunch of brats and that they had given him a bigger head-ache than _any_ hangover he had ever been through."

"Oh my god! Do you think he knows about Bra and Trunks?" she asked in horror, staring back into the window. Now Trunks had sidled up to him with a book in his little hands. He wasn't smiling or talking, but he was socializing with a stranger.

"Do you think that if my brother knew he was the father of your twins he would be sitting there peacefully?" Duke asked coolly.

"No," Bulma nodded in understanding. "I can't deal with this right now. He was supposed to stay away from my children," she sobbed softly, tears finally breaking through.

Seeing her children there, socializing with their father was too much. Bra was very comfortable with him, and Trunks…… maybe that was why her baby didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Please go in there and make him leave. I don't want him to know that the twins are mine," she whispered quietly to Duke. He nodded and told her to go into the small hallway that was hidden further down along with Piccolo.

Duke went into the nursery and made up a story to bring out Vegeta. He nearly laughed when his older brother looked at him in horror at being discovered there with all the little brats surrounding him as if he were Santa Clause. They left together, but before, Vegeta leaned down and looked at the child that reminded him so much of Bulma. But it was impossible, Bulma didn't have any children.

Still there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gazed into the girl's startling blue eyes. "Coming back?" she asked him as she patted his cheek with a tiny hand. Her twin brother, he had discovered, didn't talk to anyone. But he was close and he was regarding him with the same blue eyes as his sister.

Vegeta nodded once. "Yes, I'll come back." Trunks looked at him and smiled shyly. "I'll come back to see you both," he said, giving the twins a smirk.

Duke sighed sadly. If only he knew that this was a one day thing with his children. "Come on Vegeta. There are a lot of things that I need to discuss with you about the board meeting."

Vegeta looked back at the children once more before walking out, a frown creasing his face. "I asked the teacher who the parents of those two were and she refused to tell me anything," he said in annoyance as he and Duke walked into the elevator.

"Some parents like their privacy," Duke said with a shrug. _Yeah, especially the mother of the children that you don't know you have_, he thought with a frown. Bulma would have to tell Vegeta sooner or later. Unless Vegeta discovered it for himself. If that happened, it would be disastrous.

……

Bulma walked into the nursery a few seconds after Vegeta had left and smiled when her twins ran over to hug her. "How are my little angels? Did you have fun?" she asked with a grin.

The teacher walked over and smiled. "They behaved grandly. And Mr. Ouji was down here for an hour. These two were the ones who warmed up to him. Even little Trunks. He didn't say anything, but I saw him give Mr. Ouji a smile."

Bulma nodded and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Thank you very much for taking care of them today. They looked like they enjoyed their time here."

"They did," Mrs. Simon said. "I hope that you bring them around more often, they like their time here."

"I'm sure to bring them around another day. Their normal babysitters, who happen to be my best friend and my mother, weren't available today. Thank you very much for everything, but we have to get home. They need to bathe and go to bed early," Bulma said with a grin.

"It was nice meeting you three. By sweeties!" Mrs. Simon said as she waved at the twins and they waved back before Bulma took them away.

In the car, Bulma couldn't help the tears that escaped her. Vegeta was never supposed to see the children. He was supposed to stay far away from them. He didn't deserve them after all the hurt he put her through. But her children _did_ deserve a father.

She hastily cleaned away her tears and shook her head. Maybe some day she would tell Vegeta about the twins. But not now. She didn't have the strength to keep getting hurt by him over and over. She couldn't afford to fall apart now.

………………………………………………

**Friday…………………..**

"You know, Yajirobe, I hired you to be my assistant, not to sit around and eat doughnuts and drink Slim Fast all day. I think those two cancel each other out," Bulma said as she stepped out of her office and slipped on her black striped blazer. "There are some files on my desk that need to be filed into the gray cabinet………… alphabetized." She smirked evilly when her pudgy, lazy friend groaned.

"But Bee, you said that I could take it easy!" he whined.

Bulma shook her head. "No, I said that you could take it easy during your break. This is a job Yaji, and I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're a long time friend of mine. Maybe you would like to be de-promoted. I hear janitors are needed down on the third floor," she said slyly.

Yajirobe gulped. "Janitors get minimum wage!" Bulma nodded as he handed her a block portfolio. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" he asked.

Bulma smiled. "Of course not! As long as you do satisfactory work," she stated dryly. Then she turned on her heel and made her way towards Vegeta's office. She walked in unannounced and nearly stopped in her tracks at what greeted her.

Vegeta was sitting at his desk with a very blonde woman leaning next to him, pointing at some papers that were laid before them. She was pressed tightly yet discretely against his shoulder, and she was wearing a short business suit that almost rivaled Bulma's. Almost.

"18, I didn't know you were going to be here. Would 17 happen to be around too?" she asked with amusement in her voice. It was all a acting though, there was nothing amusing about being jealous of your soon to be step-daughter and your ex boyfriend being together.

The woman stood straight and shook her head once. "No, my father has him attending other business. But he may come around from time to time. My father sends his regards."

"Yes, I'll be dinning with him this evening," Bulma said sweetly, just to piss off Vegeta. And judging by the look on his face, it was working. "Vegeta, are all the board members here? I am most anxious to meet with them and see what the upcoming plans for the company are," she said cheerily.

Vegeta stood and nodded, allowing his eyes to roam Bulma from head to toe for a second or too. She looked ravishing in that white suit with black stripes. A short skirt and blazer. Her top was black and she was wearing heels with straps that ran and crossed up the length of her leg and tied off behind her knee. There was a black flower right over her toes.

"18, you can go into the meeting room and setup your posters for the demonstration," Vegeta said as he motioned towards the slightly ajar door to the left of his desk. The blonde woman nodded and flashed him a wink before walking off, a swish to her hips.

Bulma's eyes narrowed momentarily as she watched Vegeta's eyes trail after her and she was almost caught when he turned back to look at her. "You're a married man you know," she said slyly.

Vegeta shrugged. "It's not like it's a real marriage." He stared into her eyes with his next words. "She's nothing I want or will ever want."

Bulma just looked at him with a smirk. "I pity you. Not even a child was enough to make you happy. Maybe you didn't deserve your own daughter. A person like you deserves nothing," she said lightly.

And her words struck a cord inside of him. Struck something deep and painful, especially coming from her, the first woman he had ever loved. "I guess it's my punishment for never believing in you."

And those words threw Bulma off guard. "What do you mean with that?"

"I know the truth. I know that you never were a part of those pictures. I know that the horse keeper forced that kiss on you and that my mother and Tamara fabricated a lie to get you out of my life." He was completely serious and sincere when he said that to her.

Bulma swallowed past the painful lump in her throat. "It's too late for you and me now. But at least now you're not blind to see that the woman you are married to is nothing but a manipulative _bitch_," she hissed quietly. "I did many bad things in my life, you know that as well as I do. But I nowregret keeping that forced kiss from you," she said without thinking. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "But as I said, it's too late. I have a new life that doesn't include you. It's getting late, can we go into the meeting?"

Vegeta nodded and led her towards the doors where loud laughter could be heard. His father and his uncle were the only two people who could laugh that hard. He was about to open the door for Bulma when they heard a voice on the other side and Bulma froze, nearly stumbling. And with the heels she was wearing she would've broken an ankle had she fallen, but Vegeta's arms were around her waist, stopping her fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her away from the door and noticed the way she was trembling and shaking her head.

They heard that booming voice chuckle again and Bulma cringed, her fingers digging into Vegeta's shoulders. "That's him," she cried softly.

"Who?" he asked with a frown. "Who are you talking about?"

"Why is he here Vegeta? What is he doing here?" she asked as he sat her down in his chair at his desk and cupped her face in his hands as he kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were glazed over and he was taken back to that night when she had tried to kill herself on board the cruise ship.

The look of distress on her face was the same he had seen that night when they had first been intimate. The look she had had when she had seen her foster father on board the ship. Then everything clicked into place.

The deep startling voice drifted to them again and Bulma jumped into his arms, sobbing hysterically against his neck. "That's him! That's him! I'm going to kill him!" she cried as she pushed away fromVegeta and stood, snatching a sharp letter opener from his desk.

Vegeta's eyes went wide and he grabbed her before she even got close to the door. He sat her down on the chair again and pried the letter opener from her hand. Then he walked over to the doors that led to the meeting room and shut them and locked them. He turned around to see how she was doing and noticed that she had sunk to the floor on her knees.

He walked over to her and kneeled, watching as her eyes stared at nothing, tears trailing down her face. He slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. She melted against him and began to sob in earnest into his chest. "Who was that?" she hiccupped. "Why as that man here? Do you know him?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as the full implication of her actions and words hit him like a sledgehammer to his head. "My uncle was your foster father?" he held her there for a long, indefinite time. They ignored the calls from the secretary, from his father, and from his brother.

He held her and grieved for her ruined childhood at the hands of someone he knew. But if it was the last thing he did, he would help Bulma get her due.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Very sad chapter indeed. So I bet that you guys weren't expecting that huh? Next chapter, you will know who Vegeta's uncle is, and a few more little surprises. What's the deal with 18, is she hitting on Vegeta? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Things are beginning to wind down, but I think that I'll probably pass the number of chapters I had set to make this story, it's turning out longer than I thought.

Thank you for bearing with me through this all and I hope you have a great weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	17. Discovered

Hello, hello! How is everyone doing this fine day? I trust that good. So here is the next chapter for this story and I can honestly say that things are winding down now, and soon the end will come. Sad, but true.

So in this chapter Veggie and Bulma have their moments, and you guys finally find out who her step father is and a few other tidbits of what happened to Bulma. Not much, but some. It depends on everyone if this chapter is good or bad, so please let me know.

…………………………………

**Discovered**

…………………………………

Bulma sniffled quietly, trying to stop her body from shaking. When Vegeta had told her about his uncle, she had gone completely cold and numb. "I stabbed him ten times and he didn't die," she said in that detached tone that traumatized people used.

"I thought you said you didn't remember how many times it had happened," he said as he caressed her face gently.

She gave a small bitter laugh. "Those are the times I remember. Maybe it was more, but you'll have to ask him. Maybe he remembers."

"I never saw him in the hospital. But I do remember that he missed my Jr. High graduation because he had had and 'accident.' His wife told us that it wasn't anything big to worry about. Just that he was feeling indisposed. Now I know why. The son-of-a-bitch was recovering from ten or more stab wounds," Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"What ever happened to his _dear_ wife?" she asked, her interest spiking just a bit.

"She disappeared about five years ago. _He_ said that she just upped and left him for no apparent reason," Vegeta said with a frown. He had always thought that his uncle's reasons had been strange. He now had to reason that maybe his uncle had killed his own wife, possibly for knowing too many things about him.

"You're thinking the same thing that I am, aren't you?" she asked.

Vegeta's lips thinned into a hard line. "That he could have killed her? Yes."

"You promised to help me get whoever it was that ruined my childhood," she murmured absently.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. Yes, he had told her that, but he had never thought it would have been his own blasted uncle. "Yes I did," he replied after a moment of hesitation. She was still in his arms and he was running his fingers through her long silky hair, trying to sooth her.

"I'll let you take your offer back. You had no idea that he was your family and I know from experience that no matter who your family is, you stick by them. Family is always valued, no mater who the person is. It's best for you if you just stay out of this because what is to come is something not too pleasant," Bulma whispered. "I will not go easy on him, and if I have the chance, I will destroy him."

Vegeta knew as much. And his uncle deserved it. "Do what needs to be done. Just don't let it be traced back to you," he murmured.

Bulma blinked, but her eyes were dry. She had cried herself out, at least for now. "I'm going to face him sooner or later. But I wasn't prepared today. Not today," she said.

"I'll reschedule it for this Monday, will you be ready then?" he asked.

Bulma nodded. "Yes I will." She slowly shifted and stood, gripping his desk before he even had the chance to try and help her up. "I don't think I have to ask you to keep this to yourself?"

Vegeta looked indignant for a moment, but then nodded, standing with her. "I will walk you to your car."

"Fine," Bulma said as she checked her face over. Her mascara had run and her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was also red, and she looked a few shades paler than normal. A tissue appeared in front of her, along with a bottle of water. She opened it and wetted the tissue before dabbing her face and cleaning it as best as she could. "Thank you," she said sourly, running a hand through her hair.

"Here," he said as he put his overcoat on her shoulders. Bulma let out a slow even breath and nodded as they walked out of his office. Piccolo took his stance next to her and they went down to the parking lot.

Bulma stopped at her Benz and turned to look back at Vegeta. "Thank you for seeing me through this. You always seem to be there when I need someone the most."

"There is no problem," Vegeta said quietly.

She looked at him for a long moment and then got into her car. She feared that if she kept looking at him, she'd burst into tears again. She had drained herself already; she wanted to be strong for her twins. No more tears.

Vegeta watched her go and sighed. His own fucking uncle was the one responsible for stealing her childhood from her. Even though he had had nothing to do with it, he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. His lip curled in disdain and he snarled at the thoughts of his uncle. What he wouldn't give to be able to curl his hands around the man's beefy neck.

……………………………

Bulma sighed and dialed Gero's phone number. After getting home, she had found solace in her two children. They had always been her support from the moment she had found out that they were growing inside of her.

Monday had come along far too soon for her, and she felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She would see the son of a bitch that ruined her childhood for the first time in eight years. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. She just needed something more before she saw him again.

"Gero… Yes, this is Bulma. I found the man responsible for ruining my childhood. I need a favor from you." She waited for his reply and nodded to herself. "I need one of your most brutal bodyguards. One that has no qualms to what _needs_ to be done. I want to give my old foster father a scare when I see him again……… No, I still want Piccolo as my bodyguard, he's good…… Okay, good. I'll see them tomorrow morning. You understand that I'm feeling indisposed about this whole ordeal……… Good, I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye." She hung up.

Yes, tomorrow, her foster father would know what she had become and the power she wielded in the palm of her hand. Bastard; he was in for a surprise, and she would hit him like a freight-train.

……………………

He ran his thumb and forefinger over his neatly trimmed mustache. There were so many delicious looking secretaries around, but he had yet to convince his nephew to give him one of his own. Preferably a young one. He smirked as he watched a cute little thing with a mini-skirt walk by.

Before he knew what he was about, he was attacked from behind and held captive by two immobile arms. He then face planted into a black Tahoe's side while two big men, as big as him, held him down. "What the fuck are you doing? I paid off your boss last week!" he yelled.

There was a soft feminine chuckle laced with bitterness and sarcasm. "One of these days you will end up belly up on the curb. Those loan sharks are a real drag when they want their money back," she said softly.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize my voice do you? It's been eight years and you haven't changed a bit. But my my, how things have changed. Turn him around boys," Bulma commanded. He was as ugly as he had ever been. She wanted to kill him where he stood, but she had a different end in store for him. "Do you recognize me now?"

He looked her up and down before his eyes lighted on her face. "Belle."

"Don't call me that you sick fuck. My name is Bulma! Bulma Briefs! Don't you ever call me that again!" she hissed as she sent a slap to his face.

"You little bitch! How have you been able to survive all this blasted time?" he yelled.

Bulma looked at Piccolo and he sent a fist into the stomach of the big man. He 'oomphed' and would have doubled over had he not been held by both of Bulma's bodyguards. "I found my family. Tell me, were you working for my kidnappers, or are you one of them?"

He just glared at her.

"At least tell me your real name," Bulma said, feeling disgusted. He didn't say anything and Bulma looked at the new bodyguard that Gero had sent over. He was handsome in an exotic way, with blue skin, glittering amber eyes, and long green hair that was pulled into a loose braid. He was tall and wide shouldered, but there was an edge about him, something that told Bulma that he was cold and calculating when it came to jobs such as the one she wanted him for.

"Zarbon." His name was enough. At her small nod he drew something from his pocket. A switch-blade. He neared it to the man's face and with a practiced flick, sliced a shallow line over the side of his throat. The man sucked in a sharp breath and the wound started to bleed. "Your name," Bulma growled.

"Nappa," he growled darkly. "You can't kill me here you little bitch."

"I'm not planning on killing you, though it's not like I don't want to. No, there's a much worse fate in store for you. Don't bother fleeing the country, I have ways to know if you are. If there is something suspicious, I will present all the information I have against you to the police. If you try to come near me to harm me," Bulma leaned in to whisper. "I will kill you myself. Remember that I tried to once, I failed that time, but it won't happen again. Understood?" she asked evilly.

Nappa nodded once. "You've grown," he said, eyeing her lewdly.

Bulma curled her lip in unadulterated disgust. "Piccolo, I can see myself up to the office. Remember, do not harm his face, and leave no proof that he was hit. Make it clean," she said with a smirk.

"When I get out of this, I'll find you you little bitch. I'll wring your pretty little neck and finish off what I started that night you nearly killed me," Nappa spat, his beefy hands tightening and itching to wrap around her neck.

"No you won't. Not if you want to end up in prison. I have enough money now to pay off all the inmates so that they can shower with you everyday. You wouldn't want to be dropping the soap every day would you?" Bulma asked maliciously. "If you so much as look at me wrong, _I will kill you_," she hissed before turning on her heel and walking away.

She heard the muffled sounds of fists hitting his body and she felt a dark contentment seep through her. Zarbon was as cold as a hitman. That is why Gero had sent him to her. She smiled to herself as she pressed the button for the top floor.

………………………………

Bulma sat and listened quietly as 18 stood at the very front of the conference table explaining her campaign to the board members. Though she tried to deny it to herself, it had become painfully clear that she was jealous. The blonde woman, just three years older than herself, who was to be her daughter in law in a few months, was flirting with Vegeta. And Bulma didn't like it one bit.

There was an air about the woman that made Bulma suspicious. 18 had thrown out her net and was reeling Vegeta in. _Bitch!_ Oh no, but Vegeta didn't seem to mind one bit. _'I still care for you'_ my ass. Bulma gave a small snort and Duke turned to look at her with an amused expression on his face. She raised a thin eyebrow at him and gave him an annoyed look when he smirked.

She returned her attention to the blonde at the front of the room, but not before the blasted asshole crossed her line of vision. She smirked. Nappa had gotten a fraction of what he deserved. Piccolo and Zarbon had probably broken a few ribs because he had walked in holding his middle discretely and limping slightly. There was no mark on his face, but there was a piece of gauze peeking out from the collar of his black dress shirt.

Bulma didn't know how she could handle being in the same room with that son of a bitch, but she was doing it. No tears, no fears, just a deep feeling of wanting to retaliate and finish off the job of killing him. But she couldn't risk that now. Not when she had her twins to think about.

The blasted meeting was finally over and Bulma had to refrain from rolling her eyes when 18 gave Vegeta a coy look. She was getting fed up with the covert flirting happening right under their noses. She felt like decking the blonde and getting it over with.

Nappa was glaring at her, sizing her up and giving her appreciative looks.

"Bastard," she hissed under her breath, feeling sick. If he didn't stop doing that she'd end up throwing up right there in the middle of everyone.

"I do hope that you aren't thinking about me," a soft familiar voice murmured near her ear.

Bulma turned to look at Vegeta coolly, running a finger over a soft curl of blue hair that was hanging down her shoulder. She liked her lips and was delighted to see that Vegeta followed her every movement. "Close your mouth Vegeta, you look like a fish out of water," she said saucily. "And no, I wasn't thinking about you. Though sometimes you _do_ fall into that category."

Vegeta's eyes followed her line of vision and he noticed that she was glaring at his uncle. His fists clenched as a deep and bitter fury raced through him. She had been twelve, and that man had ruined her childhood. Vegeta wouldn't rest until he saw his own uncle in prison. He felt slim warm fingers over one of his large fists. He turned back to Bulma and saw that she was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"It won't do us any good if you pound his head in now, in front of everyone. Calm down," she murmured. "He deserves so much more than a physical beating."

Vegeta nodded once and understood at what she was getting at. She turned to walk away from him, but he caught her wrist and held her back. Bulma looked at him and then removed her wrist from his loose hold. "What?" she asked.

"Don't let him catch you alone. I know that my uncle has a temper on him and he thinks with brute force, not with his brains. He will try to harm you and get you when no one is around. Always keep one of your guards at your side and near the office."

"I know how he is, Vegeta, remember? I lived with him for nearly nine years. I was three when I went to live with him, and I was twelve when I left, but that was enough time for me to realize that he is one sick bastard," Bulma said coldly.

"Just…… do us both a favor and be careful," he said as he looked into her emotionless blue eyes.

It was unnerving to see her eyes like that. Those few months he had lived with her she had always let her eyes speak for her. Whether it was anger, annoyance, happiness, and even love. Her eyes had never been this cold and without any feeling.

"I have more lives than a cat," she said with a smirk. "You'd have to while living on the streets," she whispered before walking away and towards Duke.

……

Nappa stood with Vegeta sr. and they both watched the small exchange between Vegeta and Bulma. "Beautiful little thing. She intrigues me, and it seems that your boy has some type of emotion for her. Where did that little chit come from?"

"Vegeta found her on the streets, ran her down with his car and brought her back with him to his home. I think they had a temporary romp or something, Vegeta never admitted it to me, but the boy was smitten. She left him some two years ago and around that time, Vegeta threw himself into his work. I think that her departure affected him deeply," Vegeta sr. replied, eyeing the blue haired girl as she laughed at something his younger son said to her.

"He cares for her then," Nappa said with a sneer.

"Yes, I believe so."

"And does she return the feeling?" Nappa asked with interest.

"I wouldn't have a way to know. I think that the feeling was mutual two years ago. His current wife told me once that she had spotted the brat buying a ring in the jewelry store. Then something happened, and he ended up marrying the other woman, the mother of his daughter. I don't know if this Bulma girl still feels something for him. It doesn't matter though. She belongs to another man now."

"Who?"

Vegeta sr. smirked. "She is the fiancée of Dr. Gero, the owner of the empire of diamonds."

"Then it's true, that she has power," Nappa said. Vegeta sr. nodded and looked at him with a frown. Nappa glowered. "It is best that you take care of yourself. That little thing where you see her is of the worse sort."

"How do you know that?"

"I knew her when she was a child and even then she was a sneaky little bitch. Don't let your brats near her, she can do them great harm."

"What do you know about her?" Vegeta sr. asked with a frown.

"I know enough to tell you that my warning should not go unheard. She is a sneaky little bitch that will _stab you in the back_ if you turn your back on her and give her the chance. What we need to do is find a way to discredit her. Gero appears to not know what went on in her past, neither does Vegeta. We need to get rid of her," Nappa said seriously.

Vegeta sr. thought about his words and frowned. She didn't look too harmless, but he knew that looks were always deceiving. The old adage came to mind. _Don't judge a book by its cover. _Maybe Nappa was right. They had to be exceptionally careful where this girl was concerned.

And if stirred by the way his first son looked at her, she was dangerous because she had Vegeta in the palm of her dainty little hand.

………………………………

Bulma sat in the terrace of Gero's mansion, watching her twins play with the toys that he had bought them. Trunks had a set of jumbo sized dinosaurs, and Bra had a set of pretty dolls. "Do you guys want to keep going to day care?" she asked with a grin.

"School?" Bra asked with a tiny frown. That frown reminded Bulma of her twins' father.

"Yes. Did you guys have fun?"

Trunks nodded and smiled.

"Come on babies, I think it's time that we go home. Aunt Chi is going to wait for us so that we can have pizza, okay?"

"Pizza!" they both cheered as they grabbed one toy from the pile and began to walk out with her.

Bulma had been waiting for Gero, but he had been detained at his office. They were going to discuss some things about the campaign she was going to be in for his diamonds. She was supposed to be in another photo shoot so that her face could be used for Gero's world famous diamonds.

She sighed as she walked past the study where the door was open and noticed that 17 was standing there, looking at some posters for a different advertising campaign that he was doing. "Trunks, Bra, stay here," she said as she walked into the office.

"Hey 17," she said.

His ice blue eyes lighted on her and he smiled. "Bulma, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Do you think that it is possible that we can have a talk over lunch one of these days?"

"What would this talk be about?" he asked with a smirk. "Let me guess…… it has something to do with Ouji's wife, right?"

Bulma gave him a sly smile. "Maybe. Would you be willing to let me pry into your personal life a bit?"

"I don't know, I'd have to think about it first. But I may say yes. How about we go to lunch tomorrow afternoon and we can speak about this situation," he said with a nod. "I think you should go find your twins before they get lost in the many rooms of this house."

Bulma looked back and saw that indeed the little brats had run off after she had told them to stay there. "Oh great," she said with a groan. "Call me so that we can set up where we will meet."

"Or I'll just pick you up at the office. Is that fine?" he offered.

She nodded. "Tomorrow at twelve. My office is on the last floor. Now I have to run and find those two," she said as she smiled and ran out of the office. She just thanked God that they were on the first floor and she didn't have to worry about them falling down a flight of stairs.

"Trunks? Bra?" she called as she walked back to check the terrace. They weren't there, but something did catch her attention. The gazebo on the terrace was a bit higher than the entrance, so it almost overlooked the main door and the curving driveway. She saw that 18 had just arrived, but no with just anyone. She had arrived with Vegeta.

"No. Son-of-a-bi—" then her voice trailed off into a harsh gasp. "The twins. No!" she broke out into an all out run to find her twins before Vegeta had the chance to see them. She had become too careless, and she would kick herself for forever. Besides, she wasn't ready to tell Vegeta that she had bore him two children.

"Trunks! Bra!" she called as she rounded into the living room. She let out a heavy sigh when she noticed that they were standing in front of a huge lifted fish tank that was way out of reach for them. There was an array of many expensive tropical fishes, and the twins were comparing them to their favorite movie, _Finding Nemo._

"Lookit! Nemo and Dorry!" Trunks said with a giggle.

Bulma smiled. Her little son only opened up that way to his little twin sister and to his family. No one else had ever had the opportunity to hear him speak. Not even Gero or Duke.

"Sweeties, how about we go to the back and take a look at the big pool? Do you want that?" she asked quickly, waving them over so that they could leave before Vegeta noticed that they were there. Maybe they could leave through the back door.

"I wanna go home!" Bra whined as she skipped towards the door.

Bulma's heart rose into her chest as the door opened and her daughter ran straight towards it. Trunks walked over to stand by her side and he wrapped his small hand in hers. She smiled down at him and thanked God that she had left her car outside with the car seats ready. She would just put the twins into their carseats and she could accomplish a clean getaway.

No, this couldn't be happening to her! Vegeta couldn't be about to discover her secret.

"Bra! Come back here this instant!"

……………………

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the shapely blonde in front of him led him into her home. The woman knew that he was married, and regardless of who the woman was, he'd remain faithful. But it seemed that 18 didn't care much for pride and honor. Now, had it been Bulma, well that would have been a different story.

That is, if Bulma decided to come back to him, he would drop Tamara faster than you could say _Ace of Spades_.

He knew that 18 was trying to seduce him, but Vegeta didn't want to deflate her ego just yet. Women were especially touchy when it came to their seduction games. If a man didn't fall right away, it must be because he was either gay or he thought she was ugly.

He had accepted an offer to have a drink with her, so he was following her into the huge living room of the mansion she lived in with her father and her brother, and too soon, with Bulma.

Before he could take one step into the room, something small with blue bouncing curls came racing out of the living room and she ran into his legs, falling on her small behind. "Oww," she whined.

Then he heard a very familiar voice call, "Bra! Come back here this instant!"

Vegeta looked down and his eyes widened as he recognized the child that had been with her twin at the nursery at his company.

"Huh," 18 said with a faint smile on her face, looking down at the toddler who was standing up and regarding Vegeta with a happy grin. "Bulma must be here," she said.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

18 nodded and walked into the room, searching for the mother of the twins. "Bulma?"

"I'm here," she said as she walked towards them, hand in hand with her son.

"My father gave me a message for you. He said that he was sorry but that he would have to cancel your dinner date this time. He had a very important matter to resolve and he was going to be stuck in his office until it was very late," 18 said with a one-shoulder shrug.

Bulma nodded and nervously glanced behind her to see Vegeta walking towards them, his hand clasped in Bra's little one. He looked from her to the girl, and then towards her son. His eyes were wide but there was a blank expression on his face.

"If you see your father tonight," she started as she turned to 18, "Please tell him that it's okay, that we can have dinner some other time. Now I must go," she said as she moved past her with her son and gave her hand to Bra, who wouldn't let go of Vegeta's much larger one.

"Come on sweetheart, we have to go," Bulma said softly, not daring to look at Vegeta again.

"Stay!" Bra whined as she looked from her mother to her unknown father. "Pwease, momma?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, love. We have to go home, aunt Chi is waiting for us to get pizza remember?"

Bra reluctantly let go of Vegeta's hand and turned to smile at him. "Bye Vedeeta! See you!" she tried to pronounce his name to the best of her ability.

Trunks just blinked those big blue eyes at him and regarded him solemnly, a small smile on his lips before they walked towards the door.

Bulma let out a heavy sigh and wondered what had just happened. She had been waiting for an explosion of questions, shouts, verbal insults, and a plain argument. But nothing had happened. Vegeta had stood there staring from her to the twins, not a word had come out of his mouth.

She ran to her car and pressed a button on her keychain, making the car beep and unlock. She put the twins into their carseats before Vegeta had a chance to snap out of it and run after her. She really didn't want to confront him right now. She wasn't at all ready for it.

She had never prepared herself for a confrontation like this, but she had been too slow to see it. First at the nursery, and now in Gero's home. Vegeta had become very chummy chummy with 18, it was only a matter of time before he had come to this home and had caught her there with the twins. They visited Gero and 17, and 18 very often. Bulma had wanted her twins to get used to the idea that they would live here at least for a year.

She slapped a hand over her forehead as she sat behind the wheel, the engine already purring softly. What on earth was she going to do now?

……………………………

"The twins, they're hers?" Vegeta asked once he was able to form a coherent thought.

18 nodded and poured herself a whiskey, offering to him, but he shook his head. "Yeah. I thought that you knew already. I mean, you seem to know her like an old friend. At least that is the impression that I got the other day at the office," she said pointedly.

Vegeta's eyes went flat and void of any emotion, even shock. "Who is the father?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "Some low life who ruined her life and never gave her the opportunity to let him know that she was pregnant."

And a low life he is, Vegeta thought darkly. His memories took him back towards that night when she had been at that fundraiser and had been trying to tell him something. She had been so nervous and hadn't been able to tell him a word.

She had been trying to tell him that she was pregnant.

"_What's going on? My brother and sister seem to believe that it's very important," he said._

"_It is," Bulma replied softly. She placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes. Then before she knew what was happening, a wave of dizziness hit her._

"_Are you sick?" he asked as he tried to mask his worry._

_Bulma scoffed. "If you only knew," she muttered. She noticed the impatient look that crossed his features. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."_

"_Just tell me and stop beating around the bush."_

_She glared at him. Then her features turned serious. "I…… Vegeta, I……… I'm—"_

She had nearly fainted in his arms that night. That was when Tamara had decided to interrupt and give that blasted announcement about their engagement and her being pregnant. He also remembered how his own siblings had acted that night, when she **had** fainted.

They knew! They had known all this fucking time! They had deliberately kept this information from him for two years. Then the full implication of these developments hit him. It felt like getting hit by a freight train.

Bulma had two children. And they were undeniably his.

Fuck. He was the father of twins.

He cursed a mean streak in his head and turned to 18.

"Do you know where she lives?" he asked the blonde woman, who was on the process of getting hammered.

"Who? Bulma? No, but my brother does. He's in his office I think," she said as she sat down on the couch and kicked off her heels.

"Where's the office?"

"You're the low life, aren't you?" 18 asked incredulously.

Apparently, she wasn't hammered enough to forget about the questions he had made.

Vegeta gave her a dirty look.

"Go straight and then turn left. You can't miss it," she said.

He nodded and walked briskly down the hall. He had an appointment with the mother of his children, whether she knew about it or not.

……………………………

"Bulma calm down!" Chichi said as she watched her best friend pacing her penthouse.

Bulma stopped to shoot her a dirty glare. "Calm down? Calm down! How can I possibly do that Chichi?" she screeched. "Knowing Vegeta, he is **not** going to put this off! He will find out where I live and he will be here tonight!"

Chichi sighed. Thank goodness that the twins had stayed with their grandparents. They had come home, eaten the promised pizza while watching Elmo's World, and then had then gone with their grandparents to the brand new C.C. building in the city. It had been there for years, but had just now been remodeled.

"Do you want me to hang around in case things get out of hand?" Chichi asked worriedly.

Bulma shook her head. "No, thanks Chi. You should go. I want to gather my thoughts alone. I still don't know what I'm going to say to him."

"Start by telling him why you didn't tell him when you found out. It'll be the easiest way," Chichi said as she hugged Bulma and then made for the door.

"The easiest way," Bulma murmured. There was no easy way for her to explain all this to Vegeta.

When Chichi left, Bulma just sat there gazing at a picture of the twins when they had been around four months old. She lost track of time, and as she did, she wasn't aware that there had been tears traveling down her cheeks.

The lights in the living room came on by themselves when the sun went down and Bulma had cried out all the silent tears that she had kept inside for her children. Had Tamara never interfered, would she be married to Vegeta now? Would they and the twins be a happy family?

"It's not healthy to dwell in the past," she muttered to herself. She wiped her eyes and got up to get a glass of water.

As she walked out sipping from her glass, there was a heavy knock at her door that made her jump out of her skin and drop the water to the floor. It shattered into many fragments and she cursed darkly. That is how jittery she was feeling. She was just thankful that the tiled floor of the dining room was easier to remove glass from than the carpet.

Bulma walked over to get the door, still cursing, but then it all stopped when her eyes fell on those as black as onyx. She wanted to slam the door in his face and hide. But that wasn't who she was. She had survived six years on the streets, and she wasn't going to let one man make a coward out of her.

She had to confront him. He needed and explanation, and that was exactly what he was going to get.

A freakin' explanation two years in the making.

She nearly chuckled had the situation not been so tense and _unfunny_; she just hoped it didn't end in bloodshed, because it would certainly end in more heartbreak.

For either one of them.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nooooooooooooo! Why did I have to end there, you ask? Because it keeps you readers in suspense, it's all good though, I'm working on the next chapter and I promise to have it out next week. So what are Vegeta and Bulma going to say to each other? _Many many things. _You'll all just have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading and have a great week everyone!

Byebye

!Joey!


	18. Make Peace

Woohoo! Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and thanks a bunch for all the encouraging feedback. Even those of you who were a hairs-length from threatening me. I won't keep you any longer!

…………………………

**Make Peace**

…………………………

Vegeta walked into her expensive looking penthouse, sneering to himself at the clear look of money all around the place. A complete turn from what she had been two and a half years ago.

"I'm guessing that you are here for an explanation," Bulma said as she closed the door and followed him into the living room.

Vegeta nodded once, stiffly, almost as if holding his great anger just at bay. "I'm listening."

"Then I won't beat around the bush—"

"I just want the truth," Vegeta interrupted.

"You'll have it then." She regarded him for a long moment.

Vegeta glared at her. "Well?"

"What do you want me to tell you? That my twins are yours?" she asked with raised brows. He just looked at her. She nodded. "They're yours. You want to know why I didn't tell you when I found out that I was pregnant? Well, first off, you had kicked me out of your life. Second, you thought I was cheating on you with Tien. And third, I just didn't think that you deserved to know something so special," she said dryly.

His eyes had narrowed nearly into slits. "If you were a man, you'd be dead this instance," he growled softly.

Bulma looked at him defiantly. "If I were a man we wouldn't be in this mess," she replied saucily. "Would we?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Vegeta snapped, his eyes burning in anger.

"Truthfully? No," Bulma said. "But it was going to happen sooner or later. I just didn't anticipate that it would be this soon," she said with a light frown. She applauded her own shrewdness, that she was able to speak to him in such an aloof manner without wavering or showing any sign that she wanted to cry. Though under the façade, that was exactly what she wanted to do for the rest of the night. Cry and mourn the life, the family, she could've had.

"I understand that you were angry at me, but do you have to be so fucking cold about it? You don't appear to care that you kept **_my_** two children away from me, deliberately!" Vegeta's tone was rising and Bulma refrained from rolling her eyes. That expression would have probably set him off.

"And what would you rather me do, Vegeta?" her tone was rising too, that old temper of a girl forced to grow up too fast making a reappearance. "Would you rather I be a crying mess or groveling at your feet for forgiveness!" she exploded, her face turning a shade of pink on her pale skin. "Because let me tell you that I had just about had it with shedding tears for you!"

The expression on his face grew almost scary. "I don't want you to cry or grovel, I just want to see some emotion from a girl full of life that I used to know!" he bellowed back at her.

"That girl died the moment you broke her heart!" Bulma screamed back. "That Bulma doesn't exist anymore except for in memories. That Bulma got sick and tired of hurting, of being used and then cast aside like garbage. Even after everything that happened to me, I was willing to trust **you**!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "But what did you do? I guess it's a matter of what you didn't do, isn't it. You didn't trust me. And that's what it all this comes down to. Trust."

"That is no reason to keep **MY **children from me. Fuck your revenge, fuck everything. They're my children and I had the right to know!"

Bulma laughed cynically, running her hand through her hair in agitation. "No, fuck you! This is all your fault. I went to that fundraiser with the sole purpose of telling you that I was pregnant. But what happened? I found out that you were going to marry someone else, and to make matters worse, that she was pregnant too. That meant that you didn't wait that long when you shut me out to go and _tumble_ with that lying whore. Tell me, why was I supposed to tell you anything? I didn't cheat on you, but **you** cheated on _me!_"

_Touché_, but that didn't mean that she was entirely right. "I'm their father," he replied calmly.

"Father?" Bulma scoffed. "In that moment, would you have believed that _my _twins were yours? I am willing to bet my entire newfound fortune that you would've thought that I was pregnant of Tien. If I'm wrong, I will drop to my knees and ask for your forgiveness right now."

Vegeta stayed quiet. She was absolutely right. Damn it all to hell. She was right.

Bulma smirked in triumph. "You see what I mean?"

Vegeta curled his lip in a sneer. "Fine, you're right." He hated to admit it out loud to her. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you hid two children from me. _Two. _This goes far beyond anything that has happened between us."

"Far beyond insults and heartbreak? I think not," Bulma said with a one shouldered shrug. "My twins don't know what a father is; they don't need a father," Bulma said as she glared at him. "They don't need _you_."

"See, now that is where you're wrong. They **do** need a father. They **do **need me. Now that I know that they exist, I am not just going to walk out of their lives. If you think I will then you are sadly mistaken. I don't want our problems to escalate into something colossal. All I want is to be a part of their lives. That is all," he said flatly, telling Bulma that there was no room for any argument whatsoever.

But Bulma would not be cowed so easily. "And if I refuse?"

"That's not an option. Not unless you want to take this to court."

Bulma flushed red in rage. Did she hear correctly? "Are you threatening me?" she asked quietly, her tone belying the seething anger she was feeling inside. But Vegeta knew that his next words had to be careful unless he wanted her to explode.

"I am not threatening you. I am asking you peacefully to grant me the chance to spend time with them. Our differences aside, the brats are not at fault for the mistakes that we made," he said, searching her blue eyes. Those emotionless orbs were staring at him coldly. If looks could kill, he'd be dead and buried.

"I don't want you near my children," she finally hissed.

"Don't make me do something that I will regret. Courts these days rule mostly in favor of the mother, but I had no previous knowledge of the twins so I am sure that the judge will take that into consideration," he said spitefully.

At his words, Bulma exploded in rage. Just the thought of him taking Trunks and Bra away from her made her blind with anger and fear. If he even so much as tried to take them, she would kill him. And Bulma had proved that murder wasn't above bellow her. She hadn't killed anyone ever, but she had come very close to killing her foster father.

"Get out! Get the **fuck** out!" she screamed as she grabbed a book from a nearby table and hurled it at him. Vegeta caught it in time before the back was able to take his eye out.

"I don't want to take them from you Bulma, all I want is a chance to be a part of their lives. You _never_ gave me the option of being with them, of wanting to be included in their childhood. I want that chance, I need that chance," he said calmly, not wanting to set her off.

"Get out Vegeta, I don't want to see you right now," she whispered as she moved towards the kitchen.

"At least tell me that you will think about it," he murmured, noticing with a frown that as she turned she was stepping in a puddle of water and……. Were those glass shards on the floor?

"I don't want to think about this! You just said in no uncertain terms that you would take my children from me! How will things ever change between us if you keep hurting me?" Bulma cried in anguish, completely forgetting that she was nearly standing above the broken glass she had dropped a few minutes ago.

"Woman," he started to warn. She was too close to that water and glasses for comfort.

But Bulma was in one of her rants and she wasn't going to stop until Vegeta left. "Go away! I don't want to see you! I don't want you near me. All I want is to be in peace without you or your actions always haunting me!"

Then what happened next was too fast for either of them to comprehend, but it was what Vegeta had feared. Bulma's foot slipped on the puddle of water she was standing over and she slid sideways directly into the shards of glass.

Upon impact, she let out a hissing breath laced with curses and sounds of pain. Vegeta moved towards her quickly and against everything that none of the glass had harmed her. "I was trying to warn you about the glass, but you are too hard-headed for your own good," he snapped angrily.

He reached over to help her up, but Bulma shook her head edgily and took a shaking breath. "There's a glass lodged in my side, call an ambulance. If you move me, there's a great chance that you will push it in deeper," she said through her teeth.

And that was when Vegeta saw the puddle of blood that was slowly blooming from her side and onto the white tiled floor. He cursed verbally and loud enough for her to hear and withdrew his cell from his pocket, quickly dialing for an ambulance. Bulma dictated the address to him because he had not paused to learn it by heart yet.

"Fuck, if they don't hurry you will bleed to death," he said in exasperation.

Had she not been in a considerable amount of pain, Bulma would have cracked a smile. Regardless on what grounds they stood now, Vegeta was allowing his feelings to show, and she knew that he wasn't the type of men to do that easily.

"You're getting your wish Vegeta, if I die, you'll be able to keep my children with you for the rest of your life. Maybe even allow Tamara to be a mother to them," Bulma said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't say shit like that," he snarled angrily. "You know that this is not how I want things to be between you and me." his dark eyes were alive with emotion and anger.

Bulma smiled pleasantly, well, as pleasantly as one could while having a glass lodged in their side. "You know, this would look suspiciously like attempted murder," she said evilly, trying not to allow the lightheadedness to get the best of her. "Take back what you said about taking my twins from me and I _may_ touch y heart enough to tell them that you're innocent of this heinous crime against my person."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed into slits. "I **am** innocent," he snarled. "and no, I won't take it back. I'll just tell them that you're suicidal, that this isn't the first time that you try to kill yourself. Now **that** is no lie. A judge wouldn't hesitate to give the brat's to me," he said with a sneer. Then he started when he saw two tears slide down her cheeks.

"You're not the wonderful man that I once thought you were," she whispered as she gave a double-hitching breath.

"You're forcing my hand. All I asked of you was the chance to share my children's—the children that you have kept from me for nearly two years—childhood with them. If I knew that there was a fraction of a chance, I'd ask you to let me live my life by your side too," he murmured.

Bulma blinked her watery eyes at him and felt that she'd start crumbling any second, but just then, the doorbell rang and Vegeta ran over to let the paramedics in. the two men with the stretcher ran in and began to tend to her in a flash. All three of them placed her onto the stretcher and she was taken down to the ambulance. Lucky for her, there was a hospital nearby.

………………………………

"Where can I find Bulma Briefs!" Asked a frantic Chichi as she ran towards the nurse's station at the hospital.

"Please calm down miss, I will help you as long as you stay calm. Are you a relative of Ms. Briefs?" the nurse at the desk asked.

Vegeta smirked in amusement from his position on one of those hard plastic chairs provided for people. He was rubbing and flexing his arm, having just done a good deed and donating blood. Bulma should've been thankful that they had compatible blood, and some part of him felt smug at the fact that some of his blood now ran through her veins.

He turned back to the dark haired woman and noticed that she was hyperventilating, so he decided to be kind and spoke up. "She's in room 1107," he called.

Chichi turned to him and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She approached him quickly. "You did this to her, didn't you?" she asked as she poked a finger into his chest.

Vegeta merely smirked in reply and regarded her coolly. "She slipped and fell onto some shattered glass. I tried to warn her that she was too close, but she wouldn't listen. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe me," he said flatly.

Chichi glared at him for a moment longer before turning and walking down the hall towards the room Bulma was in. Vegeta watched her go without much interest and then wondered where his children were if this woman was here.

In the space of one day he had found out that he was really the father of three children, not only one, and that they all happened to be the same age. The strange thing about it all was that even though he felt a connection to the girl he had with Tamara, he felt even closer to his twins with Bulma, and he had only met them twice before.

That was why it was imperative that he resolve this situation with Bulma. He stood and made his way towards her room, stopping when he saw that the door was ajar and that he could hear her speaking to her best friend. Normally, Vegeta wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he really wanted to know what Bulma was talking about with her friend.

"Tell me the truth, did he try to do something to you?" Chichi asked seriously.

Bulma let out a snort of laughter, which sounded slightly slurred. "Oh yeah Chi, that's why he's walking around the hospital and not in jail instead," she replied.

They had been able to take out the glass without a problem, thankfully it hadn't cut through any major organs. The only problem had been the blood loss, and the possible fact that the cut would leave a scar. Bulma had merely shrugged and stated that it was just another to add to her collection, she hadn't been too disturbed.

"You're not covering for him, are you? I mean, you're a freakin' bleeding heart when it comes to defending and covering people, and this just so happens to be the father of your twins."

"Chi, that doesn't mean that if he tried to kill me I would cover for him," Bulma said in annoyance. God, her friend was being exceptionally thick-headed.

"You still feel something for him, don't you?" Chichi asked.

Bulma cleared her throat. "Of course not."

But the slight hesitation before her words made Vegeta think.

"I dropped a glass of water and it shattered just as he arrived. I went to open the door and momentarily forgot the glass was there. I then slipped on the water and fell onto the glass. And Chi, kindly don't remind me that I _ever_ felt something for him. Even if I still did, it wouldn't matter. I already have a date for my wedding to Gero."

Chichi gasped. "And when is it?"

Bulma let out a heavy sigh that convinced Vegeta that she didn't want to marry the old man. And already his mind was working on a plan to stop her. "Gero is organizing everything. I have a dress fitting next week, _in Paris_. The wedding is a month after that."

"A month?" Chichi asked.

But Vegeta had heard enough. He turned on his heel began to walk away. If it was the last thing he did, Bulma wouldn't marry that old man.

……………………………

"I've given you a month to think my request over. I have been very patient. Did you come to a conclusion?"

Indeed, he had given her a month of space, spending a bit of time with the twins those few times that she had taken them to the nursery at the company. Thankfully her wound had healed beautifully, but the scar was still faintly there on her side, reminding her that she had been an idiot and had not stopped to listen to Vegeta's warning.

In that space of time she had also made Nappa's life a living hell at the office. In front of the board members they acted politely, and to spite him off, Bulma always asked him to bring her a glass of water, or maybe some coffee. He had gotten angry one time and had shouted at her to get it herself, but she had shed a few fake tears and the other board members had berated Nappa and humiliated him in front of her. The man had looked just about ready to strangle her with his bear hands.

But she had taken Vegeta's warning seriously this time, and if Piccolo wasn't glued to her side, then Zarbon was, and Bulma knew that Nappa feared the silent man much more than Piccolo. She wondered what Zarbon had done that had left such an impression on the bald brute. She's need a food tester soon, she wouldn't put it over Nappa if he poisoned her food or her coffee some day.

Coming back to herself, Bulma looked at Vegeta sourly. "If I hadn't, the twins wouldn't be here," she replied, turning to watch with a small smile on her face as her twins played with their half-sister. Bulma sighed, the little girl took after Vegeta a lot. She wondered now if Tamara had been lucky enough to get pregnant of him and not some other man.

All three tots were playing in the sand, having a grand time. "Can I ask you something?" Bulma asked evenly, trying not to sound too interested. Vegeta looked at her and gave a nod. "Were you at Tamara's side during her labor?" she asked, her tone soft.

Vegeta shook his head. "I was out of the country when Marissa was born."

"Oh," Bulma said faintly. And in some part of her, an evil part, she was happy that Tamara had been alone through her labor just as she had been.

Bulma had gone through twenty-six hours of excruciating pain to deliver her twins. And all the pain had been worth every moment. "How was your labor?" he asked just as softly as she had voiced her question.

"Hard," Bulma said heavily. "Birthing twins is twice the work, twice the pain. Trunks was born first, and Bra was just a few seconds after. They're the best thing that have ever happened to me. And I came to the conclusion that they need a father. God knows that I needed my parents when I was a child, who am I to deny them something as important as a father?" she murmured.

Then she looked at him with those brilliant sapphire eyes of hers and they were no longer cold and empty, but they weren't warm either. "But that doesn't mean that things between you and I will change. You've made your life and I'm starting mine."

Vegeta sighed. "If we wanted to, we could start over from the very beginning. I know that I hurt you, but I have come to see that you mean something to me, and I don't want to give that up. Not when I found out that we have two brats together."

Bulma managed a sad smiled. "Your daughter needs a family and I will not take that away from her. My twins need you, but I don't. There is no more _us_. I can forgive for all that has happened, but I don't think I can ever trust you again. Do you remember what I told you when we met?"

He nodded once. "That you didn't trust easily."

"Yes, and you destroyed that trust, Vegeta. I can't help the way I am. When I'm betrayed, there is nothing that will make me trust a person for a second time. Besides, I don't think that Tamara will willingly give you a divorce," Bulma said as she hugged Trunks, who had just ran over to show her an interesting twig he had found.

Vegeta watched her and his son quietly. "I would be willing to try if you gave me the chance."

Bulma gave a bitter little laugh. "It's no use. I'm getting married and nothing you do or say will stop me. I came here to tell you that you can spend time with the twins, be a father to them, give them your love. But I don't need anything from you. You're out of me life Vegeta," she stated calmly.

Vegeta regarded her curiously and wondered if he was seeing things when she covertly dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "We have to go," she said as she stood and beckoned the twins over. She bent and began to place their sweaters on them. The sun was already moving towards the horizon.

"Answer me one thing first," he said as he gripped her forearm and stopped her before she could move away.

Bulma stopped and looked at him, her eyes suspiciously red. "What?"

Vegeta held her gaze without blinking and moved his hand down to hers. "Do you still love me?"

Bulma stared at him with eyes a touch too wide. She opened her mouth to reply a possible yes, when they were interrupted.

"Vegeta! Marissa!"

They both looked up to see a woman in an exaggerated yellow hat and matching bag that clashed horrendously with the vibrant green dress she was wearing. Instead of soothing the eyes, like Bulma's pale lilac poncho and black cargo skirt, the woman's attire served to agitate it and make a peron look away, eyes hurting.

"Dear lord, does she dress like that every day?" Bulma muttered in irritation.

"She says it's a season of such colors," Vegeta said in obvious distaste.

"I pity you and your little girl," Bulma said honestly.

Tamara pranced over to them and planted a kiss on Vegeta's jaw, more for Bulma's benefit than her own. "It's been years!" she said in a false cheerful voice.

"Yes it has," Bulma said slowly, eyeing the other woman with barely contained hostility. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"I know, don't I? She looks just like her father."

An evil smirk spread over Bulma's features and Vegeta noticed it. "So does my son," she said, sounding aloof and carefree.

"Pardon?" Tamara asked.

"My son, he takes after his father a lot, have a look," Bulma said as she called Trunks over. The little boy ran over to her and Bulma picked him up. "This is Trunks. Trunks, I want you to meet your sister Marissa's mommy," she said with a smile.

"Sister?" Tamara asked stupidly.

Bulma nodded. "Oh and you haven't met his twin. Bra takes up after me though. She's playing with your daughter right now. Look at them, I have no doubt that she and her sister will get along just fine," Bulma said with a wide grin as Tamara's eyes took in the two little girls who were making "castles" though they looked mostly like blobs of sand. "By the way, when was your daughter born?"

"August ninth," Tamara said numbly.

"Trunks and Bra were born in June. What do you know, they're older," Bulma said cheerily, watching as Tamara paled visibly.

If Bulma's twins were older than her daughter, it meant that they would have more rights to being majority heirs to the Ouji empire. _Damn it all to hell!_ Tamara thought angrily. But Bulma wouldn't win this war. She turned to Vegeta. "And you're sure that they're yours?" she asked sweetly.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and out of the corner of his eye he could see Bulma flush in anger. "Just as sure as I am that you got pregnant on purpose," he said darkly.

Tamara jumped at his tone and looked back and forth from one to the other. Bulma was smirking smugly and Vegeta was glaring at her. "Will you look at the time," Tamara said as she looked at her watch and motioned her daughter over. "Come along darling, we need to get home to grandma Lana."

"Oh yes, and be sure to let her know that my twins want to meet their other grandmother too, so I'll be sure to drop by one day so that she can meet them," Bulma said pleasantly. "And maybe we can set up Marissa and Bra on a play-date some day."

Tamara forced a smile that came out more like a grimace. "I'll think about that," she said as she took her daughter by the hand and began to lead her away.

"Byebye!" Marissa waved at Bulma and at the twins. Trunks and Bra waved back and Bulma smiled.

"Thank goodness that the little girl is nothing like her," Bulma said as she grabbed her bag and began to walk her children back to her car. Piccolo and Zarbon, who had been leaning back against a tree stood to attention and began to follow her and the children out of the park.

"Don't get married," Vegeta whispered when he was certain that her bodyguards wouldn't hear him.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "I told you no already, Vegeta. My wedding is this Sunday and you won't be able to stop it. I'm sorry, but our relationship has been long dead. Even if I wanted to start something with you, it would be too hard for me."

"You will be unhappy for the rest of our life," he said dryly.

"But that's something for me to decide, not you. My sole purpose now is to protect and love my children, and to extract revenge from those who have done me wrong. You and I understand each other now, but that doesn't mean that we can be together, or that I will forget what you did to me. I just don't hate you that much anymore," she said after she had placed the kids into their carseats.

"Take care of yourself. And I really do hope that you come to your senses before it is too late," Vegeta said before turning and walking away.

Bulma watched him go and couldn't deny that it hurt her to the core to know that he had wanted to start over with her. But she was too prideful to lower herself and let him in again. She had given her word to Gero. They were going to be married for two years.

And maybe, just maybe, at the end of that time, Vegeta might still be willing to start over.

……………………

**Sunday………………**

"Tell me that what I'm doing is right."

Chichi looked up at Bulma and frowned. "Are you having second thoughts?" she asked with a frown.

"Don't ask me that right now," Bulma threatened, sticking a piece of gum into her mouth to try to ease some tension.

"Then why are you so nervous? This is a charade, isn't it? It's not real, and in two years you'll be known at Dr. Gero's ex-wife. And you'll still own the lady-killer."

Her blue-haired friend only smiled half-heartedly. "Chi, swear to me that you will be with me every step of the way!" Bulma said as her breathing quickened and she almost started to hyperventilate.

Chichi smiled sympathetically. "You know I always am and I will always will be with you. You took this step and I will support you every step of the way," her friend reassured her. "We should go though, brides are always fashionably late, but not too late."

"Okay," Bulma said, her eyes a little too wide. "I'm going then. You sure that Kakarot is going to pick you up?"

Chichi nodded. "Don't worry. I swear that I'll be there with you."

"I'm leaving then," Bulma said as Chichi helped her pick up the train to her elegant champagne colored dress. The top was a simple halter top with sparkling stones everywhere, and the bottom was of an expensive and smooth French silk. Her hair was in thick curls held up by a diamond tiara, and she'd be wearing a matching golden shawl over her shoulders.

She was a beautiful bride.

And making her company would be the lady killer, which she would wear at the ceremony and promptly change for the reception. "How are the twins?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"They're fine. Your mother and father are watching them, and they'll be at your wedding and then at the reception until the baby's get fussy." Chichi fixed Bulma's hair a bit and smiled. "You really are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

Bulma hugged her while still taking care of her dress. "I love you Chi. Without you I would be lost," she said with a teary smile. "I may not love this man, but a wedding day is always special, even though I would've wished with all my heart that I could've married……"

Chichi sniffled too and tried to glare at Bulma. "You're gonna make us both cry. And I know that you still love Vegeta and would've rather married him. But things happen for a reason, you know. Maybe you were destined to be with this man, if only by name."

Bulma nodded. "He'll give me power, and I will use it to help as many people as I can. That is my top priority. Then I will destroy my foster father before he has the chance to hurt anyone else. I _will _make a difference."

The elevator door opened and Chichi walked with Bulma outside and towards the guard that was holding open the door of a Rolls Royce she thought belonged in some sort of car museum. She stopped and looked at the guard closely. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before," she said warily.

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Gero hired us specifically for this occasion. He wanted the best protection for his biggest and most important jewel," the man said.

Bulma looked at his face critically, and then moved to get into the car without damaging her gown. "I'll be waiting for you over there," Chichi said with a smile.

Bulma nodded and smiled back. "Take care of my twins while I'm not there," she said. Chichi nodded and the guard closed the door and the driver turned the engine on before pulling away from the curb. Bulma sat there gazing at her engagement ring and wondering if indeed she was making the right decision.

Gero had promised that they would divorce in two years, maybe less. In that space of time, she would be able to do so many things to help people that needed it. She would be able to think in peace, _away_ from Vegeta. Though he would always be a part of her life because of the twins.

Bulma blinked and came back to herself enough to see that they weren't anywhere near the place where her wedding would be. She frowned and pressed a button on the door. "Driver, where are you taking me?" she asked.

There was a screech of tires and the car stopped abruptly, nearly making Bulma face plant against the seat in front of her. She looked around with a frown and then watched as the driver got out of the front seat and walked around to her door.

He opened the door and her eyes widened in apprehension when she saw who it was.

"No……!" she cried before she was wrenched out of the car and a black hood was placed over her face. "You son of a—let me go!" she screamed in rage.

"I can't," a man said before pushing her inside a black SUV with tinted windows. He got in behind her and then the car took off with a screech.

………………….

"Dr. Gero?"

"Yes?" he asked as they pulled him out of the fancy tent in which he was waiting for Bulma to arrive.

"Sir, your bride isn't coming," his guard said nervously.

"What?" Gero snapped, shock and rage etched on his aged features. "Did she decide to run?"

"No sir," the man said. "We received a note just a few minutes ago. We confirmed it with the rest of the security staff before we came to see you about it."

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!"

"Sir, your fiancée Bulma Briefs has been kidnapped."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Who could it possibly be? It _could _be Vegeta or it _could _be Nappa, but I can't tell you guys just yet. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner, but I don't have a computer at home anymore, so all my work has slowed down drastically. I wish I could update faster, but I can't. I just hope that my chapters are to your liking and long enough. Please, I just ask you all to be patient because I don't know when I will update again.

Thanks a lot for all the positive feedback and I hope everyone has a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	19. Wash Away

**After the long wait……… go ahead and read on, then stop by and check out the A/N, okay? Enjoy!**

……………………………………………

**Wash Away**

……………………………………………

"What do you mean that someone else took her!" A booming voice roared.

"We were intercepted, Nappa sir. The men who were supposed to be her security escorts to the wedding took a detour and hauled her into a black vehicle. They took her before we had the chance to grab her," the man said nervously.

"I give you one simple job and you can't even get that done! Now… did you get a glimpse of the people who took her?" asked Nappa darkly.

"No sir, all four men wore masks. And I'm sorry to say that the license plates that we got from the cars are not valid."

Nappa sneered, making his entire face look even more ugly and menacing. "Get out of my sight. And for your sake, I hope they dispose of the little whore for me." Why was it that every time he had a chance at taking care of the little shit something always came up?

………………

**SLAP!**

The sharp sound ricocheted around the near empty space, of what could only be a cabin, they were standing in, like a gunshot going off.

"Of all the stupid things to do! You fucking idiot!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. She was gazing into Vegeta's dark, startled eyes. There were three other men standing behind him wearing masks. "Take off your masks! All of you!" she demanded. She watched, breathing ragged from the fright and the news that Vegeta was behind all of this. "Tien! Kakarot! And… who are you?" she asked the third man.

"I am Raditz, Kakarot's older brother," the man answered.

Bulma's eyes narrowed with purpose as she hauled up her wedding dress and stalked over to the two men she knew and……… SMACK! SLAP!

"And I swear to god that if I knew who you were well enough, you would get a slap too!" she hissed at Raditz. "What is all of this? I nearly died of a heart attack. I thought Nappa had gotten me!" she screamed, angry tears invading her eyes.

Vegeta looked at the other men and nodded towards the door. He really needed a moment alone with the woman. Kakarot left grumbling to himself and rubbing his cheek, while Tien just rolled his eyes and wondered where he could get ice for his face.

Vegeta thought that maybe if the men left, she would calm down a bit. But no such luck. If it wasn't for Vegeta's quick reflexes, Bulma would've clawed his eyes out.

When the men had left, he released Bulma and calmly walked off towards a table that was holding a few bottles of alcohol. He ignored her glare and poured himself a drink. He offered her some, but all he got was a very rude gesture.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," she repeated calmly.

"What is there to explain? I warned you that you would not marry that man and you didn't. That is all that I have to say," Vegeta replied as he grabbed a chair and sat down so that he could watch her peacefully.

"You have to take me back. You don't know what Gero is capable of doing. Hell, I don't know what he's capable of doing with his kind of power. He'll ruin you for the public humiliation you caused him," Bulma said in exasperation. "Dear god, he probably thought or maybe even thinks that I left him at the altar."

"I don't care," Vegeta uttered flatly.

Bulma raised narrowed blue eyes to him. "What do you mean you don't care? Jesus, Vegeta, for _once_ in your life think about someone other than yourself!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, enjoying the way he flinched at her volume. "If he ruins you, how will you take care of your kid? Of Sacoda, your sister?"

"Sacoda can take care of herself. As for Marissa, she has a trust fund. She's all taken care of. It is you and our brats that I am worried about. I don't want you marrying a man that will replace me as their father."

"I'm not replacing you as their father. A real family can never be replaced. But you have to understand that I **need** to move on. Loving you only succeeded on hurting me. It's like what a psychologist would call a destructive love. It only hurts us both to keep this up," Bulma said as she turned away from him.

Vegeta stood and was at her back in seconds. "Don't do this. I told you that I was sorry for all I did to you."

"Sorry doesn't rewind time, Vegeta! You hurt me beyond any of the physical pain that your uncle put me through. I can't let you in because…… because I'm afraid and I hate it. I've forgiven you for what you did, but it's quite different to forget," she said as she turned back to look at him seriously.

"I don't… I can't let you go. You're the first person who made me care. Even when you were young and rude and you spoke slang. Hitting you with that car was what saved me from living a colorless life," Vegeta admitted.

Bulma bit her trembling lip and let out a shuddering breath. "If you love me, you have to let me go. I have to move on, Vegeta," she pleaded softly.

Vegeta looked into those watery eyes, the same eyes as his children and swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. "I can't let you go."

She pursed her lips and cursed his stubbornness. "You can't demand things of me, Vegeta. You're a grown man, act like one."

"What about our brats?" He snapped suddenly.

"You can see them, be with them whenever you like. I won't deny you that. But that's it. Your contact with me has to be limited and only when you go see our children."

Vegeta sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine. I will take you back on one condition."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "There is no room for negotiation. Just take me back. My parents must be worried sick, and Chi, and my baby's!"

"I can easily solve that. I can just kidnap the brats too and bring them here," Vegeta said evilly.

"Don't you dare do anything even remotely that stupid!" Bulma screeched. "You've done enough by kidnapping me, I don't want you getting into deeper shit over something so incredibly stupid," Bulma snapped. She jumped when there was a loud thunderous boom, followed by lightning. "Great, just abso-fucking-lutely great," she ranted.

Vegeta smirked. It was going to rain and that would delay his returning Bulma even more because the roads they had used were made of dirt. "Get comfortable, Bulma-dear. The roads are made of dirt and with the rain they will be reduced to mud."

"What!" Bulma asked in a dangerously calm tone. When her only reply was a smug smirk, she took a swing at him, and it caught him off guard.

Vegeta grunted as her fist made contact with his lip. He barely even staggered, but her strength was enough to split his lip and cause him some pain. He barely had enough time to grab her arms before she launched herself at him and really began to try to claw his eyes out

"You son of a bitch! You knew it was going to rain and you did this purposely when you brought me here!" she screamed as she kept swinging, arms connecting with any and every part of his anatomy.

"Calm down, you lunatic!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to control her, but even with his years of training in the Martial Arts, she was wild and unpredictable in her violence.

The other three men chose that moment to walk back into the cabin and stopped cold at the sight of a crazed small woman in a wedding dress, kicking the shit out of Vegeta while they fought for control on the floor.

"Let go of me you poor excuse for a man!" she snarled as she dug her teeth into his hand and bit down as hard as she could.

"Should we stop this?" Raditz asked his brother in amusement.

Kakarot shook his head. "Vegeta will kill us afterwards if we interfere, especially because he's getting his ass kicked by his woman," he replied calmly.

"She's not kicking my ass!" Vegeta growled as he kept struggling.

"And I'm NOT his woman!" Bulma yelled as she sent a punch to his face and knocked him back. Then she was on her feet, nearly tripping over her long skirt before she bolted towards the door.

The men just stood there and watched as she ran out into the rain before they turned to look at Vegeta, who was also standing and snarling like an angry predator who had just lost his prey.

"Why didn't you stop her, you morons!" he yelled before he ran out of the cabin and after Bulma.

"Because you're the only one who can make her understand," Kakarot muttered to himself. He turned to his companions and grinned. "How about we have a drink and take a shot every time lightning strikes?"

The men nodded and they proceeded to get pissed drunk.

………………………………

Bulma ran. She didn't know why she was running. Her dress and shoes were ruined, her hair was now soggy and hanging around her shoulders. She didn't know where she was and she really wasn't planning on escaping Vegeta, but she really didn't want to be near him at the moment. So he would have to work to get her back.

Shit, the roads really were muddy and there was no way of them leaving. She turned to look back towards the front door and the porch just in time to see Vegeta emerge from it, rubbing his lip and looking extremely pissed.

'_Good,' _she thought evilly, served him right for trying to outsmart her. No one outsmarted Bulma Briefs, no one! Then he turned to look her way and her eyes widened when an evil smirk crossed his features before he began to run towards her.

She glared and then took off too, but her heels were hampering her progress and she decided that it was best to run without them. She threw off the expensive and muddy Dolce shoes and began to run.

She'd lived on the street for years and she was a good runner, but the stupid mud wasn't helping her any, and her gown was weighing her down too. "Bulma, get the fuck back here!" Vegeta yelled.

"Screw you, Vegeta!" she yelled as she came to the end of the road and debated whether to turn left or right. She turned right and then gunned it.

"Woman, you're being stupid!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma stopped to glare at him. "Did you just call me stupid?" she asked hotly. She was so busy glaring at him that she was completely caught off guard when Vegeta tackled her to the ground. She fell with a shriek into the freezing cold mud, with him on top of her.

Now the rain was really coming down, along with the thunder and lightning, and Bulma wanted nothing more than to kill Vegeta slowly at the moment. "Get off me before I decide to leave my children fatherless," she said in a deadly soft tone.

Vegeta smirked smugly at her. "Please, as if you can best me in any kind of fight," he said, sounding smug.

Bulma's eyes narrowed and she resisted the urge to wipe the rain drops from her eyes. "Get. Off. Me."

Instead of replying with another smug remark, he lowered his head and kissed her. Kissed her so thoroughly that when he pulled back, she was completely speechless.

"Aside from that, you may have gained _some_ weight, but you are still small and skinny."

"Why you stuck up, piece of sh—" she was silenced by Vegeta's lips on hers. There was nothing for her to do but to allow him to kiss her. She was stuck to the spot by Vegeta's body. His thighs had her legs trapped and his hands were pinning her wrists down.

"Get off me you big oaf!" she yelled when he pulled away and gave her some room to breathe. Vegeta shook his head and began to kiss his way down the cold heaving skin of her neck and chest.

"Vegeta, I'm warning you!" She gasped when he began to suckle the top of her breast. "Stop!" she half-moaned.

"You want this as much as I do," Vegeta whispered as he began to pull up the muddy skirt of her dress. "There's no denying it," he said.

Bulma noticed that her hands were in tight fists, but he was no longer pinning them down, instead, his hands were elsewhere, doing other things to her. She arched her back and cried out when she felt fingers on her.

Why was she allowing this? Where had all her will gone? Down the freaking mountain with the rest of the mud, she mused vaguely. When he kissed her again, she responded in kind, her teeth biting into his lower lip as her hand trailed down his body to cup him.

Vegeta growled softly against her lips and reached down to help her undo his belt and pants. He pulled the front of her dress down and began to suck on a breast roughly. Bulma cried out and dug sharp manicured nails into his back.

She had missed Vegeta so damn much. The last time they had been together was still fresh on her mind, as well as his last words to her before she had left forever. She felt her eyes prickle with tears, even as the rain splattered her face and made her blink over and over.

Even if she let this happen—which had gone too far to stop anyway—it wouldn't change things. She would make Vegeta return her and she would marry Gero because she had given him her word. One moment of pleasure and passion weren't going to make her change her mind. She would just make Vegeta believe that it would.

"Oh," she gasped when she felt him ease inside her body. It had been so long. So long without him that the feeling of his hard body on top and inside her was incredible to her senses.

"Look at me," he whispered against her lips.

Only then did Bulma realize that her eyes had been tightly closed. She opened them slowly and looked up at Vegeta. She couldn't lie about this. "This isn't going to change anything," she murmured, and she was sure that if Vegeta kissed her face, he would taste salty tears instead of the raindrops. "As much as I—as much as I love you, this won't change a thing."

Vegeta stared into those heart capturing eyes and didn't reply. Instead, he began to move. He moved in a slow rhythm, moved until she sobbed _his_ name and clung to him. Until he groaned _her_ name and admitted that he was a fool for doubting her. Until their cries were lost in the sound of the pattering of rain all around them.

…………………

"Is it just me, or are you two covered in mud?" Asked Tien, who happened to be the least drunk of the three there.

Kakarot and Raditz snickered loudly at the sight. Bulma and Vegeta looked hilarious, covered from head to toe in mud, there were only small spots of clear skin on them both.

"Does the shower work?" Bulma asked softly, not looking at anyone in the room.

Tien noticed and sat down his cup. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," Vegeta snapped. The he turned slightly to Bulma but didn't look at her in the face. "The bathroom with the shower is upstairs. I'm afraid we don't have any women's clothes, so you'll have to wear some spare men's clothes," he said before making his way towards a small bathroom on the first floor.

Bulma watched him go and turned to look at Tien. He smiled tentatively and she returned it before picking up her ruined wedding dress and making her way up the stairs.

Once in the bathroom, she pulled off her dress and hung it on the far corner of the shower as she cleaned up. As the warm water hit her cooled skin and rinsed away the mud, she let the soft sobs overtake her. She hated this situation. All she had ever wanted was a family and love. Parents who loved her, children who loved her, she had those already. Vegeta said he loved her, but she didn't have him.

He was married to someone else, and she was engaged to another man, even if it was going to be a sham marriage. Gero had told her that she didn't need to go through with this for him and that just "dating" him in public view was enough if she didn't want to marry him. But he was using her to put up an image, so she would use him for safety.

Gero was a powerful man and he would be able to protect her and the twins from people like Nappa and his minions. Her children's safety was above her pride and her love, and everything else.

Bulma sighed; getting the mud out of her hair was by far the biggest chore. She had to scrub twice to get every bit clean. Only when she had cleaned up and was dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and a large t-shirt, did she finally noticed that she wasn't wearing the lady killer. Her eyes widened and she flew out of the room and down the stairs.

……………………………

Vegeta sighed and stepped out of the shower in his own room. He had brought Bulma up to a cabin that no one in his family knew of. At first, it had seemed like a damn good idea. Now, he was just waiting for her to try to escape again. Foolish wench.

Just seeing her coming out of her apartment in that pricey gown with the exaggerated collar had stirred something primal and deep inside of him. She was his, would always be his and he had proved it today. He was sure that she would never react that way with any man who wasn't him. Just the thought of her being with another man who wasn't him was enough to make his stomach lurch in disgust.

He knew he had stopped her marriage, but only temporarily. The look in her eyes when he had made love to her was enough to convince him that he had only put off the inevitable for just a short time.

Losing her for his own foolishness was one thing, losing her because she wanted to be with another man was another things. He scowled to himself and pulled on a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants. He began to dry his hair with a towel in near violence, gritting his teeth as a wave of fury hit him at the thought of Bulma with other men.

He opened the drawer of the nightstand by the bed and looked at the jewel he had taken from her before they had arrived at the cabin. Was this why she wanted to get away from him? For fleeting riches and jewelry? Vegeta cursed and slammed the drawer back in before making for the door.

Vegeta was just coming out of the room he had gone into and was in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and drying his hair with a towel when Bulma came stomping down the stairs and at a speed that one could think that he hair was on fire or something.

"Where is it?" she growled ready to knock his teeth out if he said something she didn't like.

"Where is what?" He looked genuinely puzzled but he knew what she meant. It had taken her this long to realize that it was gone?

"My necklace," Bulma snapped. "I want it back Vegeta!"

He looked at her coolly and continued to dry his hair, smirking as her eyes followed the rippling muscles of his torso. "It's safe. Just think of it this way, when we return you, you'll just tell the old man that the kidnappers wanted nothing to do with you. They wanted the necklace."

Bulma let out a loud shriek of anger. "You idiot! Gero once told me that his most precious jewels have trackers in them that served in case any of them were ever stolen! This is his most prized and it costs more than you're worth! He probably has a tracker on it!"

Vegeta didn't look fazed in the least. "We're in the middle of nowhere. When I bought this place, I paid to have the TV, gas, and pipes installed because none of those things reach this place. There is no signal for a radio so there's no way he will be able to track you. The wilderness is too thick."

"He'll find us, Vegeta, and when he does, that'll be your ass on the line!" Bulma continued to scream.

"It'll be yours too you know," he said with the most evil smirk she had ever seen on his face. "Does Gero know that I'm the father of your children?"

"What does that matter?"

"Then he does," Vegeta said. "Then if he sees you here, with me, he'll assume that you ran off with his most expensive jewel."

Bulma's eyes darkened. "You wouldn't dare back that story up!"

"Wouldn't I?" Vegeta asked as he poured himself a drink mixed with orange juice.

She noticed that there was an empty alcohol bottle near her feet. She slowly picked it up and waited for Vegeta to acknowledge her, then she hurled it at him, knowing that she would miss or he would duck. She smiled in satisfaction when the glass shattered against the wall and woke up the slumbering men.

"Jerks!" she yelled before stomping back up to the bedroom she was stuck in. As soon as it stopped raining, she was so out of here.

Unfortunately for Bulma, it rained for the next three days.

………………………………

""No news on your fiancée?"

Gero looked up at the big bald man in front of him, sitting right next Vegeta Ouji sr. "No, no news on her yet. But there's still time."

"Where _is_ your son, Vegeta?" Nappa asked maliciously.

Mr. Vegeta glared at the man at his side and sent him a warning glare. The same day the Briefs woman had disappeared, so had his son. He was supposed to be on a business trip in Boston, in the United States, but he had yet to call and report himself. It was more than likely that the idiot boy had the woman, but he would play it off, he didn't want to ruin business because of his son's foolishness.

"When I find out who has her, there will be hell to pay. I have a tracker on her necklace, but the signal is being scrambled. Either they know about it, or they're located in a place where signals don't get through," Gero said as he stood and walked towards the window.

"Dr. Gero, we know that with the disappearance of your fiancée you want to think of little else, but we wanted to discuss the new contract we received with a provider in Europe. We need to set up a meeting with the executives," Vegeta sr. said.

Gero nodded once. "Schedule it for as soon as possible. I want to find Bulma at any cost, but business and money does not stop. The world keeps spinning," he said as he turned back to them.

"Then Nappa and I should get going," Vegeta sr. said as he stood with Nappa. They walked towards the door and Nappa stopped. "Let's. Go." Vegeta sr. snarled under his breath.

"I want to talk to the old man about something," Nappa said.

"Involve my son in this and I will kill you myself," Vegeta said dangerously.

Nappa smiled maliciously. "I won't, but I will plant the seed of doubt in the old man concerning the little whore."

"Be careful what you say to him regarding her too. He was going to marry her for some reason or another. If you say one thing and she comes back and proves you wrong, Gero will take it out on you and probably cut all business ties with us," Vegeta sr. snapped.

Nappa looked at him coolly. "I won't harm business. I'll only harm that little bitch now that she's not here."

"I'll see you back at the office then," Vegeta said before stepping out.

Gero turned away from the window and looked at the bald giant. "Can I help you?"

"There are some things that I would like to discuss with you about your fiancée," said Nappa.

"Really?" Gero asked coldly. Bulma had told him about this man and his tie to her childhood. He was alive only because his dear Bulma had asked him not to retaliate against Nappa.

"This concerns my nephew too. I think, that when I am done telling you what I know, you won't see her as the white dove you think she is," said Nappa as he plopped down onto a chair.

"Hmmm, I think I know Bulma far more than you know, but I am willing to hear what you have to say," said Gero. Every word that left the big man's mouth proved to him that he was a liability that needed to be disposed of as soon as possible. It didn't matter what Bulma had planned. This man was too dangerous to be left alive.

…………………………

Bulma sighed and walked slowly through the wilderness around the cabin. She knew she shouldn't be out her alone, but right about now, she could care less what Vegeta and the rest of the men thought.

Bunch of idiots, they had spent the last few days drinking and sleeping. Bunch of morons! God, sometimes she wondered how it was that men could function on a daily basis with brains the size of a peanut.

Everything around her was beautiful, all greens thanks to the recent rain, and pure air. The trees were huge and she felt like an ant. Bulma started when her ears caught the sound of water hitting rocks nearby.

She turned back to see how far from the cabin she was and spotted nothing but trees and more trees. Great, just great. She was now lost. She felt like screaming and stomping her feet. This was all Vegeta's fault for bringing her to this place.

Might as well see the waterfall now that she was lost. Sooner or later Vegeta and the other men would come looking for her. She finally made it and gasped at the sheer beauty of the waterfall and the lagoon in transformed into. She stood there for a long while, sitting on a huge root of a tree and watching the water wash down.

"Bulma!" she heard a man yell, his voice echoing all around.

She stood and whirled around just in time to see Vegeta running towards her, his face set into an angry scowl, right before she lost her footing and fell backwards.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled in alarm as she went down and disappeared. "Shit, no! Kakarot I found her!" he yelled at the taller man. He made it to the edge, where Bulma had been and looked down.

Suddenly he had a sense of déjà vu and he remembered the time she had broken her wrist at his home, when Tamara had pushed her down a precipice. He could see her from where he stood, but she didn't appear to be conscious. She had rolled down the side of the small mountain and was laying, sprawled at the edge of the lagoon.

Damn it, he hoped that she wasn't badly hurt.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Guess whose back? Yes, I know it's been months and months since I last updated, but I have a fresh bout of ideas now that I have gone off and started writing for the Harry Potter fandom.

I want to thank everyone who showed concern for me, no as you can see I'm not dead. I just had so many things to do, from school, to work and writing my other works. I just promise you that I will finish this story and maybe one other, but I am not going to start any news for a very long time.

Thanks again and I hope that you guys enjoyed my come back. Have fun and I'll try to have a new chapter before six months have passed! Bye…

TrUnKsGuRl

P.S. Have you guys noticed how accident prone Bulma is in this fic? He he he…


	20. Trust

l………………………………………………

Trust

………………………………………………

"_Owwww."_

"Serves you right for wandering about without telling anyone where you were going."

Blue eyes narrowed. "That was because even _I _didn't know where I was going. It's your fault for distracting me with your primitive yells," Bulma spat, wincing when she moved her wrist and it throbbed in pain.

Vegeta poured rubbing alcohol onto a piece of gauze and then rubbed it over her forehead gently, frowning when she winced but said nothing. When he wrapped her wrist in a tight bandage, she started to complain again.

"Pipe down will you?" he hissed in annoyance. "You're worse than a baby." When he finished, he walked over to the kitchen cabinet above the sink and grabbed a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of water from the small fridge.

"Drink these," he said simply.

Bulma swallowed two pills and drank the water slowly. Her head was pounding at the same rhythm as her wrist. "Vegeta, I want to go home. I want to be with my children. You can't keep me here against my will," she said quietly, sliding off the table she had been sitting on.

Vegeta leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed in thought.

Bulma sighed heavily and walked out of the kitchen, cursing Vegeta for being so pig headed. She missed Trunks and Bra so much her heart ached. They were her life and now their own father was keeping them apart. She ignored the snores of the men snoozing in the living room in their make shift beds and made it to her room before the frustration got to her and she burst into angry tears.

She was tired. Tired of loving Vegeta, tired of hating him. Tired of having Nappa hovering like a cloud of killer black smoke behind her, waiting to suffocate her at any moment of weakness. She had to act quickly in order to strike him by surprise and she wasn't going to give up her revenge—no, her justice—just to satisfy a man who had broken her heart.

Bulma sat on her bed, her back resting against the head board and swiped at the tears still trailing slowly down her face. She rotated her wrist and winced. She needed to get it looked at soon. She heard a noise by the door and looked up, her eyes meeting dark ones. Her son's eyes, but in the darkest ebony she had ever seen.

Vegeta stepped into her room and shut the door behind him. He watched her in silence for a few seconds and then he approached her slowly, taking a seat right across from her.

"Marry me," he said roughly. He could tell that she had been crying. Her nose was red and her eyes were still glassy. She sure was a beautiful wench though.

Bulma stared at him with wide eyes that were still watery around the edges, she then glared at him. "In case you've forgotten, might I remind you that you are still married? How are _we_ going to get married when _she_ will never give you a divorce?" she nearly growled.

"I'll just let her name the price. Tamara is only interested in one thing, and you and I both know what it is. Money. I'm sure that with the right amount of zero's she'll break," he said with a shrug.

Bulma brushed out the tangles in her long blue hair. "What about your daughter?"

"I'll be her father and I will be there for her when she needs me, but I need to get away from Tamara. She's driving me up the wall. All this torture has gone on too long. I'm sick and tired of it."

"That makes two of us, but I'm not giving up my plans for a dream that is long dead. You and I are over, Vegeta, all you have to do is accept it," she said darkly.

Before she could give him another smart-aleck reply, Vegeta leaned forwards and kissed her. "How can I accept defeat when you're in my blood? When I can't get you out of my fucking mind?" he asked against her lips, his hands cupping her face.

Bulma tried to pry his hands off of her, but her wrist hurt with any movement and he held tight and kissed her again, rougher and more demanding. She had sworn up and down that she wouldn't give into him anymore, but Vegeta had been the only man who had ever made her feel special in such an intimate way. She knew deep in her heart that she would never feel that way with anyone again.

She could play this game too, at least until he took her back home. She would also try to find a way to cover their asses when she was questioned about the kidnapping. Bulma stopped thinking when his hands moved up inside her shirt. She knew she would regret it later on, but she couldn't stop him as he stripped off her clothes and then his own.

She gave in and let him have his way for the rest of the night.

……………

Bulma squinted as sunlight streaming from the window hit her eyes. She felt exhausted yet thoroughly satisfied. She felt warm with Vegeta spooning her, his thick arm around the waist. He felt her movement and let out a heavy sigh as he pulled her even closer. She didn't want t a repeat of last night, as pleasurable as it had been, she didn't want to get too attached to an unattainable man.

But he had other things in mind, Bulma found out as he kissed the back of her neck and began to fondle her gently. She felt her breathing grow raspy as on hand trailed down her abdomen and to her moist heat. She arched against his hand and sank her nails into the mattress, a moan sticking in her throat.

Vegeta moved and pressed her against the mattress, his mouth on hers before it trailed down her chest to catch one breast in his hot mouth. "Vegeta," she moaned, her hands pressing his face harder against her. His hands were everywhere, making her hot with desire before he moved up her body again and slid into her with a grunt.

'_Not again,' _Bulma thought helplessly as he started to move slowly, almost gently, drawing out their pleasure as he sucked at the skin of her neck and ran his hands through her silken hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately as his movements quickened, everything else forgotten. Vegeta then rolled them so that she was on top and sat up, forcing her to straddle him in order to keep up their movements. His rough hands fell on her hips and guided them roughly onto his, the change in position sparking Bulma's release as she grasped at Vegeta's hair in order to hold onto something.

Then she was crying out his name, arching back in pleasure, Vegeta following her into bliss as he released into her body. They held each other close for a long while, shaking and shivering as he pressed gentle kisses to her chin and nuzzled her neck.

Bulma felt her eyes burn with tears again. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed to get away from Vegeta as soon as possible.

……

As she stood under the steaming water of the shower, Bulma tried to think of something that would save Vegeta's ass. She was also trying to rid her mind from the images of last night and earlier that morning. She had bruises on her body, though she wasn't angry.

His roughness had felt so very good, so she really didn't mind the bruises on her hips, her forearms, or even her breasts. What really ticked her off were the purpling the marks on her neck. The two purpling hickies where her shoulder met her neck and the other right bellow her ear. It felt as if he had been trying to brand her as his own.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed in an old t-shirt two sizes too big with a pair of faded sweats. They were going back home. She was going to see her children again and that was all that mattered to Bulma at the moment.

Well, seeing her kids _and_ getting revenge on Vegeta for getting them all into this mess in the first place. She brushed out her hair and walked downstairs to where the men were eating some sad oatmeal glumly.

"What I wouldn't give for steak and eggs at this moment," Kakarot said with a miserable pout.

Bulma smirked. "You can thank Vegeta for that," she said. "Don't you miss eating pizza, fried rice, potato salad, and that seasoned chicken only Chichi can make?" she asked as she thought of more delicious foods to name for the drooling man.

Kakarot looked as if in pain as he gave Vegeta a wounded puppy dog look. "I want to go back home!" he whined.

Vegeta gave him a bored look. "We're going back today, you big oaf."

"All you have to do is find some small clinic where you can drop me off," Bulma said casually. Vegeta gave her a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. She glared at him. "I want that necklace back. Gero has a tracker on it so he _will_ find it."

"What has kept him from finding it now?" asked Raditz.

"We are in a no man's land. I had to pay a great amount of money to get TV, water, gas, and light up here, but still just getting a signal for the TV is complicated. Signals seemed to get scrambled up here for cell phones and radios," Vegeta said.

"How are we going to stop the signal from finding us once we're back in the city?" asked Tien.

Bulma smiled smugly. Men had such tiny brains. "We just need to wrap it in aluminum foil so that the signal will be scrambled. We do have foil, don't we?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. Check the drawers."

Bulma had to stop to wonder if all the passionate sex had frozen his brain or damaged it in some way. She bit back a snarky reply and decided to check the kitchen herself. Vegeta was such an ingrate. She was doing all of this to save his ass and he was acting like his puppy was murdered and he wanted revenge. He should've been relaxed…… very relaxed.

She found a roll of aluminum and turned to Vegeta. "Give me the collar," she ordered.

Vegeta ignored her and kept eating his oatmeal.

Bulma's patience disintegrated. "Look you arrogant asshole! I don't know what crawled up your ass today but I want that necklace and I want it now!" she yelled. The men stared at her and then turned to look at Vegeta.

He merely stood and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and nearly dragged her outside of the cabin. He didn't stop until they were well out of hearing range. "Unhand me!" Bulma screamed, shoving at him roughly.

Vegeta nearly stumbled but released her and moved back, his face set in a scowl. "I'm taking you back today. We can tell Gero that I kidnapped you and let him do what he wants," he growled.

Her eyes went wide. "And then what? You want to leave my children fatherless?" she spat. "As loathe I am to admit it, I don't want to see you hurt or dead," she said in annoyance.

Vegeta smirked. "And you would risk Gero dumping you and taking out his anger on you if he found out that you lied to him and lost his million dollar necklace?"

Bulma shrugged. "Gero and I have a certain understanding that you will never comprehend," she said simply. "I just want to get this over with so that I can see Trunks and Bra. Aren't you the least bit guilty of taking their mother from them?"

Vegeta looked away and felt a pang of regret for being so damned selfish. How were they fairing now without Bulma to take care of them? It was just that…… he nearly snarled in anger. He loved her too much to let her marry that living skeleton.

"Marry me," he said again. Bulma just stared him, her eyes narrowing. "I want us to be together. I want the brats to have a real family."

Bulma stayed quiet for a long moment before she swallowed hard. "I'll tell you what," she started with a faint smile. "If you can get _her _to give you a divorce, and I don't mean just her word, but a signature on the papers too, then, only then, I will give you a second chance. A chance to convince me that we can be happy together," she said.

Vegeta gave her a suspicious look but then nodded. "Your word?"

She didn't even bat an eyelash as she nodded. "My word." Saying it didn't mean she would actually do it. But as long as he took her back, she was willing to promise him anything he wanted.

The only sad part was that Vegeta didn't know that Gero had already given _her_ the world and more. That was why she was going to marry him anyway.

………………………………

A nurse was setting Bulma's wrist into a brace when Gero stepped into the room, a worried expression on his face. "How is she?" he asked the doctor who was still in the room, writing something down in her chart.

"She has a few scrapes and bruises, and her wrist is sprained, but she is perfectly okay otherwise. There is no reason to keep her overnight when she's perfectly fine and has been telling us how much she misses her children," the woman doctor said.

Bulma stood and smiled when Gero hugged her. "I was worried that something serious had happened to you," he said. The other two women walked out of the room to give them a moment.

Bulma sighed. "I'm sorry if I caused you worry or if you thought I had stood you up. Vegeta had me," she said softly. She had thought it through and Vegeta had been right. Yet she was going for the truth for her own purposes.

Gero raised a brow. "I figured as much when he didn't turn up either. His father tried to cover for him but this Nappa fellow was trying to fill my head with very unpleasant thoughts about you and his brother's son. I do think that he is out to damage you in any way he can," he said quietly. He gave her a long look.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"I didn't know whether you were going to tell me the truth or lie about it all," he said.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"A tad. But not at you. I'm just glad you're back and that the foolish boy brought you back in one piece."

"I had to make false promises in order to get him to bring me back. I'm just sorry for the public humiliation you went through," she said as they walked out of the examining room and signed some last papers before they left the small clinic.

Gero shrugged. "As long as word doesn't get out that it was all false, it's good publicity. We just have to be careful on how we use it and control it to our advantage."

Bulma bit her lip as she slipped into the back of his expensive black Mercedes with tinted windows. "Are you going to do anything to Vegeta?" she asked.

"I won't hurt him physically." He turned to look at her seriously. "What ever happened to your plans of making him pay for all the heartbreak he put you through? When you and I met, he was just as guilty as the rest of his family, including his wife," Gero said in that same low voice.

"My children happened, Gero. I have to think of them too, and I don't want to hurt their father more than is necessary because one day they will find out and they will ask me why. My reasons are not so petty, but I don't want them to hate me in the future because I did something that harmed their father," Bulma said as she stared at the brace on her wrist.

Now that he mentioned it, she remembered why she had come back. Her purpose for being a part of Vegeta's company, why she was standing that bastard Nappa within twenty feet of her every damn day. She sighed heavily and looked at Gero. "I will not destroy all that he has worked for. It wouldn't pain him as much as something I discovered while we were at the cabin these last few days."

"And what would that be?" Gero asked, looking interested.

"He loves me, Gero. He said so and I believe him because the things he said, the way he said them were so honest. I made him promise that if he got a divorce then I would give him a chance," Bulma said.

"Go on," said Gero.

"I think we need to postpone the wedding for a few weeks," she said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I want Vegeta divorced from his wife before you and I marry. We will strike two birds with one stone. Vegeta will not have me and Tamara won't have him. Besides, if Vegeta can't get her to agree to a divorce, I know a judge who would be willing to look into that for me," she said with a wicked smile.

"You can trick her into signing the papers too," said Gero aloofly.

Bulma looked at him in amusement. "I like that. Tricking her out of the money she so desperately wants would be the best way to hit her. But getting Vegeta to agree to such a devious plan will be the hard part."

Gero chuckled. "My dear, the man is puddy in your hands. You can do what you wish with him and he will allow you to do it just to please you and keep you from marrying me," he said.

She smiled nastily. "It's true what they say."

"And what is that?" he asked as he entwined their fingers gently.

"Great minds think alike," she said with a bright laugh.

………………………………………………

"You know, for someone who was kidnapped for a week, you don't look like you suffered any or enough," Nappa told her as they rode up the elevator, her guards shielding her from him.

Her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. It was just her luck that the bastard had caught the same elevator as she. Bulma didn't reply to his snarky remark, so he continued to badger her.

Nappa chuckled. "Cat got your tongue? Vegeta got your tongue? You don't think Gero is going to believe that Vegeta had nothing to do with your 'abduction' do you? He's not that dense. I also took the liberty of telling him a few things about your past that I'm sure he didn't know. I'm positive that he's waiting for the right moment to give you the boot," he said evilly.

Bulma tapped Piccolo so that he could move sideways. She walked over to the elevator buttons and pressed the red 'stop' button. She then gave her two bodyguards a nod before folding her arms under her breasts. Nappa had been stupid to take the elevator with them and on his own. Zarbon and Piccolo slammed the big man against the side of the elevator and held him there.

"Do you think your insignificant threats scare me, girl? You don't know what I'm capable of," he said as he spat at her feet.

"I know exactly what you are capable of, but you it seems, have forgotten what _I _am capable of when I feel cornered. Don't think I have forgotten the childhood you and your dead wife gave me. I plan to repay you in kind," she said coldly. She drew back her hand as if to slap him and then slammed her knee into his crotch with as much strength as she could muster.

Nappa groaned in pain but had no time to recover when Zarbon rammed his fist into his ribs. Bulma could swear she heard a crack, but she wasn't sure she cared they had fractured. She just stood there and watched with a cold detachment that made her feel no guilt at all. After a few minutes of torturing the bastard, she pulled the red button out so that the elevator could keep on its way.

"You haven't fully understood that I'm not to be trifled with. I hope that this and what is to come will be enough for you to understand that I am a dangerous person," she said in a tone filled with danger. Her two bodyguards dropped him before the doors opened and followed behind her as if there was nothing amiss.

She found Gero in the office of Vegeta's father, discussing the next business meeting. Vegeta sr. looked at her and gave her a forced smile. "It is good to see that you are safe," he said diplomatically, with a hint in his voice that told Bulma that he knew that she hadn't been kidnapped or in danger but wouldn't openly call her out on it.

"Thank you," Bulma replied in a dry tone.

Gero walked over to her lifted her unhurt hand to his lips. "How are you feeling today?" he asked gently.

Bulma smiled. "A little tired, but I'm happy to be back. Chi was going crazy with Trunks and Bra," she whispered with a smile.

The old man nodded and handed her a leather portfolio. "Go over the contracts in detail with our lawyers as soon as you can. We need to close this deal by tomorrow. if you can today, it would be all the better for us," he told her.

She nodded. "I'll get to it right now. Will you join me for lunch?" she asked.

Gero shook his head. "Not today love. I need to meet with another client, but we can go out tomorrow night for dinner if you'd like."

"That's fine with me," she said before giving his hand a squeeze and walking out of the office, noting the look of dislike on Mr. Vegeta's face. There had always been something about that man that threw her off, and she made a note to herself to look into his past when she had the chance. One could never be too careful with the people surrounding you.

………………………………

A few hours later, she ran her free hand through her hair and sighed heavily. The contracts were in order and had been signed by the client as well. She had gotten it all done before the deadline and she was proud of herself. There was so much that she had learned about managing a company and business that it was amazing.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. She was closing in o the last person who had been involved in her kidnapping when she had been a little girl. It had taken her a while to get information because she was dealing with a very dangerous man who operated under many aliases.

There was a knock at her door that startled her from her thoughts and she looked up, watching as Piccolo opened the door and let Chichi and the twins in. Bulma smiled widely as she stood and ran over to hug her two babies. "They wanted to come see you," Chichi said with a smile.

Bulma nodded and grinned. "You were brought by the guards, right?"

Her friend nodded and sat down. "Of course. The two scary men follow us everywhere. But forget about them. Do you think you can have lunch with us today?"

The blue haired woman nodded. "Of course I can! I'm not going out with Gero until tomorrow so I have all day free," she replied.

Chichi grinned and sat down heavily. "B, your twins are little devils! I don't think that I can keep watching them without some help," she said with a tired sigh.

Bulma smiled. "Don't worry Chi. When I marry Gero, I will leave this all behind to take care of Trunks and Bra. I'll also have my father's company to watch over, but I can do that from home. The housing structure is right across from Capsule Corp. offices," she said as she picked up Bra and took Trunks' little hand. "I'm going to take them to see Duke. Take a break, Chi. Have a drink," she said with a laugh before walking out of the office.

"Where's the alcohol?" she heard Chichi call before she was out of hearing range.

Piccolo and Zarbon followed behind her and opened the door to Duke's office when the secretary announced them. "Hey! Where are my favorite niece and nephew? Where's my little princess?" Duke asked happily, taking Bra in his arms and kneeling to hug Trunks as well. "Hello, kiddo. How are you?" he asked the boy.

Trunks smiled and hugged him as well, clinging to his uncle like a little monkey when he stood up. "What are they doing here?" Duke asked.

"Chichi brought them over so that we could go to lunch. I just thought that you would want to see them too," she said with a happy smile.

Duke looked very happy as well. "I've gotten a hold of my sister."

Bulma's eyes widened. "And? What did she say?" she asked excitedly.

"She's going to be back tomorrow," Duke said quietly.

"Really? Oh, I can't wait to see her again and to show her the twins," Bulma said as she took Trunks in her arms when he reached for her.

They were suddenly interrupted when the bodyguards walked into the room and stood in front of Bulma and the children, followed closely by Vegeta's father and uncle.

Bulma felt her blood run cold and she moved back, clutching Trunks to her and blocking Bra as well. How could she have been so stupid as to forget Nappa, even for a few minutes? The last thing she would've wanted was for that man to find out that she had children of her own. She had been carefree because he and Vegeta's father had supposed to have been at a meeting with another client. They hadn't been due to be at the office all day.

"What is all this?" Vegeta sr. asked as he looked at his youngest son; he was holding a blue haired brat who was clinging to him with undeniable trust.

"Vedeeta!" Bra yelled happily.

Bulma felt her stomach flip-flop as her children's grandfather looked at the girl curiously. His gaze then shifter to the boy in her arms and took in his face intently. Nappa was also looking at both with an evil smirk on his thin lips. No one said anything for a while until Vegeta walked into the room and stopped in his tracks. His eyes swept over every person to land on Bulma and their son.

"Poppa! Poppa!" Bra yelled, bouncing in Duke's arms until he set her down and the girl ran into her father's arms. Vegeta picked her up and leveled his gaze on his father and uncle.

Nappa looked at Bulma. "She's a mirror image of you at that age," he said with dark meaning.

Bulma pursed her lips in anger and looked at Vegeta. He scowled and turned to his uncle. "You need to leave. This does not concern you," he snapped at Nappa.

"Why you insolent little whelp! No one speaks to me that wa—"

"Nappa, leave," Vegeta sr. said irritably.

"Should we escort him out?" Zarbon asked maliciously.

"Only if he won't leave willingly," Bulma replied, a ghost of a threat in her tone.

Nappa cursed under his breath before storming out. Zarbon stayed at her side while Piccolo went to secure the door. "They're both yours?" Vegeta sr. asked his son.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "They're twins," he snapped.

"Hmmm. It's just that the boy has your face, but the girl is exactly like her mother," the older man said.

"So if I had only had Bra, you would question her paternity because she looks more like me than she does Vegeta?" Bulma nearly spat. Vegeta sr. gave her a cool look and Bulma seethed. "Why you pompous, piece of—"

"Cover the brat's ears before you start cursing, woman," said Vegeta boredly. Bulma stopped talking and just kissed Trunks on the head.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had two other brats?" Vegeta sr. asked.

Vegeta shrugged and set down his daughter when she squirmed in his grip. "Because he found out just a few weeks ago," Bulma replied to the question.

"You hadn't told my son that he was a father of twins? Why?" Vegeta sr. asked darkly.

Bulma glared at the man. "Honestly? Because I didn't think he deserved to know after all the things he did to me," she said.

The older man scoffed. "If I were in your shoes boy, I would sue for full custody of both brats. The way things stand between you two, maybe you should speak to our lawyers," he said to his son.

Bulma sat Trunks in a chair and would've lunged herself at Vegeta's father if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her and held her in a vice like grip. "Calm yourself," Vegeta growled.

His father was giving her that cool, calculating look again. "Listen to Vegeta, girl. It would bode you ill if you tried going against me."

Bulma snarled, sounding like some sort of crazed animal. "if you do anything—anything—at all to separate me from my children, I will hurt you," she said in a deathly soft voice. "You don't know me but if you want to know what I am capable of, just ask your brother and see if he's man enough to tell you."

Vegeta squeezed her in warning. "We have an arrangement, father. There is no need to get into any type of legal war. I can spend time with the brats whenever I want," he said.

Vegeta sr. looked annoyed. "What about your wife?"

His son gave him a dry look. "What about her?" he asked sarcastically.

"Have you told her that you had other children out of wedlock?"

Bulma sputtered indignantly. "My children were conceived before hers. But his other daughter was conceived out of wedlock as well. That should tell you something about your own son," she spat, shoving Vegeta away from her.

Now that his father had brought that up, old wounds had been reopened, showing Bulma that Vegeta's betrayal still hurt her before anything she had ever suffered. Vegeta looked at her and made no move to touch her again. He could tell that she was angry and his father bringing up the past wasn't helping the situation at all.

"They are my grandchildren as well," said Vegeta sr. "I would like them to spend time with me and Vegeta's mother," he said calmly.

Bulma felt her blood boil. Who did this man think he was? But she would play his game. Maybe having Vegeta's father on her side would work to her advantage, but she would lay down some ground rules first.

"I have no objection to you spending time with my twins, but—" she paused from a dramatic effect. "You will have to visit them in my home if you really want to be a part of their lives. I don't want them anywhere near Tamara or Nappa. That is the only stipulation that I will give. Take it or leave it."

Vegeta sr. thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "That is fine by me. I will speak to my wife and then I will let you know when we can go visit them. What did you name them, by the way?"

"He is Trunks and she is Bra," Bulma said, expecting to hear an argument about their names, but there was none. He just made a noise of understanding before he walked out of the room. She ran a hand through her hair in agitation. "I didn't want Nappa to know that I had kids," she said softly.

Vegeta nodded in understanding. His son and daughter were now in danger until that man was put in jail. "I'll help you protect them by any means necessary," Vegeta said as he stood behind her and restrained himself from touching her.

Bulma just nodded and grabbed her daughter.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking down when he felt a small hand slip into his own. His son was standing next to him, looking up at him with trust in those big blue eyes of his. He let a small smile slip onto his face before he followed the woman towards the door.

"We'll see you later, Duke," Bulma said before they walked out.

Duke smiled and waved at the kids, who were waving back. Vegeta would make a great father, he thought as he went back to work. Not even taking into consideration that he already had another kid.

"I'm going to lunch with Chi and the kids," Bulma said as they entered her office.

"We need to talk," Vegeta told her quietly.

Bulma just shrugged. "I can't today. I have a fully schedule," she said as Chichi walked over to them and took Trunks from Vegeta. Bulma grabbed her purse and they walked together towards the elevator.

"When?" he pressed, gripping her elbow tightly.

"I'll find you," she said, her eyes meeting his. "I need to speak with you too," she said as the elevator dinged and opened, the bodyguards holding the doors open so that they wouldn't lose the elevator.

"Bye poppa!" Bra called.

"Bye, Princess," he replied with a smirk.

They stepped inside with the exception of Vegeta. His eyes were still on hers, but moved to their son when the boy spoke to him for the first time since they had met.

"Bye-bye, poppa," said Trunks as the doors closed.

Vegeta stood there for a long moment, staring at the doors and wishing he would've been standing near the boy when he had said those words to him. Just those few words were enough to harden his resolve in finding any way to get a divorce from Tamara so that he could marry Bulma and give his children a real home.

He would do it because Vegeta Ouji always got his way, no matter what he had to do to get it.

He wasn't even aware that dark, sinister eyes were watching the interaction. Nappa smiled to himself. He had finally found a weakness in the little shrew that he and his brother could exploit to destroy her.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yay! I finally got to updating! Please let me start out by apologizing profusely by my lack of updating with my DBZ stories. I hope there are no hard feelings? Thanks for that.

So like I said before, things are winding down towards a very explosive end and I can just say that it's going to be great! I hope everyone liked this chapter and I can't wait to hear from you. up next on my 'Update List' is _The One._ So stay tuned and don't lose hope in me, please! I hope everyone has a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!

P.S. Check out my Bra/Gohan one shot that I wrote for a contest!


	21. Justice

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

…………………………………

**Justice**

…………………………………

As an ex-thief, Bulma knew her way around sneaking past security and breaking into any building she wanted. As a technical genius, inherited from her father and her grandfather, she could cancel out or disengage any security system, regardless of who had made the software. Breaking and entering one of Vegeta's homes had proved easier than any other she had encountered before, but she had pegged him as a light sleeper. He was laying in his bed, sleeping like the sexy specimen of a man that he was, and he hadn't stirred once since she had snuck into his room. How careless of him.

Anyone could just sneak into his room and slit his throat. Good thing she hadn't come to see him to kill him.

Well, not just anyone could sneak in because there weren't many people who could call themselves a genius and back up their claim. She slowly pulled off her black body-suit and the black cap that had been holding in the long tresses of her hair before crawling onto the bed and straddling him. He woke with a start but did not move because he felt something cold and sharp pressed to his throat.

"Move and inch and I will slit your throat," she said softly, in a deathly whisper.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" he rasped.

"Taking control from you," Bulma replied.

His body relaxed and he gazed up at her, watching her long hair fall over her shoulders and onto his chest as she leaned forward so that they were nose to nose. How the hell had she gotten past his security system?

Bulma smirked and gave him a haughty look. "You're asking yourself how I got in here?" she asked. He made a noise of agreement, but did not move seeing as the knife was still tightly at his throat. "Did you forget that I was once a thief and that my father has trained me to work with any computer system that's being invented?"

"Then I believe that I will have to find another security system," he said quietly. "So… how were you planning on taking control from me?" he asked quietly, moving his hands up her thighs. The knife tightened.

"I told you not to move," she said very slowly.

"I'm not exactly a fan of pain during sex, but if that's what gets you off, then fine," he said before flipping them over and pushing her arms over her head. She was holding the knife tightly, so tight her knuckles were white, but was not struggling to get free.

"I'm not here for sex, you pompous beast," she said as his body slid between her thighs. He was only wearing boxers and she was in a pair of tight shorts and a bra, but the contact was very intimate.

"Why are you here then?" he asked as his lips lowered to her neck and he began to kiss her skin.

Bulma let out a long sigh and tried to keep her train of thought. "I have a very dirty way for you to get rid of Tamara. Something that will not only get her off your back, but will leave her without a single cent of the money that she so desperately wants," she whispered as he pried her hand open and took the knife, placing it on the nightstand next to his bed.

Vegeta chuckled and ran his hands over as much of her body as he could. "Tell me," he murmured, but when she parted her lips, his mouth descended on hers. She wasn't able to get many words to come out of her mouth after that.

………………

Vegeta sr. looked through his stocks and tried to ignore his brother, who was at the moment pacing the far end of his office and smoking a cigar. The bald man had been on edge for a few days and it was getting irritating.

"What is troubling you?" asked Vegeta.

Nappa grunted. "Only the fact that the little blue-haired bitch is still alive? Add to that the fact that she has more money and power in one finger than I do in my entire hand, and she has two brats she spawned from yours. She's untouchable right now and I want so very much to wring her pretty little neck with my own hands," he growled.

"You're right, you can't hurt her. My son would then kill you in a very slow and painful way. The boy is obsessed with her and there's nothing I can do about it," said the dark-haired man.

"What about her brats—"

"Don't even think about it," Vegeta said slowly. "Though I may not agree with the choice of mother for them, they are my grandchildren and I do _not _want to see them hurt or in danger. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will kill you myself."

Nappa sneered. "She has you under her control as well? Where is your backbone, Vegeta?" he asked tauntingly.

"Right where it's supposed to be. That's my final decision. I don't want the children hurt. Am I clear?"

Nappa nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But when the time comes to take out the shrew, I trust you will not back down?"

"Of course I will not. But for the moment, she is no threat to us. She knows nothing," said Vegeta.

"I am willing to bet all that I have on the fact that she is digging around for information on us. Sooner or later she will find something from some loose end you left unchecked," Nappa said.

Vegeta shook his head. "I've been underground since before Vegeta was born. Why do you think no one has ever found anything out about me? Do you really think I was careless enough to leave loose ends? Please Nappa, you forget who you are talking to." He gave the older man a cool look. "Besides, she knows much more about you and she hasn't said a thing. Why do you think that is?"

Nappa scowled. "She's blackmailing me into staying away from her. But she doesn't have proof of the things I did to her all those years ago. Without proof, she can't do a thing."

"If I recall correctly, she's had her guards soften you up twice already. I think she's being kind. She could've had you killed or worse," Vegeta said.

"I know that she's planning something and I'm telling you that we need to find out what it is before she does something to damage us," Nappa said.

"Do what you must, but don't kill her or harm the children. If she's going to do something against us, it's best that we be ready for her. Just stay away from her while we're at the office. We don't want to raise any suspicions," Vegeta said.

Nappa just grunted. Some time soon he would have the little bitch struggling for her life in his arms.

…………………………

It was funny how the days and weeks seemed to fly by for Bulma. The last time she had been with Vegeta had been about a month and-a-half ago, when she had told him about her plan to get back at Tamara and leaving her without any money at all. As for their daughter, the girl would get the necessary money she needed each month for her nursery, and things strictly for her. Food, toys, and clothes were separate from the amount Vegeta would give her each month.

All of those little details had been specified in the papers Tamara had signed just a week after Bulma had told Vegeta about her plan. All they were awaiting on was the verdict from the judge that Bulma had asked to take care of the case as a personal favor.

At the thought of how Tamara would react, Bulma giggled in glee, taking a sip of the smoothie that had just been delivered to her. There was a knock at her door and she was still stifling some giggles when Vegeta walked into his office with a folder in his hands. He looked smug as he handed it over to her and Bulma took it, reading the papers that were inside. Her eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Already? Oh, my!" she said standing up. "Then let me be the first person to congratulate you on being single again," she said, shaking his hand.

Vegeta pulled her around her desk and into his arms. "I'm not single. I thought you said you were willing to give me a chance," he muttered before trying to kiss her.

Bulma moved away from his touch and shook her head. "I said I would think about it. First you have to show me that you really want to be with me," she said softly.

Something on her hand caught his eye and he pulled her knuckles towards his face. "Why are you still wearing the old man's engagement ring?" he asked darkly.

Bulma cleared her throat and tried to draw her hand away. "I happen to like the ring."

"Are you still with him?" Vegeta growled, shaking her a little when she didn't answer.

"Maybe?" She replied in the form of a question.

He released her and stepped back. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything. I just told you that you need to give me a good reason to break up with Gero so that I can be with you," Bulma said, leaning her hip against her desk. She noticed the look on his face and sighed. "You aren't always going to get your way, Vegeta. This time, we'll do things _my way_."

"You've always gotten your way. Since that first time we were ever together on the cruise, I tried to give you what you wanted," he snapped.

"And do you remember how that ended? With you not believing me and then throwing me out of your house!" she snapped angrily, blue eyes alight with anger at the memories of their unpleasant past.

"That's the past. You can't keep bringing back things that happened years ago. Not if you truly want us to ever be happy again. Once you get some sense into that thick head of yours, let me know," he snapped.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called before he was out the door. He stopped but didn't turn. "When are you telling Tamara about the divorce?"

He shrugged. "Whenever I see her. If you see her before I do, feel free to tell her yourself and to gloat," he said before leaving.

Bulma smiled evilly. She wished with all her heart that Tamara would come by, but she knew that the other woman would never show her face around here. Maybe she would just have to wait until Vegeta told her.

Life was finally being fair to her.

……

Later that evening, Bulma found that she had forgotten her laptop at the office and she was in dire need of it because of some reports her father had asked her to look over and then compare. So she had to make the trip back to the office. "If you'd like, I can go get it and come back," said Zarbon.

She shook her head as they stepped out of the car. "I have my laptop wired to shock anyone who tries to take it that isn't me. The shock won't kill a person, but it may cause burns if they hold on too long," Bulma said.

"Interesting," her guard murmured.

"I'll just be a few minutes while I grab my computer and we're gone," Bulma said as they walked out of the silent elevator and toward her office. They both stopped when they heard voices on the other side of the hall. "I wonder who's here at this hour. The office was closed twenty minutes ago," she muttered as they slowly walked towards the office that happened to belong to Vegeta's father. That's when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice speaking loudly.

"He divorced me behind my back, Vegeta!" Tamara was screeching at the older Vegeta. "I will not just walk away from this without a fight!"

"You signed the papers blindly, you fool. You're supposed to read _everything_ that you have to sign!" Vegeta snapped in irritation. "These papers say that you refused to accept any of the money he was offering to give you."

"I would've never done that," she spat. "You have to help me, Vegeta. If you don't, then you know what I am capable of doing."

"If you talk, we'll both go down for your stupidity. No one needs to know that we have a child in common. Have you even stopped to think how this will harm her? Do you even care?" Vegeta asked her with a sneer.

"Of course I care! She's my daughter! But Vegeta barely pays any attention to her since the blue-haired bitch came back into the picture with her two little bastards," Tamara growled angrily.

Bulma clenched her fists and refrained herself from barging into the office. They could hear cursing coming from Nappa's office and Bulma motioned for her and Zarbon to leave. She had just been privy to some very interesting news and she knew exactly how she was going to use it.

They left the office as quietly as they had come.

…………………

Bulma was pacing her office the next day when Duke walked in and gave her a strange look. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She sighed heavily. "I found out something very disturbing last night. And aside from that I'm waiting for your sister to arrive. Shit is going to hit the fan today and I want to be out of the way when it happens. But that's not possible because a lot of that shit is surrounding me today."

Duke snorted in amusement. "What did you find out last night?"

"Swear to me that you won't tell a soul and you won't go to your father to cuss him out. I don't want anyone to know that we know."

"Okay, I swear. I won't tell a living soul what you're about to tell me," Duke said with a teasing grin.

Bulma nodded. "I came back to the office yesterday because I forgot my laptop. Your father and Tamara were here in his office and I happened to overhear that…… that Tamara's daughter isn't your niece."

"Shit. I knew it! But…… the kid looks like Vegeta, and why did you make me swear not to say anything to my old man?" he asked.

"That's the other part. The little girl isn't your niece, but… but she _is_ your sister," Bulma said softly.

Duke only stared at her for a long moment, trying very hard to snap out of the stupor he was in. The girl was… she was his sister? "That can't be true," he muttered.

"I heard your father say it himself," she said.

"What did my father say himself?" A new voice asked from the door.

Bulma and Duke looked over to see Sacoda standing there, a huge smile on her face. She ran over to them and hugged them both tightly. "How have you been?" Duke asked his sister.

"Just great. I managed to convince my _dear_ husband to give me a quiet divorce. He didn't want to be with me either so we parted on friendly terms and he was even kind enough to give me a great sum from his fortune. He wanted me to be okay."

"It's so great to see you again. Where are you going to be staying now that you're back?" Bulma asked her.

Sacoda shrugged. "I was hoping that you would be able to help me with that. Do you think I can stay with you for a few days? I need to find an apartment," she said.

Bulma grinned. "You can stay in my house as long as you want. That way you get to spend time with the twins."

"Look, I have my lawyers here with me so that we can sign the necessary paperwork today. I don't want anything to do with my father anymore, so I am willing to get this done as soon as possible," Sacoda said.

Duke sighed. "Are you sure you want to sign away your company shares?"

Sacoda nodded. "I have come to hate our father more than anything on this world. He made my life a living hell and forced me into a marriage with a man that I didn't love. He'll have a minor heart attack when he finds out who the new owner is going to be, but I don't care."

Bulma nodded and smiled evilly. "Okay, go ahead and bring them in and let me give my lawyer a call. He should be here by now," she said.

As they waited, Sacoda's eyes fell on a young man who had just arrived to give Bulma some papers she had left at home. He was tall and slim, with long black hair and ice-blue eyes. He was handsome and mysterious looking. His eyes met hers and she swore that they flashed with interest. She smiled as he stepped towards her and took her hand in his, placing a kiss over her knuckles.

"I am 17 Gero, soon to be Bulma's step-son," he said in a cool voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sacoda Ouji. Vegeta's little sister. It's nice to meet you, 17."

"Same here," he said, catching Bulma's eye and giving her a wink.

Bulma just smiled and rolled her eyes. She was still a little worried at Duke's reaction, but it was understandable. He had found out that his father had cheated on his mother with his brother's wife. So many twists and to make matters worse, he had an illegitimate sister that he had thought was his niece. Vegeta sr. and Nappa would soon get what was coming to them.

………

"I'm here, what the hell do you want?" spat Tamara as she walked into Bulma's office during everyone's lunch hour.

Bulma sat back at her desk and gave the woman a dark look. She had sent her guards to lunch, and the whore had arrived early. So she had just sent a message to Piccolo that they had to cut their lunch short for today. Just in case. "It has come to my attention that you're divorced. I'm sorry to hear that," she said sarcastically.

Tamara glared at her. "You bitch. You probably had something to do with it, didn't you? Just know that I won't let Vegeta get away with this. I will sue him for all he's worth because he tricked me into signing something and that's illegal."

"Really?" Bulma asked, blue eyes lit with amusement. "No one is stupid enough to sign a paper without reading it; except for you that is. I called you here because there's something important we need to discuss. We need to come to some agreement."

Tamara scowled. "An agreement? You and I? Please. Regarding what?"

Bulma stood and walked over to the other woman so that they were face to face. "I want you to leave your divorce alone. Don't ask for money, don't fight Vegeta for anything. Your daughter will be taken care of, and that's all that matters."

"What?!" Tamara screeched. "You have to be kidding me! Who the hell do you think you are, asking that of me? You know nothing of my life and I am _not _about to let him walk away without giving me a cent."

The blue-haired woman smiled evilly. "Either you let this be, or I will take matters into my own hands."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you threatening me, you gold digging whore?" Tamara sneered.

Bulma let out an abrupt laugh. "You—_you_ are calling _me_ a gold digging whore?" she asked before bursting into amused laughter. "That's rich!"

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" Tamara yelled, hauling back and sending her hand to Bulma's face.

She caught the hand before it hit her face, though, and she shoved the other woman back. "Lay a hand on me and I will tear out your hair and knock out your teeth," Bulma said calmly. "Now, as I was saying, either back off, or I will tell Vegeta and his mother that your daughter isn't who they think she is," she said quietly.

Tamara's eyes widened but she tried to play it off. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're just making all these things up," she said, voice shaking only slightly.

"Really?" Bulma asked slyly. "You didn't know that your daughter's father is Vegeta sr. and not Vegeta? Wow, then this must be a shock to you, finding out like this," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's a lie!" Tamara yelled before launching herself at Bulma, catching her off guard. Then all hell broke loose and slaps and punches went flying. Their screams could be heard all through the outside hall, but no one was there yet. At least no one would willingly help Bulma and separate the two women from clawing each other's eyes out.

They were so engrossed in hair pulling and slapping each other, they didn't hear the door open and the person slip inside like a dark shadow. All Bulma knew was that a large hand slipped into her hair and jerked her back roughly, making her cry out in pain.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked Nappa as his hand left her hair and circled her neck before he slammed her onto her own desk.

Bulma let out a grunt of pain and tried to free herself from the giant man, but at that moment, flashes from her past made her freeze and she felt like a child again. No, no, this couldn't be happening. Not now. She couldn't let those memories resurface when her life was on the line this way. But she couldn't help going limp under him, and the damned tears that sprung to her eyes. Her eyes were on his as he leered at her and she couldn't get free.

"This feels like déjà vu," he said with a dark smile. "Do you remember me sweetheart? Are those memories still with you? Maybe I'll have a go at you here, in front of Vegeta's ex-wife. It was foolish of you to send your guards to lunch while I was still in the building. You're not so tough with them gone, are you?"

She spat in his face and winced when his hand connected with her cheek hard enough to make her teeth rattle. Bulma could vaguely hear Tamara coughing, still on the floor, but she didn't matter at the moment. His eyes were intent on her and he didn't see one of her hands feeling around for anything she could used against him. Then her hand touched something cool, and she grabbed it without a thought, sending the pitcher of water straight at Nappa's head.

He grunted with the impact, the glass shattering on his head and breaking his skin, making blood stream out and down his face. She snapped out of her stupor and slammed her booted feet into his knee expertly, popping the bone out of place and sending the big man to one knee. Then she slammed her fist into his face. "Don't you dare touch me again!" she yelled at him.

But Tamara took the chance to attack her, sending Bulma flying into the bookcase, head first. She grunted with the impact but opened her eyes in time to see her guards move into the scene. Piccolo grabbing a hold of Tamara while Zarbon slammed his fist into Nappa's nose.

"Call the cops," Bulma said to Piccolo as she stood slowly, her fingers touching her forehead and coming back with blood. "Guess what I'm gonna do now, Nappa?" she asked him with a dark smile. "I'm gonna file an assault report on you and Tamara, and I will have a restraining order placed on you both. You attacked me first, after all."

"You little bitch! I will destroy you!" Tamara screamed as she tried to launch herself at the blue-eyed woman.

"Not if I destroy you first. Try your luck, Tamara. I'll have released your little secret to the press and to Vegeta and his mother before you get within ten feet of me. You want to try me?" she asked smugly.

Tamara just glared at her with one puffy eye and one normal one, but she didn't say anything else. "Fine. I won't do anything to Vegeta, but if I find out that you said something, even whispered it under your breath again, I will not hesitate in making you pay," she hissed.

Bulma smiled saccharinely. "I'd like to see you try. I am not a person to be trifled with now. I'll make you hurt," she said softly.

"What the—what happened here?" asked a female's voice as they stepped into the office.

"Sacoda?" asked Tamara in shock. "When did you get back?"

"Hello, Tamara. It's pleasant to see you again," Sacoda said dryly. Then she turned to Bulma and saw her uncle kneeling on the floor, a trail of blood down the side of his face. "What happened?" she asked Bulma.

"They assaulted me," Bulma replied. "But that's okay because I gave as good as I got. We're waiting for the police now, so the meeting with your father will have to wait a bit."

"I'll just wait here with you then, if you don't mind," she said as she sat down on a couch and began to leaf through a magazine as if nothing was amiss. The police arrived a while later and took Bulma's statement before calling an ambulance for Nappa and taking him to the hospital to fix his knee and the wound on his head. After that he would spending forty-eight hours in jail, as would Tamara, though Bulma doubted they would carry out the entire hours before they got bail. A judge gave her the restraining order within two hours of what had occurred, and now Nappa was not allowed within fifty feet of her.

The whole point of getting that little piece of paper had been to keep him out of the office while she was there, because outside of the office, she had her guards to take care of her. She really had been foolish to send them away at the same time for lunch, but there were some things that needed to be sacrificed in order to get what she wanted. If a few hours of pain and a few bruises got her what she had wanted, then she didn't mind.

Now, she and Sacoda walked into Vegeta sr. office and encountered Vegeta there are well. He took one look at his sister and gave a half-smile before standing and walking over to give her a quick hug. "Where have you been, brat?" he asked her.

Sacoda grinned. "I spent my time in Paris," she replied. "But I'm back, and I'm free," she said, her eyes on her father. "Hello, father."

"Where did you leave your husband?" he asked dryly.

"Back in his home, engaged to the woman he _really _loves," she replied.

Vegeta's eyes took in Bulma and the fact that her throat was already bruising and she had a few scratches on her face that had been taken care of by the paramedics who had taken Nappa. She shook her head once and turned her attention to the other two people in the room.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm through with you and your orders. Dan and I got a divorce a few months ago and we parted on friendly terms. I didn't want to be with him, and he didn't want to be with me. I'm going to live here in the city again, but I'll be staying with Bulma," Sacoda said seriously.

Vegeta sr. scowled. "You went behind my back and divorced the man I wanted you to be with?" he growled. "Foolish girl!"

"I'm a grown woman, and I'm sick and tired of you and your damn orders. I'm divorced and I'm happy. From now on I will do what I want regardless of what you say."

Her father stood in all his fury and everyone could tell that he was restraining himself from hurting the young woman. "How dare you?! I am your father and you have to do all that I order you to do. Do not defy me because you do not know what I am capable of."

"_I_ know perfectly well what you are capable of," Bulma interrupted, a smirk on her lips. "And before you yell at me that this is none of my business, I know, but I have chosen to ignore that little fact. Sacoda will be staying with me, and if it's a battle of wills that you want, or a war of power, then I'm game. She's like family to me, and I defend my family with everything I have and I will destroy those who threaten us."

"Hmm, foolish wench," Vegeta sr. said evilly. "You don't know who you are messing with."

"Maybe I do and I don't care," she replied. "Oh, and there's something else you need to know." Bulma looked at Sacoda and the dark haired girl nodded. "Sacoda has sold me her shares of the company. I now own a part of this company that will be inherited to be children once they grow up."

"What?" Vegeta sr. asked in a deathly whisper. His furious eyes turned to his daughter and he couldn't believe what she had just done.

"And I expect to be informed of every important decision regarding this company, being that I am also a share holder now," Bulma said with a smile. "Oh, and another thing. Your brother and his wife," she said motioning to Vegeta, "assaulted me in my own office and are at this moment being taken to jail. I have a restraining order on them both and they cannot be within fifty feet of me," she said with a pleasant smile. "Have a good day… _dad_," she said before she and Sacoda walked out.

Vegeta caught up to them as they made it to the elevator. "What the hell is going on?" he asked them both.

Sacoda shrugged. "Justice," she said simply. "If you need me for anything, you can find me at Bulma's place while I find an apartment. She offered to let me stay at Capsule Corp. and I accepted."

"Take care then," Vegeta said to her. Then he turned to Bulma. "We should have dinner tonight," he said in a low voice.

Bulma shook her head. "I can't tonight. I have some very important things to do."

"When can we meet?" he asked darkly. "I want to see the children."

She gave him an annoyed look. "I'll let you know soon," she said as they stepped into the elevator. "Goodbye Vegeta," Bulma said with eerie meaning.

Vegeta stared at her as the doors to the elevator closed. Why had she sounded so strange saying goodbye to him? He scowled to himself as he made his way back to his father's office. He would make no move to help his uncle or his ex-wife. They could rot in jail for all he cared.

……

Kakarot stepped into his office with a frown on his face. He looked as if someone had died. In his hands he held various newspapers and a couple of magazines. Vegeta gave him a look of annoyance as he took a sip of coffee.

"Who died?" Vegeta asked gruffly, turning his attention back to his computer.

"No one, but… Vegeta, have you read the paper or watched TV at all this morning?" the tall man asked him.

The shorter man shook his head. "I haven't had the time. I've been working on this contract and it has to be done before lunch today," Vegeta replied.

"Then… Vegeta I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news, but I think that you have to see this," said Kakarot as he placed the papers next to Vegeta's computer and pressed a button under the side of his desk so that a flat screen TV emerged from the wall. He pressed a few more buttons and finally found the channel he had been looking for.

"I don't have time, Kakarot. Were you not listening?" Vegeta snapped.

"This is important, look," Kakarot said softly.

Vegeta looked at the paper briefly and did a double take at what he saw. No, he was seeing things. He had to be because right now he felt as if he had been sucker punched in the gut. Staring back at him from a picture on the front of the society papers was a photograph of Bulma.

She was wearing a beautiful white champagne colored dress different from the one she had worn that day he had kidnapped her. But the dress didn't matter. Her smile didn't matter. The fact that the old man was holding her didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that she had finally gotten her revenge. Lying, conniving, wench.

Then he heard the words the woman on the TV was saying and it really began to sink in. _"On today's news. Multimillionaire, Diamond tycoon Maki Gero has married recently named heiress of Capsule Corporation. The wedding was a private affair that took place yesterday evening with only friends and family present. The bride wore a beautiful designer dress and had her twins, children from a past relationship, as ring bearer and flower girl. Congratulations to the both of you and please stay tuned because up next we have exclusive photos of the ceremony—"_

There was a sound of something breaking and Kakarot saw that the paperweight that had been on Vegeta's desk was now embedded into the expensive TV. He sighed heavily and turned to his friend. "Vegeta—"

"Get out Kakarot. Just get out. I need to finish my work and I want to be alone," he growled out.

"Okay, but if you need me for anything—"

"I know. Get out," Vegeta ordered, trying to keep his cold rage in control until after his friend had left the room. He realized now that she had never meant to give him a chance to be with her again. She had been planning this for some time now. No one just married out of the blue without planning it. He never should've believed in her.

He would never believe in her again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to neglect this fic, but it's been so hard to keep with it when I'm writing other fics. I know many of you will be mad at me, and I understand, but I promise, I _will _finish this story, and soon. Thank you so much for the reviews given to the chapter that is way past due and I hope you guys can forgive me!

Joey

P.S. I do believe that Gero's name was used that way in the Spanish DBZ, though I didn't see those episodes in English, so I don't really know or remember. Have a great week, guys!


	22. What Could've Been

……………………………………

**What Could've Been**

……………………………………

"Your justice will be complete upon returning to our home," Gero said as he sat with Bulma in his private Yacht, miles and miles from shore. He owned his very own private island, as incredible as it sounded. The good part about it was that no press was allowed onto the island without his permission or within twenty miles around it.

During their honeymoon, he'd had her twins flown in so that they could spend the next two weeks with her. Bulma smiled as Trunks and Bra sat at the table and colored over large pieces of coloring sheets. "Vegeta will hate me. The news must've been all over the media by now," she replied, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"But it's over. At least for him. Now you just have to bring down his uncle. You must concentrate on that because he is the most dangerous of all. I was shocked that the elder Vegeta was able to get him and the wench bail so quickly. He must have many contacts on the law's side," Gero said thoughtfully. "If we can't accomplish anything with proof, we may need to buy a few people of our own."

Bulma shook her head. "I'm sure the police and the FBI have been trying to bring him down for years, but he has kept his identity quite secret. There has to be something I can do to get him to incriminate himself," she murmured mostly to herself.

Gero looked away from his laptop and turned to her. "Maybe we can plant some devices in his office? Hear a little bit of what he talks to his brother about? But Bulma dear, you have to be extremely careful when going about this. I don't think I need to remind you of how dangerous these men can be if you are caught."

The blue haired woman nodded, but already her brain was turning with some type of untraceable device that she would be able to plant in Vegeta sr.'s office. All she needed was a few hours in the makeshift lab on Gero's island and she would have her device ready to go by the time they returned home.

She tried not to think of how things would be between her and Vegetawhen she saw him again, but she found that her mind didn't give her any best case scenarios. Everything would inevitably turn into some type of heated argument about her _betrayal_ and she was preparing herself for the hurtful things she knew would come. They were even now. Her revenge was complete and she would not apologize for it. All that was left now was to bring down his father and his uncle.

…………

"Shut that shit off, will you?"

Duke merely rolled his eyes at Vegeta as they sat in the entertainment room. He had been channel surfing, while his brother had been fixing himself a drink, as he had been prone to do in the past two weeks. Duke knew that though Vegeta refused to show it, he was hurting inside because of Bulma's betrayal and marriage to another man. Just now they had been hearing a brief report on the arrival of the pair back from their honeymoon. What had set Vegeta off was hearing Bulma talk to the reporters about how happy she was now that she was married.

"You want to talk about it?" Duke offered. He regretted it when he saw the look on his brother's face. "Fine. No need to kill me just for asking a simple question," he muttered, turning back to find a movie on the television.

Before Vegeta could bother to even reply, there was a knock at the door and the maid stepped in, announcing that Bulma was at the door with his children. Vegeta felt his eyes narrow darkly, and really, he should've expected that she would be by to rub his face in the entire situation. Well, he had a few things he wanted to get off of his chest.

He made his way out of the room and down towards the foyer where he could hear the children asking random questions about the house. He couldn't help it when his eyes finally settled on her, and his stubborn heart told him just how much of it she still held, even after the betrayal. She looked beautiful in a very plain looking white sundress and her long hair in loose, long waves.

He didn't bother to acknowledge her as the children ran towards him and Vegeta lowered himself to take them both into his arms. Turning, he walked off towards the room Duke was in so that he could watch over the children while he and Bulma hashed it out. When he returned to the door, only the children's bags were there. Vegeta marched out the door and caught her as she was opening the door to her luxury car.

"Are you too much of a coward to stay and listen to what I have to say?" Vegeta asked her, the liquor working its way into his brain and making the hurt feel more raw, especially with how beautiful she looked.

Bulma sighed heavily, steeling her heart to what she knew was next. She had been thinking about it every night while she had been on her fake honeymoon with Gero. She shut the door to her car and turned to look at him. "I won't apologize for what I've done," she said calmly.

Vegeta's eyes possibly darkened even more in his rage. "Of course. You're no longer that clever, rude little thing you were when I met you. Back when you didn't let money rule your life, though you lacked it more than anything. I used to like that Bulma, the one with a dirty face and a dirty mouth. What happened to her? Who is this whore who sells herself for money?"

Her hand connected with his face before they could both blink. "_You_killed her Vegeta, with your doubts and _your_ betrayal first. I am what you made me. If you hadn't been stupid enough to believe your mother and your ex, we would've been married and living happily with our children in your house outside the city. I grew into what I am so that it wouldn't hurt so much to see you and have you around and remember that you were the first person I ever trusted outside of my street friends, and the first person to betray me."

He let out a mirthless laugh and then a pained sigh. "You're going to blame me for everything. Fine. You got your revenge, you made me feel like shit. Thank you, maybe now you'll livehappy and care free. Here, take this as a memento of how much I hurt you. I bought it three years ago and I was going to give it to you before it all went down the damned drain," Vegeta snarled, pulling a small box out of his pocket and throwing it at her feet.

Bulma glared at him but said nothing, nor did she move down to take the small box. Vegeta turned and walked back towards the door, no expression on his face. "I will be back for my children Sunday afternoon. Trunks is allergic to potatoes and Bra has a favorite book she reads every night. If you find it in that thing you call a heart to read it her, she'll love you even more," she said before he could walk into his home.

Vegeta stopped to listen and then walked in without a backwards glance. Only then did Bulmareach down for the box. When she opened it, the tears gathered in her eyes before she could stop them, but she got into her car and drove away without shedding one. A beautiful engagement ring sitting in the passengers seat.

………

Narrowing her eyes, Bulma tapped her foot as she waited for Vegeta sr. in his office. She knew she had willingly walked into the lion's den, but the listening devices had been planted and she needed to test them out. Currently, the little sensors were sending a feed to her laptop and they would be recording the next conversation.

"Can I help you with something?" asked a voice from behind her.

She smiled and turned to regard the man that could've been her father-in-law once upon a time. "I want to request a meeting to discuss how to raise the sells of our company," she said sweetly.

Vegeta sr. walked passed her and sat at his desk, looking imposing and the man of power that he was. "You have no say in our meetings."

"Might I remind you that I own a share of this company now? You can't deny me my request unless you would like to get sued," said Bulma calmly, taking a seat at his desk and crossing her shapely, boot clad legs.

"What are you up to, woman? My son is divorced, you are married, you have money. What are you doing here?" asked the man.

Bulma smiled, the air of smugness basically radiating from her. "I want to make those who hurt me pay," she said slowly, meeting his eyes head-on.

Vegeta gave her an expressionless look. "Have you found out who those people are?"

"I have… not. But I won't give up hope. Now, about the meeting," she said seriously.

"We work well with the plan we have now," he nearly cut in.

"I think we can do better," Bulma said snidely.

"I will not be blindsided by a foolish little girl playing at being a big business woman. You don't have the years I do. You know nothing of this company," he snapped.

Bulma smiled coolly. "But I know something about you."

"I'm sure you do," he said unconvinced.

"It's truly cold to fuck your son's wife and get her pregnant. Add to that the fact that you allowed him to believe that the child she popped out is his when in reality she's his sister," Bulma said, smug once more.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You havea very active imagination, girl. It can get you killed one day."

Blue hair was flipped over a slim shoulder. "Would you believe me if I told you that your threats don't scare me? I have to wonder if your son finding out about your lies scares _you_. He will hate you and remove you from the pedestal he has you on. Can you live with that, _dad?"_

"What do you want?" he asked darkly.

"I want you to take me seriously in this company, and I want you to kick Nappa to another floor. I don't want him around here, especially when I have the restraining order. Your cooperation for my silence. Nothing more," she said seriously.

Vegeta regarded her carefully, trying to sense if she was speaking truth. "What shall I do if this knowledge does come to my son? I will blame you."

Bulmaleaned back and let out a small breath. "If your son does find out, it won't be through me. Only you and Tamara know and I will make a deal with you. If you keep your end of the bargain, I will take the secret to my grave," she said. Though she wasn't planning to really do it. She'd wait until she took down Nappa and Vegeta sr. for that. She stood and looked at him. "Take me seriously, that's all I'm asking for."

Vegeta sr. wondered what she was trying to accomplish with this little deal, but he would let her think she held some type of power. After all, if she became too troublesome, as Nappa had predicted, she could be taken care of easily. "Fine. Talk to my secretary and schedule the meeting," he said calmly.

Bulma nodded and didn't let her skepticism show on her face as she walked out of his office. After stopping to talk to the secretary, she walked off to her office. On her way there, Vegeta stepped out of the elevator and they brushed shoulders. He pushed her away harder than was necessary and Bulma grit her teeth in anger. She understood that he was angry but if he kept looking to get on her nerves, he would eventually find her and she would kick his ass.

She stepped into her office and moved towards her computer, quickly typing in her password and accessing the program she had created for the sensors. It was recording even now as Vegeta and his father spoke about business and Vegeta sr. questioned his son about the mood he had been in for the last few days.

"_It's none of your business, old man," Vegeta replied in annoyance. "I'm here to discuss business, not my personal life."_

Bulma shook her head to herself and sighed. If he was talking so curtly with his own father, he truly was angry. She tried not to think about it while they discussed business and was relieved when Vegeta said nothing more to his father and left. Just as she was reaching over to shut off her computer, she heard Nappa's deep voice as he entered after the younger Vegeta had walked out.

"_The transaction went as planned. The police got there a minute too late," said Nappa's voice._

_Vegeta sr. paused and then cleared his throat. "The girl is becoming troublesome."_

_Nappa gave a nasty laugh. "Didn't I tell you that she wouldn't just sit around and twiddle her thumbs? The bitch is trouble personified."_

"Fuck you, Nappa," Bulma hissed at her computer. "You'll see how much trouble I can be very soon."

"_She will be dealt with in time. Now, I need you to contact the Ox King. Tell him that the Shadow wants to meet with him," said Vegeta._

Bulma frowned and mulled the nickname over. _Shadow? _She'd have to consult her father and as him if the name meant anything to him. May in his time her father had known something about that name. She left her computer recording before locking it and then walking out briskly. Unbeknownst to her, Vegeta and Nappahad been about to give her a confession.

"We need to take care of the girl before she finds out that you were the one who ordered she be separated from her family," said Nappawith a sneer. "I never thought the little bitch would survive when she left."

Vegeta sr. just steepled his hands and leaned back in his chair. "You are sure that you left no evidence of her kidnapping behind?"

"It was clean. The girl had been left with a babysitter. It was all too easy to make the woman unconscious and then snatch up the little brat from her crib. She proved to be a nuisance from a very young age. Wringing her little neck will be a true dream come true," Nappa said.

"Patience, brother. All in due time. For now, we must bide our time. We will soon have all that we want and with no one to threaten us," said Vegeta darkly.

Nappa just chuckled and nodded. He was literally stewing in anticipation. The time would come when the little blue bitch wouldn't have anywhere to hide. He just hoped that he didn't have to wait for too long. He might get impatient and do something he _wouldn't _regret.

……

That night, as she sat in her bed with both Bra and Trunks already fast asleep next to her, Bulma twirled the ring Vegeta had thrown at her around her index finger, looking it at it from various angles. It was beautiful but with a simple design. She suspected that despite it being simple, the diamond in the center alone must've cost Vegeta some pretty zeni.

She could remember the time she had lived in his home quite clearly. She had talked and acted so… uncouth for lack of a more simple word. Despite all the heartache and the rift between her and Vegeta, she would always be thankful that he had taken her in and tried to make a better person of her.

There was a soft knock at her door and she called the person to enter. Gero stepped in and offered her a small smile as he walked over and took a seat on an arm chair near her bed. "Did you want to speak to me?" he asked.

Bulma nodded. "My father says that the person responsible for my abduction was _The Shadow_. I had my computer transfer the recordings I made at the office today to my computer here. Vegeta sr. is _The Shadow," _she said quietly.

Gero nodded grimly. "I figured as much. I've heard a lot of talk about him in the underground. He's a dangerous man."

"He was the one responsible for…" she choked. "He allowed Nappato keep me as his slave," she spat, blue eyes like flames in her face. "He has to pay, Gero. Promise me you'll help me take him down," Bulma pleaded.

Gero took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. "I promise you, my dear. But we must go about this the smart way. It will take us a bit more time to gather the proof we need to take him down. If you are willing to wait, we will take both of them down," he assured her.

Bulma just nodded and sat back against her many pillows, her eyes straying towards her babies. "Vegeta told me that he had bought this before our relationship broke," she said, showing him the ring.

The old man looked at it and then at her. "Vegeta is causing you grief? Would you like for me to have him killed?"

Bulma let out a snort that was half laugh. "No thanks. I don't want my kids growing up orphaned. I can deal with him the way we are now. It's not easy, but I'm trying not to let him get to me."

"You still love him, it's not going to be easy seeing him every time you two have to drop off the children," Gero said lightly.

Bulma nodded. "I know, but despite it all, I just can't imagine my life without him in it, not matter how hate filled his words are every time we see each other. I want to kill him at times, but…"

"He's the love of your life. Have you thought about what you will do once our marriage is over?" he asked her curiously.

"You mean will Vegeta and I be together again?" she asked. She shook her head. "We've hurt each other too much. I don't think anything will ever get fixed between us. We'll just raise our children and go on with our lives," Bulma said softly, running her fingers through Bra's soft hair.

"Well, nothing will happen with you in that set of mind. You haveto be positive. After all, the both of you are still young. There's time for you to fix what was broken," Gerosaid before standing. He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead before bidding her goodbye and walking towards the door. He turned back to her and gave her a serious look. "We'll get this men, Bulma, and when we do, they will answer to all that they took from you."

"Thank you," she said honestly. He nodded once and walked out after shutting the door. Bulma reached up to turn off the lamp and sat in the darkness for a long while, her mind just chasing itself in circles. She was so tired of the pain and the lies surrounding her life. It all had to end soon or she would go crazy. But if Nappa and Vegeta sr. thought that she would be easily disposed of, they had another thing coming. She had a few lives left to ruin before she could truly be happy.

Bulma set the ring in the drawer of her nightstand and wondered if one day she would be able to wear a ring that was a true symbol of love.

…

The days seemed to be progressing too damned slowly for Bulma, even though Gero promised her that he was on _The Shadows_trail and that he was digging his own grave. Nappa had kept his distance, but there had been moments when they ran into each other when she was on her way out of the elevator and he had been about to get in when she felt as if he were just imagining how her blood would look on his hands. Bulma shuddered in disgust as she thought of the bald bastard and continued her sketch of the new type of generator she was designing.

Trunks and Bra were playing in a huge section of the backyard that Gero had had designed just for the two of them as a playground. "What doing, mommy?" asked Trunks.

It took Bulma a moment to realize that it truly had been her son who had asked her full question and had not mumbled shyly at her, and she set down her sketch to pick him up into a hug. "I'm doing some work," Bulma replied with a wide grin. "Do you want to see?"

Trunks nodded and Bulma lifted the sketch pad to show it to him. Trunks looked at the scribbles with curious blue eyes and Bulma had a crazy moment of wondering if he understood what it was that he was seeing, but then the boy jumped off her lap and ran off to play with his sister when she called him over.

She stared at him for a long moment until she just let out a sigh and returned to her sketch. Maybe Vegeta had been what was missing in Trunks' life in order to get him to talk like a normal child. "At least you're doing _some_ good in their lives," she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" asked a deep voice from behind her.

Bulma closed her eyes and refrained from hanging her head. "It's impolite to sneak up on people," she muttered, not bothering to turn to look at him.

Vegeta walked over to the children and they let out happy squeals as they greeted him and jumped into his arms. "Miss me, brats?" he asked with a slight smile.

Bra nodded enthusiastically. "Momma takes us swimming and uncle Gero will bring a puppy!" she said happily.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the mention of Gero and he turned to glare at Bulma but found that she had gone back to her little drawing. He set Bra down on the slide when she wriggled out of his grasp, and then set Trunks down in the sandbox before storming towards the woman, a sneer on his face. He stood in front of her, blocking her light and glaring down at her.

Bulma let out an annoyed sigh and looked up. "Would you mind getting out of my light?"

"I will just warn you once that I will not have that man raising my brats in my absence," he growled.

"And you think that because he gave them this playground and he's getting them a dog that it means that Gero is raising them? Wow Vegeta, you're even more backwards than I thought. Those are all _material _things. They'll need you for the nurturing part. I don't want to fight, so I think it's best that you leave," she snapped, dismissing him coldly.

Vegeta knocked the sketch pad from her hands and forcefully pulled her up so that they were nearly eyelevel. "Don't you dare dismiss me as if I were the old man. You may have him wrapped around your finger, but batting your eyes doesn't work with me anymore."

Bulma stared at him. _"Anymore?"_

His grip on her arms tightened until she grit her teeth and struggled to be free of him. "I won't let you control my life anymore," Vegeta hissed in rage.

She finally found a way to twist her elbows against his hold, pushing him away from her. "I never wanted to control your life, asshole. All I wanted was for you to love me," Bulma blurted before she could stop herself. Her eyes snapped to the children and she was happy to see that they were still playing and ignoring the both of them.

"You and I were a bad idea from the start," Vegeta said coldly.

Bulma managed a smirk. "I know. But that didn't stop us from going down _that_ road. Whether you like it or not, I will _always _have a hold over your life. If I didn't it wouldn't make you so angry to know that I am married to another man. Just admit that you want me just as bad as you did years ago," she said smugly.

Before she could even blink, his lips had crashed against hers. Not forceful or painful, but hard enough for her to not be able to free herself from him. She finally tore her mouth from his and gasped out a few breaths.

"I guess the control goes both ways," he said, staring at her flushed face and pink lips. Her hands were clutching his shirt and the fronts of their bodies pressed together and neither made a move to draw away from each other.

"Would you have defied your family for me those years ago?" she asked suddenly.

A breeze picked up and ruffled his hair. "What does it matter now? I do not think of the 'what-ifs.' I have left the past behind," Vegeta said, eyes and voice as cold as an iceberg.

Bulma took a step back and felt relief flood her when he let her. Her breath left her long and soft as she nodded, feeling the sadness creep in at his words. Despite it all, she'd had some happy memories of when she had met Vegeta all that time ago. But Bulma supposed that it didn't matter anymore, after all, he didn't care, why should she? "The next time you touch me without my permission, I will break your fingers," she said darkly.

"It's good to see that you haven't forgotten your old tricks," Vegeta said.

Bulma had a feeling that his words were more of an insult than anything. "Get out of my house," she spat. "Before my _husband_ returns. I don't need to remind you that I'm married, do I?" she asked him nastily.

Vegeta sneered. "Still a bitch, I see."

"Just like you still being an asshole. If we weren't in deep with all this baggage, I'd say we're made for each other. Now if you're done harassing me, say goodbye to your children and then leave."

"I came here to take them with me for the afternoon," Vegeta stated. It was obvious that he wasn't asking to take them. He was telling her.

Bulma felt a headache coming on and refused to let him keep messing with her. She nodded. "I'll go get a bag ready. Refrain from starting arguments with anyone else in this house," she muttered as she began to walk away.

"Daddy kissed mommy! Mommy kissed daddy!" Bra sang as she ran around the slide.

Bulma just put her face in her hands and shook her head before she stepped into the place that would be her home for the next two years or so. She just hoped that her baby didn't decide to spill the beans to Gero. Bulma really wasn't in the mood to explain anything to anyone anymore. Vegeta was always and exhausting man to deal with and she realized that he always would be.

……

"Bulma?"

She looked up from behind the welding mask on her face and turned off the welder in her hand. "Yes?" she asked Gero as he stepped into her lab.

"We've got him, my dear. I have my lawyers working up a case that will be foolproof and that will guarantee that he will spend his days rotting in prison. We found the man that was with Nappa the day you were taken from your parents as well," Gero told her in malicious glee.

Bulma nearly dropped the things in her hands but set them down on a table and walked over to hug the old man. "Thank you," she murmured, her voice cracking. "You can't know how much this will mean to my parents and how much it means to me."

Gero just patted her back. "I have an inkling as to how much it does mean to you," he said quietly. "But I must ask you to keep your distance from this all. The last thing I want is for you or the children to be hurt. From what you've told me of Nappa, he will be willing to do anything to hurt you."

Bulma bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. She'd stay out of the legal matter, but she had different ways to make Vegeta sr. and Nappa's lives miserable. She met her husband's gaze and finally nodded. "I'll stay away."

"Promise me."

She sighed heavily. "I promise to stay away."

"Good," he said with a nod. "I must return to my office, but we will have dinner together, yes?"

"Of course," Bulma said with a smile. "Here at home, or would you like to make a public appearance?"

"We can go out. I will havea car drive you up to the restaurant at seven," Gero said before walking out.

Bulma sighed to herself and pulled off her gloves, running a hand through her sweat matted hair. She really needed to find something to do with her time, otherwise she'd just get into more trouble. She looked at her blueprints and hoped that her new invention was enough to keep ideas of revenge out of her head.

By the time evening fell and she started to get ready for dinner, Bulma couldn't help herself and activated her computer to see if Vegeta sr. was still in his office. It was a damned shame that she hadn't thought of placing cameras along with the sensors. She sneered to herself when she heard Tamara's voice mingling with Vegeta's father. Bulma didn't need to hear anything to know what they were doing alone in his office. That dirty whore, and his own father… Bulma bit her lip and only considered it for a moment.

She picked up her phone and dialed. "I need you to meet me at the office."

"_For what, fool woman?"_

"It's life or death important. Don't argue and just go!"

_"I told you that you no longer controlled my life," he snapped._

Bulma glared at her reflection, already decked out in a beautiful evening dress a deep plum color. "There's something really important that I need to talk to you about. It's not about me controlling you. It's something that will change your life. Be there. Now," she said before hanging up without hearing his response. Next she called Gero to cancel before she was out the door, leaving the children to the nanny, who had only arrived fifteen minutes before.

She grabbed her keys and made her way out to her car, hopeful that the guards hadn't noticed her escaping. Bulma honestly didn't think that she would need them tonight. She just hoped she was right.

…

Bulma arrived at the office first, and she had a feeling that Vegeta would come, even though he talked about hating her and whatnot. For all the talk, she knew that she still had a hold of his life and will. She paced around in her office and made disgusted noises as she wondered what Vegeta's father and Tamara were really doing. Her impatience got the best of her—and really, when hadn't it?—before she found herself storming down the hall towards the old Vegeta's office.

She knocked the door a few times and gave them enough time to be presentable before she let herself in. Vegeta's father was still fixing his pants while Tamara let out a screech and gripped her shirt closed to hide the important bits. "Wow," Bulma said with a smirk. "In the office and on the desk, kinky, Tamara. You're such a whore."

Tamara sneered at her. "You won't say anything. Unless you want to deal with me," she spat.

Bulma just gave her a look and smirked. "I'm not afraid of either of you. And guess what? Your little affair is over," she said.

"You agreed that you would say nothing to my son," Vegeta sr. said calmly, smoothing out his shirt and looking as if he hadn't just been doing his son's wife on his desk.

"I promised not to tell him about the baby that isn't his, not about you and that," Bulma said as she waved a hand at Tamara.

Vegeta merely began to fix his tie and smirked. "You won't say a thing," he said.

"Oh, I won't?" Bulma asked smugly.

"You've become too much of a problem for me now," Vegeta said. "I'm prepared to do what is necessary."

Bulma let out a sigh and shook her head. "You never should've separated me from my parents," she said quietly, her hand hovering over the weapon she had strapped to her thigh, under the gown. "You owe me more than you'll be able to pay in this lifetime," she said, staring him down.

"I don't owe anyone anything. I am what I am because I sacrificed and worked for it." Vegeta smirked at Tamara once before turning back to Bulma. "You shouldn't have come here alone. You don't know what you just got yourself into."

A hand came up from behind her and wrapped around her neck, pulling her back against a hard chest. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment," said Nappa sinisterly, his hand tightening around her neck.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Many apologies for taking so long and thank you for reviewing and even reading this far. This chapter may have seemed a little choppy, but I honestly tried my best so that it wouldn't be too bad. Forgive any errors that are bound to show up.

I just wanted to address something and hopefully I won't sound like a jerk. While I appreciate people still reading this story and reviewing, what I don't appreciate or like is you being rude about me not updating. Real life goes before writing, as any other author would agree. Second, if I'm not inspired to write, I _won't_ write, no matter how many times one person reviews. I'm flattered you like the story, and I apologize for not keeping up with it, but in the end, it's up to me whether I'll continue or not. Being disrespectful about it is not going to make me update any faster.

Despite that though, I want to thank those of you who waited patiently. All I have left to say is that there is more than likely two chapters left that I will _try_my best to complete. I have school, homework, and a big project ending in my FFVII account, so as soon as I finish with that one, I will try to finish this story. Please be patient and thank you so much if you take the time to read and review this chapter. Have a great week everyone!

Joey


End file.
